


Shadow || H.S AU

by narryish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Italian Mafia, Love, Mystery, New York City, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 128,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryish/pseuds/narryish
Summary: Both Harry and Hailey came from two completely different backgrounds but were actually joined by a colliding path that was, to figure out the mystery behind the death of their best friend’s dad, Carson Pierce. As they continued to uncover through the darkness, it did not stop Hailey from finding the hidden secrets Harry stored away. It also did not stop them from being miles apart in differences to being only a thin sheet of boundary in similarities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I've actually planned this fanfic for a long time now (lol). It took a while until I became comfortable to share my story and to begin this journey. I'm very excited to see how this will result, so hopefully, it won't be too bad. Feel free to comment and give kudos! I love reading comments especially because I always laugh, and I can get your opinions! There will be mature and explicit scenes, but I will give you a warning for everything in case some of you feel uncomfortable! Anyways, I appreciate every little support, so thank you so much! Love you. x

** _Hailey_ **

When my mom's loud voice interrupted my dream, my upper body instantly jolted from my bed. I groaned in frustration as I sat there, rubbing the sleep off my eyes. Every day, my mom's morning calls repeated like a cycle. It was endless and slightly annoying. Plugging my ears would be a good idea, but without her constant shouts of my name, I would have never been able to wake myself up.

As much as I wanted to be energized for school, I decided to plop back in bed instead.

"Just five more minutes," I told myself.

_I definitely had to get up in five minutes._

_No excuses._

"Hailey!" My mom continued to yell.

"Okay, okay! I got it, no extra minutes," I mumbled in frustration.

I chose not to waste any more time in my bed, although it was the most comfortable place in the world. I knew if I stayed in for a few more seconds, I would practically be dragged downstairs by my mother.

"Eggs, sausage and bacons today, honey," my mom said as she quickly kissed me on the cheek.

My mom was occupied with many tasks in her hands, looking quite horrible. Her brown bun was awfully tied as a remainder of hair was loosely left out. I noticed a coffee stain on her white shirt. Annoyance grew onto her while she continued to work. Her shoulders were tensed, indicating the stress. Even though she kept cursing words quietly under her breath, it was loud enough for me to hear clearly. I assumed she was working very late last night and completely forgot about setting her alarm. 

My mother had always been organized whether it was at work or at home. She was great at time management; yet sometimes, her job took up her resting time and messed up everything for the next morning.

Today appeared to be exactly one of those days.

I did what I could to help her, and she sighed in relief, thanking me for my assistance. I smiled back, grabbing my breakfast to the table.

No matter how much her voice irritates me, I still love her. She sets herself as a great role model for me. Even if she is in a disaster, she will find a way out of troubles. She is a strong and responsible woman, too much for me to be the same. I don't have the same characteristics as my mom, only hard working. Everything else doesn't seem to pass through my system. I'm rather the opposite: weak, lazy, and unorganized.

"Quickly eat, Hailey. It's your first day of university, and I don't want you to be late for your classes," my mom snapped my thoughts, and I obeyed. 

"Honey, calm down. We don't have to worry about daughter," my dad says when he came down the stairs.

He placed his blue cup under the Keurig and waited the dark coffee to pour.

In comparison to my mom, he is the calm parent. He doesn't worry too much about my education because there isn't a year where I've disappointed him. He will buy me food while I study with my friends and let me decide what I will do. I favour him over my mom, maybe a small amount. Of course, both of my parents give me unconditional love and support regardless of their minor flaws. I often complain about them when they do something wrong, but in the end, life will have never existed for me if they had never met.

Once I finished eating my last piece of buttered toast, I tossed my backpack strap over my shoulders and kissed both of my parents good bye.

I glanced around my neighbourhood while walking to school. Children and teenagers were carrying books and bags, beginning their new education journey too. Some moms also started tearing up because it was their child's first day at elementary. Yellow school buses, filled with loud children, were passing down the road several times.

When I arrive at campus, a banner displays across the entrance for the welcoming. Students were crowding around, and some of them carried plenty of boxes in their hands. Dorms were being filled up as parents helped their children move in. Thankfully, I didn't live too far from campus which meant I didn't have to struggle with sleeping an in unfamiliar bed.

As exciting as university seemed, school had never been a popular place for anyone including myself. It's full of drama and hatred, making the place more unfavourable. I encountered enough people from my past experiences to learn the truth of some humans being disgusting and rude.

"Hailey!" A familiar voice called.

I spun my heels and found a figure walking towards me. My best friend, Sasha, was dressed in a black skirt and floral crop top. Her original height of five-three was extended with black boots to make her look five-seven.

I waved to her as she headed closer. My heavy stack of books and binders were held tightly in my arms, attempting not to fall. All this preparation for school would definitely be over soon.

As a matter of fact, how the heck did I even survive thirteen years of school already?

_Gross._

"I'm so excited for our first semester! We'll get wasted every night!" She told me eagerly, and I nodded slowly, understanding her plans.

"Don't think that's good idea, Sasha. We aren't really old enough..." I trailed off.

"Okay, mom. Calm down," she reassured sarcastically, and I laughed.

"We will just get wasted on fruit punches and smoothies," she added.

We ascended the cement stairs to begin our first day.

As soon as we entered the halls, a small crowd of girls attracted our attention. I was curious yet hesitant to walk over.

"What's with the crowd?" Sasha asked and pulled me along.

I halted with my heels, but she pleaded until I gave in. 

As we got closer, I met my eyes with a pair of emerald green ones. Not only was this the rarest eye colour that I had ever seen, but somehow, they also appeared to be like a blink of memory. It was like I once knew this person from somewhere. My head spun slightly while triggering the thought from my mind, and I stopped instantly knowing no memory would come forward without baring the pain. 

The group of girls stood underneath the tall figure as it was revealed to be a stunning young male. I took in his appearance as Sasha left me standing. His short brown hair was pushed back in the front while his toned figure carried the cutting of his clothing perfectly. Even though it was just a casual black tee shirt and jeans, something about him seemed to protrude these fabrics extremely well.

I gave him a small nod from far distance, and he seemed to notice but then ignored me completely.

I blinked several times, taken back by his rude behaviour.

"He is so my type," Sasha stated.

"He's so not my type," I mocked her and walked away to my locker.

"Oh my god, Hailey. Don't you think he's hot?" She caught up with my pace and said as we stroll down the hall.

"Look, he's good looking and all that, bu—"

"But I don't want to date because of school," she mocked back at me in a childish tone.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. It wasn't his appearance that made him displayed differently. Instead, it was the feeling he gave, causing my nerves to be confused and eerie at the same time.

I took Sasha to her class since NYU had school buildings scattered in various areas. Although they remained close together, it still took me some distance to arrive at one destination. I tried to find shortcuts with the map I planned. 

One of my teachers in high school had brought the class to the campus for a field trip a while ago, but I had vague memories of each places, and it's difficult for me to remember exactly where I would be heading.

I arrived in the Physics lecture hall, seeing my professor, Dr. Attah, down at the front. Students said he was in his mid-forties, but he did look extremely young for his age. He was probably one of those people that has a baby face despite of growing old. 

I had always been jealous of those people.

I seated down in the front row and grabbed the supplies I needed from my bag. I took out my current book and continued reading from the marked page.

"Please tell us more about yourself," A girl whined nearby.

I turned my head, looking at the three people at the right section of the lecture hall. The girl who first spoke had long brunette hair that were slightly curled in the end. Her makeup was heavily plastered on her face. I looked, disgusted of what she was wearing which revealed some of her chest from the crop top. The other girl showed a fake smile that I could easily identify. She wore similar clothing style as the first girl but had less makeup on.

Both of them were too occupied by the new boy's charm that they didn't realize the distraction they were causing. I was starting to get irritated from their annoying high-pitched voice and if they don't stop soon, I would strangle them.

I slammed my book loudly, causing a few stares around me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the two girls and the boy looked at me. The redness crept onto my cheeks, and I quietly apologized to some of my classmates.

"I'm Harry," I jumped when I heard a voice from my ear.

I didn't turn to meet his eyes. All I felt was his hot breath fanning over my skin, and his lips were ghosting at my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine.

"Harry?" I said, sounding like a question.

This had to be some joke.

_How could my and his name begin with the first two letters?_

I blinked couple times, trying to process the thought.

"Harry Styles," he informed me, and I nodded, not saying word. "Yours?"

"Um..." I hesitated. "Lindsey."

The voice of professor echoed through the class' speakers before Harry could talk to me again. I loosened up as I started to adjust in my seat more comfortably. Harry turned himself back to face Dr. Attah when the professor came standing forward. Although the students were still talking loudly, Dr. Attah began to settle the class down. He introduced himself and mentioned the topics that we would be learning about. Students would groan when he talked about certain topics they disliked.

As for me, I could barely pay attention to what my teacher was saying because I had turned my head to look at Harry.

He didn't notice me and kept looking straight ahead. I had to admit though his side view was utterly seductive. The way he smiled as he looked down dragged every piece of my attention, and I couldn't resist his dimpled smiles. It was strange to find someone so perfect to be here. He pulled every girl away from their thoughts and made them like him so much. His charm was a spell, casting it on every girl who saw him. Yet, my feelings towards him continue to remain. As confusing as it sounded, it was like seeing a beautiful berry but not knowing if it was poisonous.

"I think you should pay attention to our professor instead," Harry disconnected my thoughts.

I instantly met my eyes with him, and he had a smile that made me felt extra embarrassed.

The pink on my cheeks became more evident, and I quietly apologized to him before turning back to face Dr. Attah.

_Oh my God, that was so dumb of me._

When we finished our first physics lecture, I packed my bag quickly, shoving everything inside. I was startled when someone touched my shoulder. Looking back, I saw Harry, and I turned back to continue packing my bag.

"You lied to me," he told me, and I pushed by him, ignoring his words. He grabbed my wrist, but I tried pulling out from his grip. 

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him

"You lied to me," he repeated.

"About?"

"Your name."

I paused for a moment, wondering how he had uncovered the truth to my name. It wasn't as if I made it visible anywhere, but he managed to figure it out without doing a single thing. My feet pushed me to stand several steps farther from him, increasing out distance.

"I didn't lie," I attempted to speak with confidence.

"Oh really, Hailey?" He said my name without hesitation, tilting his head, having a clear grin on his lips.

"H-How the hell do you know my name?" I asked, hiding the fear behind my voice.

"I have my ways, Miss. Ellis," he replied casually.

I had no clue on how he figured out my full name within class time. Professors didn't take attendance, and it wasn't like Dr. Attah knew my name either. The possibility that Harry had known my information beforehand sent me chills. Out of everyone, he had chosen me to spy on, and it definitely did not feel good. Whatever his ways were, I didn't enjoy them at all.

My blood ran cold, and my heart jumped out of my chest. Considering that he knew my name so easily, I couldn't imagine what other information he had about me in his hands.

_What if he knows where I live?_

I didn't speak to him again as we exchanged glances, and I ran out of class. Fear washed into me as I left him standing in the lecture hall. The rapid pulses knocked from my chest, and I tried harder to forget the earlier moments.

I caught my breath slowly, managing to separate far from him. The crazy thoughts were evaporating from my mind, but I still had this tingle inside of my bones. 

"Looks like someone just got chased by a tiger," Sasha made me jump when I heard her voice.

"Sa—"

I was about to speak until I noticed a familiar figure walking closer to us. Many eyes were on him as if he was a celebrity walking down the red carpet and was the centre of attention. I was praying he wouldn't come near us, but he ended up exactly where I didn't want him to be.

_"_Harry, this is Hailey and Hailey, this is Harry," Sasha introduced back and forth.

"Hailey and I already met in Physics, right?" Harry asked me with a cheeky smile as our eyes met again.

I nodded.

"Perfect! That's mean we can go for lunch together," Sasha suggested, and I cringed.

"Will you excuse us?" I kindly said to Harry and quickly pulled Sasha over by a few steps to prevent him from hearing us.

He nodded before leaning against the lockers. He bent one knee to place his foot on them and then slipped his phone out of his back pocket. His eyes scanned over the screen as I made sure that he wasn't eavesdropping.

"What do you think you are doing?" I questioned strictly.

Sasha gave me a confused look, and I closed my eyes briefly from annoyance.

"Why are you being so close to Harry?" I gave her a clearer question.

"Because he's attractive?" Sasha answered, smiling.

"No! An actual reason." I groaned.

"Well, I think we should help our new friend adjust to New York. He just came from England, so he is unfamiliar with everything. Plus, he asked me nicely. How can you reject a handsome boy like him?" She blushed.

"Friend?" I scoffed. "Sash, he is not as sweet as he disguise himself. He knows my full name without even asking anyone."

I took a peek, seeing Harry look at us. He flashed me a smile, and I rolled my eyes.

"See, he probably even knows I'm talking behind his back," I whispered

"I mean, you are...slightly?" Sasha hissed.

"Drop the lunch with him." 

"You're just being sensitive."

"Sensitive? You are going to lunch with a creepy boy after knowing him for barely an hour. How can you trust him?"

"Stop judging, Hailey," she comforted, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, he won't kidnap me."

In the end, I decided to skip lunch I had originally planned with Sasha. I felt uncomfortable letting myself to have lunch with Harry when we only knew each other for barely an hour. My instincts were telling me to avoid him in every way possible because if I continued to remain close to him, he would bring more problems to my life.

My lunch break turned out to be rather short since my final class for the day began early. I knew it was strange to have lunch before eleven, but my stomach was grumbling and the only option to silence it was by food. Sasha came by to see me after she has finished her lunch with Harry. She continued to emphasize on how much I missed out and that Harry was nothing as I predicted. Although she believes him, I still had doubts. The time they spend with each other was not enough to convince me that he wasn't a stalker. 

Once Sasha managed to stop lecturing on about my sensitivity, I headed to my last and long lecture for the day. I stared around me, realizing the building wasn't where my class was supposed to be held. None of the room number matched with what was shown on my schedule, and I wanted to mentally slap myself for being late already. The map showed a shortcut I could take but turned out, I might had taken the opposite direction.

Anxiousness crept upon me while I fret for directions. I walked up to other students to ask for their help, and some of them spoke vaguely. It started to become frustrating as the time ticked on the clock. I exited the building and started retracing my steps. Eventually, a female student was able to assist and guide me there. I thanked her frequently, appreciating her time and effort to help a dumb student like me. She gave me a warm smile before leaving, and I sighed in relief, heading inside the small classroom.

The class had already filled up, and I tried to see if seats were still available. I know I had no choice to find a spot I desired since I wasted too much time being lost. I found seats at the rows in the back and went along with my option. The back had never been my favourite place to sit since it could be difficult to see, but other spots seemed less attracting.

My professor walked in with some books and files in her hands. Her blonde hair was tied up into a high pony tail. She was dressed in a white blouse that was tucked underneath her black leather skirt. On the green chalk board, she wrote her name as Dr. Preston.

I focused back on my reading book after sitting in one of the chairs at the back. Seconds later, a hand was placed directly on the page, covering the words.

"Can you n—" I paused when I lifted my head to see Harry.

_Holy shit._

I looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hi Hailey," he greeted, and I didn't reply.

"It's rude to not answer someone, you know?" He added.

I gave him a fake smile.

"Hi," I greeted quickly.

He took the seat next to me, and I groaned to myself.

Once the clock hit twelve, Dr. Preston began the class by going over her expectations and our assignments. She explained the grading as I looked at the outline to follow her words. Since it's a two hour lecture, I didn't expect her to rush through the basics, but she had revealed that she wanted us to be informed about our first writing assignment. For an English class, the workload was already heavy as soon as I saw the extra materials we needed to do aside from the papers.

I started to think about what I could write when she continued to ramble on about her experiences to become a professor. The dark lines were written across my notebook pages as I scribbled a few ideas. Time was passing slowly, and my patience level was heading down to zero. I became more uncomfortable with Harry sitting beside me.

"What are you writing about?" I froze when I heard him.

I turned to look at him, only a few centimetres divided our space. Our nose tips brushed against each other, and he scrunched his face. I giggled at his cute expression.

"What?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said bluntly and turned around, facing forward.

"Write about me," he suggested as I laughed sarcastically.

"No thanks, not interested."

"Fine, I'll write about you," he stated and started writing down words on his page.

"But you barely even know me."

"I know you more than you think, angel," he revealed.

Two hours slid by, and I managed to stay awake even though class became boring afterwards. I slung my bag over my shoulder and made sure I didn't leave any belongings behind. The desk where Harry was seated had emptied, and I glanced around to see if he was still present. The mysterious disappearance brought questions to my mind, but I chose to ignore them.

Students began to rush through the halls to start their next class as I prepared to meet with Sasha before we headed home. The hallways had quiet down, and I heard my converse hit against the hardwood floor.

"No one can know about this except for you and me," someone warned.

The statement came from a distant, but somehow, it brought recognition to Sasha's voice. I looked around, trying to spot for my best friend except she was nowhere in sight. I shook it off my mind and continued to the next hallway until I noticed Sasha's red long hair from the end. I stopped at my steps when I found her leaning forward to kiss a boy. As she pulled away, the dark attire allowed me to identify the person I didn't want to see the most.

_Harry Styles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is our first chapter!!
> 
> I'm very excited to get this story to progress because the better events happen later on!! I hope you can be patient with me, although it might be boring for now!
> 
> Feel free to comment! I love reading funny comments! :)
> 
> april 25, 2020 - currently editing my tenses and the chapters! sorry if you are new and have been reading in past but switched to present. the story is in the past tense! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

** _Hailey_ **

"Hailey?" Sasha called as I was about to turn away.

_Now that's awkward._

I slowly walked down the hallway, hoping my stupid side wouldn't say something ridiculous. When I finally met them, my eyes wandered between the two people, wishing I hadn't witnessed what I saw earlier.

Silence fell upon us, and I wanted to mentally scream at Sasha for her actions. She clearly didn't know what she was putting herself into. I warned her that Harry wasn't that _sweet_ as she expected. It hadn't even been a day, and she had kissed him. 

_I swear, he must have spiked her lunch in the afternoon._

"Sorry, was I bothering both of you?" I questioned.

"What? Of course not. We were just talking," Sasha replies.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

She probably didn't notice me until after the kiss.

"Anyways, I was hearing someone talk earlier in the other hallway, and I thought it was you," I told her. 

"Did you hear something?" She asked quickly.

"Just someone telling someone to keep a secret?"

She then exchanged glances with Harry.

"It's probably just random students talking then. We just got here a few minutes before you," she looked back at me suddenly and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." I tried to ignore their strange actions.

"I have to get going. See you both tomorrow," Harry said, and I nodded. 

_What in the world was going on?_

I gripped my backpack strap as I followed Sasha to the other exit of the school building.

In my mind, I had questions popping up that needed definite answers. My curiosity continued to rise as we walked down the halls. Why is Sasha asking about what I heard from the random voice? The voice did sound like her, but I wasn't exactly sure since it wasn't just them in this building. I couldn't think. My mind had been blurred with too many dumb thoughts.

Sasha wouldn't hide anything from me. We promised each other that we would be honest and never kept secrets. Our trust started since we were children, and she wouldn't betray me that easily. 

_I had to trust her._

"Sasha," I began as we stepped outside the school. "I'm always here for you if you need me."

We met eyes, and I saw a warming smile display across her face. She hooked her arm around mine as we walked to the parking lot. 

The words came out randomly, but whatever was happening, I wanted her to know I would support her. It bothered me slightly that my words were contradicting with what my true thoughts were. Everything I was trying to do was convincing myself that nothing was happening. Even if something was happening, I needed to be away from it. I shook my head to leave out my silly thoughts and chose to believe in our friendship. 

When we arrived at one of the parking lots, Sasha's mom was already there, while my mom texted me that she would be late. Although they offered to drive me back, I told them my mom and I had planned to do some grocery shopping before returning home.

It's funny how when my mom is late, she doesn't let me complain to her and when I'm late, she starts lecturing me on the importance of time.

_Ironic._

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked.

_Oh, how great. _

"I thought you went home," I said dully.

"You _thought _I went home. I never said," Harry reminded me about his words.

I decided to take out my phone and ignored him. 

"You have such bad manners, Hailey," he criticized, and I instantly glared at him.

"Actually, I'm dividing my line from a stranger who is possibly a crazy stalker."

"Crazy stalker?" He laughed as if he heard the funniest joke ever. "You should feel flattered that I even spend the time to stalk you then."

"Just because Sasha has zero defence on you, doesn't mean that I trust you," I stated sharply.

"Someone's on their period," he chimed. 

My mom's car appeared in the lot when my tolerance level for Harry was sliding past down zero. If she didn't come any sooner, I didn't know if I could prevent myself from saying more cruel words to him. Despite not being a major fan of Harry, I didn't necessarily hate him. His presence just triggered me to speak harshly. Being nice was definitely not easy when it came to him.

Without saying anything else, I hurried to the car, getting into the passenger seat. My mom pulled away, and I avoided looking back at Harry.

The anger within me was growing stronger as I wanted to keep my best friend well protected. Sasha had always been the naïve one, thinking that no one would take advantage of her. Although she could make friends easily, people would use her because she came from a wealthy family. They would borrow her money and never returned it back. When I told her to get it, she would shrug it off as if it wasn't a big deal. Sometimes, problems would become more serious and she gave in, letting more people hurt her.

Since Harry could find my name that simply, he, without question, knew Sasha's whole background. He was planning something, and I couldn't be wrong about it.

"Who's that lovely young man?" My mom asked as I stared outside the window.

"You mean Harry?" I shuttered at the name.

"He seems nice. I haven't seen him before. Where is he from? How long have you known each other? Do you guys have classes together? Where does he li—"

"Mom!" I interrupted her. "Do you always have to ask so many questions when I talk boys?"

"Okay," she answered casually. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Mom," I whined, and she laughed.

_I was going to lose my mind soon._

My mom made a stop at the grocery store near our house. I walked around the food aisle, looking at the snack options I had. Candy bars, nutrition bars, and other sweets were in my sight. I took a few steps ahead and smiled when I found my favourite candy.

_Skittles._

I grabbed several bags but mostly the original flavoured one because the others didn't taste as good. Some people looked at me strangely like I was a candy thief of some sort, but several gave me small smiles as I walked past them.

_I wasn't even sorry that I love food._

I continued to search along the aisles for my mom. I'd been to this supermarket many times, but I still got lost trying to find my parents. I was little kid who had her candies and was pretending that my mom hadn't left me alone. The only thing left was someone taking me to the customer service and called my mom's name over the speaker. Thankfully, it didn't take long until I found her in the vegetable section.

_Forget it, Hailey's dictionary didn't contain the word "healthy."_

"If you can make fewer vegetables for dinner, that would be awesome," I requested.

"That's not going to happen, Hailey. You need to eat your greens," she reminded, and I shook my head.

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I don't need _greens _to grow taller and all that," I quoted with my fingers.

"I have to take care of you though. You're always my baby."

I smiled at my mom's words and helped her carry the grocery basket with two arms. I swore this thing was heavy, but unfortunately, they ran out of the pulling carts when we came in.

As we waited in line, my mom decided to ditch me again and picked out more items. This frightened me the most because I didn't have my bag and no money. If she didn't come back in time, I was doomed for sure. As the cashier finished with the customer ahead of us, I saw my mom running towards me like a cute child.

"This ceramic tea set is on sale. I picked up the last one!" She beamed as if she won a prize.

"What are you using it for?" I tilted my head.

"If we have any special guest come over, we can use it," she answered. "Like that boyfriend of yours."

"Mom, stop," I groaned. "That's never going to happen. We are _classmates_."

"Alright, no more boyfriend jokes," she put her hands up, showing she had surrendered.

The night rose from the horizon as soft music surrounded my room. My desk light was dim as I continued to rush through my writing assignment. Dr. Preston said it was free-write so I went with story writing instead.

I always hate writing essays due to the fact that they limit me to how much I can say. It's just research cram into nice words to tell people what you know. Sometimes, you have to persuade the readers about your opinions, and I have never been a persuasive person. My ideas don't make a lot of sense, I guess.

Writing is more amusing to think of your own characters, and you have some control over how you want events to happen. Their thoughts and actions are determined by the author even if they seem unreasonable. We all have our favourite genre and diversity for reading novels. Whether some people choose to fantasize in a romance book or others decide to experience inside a crazy adventure, the best story still remains to be our life where we get to write our own journeys.

At the moment, my journey had been filled with some rocky roads along the way. I know that life couldn't stay perfect all the time or else it would be boring, but I prayed that I could find some light through the darkness that frightened me too often. This circle, that I was trapped in, kept me for so long, and I barely remembered what it was like to be free.

My attention shifted back to Sasha once I finished my writing draft. Here was another section of my story that was currently challenging me. As much as I wanted to trust her, a part of me wanted to dig out the truth from my best friend. It frustrated myself that I was nosy and stupid. I didn't even have the rights to interfere with what Sasha was doing, but it was the hunger for truth that drove me insane. 

I grabbed my phone and pressed down onto her number, waiting for someone to pick up on the other line. The ring continued to linger until it reached her voicemail.

I ended the call and looked at the time, seeing it was only nine. I decided to press her number again, and she still hadn't picked up. Usually, when I contacted her, she would answer immediately. It was rare to even hear her voicemail especially when she barely went out on a school day.

Something was not right.

I left her a text instead of blasting her phone with my calls. I hoped that she was only busy with something else. Whatever it was, she just needed to be safe, and the rest was meaningless for me.

For a few minutes, I stared at my draft, wondering what else I could do. First, I was lazy, so the odds of editing my homework was zero. Second, I had my phone in my hand, and I might as well scrolled through social media.

It wouldn't take too long.

"Shit!" I cursed once my phone land hard on my face.

_How many times is that going to happen before I get plastic surgery for my nose?_

Once I had gone through everything for over two hours, I got up and squinted my eyes from the light. My eyes were going to die soon if I continued this phone addiction.

I rummaged through my closet to find a new set of pyjamas and walked across the hallway for a warm shower. My clothes pooled to the floor as I stepped inside the white tub. Hot water poured onto my skin, running down. The mirror in front of the tub was getting foggy while the heat blurred all glass objects. 

A shower in the hot water was the perfect remedy. It took problems from my life temporarily, and I stood underneath the water for complete relief. 

I didn't sing.

It would break the mirror.

After I finished, my phone was buzzing, displaying Sasha's photo on the screen. I swiped across, holding the device to my ear.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Sorry, I went out to do something. I forgot my phone," she answered.

"You went out?"

"Yeah, I will talk to you tomorrow. I have to go. Bye," she quickly dismissed and hanged up.

I returned my phone to my desk, feeling uneasy about her attitude. I kept telling myself that I was overthinking about everything. Sasha was probably doing something important, and I couldn't know all her secrets. Everyone had their own privacy and so did I. It wasn't as if I didn't hide anything from her. 

***

The next morning, I arrived at campus with math being my first subject.

I instantly groaned inside the class when I saw unfamiliar numbers on the board. I had expected some assignments from this professor since I heard that he rarely went through the course outline. He always wanted to start class and taught us new lessons.

Sasha waved to me as I walked down the rows to sit beside her. She turned to face me and pouted. 

"I hate advanced calculus class," she complained, and I agreed.

If my mom didn't convince me to apply, I would have easily excelled the regular class.

"Well, would you look at that?" I quickly turned my head to see Harry, and my eyes widened. "Hailey is in advanced calculus class too," he grinned.

"Oh really, this is calculus?" I asked sarcastically. "I thought this was Spanish class." He took the spot beside me, sitting down. "Can't you sit somewhere else?" I pointed around the room. He shook his head.

"I need to sit here because Sasha and you might have questions to ask me later. I thought I should help my friends first."

"We're not _friends_," I reminded him, and he shrugged his shoulders. "And as if you are good at math?" I snorted. 

"That's why I'm questioning why you are here," he smiled, his voice challenging. 

The bell rang, and the remaining students rushed inside. Our teacher stood in front of the podium and started introducing himself. Surprisingly, he decided to give us a review pop quiz that I wanted to die from.

He passed the paper to the first person of each row and then, they pass it down. I looked at the single sheet of paper and sneered at the ten questions. He expected us to finish it in thirty minutes when it would take me thirty minutes to finish a question.

I scurried through each question, trying my best to recall all the lessons I learned in high school that vanished through my mind during the summer. Since the quiz was worth five percent of our grade, I should at least pass it. My eyes wandered around, and I found Harry crossing his arms as he watched the clock. The smirk of his face automatically showed that the quiz was nothing for him.

Time continued to tick and at last, I completed all the questions with five minutes to spare. I looked at the room, seeing some students still writing. A girl who was sitting on the right section of the hall had even fallen asleep.

Sasha dropped her pencil on the desk and waited as our professor prepared to stop the time. When his phone alarm rang, he commanded everyone to drop their pencils and slowly walked to each area to collect the sheets. We passed our papers to student at the end of our row.

For the remaining class, my professor began his short lesson on sigma notation. Many students ended up whispering to each other instead of focusing while I dragged my pen along my notebook to copy down his lecture notes. 

"I'm having a party over at my place tonight," Sasha told me quietly.

"A party? We have classes tomorrow," I reminded.

"My parents are back from a business trip tomorrow! I can't just wait another month," she complained. "Are you coming?"

"No," I instantly declined.

"Why? It's going to be fun. Lots of candies and people!"

"I like candies, but I don't like people that much especially from school."

"So, you're one of those girls," Harry interrupted, and I tilted my head. "You are part of the 'I don't attend parties' group." I let out a cold laugh.

"Actually," I paused with a confident smile. "You're wrong. I have been to plenty of them in high school, and I know exactly what happens in there."

"She's not lying," Sasha added.

It's true. I had attended parties even if people didn't believe me. I had smell the disgusting air filled with smoke and vape. I had seen people grinding on each other and God, I wanted that scene to be blocked from my sight forever. 

A few years ago, I had stopped becoming as innocent and pure as my parents believed. I had my troublesome days, but it was a secret between Sasha and me. Not many people knew because I usually did portray as a good and obedient daughter, but now, here she truly was without covering her naughty side.

"Why aren't you going then?" He questioned.

"I don't need to answer you," I replied bluntly.

"Alright class, we will now mark the quizzes together," Dr. Sato interrupted, and everyone groaned. "You will get a random sheet after I pass them down and will mark it based on the answer I have on the board. It has to be the exact answer with the work shown. If you are curious about the marking, raise your hand to ask me," he explained.

Papers were being handed out again as each of us take a random student's sheet. I took out my red pen and start checking when Dr. Sato brought the answers onto the projector screen. 

During the marking, a few hands were raised to ask questions. The professor answered each one to the class in order to provide us a better idea of how to score the quiz. Once we were finished, he collected them back and told us to come forward to get our quiz.

"Next class, we will discuss the problems that most people did wrong," he declared while returning the papers.

Some people eyes went wide as they looked at their work. Others started to mumble with their friends about the grade they received and how to solve the questions. My heart hammering through my chest while I waited behind Harry to receive mine.

"Congratulations Harry. You have done an excellent job," Dr. Sato complimented.

Sasha and I exchanged glances in shock. 

When I got my quiz back, I sighed in relief, thanking that I only got three wrongs. Although it was out of ten, seven was more than I expected to receive. On the other hand, Sasha huffed and told me she only had four marks.

"Seven out of ten," Harry scoffed when he snatched my paper away from me.

"Like you did any better," I snapped and took his sheet.

Sasha peeked over my shoulder, and our mouth fell in sync as we saw his score. A huge ten was written at the top right corner.

_How was that possible?_

"Did you cheat?" Sasha suddenly blabbered out loud, still unable to believe the result.

"Me? Cheating?" He let out a small laugh. "Those are the most unlikely things to come together."

"I never expected you to be _this _intelligent," I commented.

"Ouch," he placed a hand over his chest, pretending to be offended.

"He's smart and attractive. That's a whole package," Sasha whispered to my ear.

I swatted her arms lightly and returned the paper to Harry. Dr. Sato dismissed us from class, and the three of us exited together, walking down the halls.

I walked behind both Sasha and Harry as we made our ways to the locker. They were laughing and talking while I stared from the back. My eyes moved around the space of the math building. Students would throw books at each other whereas some freshmen would run down the halls. It felt so different to be a university student. In high school, I used to attend parties and ditch classes behind my parents' back. Now, I had changed to be someone completely the opposite of who I was.

"What the fu—" As soon my head bumped against someone's shoulder, my words were cut short. I slowly raised it up to see Harry and his famous smile.

"Daydreaming about me?" He asked.

"In your dreams, Styles," I responded sharply.

He leaned against the locker to my right while I exchanged textbooks for my next two classes. Taking five courses for my first semester seemed to be quite difficult, but luckily, most of my days ended early which meant that I could still study more to excel my classes.

I heard a buzz coming from a phone and looked over at Harry who took his device out of his back pocket. His eyes narrowed onto the screen, and his thin lips pressed together. He left Sasha and me from the lockers and hurried out to the front door.

"Hailey, I'm going to the washroom quickly. Can you look after my things?" Sasha requested, and I nodded.

She took a few steps to walk to the bathroom, and I closed my locker and waited until she arrived. I stood patiently until her phone vibrated inside her locker. I peeked at the phone and read the notification on the lock screen.

_From Harry:_

_Party needs to be at six tonight to find what we need. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is slow starting. I know we would want some interesting stuff happening, but like I said, it will all come through. I'm super excited to update this story for all of you. At the moment, you just don't need tissues yet. But you can buy a few boxes if they are on sale. :)
> 
> Please feel free to comment and give kudos! Love you. x


	3. Chapter 3

** _Hailey_ **

The wind blew in my hair as I wrapped my black cardigan tightly around my body. The clouds covered the sky, shifting the light blue to grey. Tree leaves fell to the ground, and I kicked them along, trying to decipher Harry's text message to Sasha. I couldn't help but wonder what was happening between them that I couldn't know. If Sasha chose to hide a secret, then our trust was weaker than I thought.

At the same time, I was being a hypocrite for not trusting her.

The past two days had been too strange. Harry and Sasha barely knew each other, but he was doing something with her. My head couldn't wrap around the thought, and I was missing too many puzzle pieces to complete the picture.

_The party._

_That's it._

If I attended the party, I could find answers. It was going to be suspicious though especially since I decided Sasha at school this morning. 

My chance of avoiding her at her house was hard yet not impossible. I did have no choice to dig out the truth only because no one was telling me anything. The only bad thing that could happen was getting caught, and it was the least of my concern since I could say that I changed my mind last minute.

I kept convincing myself that I had to respect people's privacy and here I was, going with my plans to find out what Sasha was hiding from me. It's so hard to accept that Harry was the one she trusted when I was her best friend. He was a stranger to both of us, so what in the world was he doing with her?

As soon as I got home, I spotted my mom in the kitchen as she was preparing dinner. I screamed and dropped my book on the floor once she turned around.

"Sorry sweetie, I have to apply his face mask on because I just have time," she laughed, and I place a hand on my chest, breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ, mom," I told her.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Go and do some homework and I will call you when it's done," she informed..

I nodded and headed up upstairs, tossing my bag to the side of my room before falling down on my bed. My eyes stared at the ceiling with my thoughts circulating my brain again. Harry's text suddenly drifted back to my mind. That was the one thing that bothered me. If I needed answers, I had to go to the party. 

I reached for my phone, checking the time.

_3:35 pm._

I still had less than two and a half hours before it began.

Of course, it puzzled me that she was having a party when it's only a Tuesday. Usually, I wasn't surprised if she hosted one over the weekends, but having one on the weekday was bizarre. Is she really having a party or is it only a disguise for the thing she is trying to do?

My life would definitely shorten soon after going through all of this. Literally, my hair would turn grey if I kept thinking about it.

When dinner was over, I noticed that I barely had twenty minutes until the party started. I told my parents that I would walk a few blocks down to her house because the last thing I wanted was panic mode from them. They would think I was crazy especially my mom for going into places like this. 

Since my grandmother is half Chinese, she has disciplined my mom to stay away from places like clubs and parties. She just assumes that you will be drugged and kidnapped if you attend any of them. The tradition obviously doesn't disappear when my mom tries to tell me, but she doesn't know that I had broken the rule far too long ago. 

I thanked myself for being a rebel sometimes because without the experiences, I would never realized that people were not like who they seemed to be.

The sky painted in black while I walked down the blocks to Sasha's house. My eyes found teenagers driving down the same street, and I hurried my way through before I missed anything. If I arrived late, both Harry and Sasha might had done what they wanted.

I covered my face with a black hood over my head as I found Sasha's big house down the road. The street lights guided me through the dark until I finally mixed within the crowd. Bodies swayed side to side to the roaring music that blasted through the house. Streamers and red cups tossed to the ground, people drinking continuously. 

As I stepped inside, the air was instantly the smell of burnt leaf and vape. Cigarettes were fuming in a small ceramic dish, the disco lights flashed in various colours. People were cheering and yelling while I was trying to contain my hearing. I winced when I heard their loud screams. Darkness wrapped around me as my pulse raced quicker than normal.

The crowd continued to grow as time passed, and I looked around to find either Sasha or Harry in sight. As a height of five-seven, it should be one of the luckiest gifts given to me.

I walked through the dark rooms, trying to find my way through. I could barely recognize anyone in this house, almost as if Sasha told anyone she saw on the street to come by. Another possibility was that I didn't have that many friends.

I shrieked when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the side, forcing me against the wall. He stood close to me with one palm on the surface, shrinking the proximity between us. I leaned farther back but realized there was no room to move.

The music and cheers were disguises to my danger. My voice didn't echo loud enough for anyone to hear or notice, and as people continued to lose their mind, other events seemed to be as small as dust. 

"What are _you _doing here?" Harry looked at me with a smirk.

"How did you recognize me?" I asked because I didn't expect anyone to identify me easily.

"It's not that hard," he rolled his eyes. "You honestly think you can get away with wearing black when I noticed you the moment you walked in?"

_Thank you Hailey for busting yourself._

"Then, what are _you _doing here?" I questioned him back.

"Oh, I don't know. Do people show up at a party to study?" He asked sarcastically.

"You never said you were coming tonight."

"So did you," he whispered to me, moving his face closer.

The thin boundary between us was coming to the length of zero until Harry reached to his back pocket to grab his phone. The brightness flashed against his light skin, showing the faded smile when he saw, what I noticed, was a text. He left again without saying another word. I wanted to follow him, but more people began to block my path while I pushed them away. Half of them were drunk, causing more frustration inside of me. 

Harry's tall figure disappeared from my eyes, and I managed to escape before people started vomiting on my clothes. But he had tangled his way through the house, leaving me perplexed within the crowd.

When people started to sleep hazily on the floor, bodies were tripping me over as I looked for each room in the main level. Some people remained alive, still kissing or dancing with strangers around them. The bathroom was locked, although I doubted Harry and Sasha were in there doing something unlikely. When two unfamiliar faces stepped out, they only confirmed my thoughts.

It wasn't until my eyes wandered over to the stairs that the second floor was left for me to search. I quickly stepped onto the stairs, and by the time I reached the hallway, drunk teenagers had laid against the floors and walls, draining out their intoxicated minds.

The other bathroom remained clear when I peek inside. Everything, except garbage, was left untouched by the visitors. The two rooms across from each other were the only places that I hadn't seen yet. They had to be in one of them.

I pressed my ear to the first door and searched for any sudden noise or voices. I moved on to the next one when I found nothing. When I heard one familiar voice, my heart fell straight to the floor. 

"Where the hell is that photo?" Sasha said.

"Jesus," another voice said with the noise of drawers closing and opening. "If we don't find the fucking photo, how do I know it was him?" 

Both voices stopped talking, and I only heard them rummaging through every furniture they found. The loud music banged from downstairs, and it made it harder to decipher what they were saying through mumbles. I reached for my phone, pressing down on a number and letting the phone ring. 

"Shit. It's Hailey," Sasha cursed. 

At that moment, I knew that I felt betrayed and hurt.

Betrayed, the feeling you get when one of the people you care and love so much has plunged a knife through your heart. When you convince yourself nothing is going wrong, the biggest disappointment comes to crush all the happiness away. It's like you feel the person no longer believes you and empties all the memories from their mind. The sorrow, pain, and affection vanish after all the journeys you both have been through together. Maybe our bond isn't as strong as I believe.

We have spend twelve years growing up together, building our trust for so long. How is it that she suddenly turns her back on me? Why is it that she rather chooses the person she barely knows to help her instead of asking me? The thought just doesn't click in my head. I don't understand a single logic from the beginning.

I immediately ended the call before reaching for the door handle. I stared at the wooden door in front of me, gripping around the metal knob as I swallowed hard. If I opened the door, what would I say? I would only win answers, and that was not worth the risk of losing our friendship. Sasha would be mad at me because she would know that I didn't believe her.

I spun away before I came to a choice that I would eventually regret. Pushing my way through the crowd, I stepped farther away from the erupting music.

I hugged myself in the coldness that made my teeth chattered. I stared at the ground, and memories of Sasha and me replayed in my mind like a movie. Each scene reminded me of happiness and if I love her enough, I needed to trust her as much.

Trust is only built when relationships overcome different circumstances. Teachers trust students to follow rules whereas friends trust each other for their secrets to be kept. Of course, trust also comes with consequences. If one breaks the trust, the relationship falls apart like a shattered vase and even if you glue the pieces back together, the broken lines are the scars that will always be there. It's hard to gain trust from someone, but it's easy to lose someone's trust.

That's why I turned away before I cut the rope to our friendship.

I slammed my bedroom door and fell backward on the bed, staring at the ceiling again. Did I regret not opening the door and asking Sasha? Did I want to know what is going on?

Each question made my heart ached, and I just ignored them one by one. Even though I couldn't help her with what she was trying to do, I had to at least help her by being a decent friend. Maybe one day, she would tell me what was happening. 

I knew somewhere deep down I still strived for the secret but nothing compared was important to me but trust. As long as she wasn't doing illegal acts, I should be relieved.

***

In the morning, I found myself still sleeping with my unchanged clothes. I walked across the hallway to the bathroom, bringing new clothes to wear for school after I showered.

When I finished brushing my teeth, I pulled the glass shower doors to the side and stood underneath the hot water that was running onto my skin. My two hands went behind my neck, then I closed my eyes, recalling the events happened in the past days. My stomach felt sick because I could sense a problem that was coming onto me. Whatever it was, I wasn't anticipating it at all. Whether or not I could escape it, it would depend on how much I gave into it.

My parents ended up dropping me off at school before they made their way to work. I stood in front of the entrance, dreading the thought of seeing Sasha. Last night, she called and texted me back, but I didn't replied because my mind continued to stumble on her actions. If she asked for the reason I called her, I better have a convincing one to tell. Plus, Harry probably told her about my presence at the party. I groaned at all the stupid problems that were flying to my face. 

Life loves to play jokes on me.

"Morning," the familiar male voice whispered into my ear.

"If you keep doing things like this, I will die from heart attacks," I exaggerated.

"I can give you CPR if you need it," Harry offered with a mischievous smile.

"No thanks."

I started to head to the one of the school buildings while he followed beside me.

The hallway was crammed with students as everyone prepared for their first classes. As each week started, I felt closer to graduation. Although I still had a few years until my degree, the excitement seemed to grow with each passing day. The preparation for school would be over, and I could focus on my career.

That was if I can apply to medical school and become a doctor.

Working seemed so far from my plans, but it was coming by. In a few years or so, I would have to apply, and my medical school choices were still in thought process. I had many options to decide on domestically which made me hopeful that I could still remain here without being an international student. Imagine trying to live in England as a non-foreign student. How would I even survive the expenses?

Medical school could come to my worries afterwards. Currently, I had one specific person that I really wanted to deal with.

"When did you leave last night?" Harry asked when we arrived at my locker. He leaned against his shoulder as he faced me.

"Does it matter to you?" I sharply replied, slamming my locker after taking out my books.

My sudden action didn't surprise him. Instead, he shook his head in disbelief and let out a small disgusted laugh.

"You should change the way you talk to people especially to me," he suggested harshly.

"And because?"

"I've never done anything to you, but you talk to me like I'm some ridiculous enemy of yours. It's stupid, really."

"The last time I checked, I don't need to care about your opinions on me. And so, it doesn't matter what attitude I talk to you with. Not like you care either," I spat, and he nodded.

"You're right," he looked at me with dead cold eyes. "I don't care and never will."

We instantly departed our ways without a single glance back at each other. When I saw Harry, it's so difficult to not argue with him. My mind would return to the fact that he and my best friend were sharing a secret that I would probably never find out even if I died. 

I had the same classes I did on Monday, and I walked down to the seats at the front, waiting patiently for Dr. Attah to start Physics class. Fortunately, seating plan didn't exist for university, meaning Harry or I would be able to move to another spot to avoid each other. 

_Good. I need this damn break._

Everyone settled in their spots soon after the bell rang. My attention mainly focused on Dr. Attah as he turned off the classroom lights and displayed his PowerPoint slides through the projector.

The first lesson was a kinematics review that we learned from high school. He provided us a few examples and demonstrations before bringing lights back to the room. All of our eyes squinted from the lights to adjust to the discomfort.

"Nice handwriting," Harry complimented as he peeked over. I leaned back and stared at him blankly.

"Uh... thanks," I forced a reply. "And weren't you sitting over there?" I pointed to the seat at end of the row.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But you looked lonely so I decided to join you."

"Who said I was lonely?"

"And what happened to ignoring me?" He smirked.

_Right, what happened?_

Whether I tried to avoid Harry verbally or physically, nothing ever seemed to go my way. It was like he could delete whatever he did in the past and magically popped into my life again. Usually, I could ignore people all day if I wanted to, but Harry strangely turned out be an exception.

"I'm not ignoring you," I pretended like I hadn't failed my plan. "You must be full of yourself if you think I would waste time on you." A fake smile was shown across my lips.

"Just admit it, you can never ignore me," he smiled, sliding his pencil onto the top curve of his ear.

"If you weren't so frustrating all the time, maybe I don't have to."

"Says the one who is more frustrating," he casually fired back.

"Why are you like this?" I shook my head in ridicule, half scoffing. 

Since the day I met him, our cycle continued to fall under the same situation. We started talking, then we would end up arguing back and forth. He would pick on what I say, and I would throw my poor manners at him. It felt so difficult to find peace between us. Even if a simple topic came up, we couldn't help but make fun of each other. Our jokes were nothing compared to the constant bickering. I just wished I could stop holding my grudge against him, but I knew what it was like to trust people like him. It wouldn't work. He reminded me too much of the other person.

"Just because I like to pick on you, doesn't necessarily mean I'm the problem," he coldly stated.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" I snapped. "I'm trying to protect my best friend, and you are blaming me for doing something good."

"For the love of God, Hailey," he began with annoyance. "You need to change that damn attitude of yours, thinking everyone out here is taking advantage of Sasha. She's old enough to determine who's the bad guy, and she doesn't need another mum to help her."

"I'm just trying to keep her safe from people like you."

His elbows rested on his knees, and his hands clasped together. He hunched down slightly, staring at me with warning eyes.

"Don't be so protective over someone you care about. It will backfire on you one day."

_~ ~ ~_

** _A/N: idk the last line really speaks to me, I want to put like some dramatic music or something (lool)._ **

** _Hope you are all doing well!! The next few chapters will start to be a bit of a ride, so please hold on and don't fall off. If you want to bring some like tissues or like food, you absolutely can!!_ **

** _Please, remember to vote, comment and follow me!! I appreciate all the support. Sending virtual hugs are prizes._ **

** _P.S. Maybe we can go for double update if all goes well. :)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk the last line really speaks to me, I want to put like some dramatic music or something (lool).
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!! The next few chapters will start to be a bit of a ride, so please hold on and don't fall off. If you want to bring some like tissues or like food, you absolutely can!!
> 
> Please, remember to give kudos and comment. I appreciate all the support. Sending virtual hugs are prizes.


	4. Chapter 4

** ** _Hailey_ ** **

His words echoed through my mind like a tape, almost as if it was a warning for me to stop whatever I was doing. A part of me was annoyed of how he thought he could teach me on protecting my best friend, but he was right. I treated Sasha like a child when she was more than capable of handling her problems in her own way.

I hated how Harry was showing me the truth of how I could lose Sasha. He could feel that I'm pushing too hard even when he didn't know what I was exactly doing. Just by pulling Sasha away from him or other situations, he could tell what I was like. He didn't need that many clues to figure people out since he was smarter than I could imagine. What did bothered me the most was him being around her when I saw him act around me. That was the scary part.

Trouble was written over his face.

When my third class began, I quietly walked over to my seat, feeling Sasha's green eyes following me. She couldn't talk to me yet, and I was so relieved that I could avoid her questions for a brief moment. Our biology professor, Dr. Patel, introduced our first lesson on the cardiovascular system and showed images of the heart, describing the path of the blood flow.

My heart was lurching out of my chest as I thought about what to explain to Sasha after class. She wouldn't leave me until she had answers, and by her looks, I could tell I was on the verge of a death penalty. She's probably confused about what I did since we were honest with each other. Even if I wanted to attend the party, I could have just called her beforehand instead of sneaking my way there. That was enough to prove how awful I was. 

Dr. Patel ended the lesson by showing a video that related to what we were learning. The classroom fell silent as I tried my hardest to listen to what the person was saying. My brain wasn't even processing the sentences, and I sat there like an idiot, staring at the screen. 

"Hailey," Sasha called, and I froze

_Oh God._

"Hailey," she repeated, slightly louder.

I slowly turned my head to look at her, and she curved a smile from her lips, leaning closer to talk to me.

"Hey," I casually greeted, pretending nothing has happened.

"Thank God, you're alive," she sighed in relief. "I tried calling and messaging you back, but you didn't reply so I thought something happened."

"I-I'm okay," I looked at her with guilt trapping inside of my heart.

"So where were you last night?" She asked, switching her eyes back on the paper then to me.

_What?_

"D-Did Harry not tell you?" I stammered, puzzled by her question.

"Tell me what? I hadn't seen him all morning."

"Oh, he asked me this morning. I told him that my mom took my phone for business matters. She didn't give it back until she dropped me off today, so I didn't reply since I will see you anyways," I lied.

"What happened to her phone?"

"Um..." I gulped. "She said she needs to get it repaired because she dropped it during work. You know how important it is to have a phone as a PR manager. My dad and her both need it even when they are sleeping. Urgent calls."

"Yeah," she laughed, rolling her eyes as she recalled the memory of my parents talking on the phone daily.

I let out a shaky breath after our conversation. An endless tower of guilt continued to build onto me like books stacking on top of each other. When I tried to ignore it, memories came flashing back to the day we had made our promises.

_No lies, no secrets, just truth_

I looked over at her while she wrote down notes and watched the video. She was smiling and not knowing what truly happened last night. I was surprised that Harry didn't mention a single word about me to Sasha. Was I overthinking his intentions?

I was trapped between what to believe and what I wanted. It was a constant tug-o-war battle that killed everything around me. I didn't want to know why Harry was being nice, but I thanked him for protecting what I did. It was annoying because I didn't recognize who the real me was anymore.

After we had been dismissed from class, we gathered our things before exiting the lecture hall. I followed Sasha to our lockers, still figuring out whether or not I should reveal the truth to her. She had every rights to know, and it was probably the best if I told her. 

"What do you want for lunch?" Sasha questioned.

"Anything is fine," I quietly responded.

"Hailey!" Someone called from behind.

I turned around and found my classmate, Gina, who I knew since high school, was walking towards us.

"Hey, Gina," I greeted, forcing a faint smile.

"Last night, you left your bracelet at Sasha's party, so I brought it back for you," she exclaimed.

"Thanks, I—"

_Shit._

"Y-You didn't have to do that," I finished my sentence, knowing Sasha's eyes were glaring at me.

Once Gina left, I unwillingly turned my way back to face my best friend. Her eyes were filled with disappointment as I raised my head to look at her. Her green eyes darkened, and her lips were pressed into a firm line. Before I could speak, she started to walk away from me. I ran up to her and pulled her back to stop her from moving. She flinched, hugging her books tightly.

"Don't touch me," She snapped.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I swear," I told her. 

"Why did you need to lie about being at the party? I didn't mind if you were there."

"I don't know..." I stammered. "I thought if I told you, maybe you would be mad at me because I said no at school, and I suddenly came for no reason."

"So you think I would be upset over a minor problem but not upset with you lying?"

"Of course not, I just..."

"What happened to our promise?" She interrupted. "How could you toss it away like that?"

I stood in silence, thinking back to the time when we were little sixth graders that sat down underneath a tree. We linked our fingers together and promised to not lie because she found out that I didn't tell her about making a new friend. For these years, we both didn't break what we shared until now.

"You talk about our promise when _you_ are the first one to break it," I blurted out. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you are hiding a secret from me, Sasha. Both Harry and you are doing something behind my back, and you think that's easy to stand? We're best friends. If I can't help you, can I at least know what's going on?"

She didn't speak as she tried finds words to respond. The whole world seemed like it was spinning around me, and the hammers were pounding on my skull. My heart was paining as each page of our friendship was being tossed to the flames. 

"Do you really care to know what's going on or are you just not willing to lose?" She half laughed coldly.

"How can you question my concern towards you?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Come on Hailey, ask yourself the truth. You're still covering the disgusting side of you. It's the part that can't let go to the fact that _you _have biased opinions towards Harry, and because I asked him for help, you don't want to lose to him. You don't want _your opinions _to be wrong about how he is supposed to be in _your_ eyes. That's what you actually care about not actually my problem."

We stood in silence, looking at each other straight into the eyes as we both had tears rimming at the bottom. It was hard to admit what she said was real because I kept that idea away from me all the time. But I did care about her.

I wanted to know because I could keep her her well protected. I had seen her been used so often that it frightened me when she was handling problems on her own. What if she got hurt when I could have done something?

I still hated how she wasn't telling me what was happening. Since I had discovered her secret, she should just reveal everything to me. This problem didn't revolve around my mistakes because she had ruined her part as well, but somehow, I was the only one being blamed for everything.

A recognized figure stood in front of us, and I tried to stay away from looking at him. Rage gripped inside of me to even know that he was here. If he never came here, Sasha and I wouldn't be fighting over something ridiculous. _He caused this. _

"Hey," Harry greeted then stopped as he noticed the distance between Sasha and me.

"I just want to protect you, Sasha," I quietly said.

"I'm almost eighteen, Hailey," She raised her voice. "It might seem like I give in to some people easily, but it doesn't mean I'm dumb. People grow up, and they need to fall off the bike several times to learn how to ride it. You can't just use that as an excuse to budge into my business and to judge everyone around me by what you believe. It's going to put you in danger one day if you don't change."

"Why are you blaming it all on me? I don't understand why you can't accept your mistakes as well."

"I can't believe you're still trying to discuss who is wrong. It doesn't matter who makes the mistake. It's trying to learn from them, but from what I hear, you aren't willing to take the responsibility to do so, and I'm not even going to waste time to talk about this anymore. If you keep wanting to win, you're going to lose everyone including me."

Without another glance, she walked away from me and exited the front door.

I bit the side of my cheek to hold the tears from falling. Even if I was to cry my eyes out, nothing would fix the damage between us. She recognized that I turned into someone else because even I knew I was different from the past. I wanted to protect her. That was all, but maybe now she grew tired of me, and I had become annoying to her. 

_Maybe she's the one changing._

"I don't know why you can't just apologize and accept your mistakes," Harry suggested, leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"Can you just shut up?" I spat, feeling a flicker of irritation. "I never asked for your opinions nor do I need them."

I instantly turned around and walked out to the school entrance, not caring whether or not I had hurt Harry's feelings. When he first arrived, he was already labeled as trouble. The impact he caused on my friendship with Sasha was deadly, and I would never forgive him after everything. If he can just back off and mind his own business, my life would have been peaceful without believing he was dangerous.

From the beginning, it was his fault.

He damaged the friendship I was sharing with Sasha.

I sat on the bench outside our school as I ate my sandwich. The schoolyard was getting emptier as students left the campus for lunch. Unfortunately, I wasn't good at making friends which meant I was stuck as a loner for the rest of the semester if nothing was fixed.

Birds were chirping songs and flew from one branch to another in the clear skies. The sun shined at the back of my head, and I shifted over to prevent the heat against my hair. 

I took bites of my sandwich, tearing the bread apart with my teeth harshly. The anger within me continued to burn while I tried to eat it away. It was weird that eating became one of the ways to deal with my feelings. Whether I was sad or annoyed, I just chose to deal it through food.

I knew I acted like a pig but whatever.

Eventually, lunchtime managed to pass by more slowly than I expected. I mean, I barely moved from the bench and only scrolled through my phone to waste time. I didn't know how I could waste hours on my phone, and when I tried to do it during lunch, I only noticed a few minutes had passed by. Usually, Sasha and I would blabber a lot about random topics, and an hour felt like a few minutes back then.

I dragged myself to my tutorial until I stood in the doorway, staring at the last column where my best friend was seated. She was chattering with our classmate and laughing as they whispered to each other. Of course, she didn't feel any pain from our argument. Here she was, enjoying her time while I had to suffer constantly from my consequences. She probably didn't feel a single ache inside.

I gripped my backpack strap tightly, taking sluggish steps to the desk beside her. She remained to not notice me, and I breathed, slumping down into my seat.

Emptiness was becoming more familiar to me.

Suddenly, my whole world no longer appeared to be fulfilling anymore. A section had been cut off and buried deep down by my own hands. I took a small glance at her, adding more misery to myself. I wished she would spend her time to understand where I was coming from.

My mind was absolutely blank when our teaching assistant was lecturing our class on psychologists from the past. I heard names like Freud and Skinner, but their contributions meant nothing to me. My eyes darted back and forth from Sasha to the board. On the other side, she fully ignored me as if my presence was non-existent.

"Remember to choose your psychologist and do some research before telling me who you want for your project," Rachel commanded. "You should make several back-ups in case other students have already picked your first choice."

I slightly banged my head against the table, frustrated for not paying attention. Even though our TA kindly handed out a criteria sheet, I could have missed important points that she mentioned. 

The class worked in peace and did their research. I opened a random page from a book on psychologists as I stared at the chalkboard. I could hear Sasha flipping pages, scanning at the words rapidly. 

"Hey," I whispered to her.

No response.

"Sasha," I tried again but a bit louder.

The same thing results.

I pulled away and slouched back in my seat, seeing her shoulders loosen from my movement. My lips pointed downwards, and I returned to work, waiting for a proper time to talk to her again.

Once class was over, Sasha instantly packed her books into her bag, while I had cleaned up everything. Students were leaving after one another, and Rachel exited the room for her next tutorial section. I waited for Sasha patiently and planned out my words to say. She flickered her eyes at me then backed down to her hands. Before she pushed out, I tugged her arm, and she snapped away.

"What?" She finally spoke.

"Can we talk about it?" I pleaded.

"Okay, let's talk," she sternly answered. "What do you want to say?"

"I'm so—" 

I stopped, the lump in my throat discontinuing my word. She waited for me to continue, but I only left her in complete silence. As I tried to find my words, she slanted her head to the side, signalling for a response.

"Can we just let this go? I don't want our friendship to be destroyed by stupid problems like this," I rephrased my sentence.

"I gave you a chance to make it up, and here you are, acting like nothing is your fault," she argued.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be talking to you."

"Since when did you become like this?" Sasha said, her expression etching with surprise. "Our problem isn't just about our honesty. It's about you. You are the one destroying the friendship."

Before I could say another word, she left the class immediately. I stood still, blinking away some tears after hearing her words.

_Me?_

Sasha and I used to stand in a straight line together where our ideas eventually lead to the same conclusion. Currently, we were going further away, and the line had broken. Our opinions and personalities were drifting apart, showing more and more of our differences. In the past, we were able to cover up the contrast because we had never reached any problems like this. Now that the problem had arrived, it was strong enough to divide us, causing a brick wall. Even though I kept pushing, it wouldn't move. 

"Still being ungrateful?" Harry's voice snapped my attention from staring out the class window when he came in.

"What are you talking about?" I rudely questioned.

"So, you're not as intelligent as I think you are," he stated. "Maybe academic wise but definitely not in life."

"You know what you should do? Mind your own damn business."

I walked away to stop him from speaking further. It's ridiculous how he's trying to teach me lessons when clearly, he was the one who started everything. Without him, Sasha and my friendship had always been smooth and peaceful. He's like throwing rocks into our relationship, and it probably made him happy to see us breaking. After all, he _is _the only one who could save her problems.

_What the hell was his problem anyway?_

I hated how he was so noisy especially when he had his own difficulties to deal with.

One day, I wished I could make harsh comments to him when his life was in trouble.

_That will be the most satisfying thing ever._


	5. Chapter 5

** _Hailey_ **

Mistakes.

Throughout our lives, all of us have made mistakes. Whether it's lying, stealing, or betraying, nothing changes the fact that we will never be a perfect person. People try their best to not commit crimes, but it's impossible where one has never done something wrong. In some situations, small mistakes can be easily forgiven and moved on. Unless, we cause a serious impact on another person, this mistake will wound everyone including ourselves.

I had to admit that I had never been a perfect person. I spent years of my life trying to be the best person I could. I stayed out of drama, avoided gossips, and barely lied to other people around me. Even if I did do some of them, the results didn't turn out to be that severe.

In the past, Sasha and I did have minor arguments about silly topics. We would be angry at each other for about thirty minutes, then we would be friends again. Our understandings overrode challenges, but now, they became miscommunications.

If she was to ever stand in my perspective, she would learn how hard it was to feel betrayed. When you were suddenly blocked out of your best friend's life, it would force you to think you were unworthy. I had been there for her since the beginning of our school life, and I had never expected other situations. She continued to question my intentions when I had proven previously that I actually cared for her.

But my subconscious was now telling me otherwise.

_Was the majority of my concern for her or was it mostly because I didn't like Harry taking my place?_

As the night pulled over the sky, I remained in my room for the whole evening. I spent my time watching YouTube videos, hoping my problems would disappear magically from life. The more I laughed from the funny clips, the more my heart ached. Nothing could distract me from what I had done. 

I knew that it was difficult to ignore everything. Nothing could remove the fact that Sasha was currently sailing through the ocean while I lingered on the shore. One of us had to make a move except nobody was willing to take the step. It's just a matter of time until she drifted further along the waves, and I wouldn't find her at all. 

My phone rang, and for a second, I thought Sasha finally came to talk to me. When I saw my mom's contact, a frown curved on my lips as I picked up.

"Hello," I greeted with a quiet tone.

"Hailey," my mom inhaled, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"The flight of stairs just killed me," she continued to control her breathing. "And it isn't even that long."

_Oh, where had my mind been?_

"Don't you walk the stairs at work every day?"

"Not really, sweetheart. I _try, _but the elevator always seems like the better option even if it's just one floor."

"So you decided to be active today?"

"No, the elevators need maintenance, so I have no choice."

"Right, of course," I said expectedly. 

"I just want to let you know that your dad and I will come home late again. Mr. Graham wants us to finish the promotion project for the new housing events because he still has many ideas to change. Not sure when we will be back."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then," I told her before we disconnected the call.

I didn't remember the last time I would use loneliness to describe my emotion as I sat on my chair with silence filling the entire house. As time passed by, being alone became a habit, and the silence was accompanying me to escape from the busy world. When car honking and people chattering became too common, I loved the quietness around me for peace.

Of course, I did wish to see my parents more. They deserved to have breaks and to spend time with each other, but the odds of that disappear every year. Unless miracles happened, a wish remains to be a faint hope that was destined not to be changed.

With the remainder of my night, I struggled to cook dinner. My parents had forgotten about adding more groceries to our fridge. I didn't have options to make a rich meal, but luckily, I ended up with macaroni and cheese.

My stomach growled while the macaroni was cooking in the boiling water. I tried scolding it to quiet down, but my hunger didn't enjoy my commands and answered back with a louder noise. The grumbling sounds continued to echo, not cooperating well with my patience.

Thankfully forty-five minutes later, my stomach was happily consuming the food without me having to listen to more complaints.

The creamy cheese melted in my mouth as I chewed on the soft pasta to savour the taste. Some people would hate it, but I loved making a thicker sauce on my macaroni. The cheese and milk mixture filled my stomach, and I had never felt so satisfied.

Honestly, even Gordon Ramsey would be proud of me for cooking this meal.

_So damn proud._

After stuffing my stomach with dinner and other snacks, I sat in front of my computer, scooping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream to my mouth. Even though ice cream came in various interesting flavours, my guilty pleasure had always been chocolate. I wouldn't say it was my favourite, but nothing was better than the sugary taste of cocoa beans.

In a week, my psychology presentation was due, and I still hadn't thought of a psychologist to research. Rachel allowed us to choose whoever we desired as long as it ended up being creative. At the moment, my creativity is being pushed back to my brain with no ideas clicking or appearing.

I bit on the steel spoon as I typed in the word "psychologists" to Google. Many names popped up, but none of them were interesting since we had learned about them. 

_It's a starting point with one percent of progress._

Sitting in a chair for several hours made my bum felt extremely numb. It was like my butt had suddenly vanished from my body. I raised my arms to stretch, looking down at a written lined paper on my desk. A giant circle was around the topic of Munchausen Syndrome.

I didn't even know how I would take the mental illness and relate it to a unique presentation. I was hoping to act out a small scene, but my acting skills was worst as my driving skills. 

_I dIdn't even know what I was doing with my life. _

_***_

The following morning, my alarm started ringing loudly into my ear. I groaned and rolled on to my tummy, covering one ear with my pillow. As I began to drift to sleep again, the sound hadn't stop echoing. My pillow was tossed off the bed, and I moved, rolling to the side.

Before I managed to grab my phone, my whole body had reached the floor first.

"Ow!" I whined and pushed myself off the floor.

I stayed sitting on the hardwood ground, rubbing my spinal cord to relieve the pain.

"Hailey?" My mom knocked on my door. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine but almost died," I whispered the last part to myself.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked again. "It was a loud thump."

"Uh..." I stuttered. "I'm okay, don't worry. I'll be down in a moment."

"Alright," my mom said with footsteps sounds leaving from the other side.

I instantly got up, walking over to my mirror. I lifted my shirt slightly to see if I had any bruises on the back. Luckily, my back was still alive after the fall, and it showed no evidence of my clumsiness.

"Good morning, mom," I kissed her cheek when I arrived at the kitchen.

"Did you fall off the bed again?" She questioned, not sounding surprised.

Clearly, it isn't the first time this happened.

I only gave her a shy smile, trying to cover my cheeks from turning red.

"How was work?" I changed the topic and pulled out a chair to sit at the table.

"I think I would be lying if I tell you that everything is going well."

"Did Mr. Graham reject all the ideas again?"

"Not mine, just your dad's."

She placed two dishes of breakfast down, and I looked at her with a teasing smile. Her innocent reaction made me laughed as she awaited for my words.

"That, Mr. Graham, still has _something _for you," I told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hailey," she shook her head with ridicule. "Don't you think your assumption is too extreme based on one statement?"

"Mom, he sends you flowers at work."

"He _sent _me flowers at work," she corrected, emphasizing the tense. "After I told him that I'm married to your dad, he stopped doing it immediately."

"And that's why he has been picking on dad ever since."

"And you need to eat your breakfast," my mom chopped the conversation short, walking away so I couldn't bother her about her boss.

Before my parents were married, they met each other through their jobs in a different public relations company. Back then, my dad had started his position as a creative director, while my mom was a newcomer who constantly made mistakes that her former superior got annoyed of. He didn't treat my mother well and used her as a shield when he was in trouble. Luckily, my dad saved her from the mess and taught her all the tricks to become successful in PR.

When my parents moved to a new company, they were hired for similar positions. My dad had more experiences that gave him the advantage of becoming an executive creative director. My mom, of course, had qualified for being a creative director. I wasn't sure if it was because they were a couple but somehow when it came to work, their ideas seemed to connect extremely well. They handled many wonderful projects together, and many business companies had acknowledged my parents for their accomplishments.

Along the way, Mr. Graham arrived to inherit his father's properties and became the new boss of my parents. I had never seen him in person, but he was a prosperous middle-aged man. His light hazel eyes were rimmed with long eyelashes. The defined jawline was slightly stubbed as well as the area below his nose. His muscular body carried his sweaters and dress shirts nicely, outlining his broad shoulders and chest. He had often appeared on interviews and news for his achievements. But I heard a few scandals here and there regarding his love life. His partners switched monthly, and it didn't surprise me that he was single at forty-five.

The romantic links faded eventually when he began to pursue my mom. One day, she came knocking into my room, afraid of how to handle the situation. Personally, I had never experienced her place, and I could only listen as she whispered the details to me. My dad knew about the flowers, but he was covered from the secret date arrangements, all of which were rejected by my mom.

It was difficult to deny his female attention when he was physically and materialistically attractive. His minor flaws would never be able to compete with the beauty he had. As wonderful as he could be, my mom had blocked him out completely since she knew her position as a married woman.

Once my mom showed him the ring on her finger, he had backed out and promised to leave her alone. But I could tell he was still a jealous freak because afterwards, he started to challenge my dad through their jobs. My mom was just oblivious about the whole problem and how his feelings remained for her secretly.

One thing I did find strange was how my dad avoided every situation when he knew clearly what was happening between Mr. Graham and my mom. He didn't mention once about the courtship or showed any sight of concern. I expected him to be annoyed, but I guessed, he was a very confident man.

This was what happened when you read too many books and watched television shows that portrayed relationships beyond reality.

I managed to arrive in time for my first class after sprinting for the last few minutes. I didn't realize how slow I ate today when I saw that I had less than twenty minutes to get to campus. If I walked, it usually took me thirty minutes. Running had never been an option for me, but I had no choice today.

The sweat was dripping from my forehead, and my heart still thumped rapidly in my chest while I entered the lecture hall. Taking the steps slowly, I noticed the two familiar figures sitting several rows near the front.

_Sasha and Harry._

When the class started to fill up, I pushed myself forward to take the row behind them. I knew that Sasha didn't want to see my face, and it wasn't as if we could get better when I kept staying close to her. A pang of disappointment rushed through me, although I expected no greetings from her. I stared at her back, hoping that she could turn around for a second. Leaving this class would be some time from now, and passing each minute seemed like a whole hour.

"Good morning," Harry quietly said with a smile once he turned to face me.

"Morning," I replied, lacking enthusiasm.

"I thought you would never answer me."

"I might not like you, but it doesn't change my manners."

"Well, since you are being _so polite_, you deserve some good news."

"What is it? Did I win the lottery?"

"Better than that."

"Nothing can be better than winning money."

"How about free lunch that can help a broken friendship?"

I turned away my sight from the board instantly and looked at Harry, slightly confused as to what he was trying to say. A part of me knew he was organizing something for Sasha and me, but the other half of me was being skeptical of his good deeds. I was convincing myself that he wasn't getting benefits from helping me and so far, I didn't have a reason to decline.

"She's willing to go?" I asked, thinking if Sasha knew about it.

"She never said she minds," he answered.

"Why are you helping me?"

The little smile suddenly faded from his lips, and I realized my tone sounded somewhat harsh when I asked him the question. Since his arrival, it had been difficult to control my attitude around him. No matter how hard I wanted to relax, his presence would trigger the horrible side of me. I wasn't exactly sure why he affected me so differently, but maybe, he was bringing out something that I always failed to see. The flaws that I needed to fix. 

"I didn't mean to sound rude," I clarified.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned.

"I can try," I shrugged. "I can't make promises."

"That's an improvement from Hailey," he smiled.

Math didn't pass by as slowly as I expected. It would be ironic for me to say, but thankfully, small conversations with Harry had relieved me from being bored. I didn't expect him to be nice to me since I was treating him like an enemy, but he didn't let our past affected him.

Even though some of conversations were lame, I still found it amusing to know how silly he could be. We either ended up scoffing at each other's answers or showed a disgusted face when one of us talked about something unusual. I guessed the experience can be helpful to change my views about him.

Although Sasha and I made zero progress in math class, I was praying that having lunch with her will bring better results. It wasn't that I was afraid of talking to her. Instead, I predicted she would definitely ignore my words again and pretended I was non-existent under some invisibility spell casted by her.

Chemistry tutorial came rolling in, and Harry and I made our way to the back row in the room. If I was honest, he was my only source of companionship after my relationship with Sasha. It made me realize that university did suck when you barely had or made friends. I could use my ten fingers to count the actual friends I had at school. Classmates could be plenty, but real friends could be rare.

"What are you looking at?" Harry peeked over, looking at my phone screen.

"Did I give you permission to look?" I pulled my phone away after he glanced.

"Hailey," he gasped in a teasing way. "You can't watch inappropriate videos in university."

"Whatever you are thinking of in your disgusting mind, it's not what I am doing."

"Says the one who is hiding her phone from me."

I rolled my eyes and placed my phone back down on the table slowly.

"I'm just researching for my psychology assignment," I told him as I scrolled down Google.

"Baron von Munchausen?" He raised one of his brows.

I gave Harry a short explanation of my psychology presentation for next week, complaining about how challenging it was to bring my ideas together. It had been extremely stressful because tomorrow, I had to email my TA about my psychologist, but the topic I wanted on Munchausen Syndrome wasn't related to any psychologist. I would seriously need one soon if I kept risking my mental health for school. It was just a matter of time when I would break down and wondered why I had to sacrifice everything for a presentation.

"You aren't going to make it far with those ideas," he stated.

"That's very encouraging of you, Harry," I remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_," he argued. "I didn't know being honest is a crime."

"It's not like you have a better idea."

"Do you read?"

I nodded. He ripped a paper from his notebook and scribbled down something. I watched patiently as he concentrated, sticking out his tongue to finish his task. Once he was done, he handed me the small note.

"Man's Searching for a Meaning?" I tilted my head, looking at him.

"It's a book that saved me during my tough times, maybe you could find inspiration here."

I wasn't sure if I was overreacting, but when he mentioned his tough times, I could see the flash of pain across his eyes. It was like his experiences had left a deep scar in his life exactly the way mine did with my own life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter although it is boring again because no dramatic events happened. We will get there!! Please comment and give kudos! Love you. X


	6. Chapter 6

** _Hailey_ **

I had never gotten a chance to ask Harry about the challenging experience that he mentioned briefly to me. For some reason, my curiosity couldn't stop crawling onto my skin even if I tried to push it behind. Surely, I didn't have any rights to budge into people's business especially his. We weren't close, and it didn't bother me on whether or not I knew.

At the moment, I only needed to fix my relationship with my best friend.

"Remember class, if we're comparing the strength of acidity between two solutions, we can't take a base and an acid. You have to find the conjugate acid of the base in order to continue the comparison..." Kevin, my chemistry TA, began to lecture on.

"I'm going to fall asleep," Harry whispered to me as I wrote down my notes.

He plopped his elbow on the table while he rested his head on his hand.

"How can you already understand all of this? The only thing I understand from Kevin is to not compare a base to an acid," I questioned, and he shrugged.

Chemistry hadn't been too difficult when it was in high school, but I was starting to change my mind about the subject as Kevin continued to ramble on his notes that sounded like gibberish. 

My hand was moving at a fast pace, gripping tightly on the pen as it slid across the paper. The soreness grew on me, and I quietly groaned, wishing he could finish as soon as possible.

"I need to sleep," Harry grumbled.

He crossed his arms, placing them on the table and then putting his head down.

"Hey," I tried to wake him, my other hand pushing his shoulder.

He remained sleeping, and this time, I shoved him lightly. Although I wasn't sure if he was actually sleeping, he looked rather still. His chest moved steadily as he breathed, and I tried to see if Kevin was watching at us.

"You're going to get in trouble," I warned him.

Eventually, his head turned to the side, facing me. His eyes were closed, and I paused my hand, smiling slightly at his beauty. As much as I wanted to ignore it, Harry did have the magic to put people under his spell. His long eyelashes were defined with minor curls while his brown hair fell down to his face. Under the low florescent lights, his rosy cheeks remained to stand out from the skin. The breathing continued to rise his chest up and down, and I couldn't help to admire his peace. It felt strange to notice him differently, but my eyes stayed to rest on the boy in front of me.

_God made Harry perfect for sure. _

"Harry," a voice called sternly and snapped my thoughts.

I turned my head to see Kevin looking in our direction. His lips were pressed into a firm line as he crossed his arms. He waited for Harry's reply, but Harry didn't respond or notice.

I snuck my hand under the table and tried to tap on Harry's knee lightly. When he stayed in the same position, I shook his arm repetitively.

"What?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Harry, will you please answer my question?" Kevin asked before I could tell Harry what was happening.

"Erm..." Harry stammered. "Sorry, can please you repeat the question?"

"If we're to calculate the equilibrium constant, how would we do it based on this chemical reaction I have written on the board?" Kevin gave him a warning look.

"Erm..."

I looked at Harry as he searched for an answer. Even though I wanted to help him, I could barely remember what Kevin said from the last several minutes. My eyes looked at the chemistry reaction, and I had no answer either. Everyone in the class stared at us as Harry dragged the time. Kevin was unimpressed, and Harry tapped his fingers on the table surface.

"If you think you can pass this course with this studying attitude, I can tell you will not make it far," Kevin advised with a harsh tone.

Harry scoffed quietly with a smirk on his face.

"I apologize, Kevin," Harry began. "I will learn to behave properly next class. But back to your question, if we are to calculate the equilibrium constant of your equation, we will need to take the equilibrium concentrations of the products and divide it over the equilibrium concentrations of the reactants. Since your equation is incorrectly balanced, I suggest you balance it first or else your coefficients will give you a wrong answer."

My jaw dropped instantly after Harry finished answering. I searched through my notes, seeing no sight of what he explained, and I looked back at Kevin who smiled and gives an impressed nod. Many people were whispering as they seemed to be as surprised as I was. 

"Excellent, Harry," Kevin praised. "I haven't even touched on the topic, and you're already ahead of the class. Thank you for correcting my mistake too."

My classmates returned their attention to Kevin while I moved my head to look at Harry again. I was sure he noticed my reaction so he ended up laughing quietly, knowing that I couldn't form words to talk to him. He tucked his pencil on his ear, shrugging his shoulders then shifting his eyes to the board. Meanwhile, I remained shocked by his intelligence. He wasn't lying when he said he was smart.

_He was so damn smart._

By the end of chemistry tutorial, I managed to sore my hand out from the notes that we had to copy down. Harry would bother me several times, but I tried my best to focus on the board. Although he offered to help me if I didn't understand, I told him that I could handle it on my own. It would be too odd to just let him tutor me when we were barely close. As much as I wanted to build a better relationship with him, I still had doubts. I knew if I chose to let down my barriers, something horrible would occur, and I wasn't willing to let that happen.

Our lunch break began, and I started to feel my hands shaking faintly. My heart increased its beats as Harry and I headed down to Sasha's class. He kept promising me that nothing could go wrong, but my whole mind was feeling uneasy. The more steps I took, the heavier I feared. If I didn't take this opportunity to make up with Sasha, I would regret. I definitely would. But it wasn't going to take simple words and happy attitudes to fix everything. 

"Hey, maybe we should just leave," I tugged onto Harry's tee shirt sleeve.

"What?" He questioned. "She's coming, be patient."

"I don't feel so good about this."

"Don't worry, she won't hate you more than she does now."

"Your definition of encouragement is not what I'm asking for," I huffed in frustration, gripping onto my books.

"I'm just kidding, angel," he said, grinning at me. 

I gave him a fake smile and noticed a familiar figure walking out from the lecture hall. Her hair was now pulled up into a high pony tail, and a smile displayed on her face. It relieved me slightly to see she was doing well, but I knew things hadn't change once her glaring eyes came back to life. 

"What is she doing here?" Sasha whispered to Harry.

"She's joining us for lunch," he answered, and we began to walk towards the front doors.

"Are you seriously playing this game? Trying to fix us?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"Even if you think her intentions are wrong, I can promise you that she won't ever lie to you about how much she cares. If you continue to think of her negatively, you would never be able to truly understand her," he explained to her, and she didn't argue back.

It was crazy to hear Harry speak up for me regardless of the constant bickering we had with each other. I spent most of the time trying to decipher if he was trying to use me, but here he was, fighting for something he could ignore for his entire life. He didn't need to do this since it didn't affect him at all. Yet, he tried to save me when I realized I ran out options. Why was he doing this in the first place? That was what I didn't understand.

Whenever I struggled to fight for myself, Sasha and my parents had been there to lift me. I could get accused of an act, but they chose to trust me and to convince everyone else that I was innocent. Trust was the reason why our relationships managed to reach such a far distance. They understood me well enough to believe I had done nothing wrong, and our bonds could overcome many challenges.

_Wasn't it ironic though to say words that came in contrast with my own actions?_

I had never trusted Sasha from the beginning of this problem, but I hid this fact away because I couldn't accept the truth.

Harry and I had only known each other for several days, but he was choosing to believe in my good intentions than bad ones. He could easily identify the flaws I own that would lead to the problems except he was willing to leave it all behind. It might be shocking to witness what he had done for me since we still had different thoughts and opinions, but I had to agree with him for once.

If I continued to think of him negatively, I would never learn who he actually is.

The walk to the restaurant was quicker than I expected. It was located several blocks down the campus, and I stood in front of the entrance, staring up at the name that read _Reds_. Once we entered, I took into the view of the small diner. It had a retro theme filled with booths and old wooden tables with candles were placed to add some sparks to the restaurant. The bar section had high stools surrounding the glass counter, and alcohol was arranged in rows on a shelf.

"What do you want to eat?" Harry snapped my thoughts, and I turned my gaze back to look at him.

Sasha's head faced down as she scrolled through her phone. She hadn't once talked or looked at me since we had arrived.

_Patience, Hailey. Patience._

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged.

He gave me a nod and called the waitress over to order for us. When she came by, I was slightly surprised by the way she dressed. She wore a tight blouse and a black skirt. The white blouse fitted her upper body perfectly. Her beautiful curves followed through the cutting of the clothing piece, making her look extremely gorgeous. Everything about her was near perfection until my eyes land on her visible cleavage. The top two button remained to be disconnected, and I looked down instantly after realizing how rude it was to stare at her.

She displayed a flirtatious smile when she saw Harry, but her expression shifted suddenly as soon as her eyes glanced at Sasha and me. A small scoff came out of my mouth, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I'll be back with your meals," she said, giving him a wink.

Sasha didn't seem to notice what had happened. I, on the other hand, could tell the waitress was trying to grab Harry's attention even though he gave no reaction. 

"How do you know this place?" I asked Harry, breaking the atmosphere. I glanced quickly at Sasha, but her focus didn't leave her phone.

"The owner and I are great friends," he answered. "He has supported me when I needed someone especially when..." He paused at his words as he avoided to make any eye contact with me. The sudden silence entered our conversation, and I waited as he tried to find his words. I tried to break down his expression, but he left me nothing to see or suspect about. "Long story but he's a great guy," Harry finished his words.

"Oh."

I didn't know what I could do to get Sasha to notice me. My voice was absolutely nothing to her, and my presence was completely invisible. She saw me as a ghost, seeing directly through my figure.

Harry crossed his elbows, placing them on the table, and then he leaned closer to me. He nudged his head in Sasha's direction, telling me to make my move, but I had no clue where to start. I leaned my body over the table slightly and talked to him.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered, and he gave me an unamused face.

"Are you serious?" He questioned.

"You brought me here. At least help me think of something."

"So what, am I supposed to solve all your problems? I'm not your mum, Hailey."

I wanted to speak, but I stopped because I hated how he was always correct, and I hated how I ended up agreeing with him.

This problem didn't involve Harry, and I had no rights to force him to help me with an entire plan. He had guided me to my first step, and if I kept relying on him, it would be enough to show my sincerity to Sasha. If I wanted to make up with Sasha, I had to do it myself.

"Sash," I called, hoping she will respond to me. Harry nudged her on the elbow, and she lifted her head up slowly to meet eyes with me. "You know that I never meant to hurt you. I know I lied, and it's foolish of me to think I can get away from my dishonesty, but I only want to help you. That's it."

"Why did you even bring her here?" She half laughed, looking at Harry.

Her entire attitude killed me, digging a deeper hole into my heart. I had been pushing myself and making steps to reach her, but I still couldn't understand why she made it hard for us. She kept forcing me to feel guilty, and she thought she was a perfect being. Her mistakes were plastered all over, and she ignored them on her own.

_That was unfair._

"What do you want me to do, Sasha? I'm trying to work something out, but you aren't letting me in anymore," my voice tried to remain low but frustrated.

"Hailey," she shook her head. "I'm not here to make it difficult for you by pushing all the blame. I just want you to understand what is going on, but you continue to ignore them. It's becoming more evident every time you are talking to me."

She sounded like she was lecturing me instead of being annoyed. No matter how much I showed that I regretted my decisions, she still didn't believe me. She didn't tell me what was happening with her life, and now, I had to put myself down to satisfy her. It's so tiring to continue this debate on whether or not I understood what was wrong. All she needed to do was accept what I had done and move back to our friendship.

_Why did she need to make it so complicated?_

"You're making it difficult by pushing me to my limit, Sasha," I explained, trying to retain my anger. "You and Harry are doing something that I can't know which I'm fine with, but why are you acting like my mother who's trying to lecture me on my mistakes? We're best friends, and you should forgive me for my mistakes since I already admitted to them. This is so ridiculous."

Then, she let out a cold laugh.

"Nice to know that you still remember I'm your _best friend. _As best friends, you should be willing to trust me and stop trying to make me work _your _way. I appreciate all the help and that you care for me, but you are doing too much. You think your decisions and ideas are always correct. It's always about you including your opinions on other people. Once I decide my own path, you will snap because you never accept yourself being wrong. Does it hurt being wrong? No," she argued. 

"Is this how you think of me?" I lowered my voice, slightly hurt from her opinion.

"It's not how _I _think of you. It's who you truly are," she stated quietly with disappointment.

The familiar silence came strolling in our atmosphere again. I could no longer fight back with my words because I knew it's true. Each of her words was replaying in my head like a tape, and my mind didn't choose to stop thinking about them. Although it pained to hear the truth from her, I could never find myself realizing how awful I had become. The more I thought about it, the more dumb I felt. All of the "concern" and "protection" I had been speaking of were the disguise to my ego and negative personality. Even if I was trying to push the idea of loving Sasha, I had shown it the wrong way.

"I will have lunch with you tomorrow," Sasha whispered to Harry.

He gave her a comprehensive nod before she took her bag quickly and exited the restaurant without wanting to cause more disruptions. I sat in the booth, contemplating about where the old me had disappeared to. I wasn't like this in the past, but because of him, I realized he changed me to someone else I had always despised before I knew him. What kind of person did he turn me into?

"Why does life always plays jokes on me?" I asked, tears rimming my eyes.

"Sometimes, you just have to let go of certain people temporarily to take a valuable lesson away with you," Harry told me softly.

I met eyes with him, trying to hold back the tears from pouring out. It would be too embarrassing to cry in public since people would suspect something was going on between Harry and me. As much as I wanted to push the hitch away from my throat, swallowing made it the lump grew bigger, and it wasn't helping when I wanted to pretend I was fine. I just wanted to leave and go to a place where someone couldn't spot me crying.

"I'm going," I informed him, getting out of the booth and taking my belongings.

I crossed my arms over my chest while leaving the diner. My tears fell instantly once I escaped from the public, and I tried to wipe them off so people wouldn't notice as they walked pass me. The wind began blowing towards me, causing my body to start trembling from the cold temperature. I made my way to the big streets as cars and people filled the roads. More sounds began to surround the city as I forced my steps to my next class.

My actions were cut short once I heard honking sounds coming my direction. I lifted my head to look at the car racing towards me, but someone grabbed my arm, pulling me off to the side.

"Are you crazy, angel? The last thing I want is to see you dead," Harry spoke sternly once I looked at him.

I bit the side of my cheek, and tears continued to slide down. Seeing him reminded me of the horrible memories that I had with Sasha. Since the beginning of his arrival, he was destined to plan problems into my life. Every time I was near him, danger continued to push on my instinct, but I ignored it because I chose to trust him. He targeted me as his victim to destroy my life, and now, he had done it.

"It's your fault," I spat. "It's all because of you."

I flinched away from his hold, stepping back to divide our boundary. My eyes glared directly at him, shaking my head slowly in disbelief.

"What?" He questioned.

"If you never came here, Sasha and I wouldn't have any problems. We wouldn't have to go through all of this crap because of what happened. _You _did this. _You_ are the one who started everything."

"Why are you like this?" He asked with a small tone of shock.

"Don't pretend like you know me," I snarled. "All you want is to see my friendship tearing apart until it can't turn back. Now, you have it, Harry. Everything is under your wish."

"My intention has never been to hurt you. Not once."

"No, I'm never going to trust you anymore. Since the first time we met, I should have known to stay far away from you, and I regret for not doing that."

"Hailey," he called, trying to step towards me.

"Stay away from me," I warned and took several steps back.

No matter how much I tried to convince myself Harry wasn't a bad person, I couldn't deny that he was feeding off my sorrow for his happiness. He and I had never came to good terms, and I continued to hurt him through my words. If this didn't seem like a plotted revenge, I had no idea why he was willing to budge into my friendship with Sasha. Truly, he hated me for being a bitch, and he needed to see me suffer until I broke. It was working. His plan was going like he wanted it.

"How can you just blame it on me?" He asked.

"Because you," I pointed at him. "You ruin everything you touch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, things are ready to roll in the next few chapters and we have lots of twist coming (yay).
> 
> hope you like this chapter, and i love you all so much, remember to give kudos and comment!! x


	7. Chapter 7

** _Hailey_ **

"Sasha's right," Harry stated bitterly. "This is who you've become, thinking that each person owns you and none of your problems is ever your fault."

"Who are you? My dad?" I question sharply. "Since when did you and Sasha think you can justify who I am? I don't need any freaking lectures from imperfect people!" My voice had risen up, causing stares around us. 

My mind slipped slightly, forgetting that we were still located in a crowded street. Some people probably thought I was crazy, yelling at Harry like a frustrated child. Both of us stayed in silence for a minute, and I noticed the look in his eyes. They had completely darkened under the sunlight, while the veins in his arms were becoming visible as he clenched his fist. I should fear his behaviour, but rage controlled my entire body.

"Since you're so fucking _perfect_," he snapped. "I hope you live a happy and selfish life on your own."

The venom behind his words spilled out, and somehow, it actually pained me to hear what he said. His tone contained more hatred and disgust in comparison to how he usual spoke. He didn't look at me again and walked off, kicking a trash can loudly along the way and causing me to jump as he sent glares to the people on the streets. People continued to watch him, and I stared at his back that shrunk as we walked farther down the streets. A small part of me was bothered by the attitude, and this feeling didn't seem to fade as much as I desired.

My feet took me to unfamiliar streets. I continued to keep my eyes to the ground as I watched the various shoes of people move in other directions. I still had two hours until my psychology class began, and I needed to use this time to remove myself from everyone. Even though I had time to go home, I rather wasted my time around the campus, so my mind didn't drift back into my problems. At least the sounds of honking cars and talking people would distract me from thinking once again.

"Hailey!" Someone called with an enthusiastic voice.

I lifted my head slowly to the direction, recognizing a lady with a huge smile on her face. I pushed a curve from my lips while she walked towards me, holding a box of books in her hands.

"Hi Eunice," I greeted quietly.

"I haven't seen you for a while, sweetheart," she cooed.

Eunice's grey hair was knotted into a tight bun, and she stood tall in contrast to my low hunch. The beautiful ocean blue eyes matched my gaze, making me drown into the crystal clear colour. It was a relief to have her appear when I needed someone. 

She dressed in a long denim skirt paired with a white shirt underneath a black cardigan. Her fashion had always been rather interesting, but she always presented herself as simple as possible. She didn't care what people think of her, and she enjoyed what made her happy.

"Yeah," I answered with a small nod. "I haven't been reading much."

"Are you okay?" She questioned and I looked at her, trying my best to show some strength.

"I guess," my voice was shaky through my response.

Nothing felt more challenging when your best friend hated you, and someone spat words at you that made your stomach twisted in knots. Harry and I weren't even friends, but he did had laid a slight impact on me, and I didn't enjoy it at all.

"Do you have time?" She asked, and I nodded. "Let's talk at the store then." She nudged her head in the direction to the lower half of the street. I didn't speak again as I followed her down.

She didn't bother me about my feelings, and she probably noticed my mood especially since she was very close to me. If I was struggling with problems, it wouldn't be hard for her to find out. It's funny because even my parents could be oblivious from my attitudes, but Eunice managed to decipher all of my codes.

I met Eunice when she was still a librarian at my high school. Every student complimented on how people could approach her without difficulty, and she was willing to spend the time to help students on their research or provide feedback on their English essays. She always had a warming smile that could lift people's spirits if they were feeling upset, and for me, she had been there when I needed someone the most.

Luckily, she hadn't retired before my incident.

She got me out of the dark after I had been pushed down constantly by my so-called friends. Throughout my high school years, I hadn't lived a happy moment once. The hatred brought too many nightmares, and they still lingered in my mind.

Maybe that was what changed me.

_It's because of him._

My eyes landed on the familiar bookstore which was located several stores down. When I wanted peace, another way to escape from reality was reading works done by my favourite authors.

My parents always had high hopes for me because of my grades. I studied hard enough to earn me a spot to university, and they believed I could strive for the next step of becoming a doctor. They had never approved the idea of me becoming a writer. As much as I enjoyed reading and creating stories, I could only make them as my hobby.

But one day, I would love to have a story of my own.

The wind chime rang through the room once I pushed open the glass door for Eunice. A faint smile appeared on my face when I saw Kayla at the cashier section.

Her brunette hair was braided into two pigtails, and the sharp face was defined with unblemished skin. The blue irises, she inherited from her mom, displayed through her eyes that were outlined with black eyeliner. The wings were perfectly done, and her eyelashes popped from the mascara. Even having makeup on her face, her her facial features still stood out naturally. She was dressed in a large sweater and black leggings that looked extremely comfortable.

Once she noticed my appearance, her blue eyes lightened, almost turning to a shade of grey.

"Oh my god," she said. "I miss you so much, Hailey."

I was startled by her sudden hug as she approached me. Her tight arms wrapped around my body, and I held her back, staying in her warm comfort that I had missed from the people around me. I rested my head on her shoulders, closing my eyes briefly. 

"I miss you too, Kayla," I told her. 

We pulled apart, and her lips still curved into a welcoming smile. She frowned slightly when she saw my expression. I gave no emotion even though she tried to send me positive energy. Forcing too many smiles suddenly turned out too tiring, and my body didn't want to fight through the pain anymore.

It was like someone drained me. All of me.

"Kayla," Eunice called. Kayla turned to look at her mom. "Will you please make some tea for us? I think Hailey will need some," Eunice commanded, and her daughter nodded.

"What kind of tea do you want?" Kayla asked me softly.

"It doesn't matter," I replied, monotoned.

"I will come back with magic tea, so you can smile again," she attempted to lighten up the mood.

I answered with a small nod. She left Eunice and me in the room, and my eyes scanned around the store.

Wooden tables were organized with a pair of corresponding chairs as the furniture were located near the giant glass window. A few bean bag chairs were placed on the ground, surrounding a wooden coffee table. Pots of plants were hanged by ropes near the entrance, while tall white shelves were filled with various books on the other half of the space. Nothing had changed since I last came, but the beautiful scent of lavender consumed in the air

"Why don't you take a seat over at the table?" She suggested. "We will talk after I put the books in the storage first."

"Okay."

I pulled out a chair to sit down, resting my arms on the table. Radiation passed through the large glass window, and I stared out to watch the people moving in the busy streets.

Ceramic sounds snapped my thoughts, and I turned my attention back into the room. Kayla placed a wooden tray down which held a teapot and three cups. She removed the items carefully, leaving the platter on the other table.

She remained quiet as she poured tea out into each cup. The steam arose from the light orange liquid, and then she settled down the teapot. She pushed a cup to me, and I thanked her for the kind gesture. I wrapped my hands around the round surface, tucking my fingers into the handle.

"So what have you been up to?" Kayla broke the silence.

"Not much," I sighed, staring down at the cup. "Just the usual."

"I haven't seen you like this since that one time," she confessed.

"Should I be worried?" I questioned.

"No," she smiled faintly. "Last time, you looked worse. Your red puffy eyes didn't disappear for days. You had to use my makeup to hide away the evidence, so your parents couldn't tell you've been crying. And how can we forget that you almost destroyed the books in this store? It's like you went crazy after what he had done to you."

I recalled the images in my head, realizing how horrible I acted two years ago before I finished high school. It frightened me to even think how ruined I was after what happened. My parents were completely hidden from this problem because I knew they would flip out on me if I told them. I kept it only to Sasha, Eunice, and Kayla.

"This time," she began. "You just seem lost, not as bad."

"That's good to know," I let out a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, but you also know if you keep everything in, it's not healthy for you."

Kayla gave me time to find my words as I sat still. The heat from the cup transferred to my hands, warming the skin from the cold. I had no idea what I could say. I didn't want her to know what I had done, but I knew I would go insane if I continued to hold everything to myself. 

I was afraid of seeing how she would judge, but I was more afraid to face the true definition of my character.

"Sometimes, I feel like I can't recognized myself anymore," I revealed. "When I stared at my own reflection, it seemed completely clear, but when I looked at myself from another standpoint, it's actually blurrier than I expected. That's what other people can see, and I don't." I stared down at myself in the tea, and my copy matched my actions. She looked exactly who I was, but I felt two different sides of me that were battling against each other.

"Everyone has that moment, don't they?" Kayla questioned back. "We all seem to have a phase where we need to truly figure out who we are."

"I want to be the old me. The person who had never doubted anymore and trusted everyone. But that me...that me went away from the day he broke my heart to pieces."

"You are still you," she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Imperfections are everywhere, Hailey. Whether you're a male or a female, each of us is born to have features that people, including ourselves, wouldn't like, but imperfection are here to make us unique and help us develop as a person. We take them to make a best version of ourselves, and it takes many adventures to try new looks on our faces. It's like wearing makeup. When one look doesn't work, we can wipe it off and try on a new one. At the end of the day, we are still here to learn from ourselves. Not to satisfy what people of us, but to satisfy what is best for ourselves."

I took into what Kayla said, thinking about how true her words were. I had never imagined how she defined learning in such an interesting way. She's only four years older than me, but she seemed to experience more than I knew. 

In the past, it was Eunice who talked me out of problems, and now, her daughter continued the tradition. I was lucky to meet o meet them in my life. They were the most valuable gifts I could keep, and exchanging them for anything else was not worth it.

My mind suddenly drifted back to the words I had said to Harry earlier before I came.

_I don't need any freaking lectures from imperfect people._

Who was I speak of them that way when I was imperfect myself. I had constantly argued with Sasha because I wasn't willing to accept how wrong I was. I didn't want to apologize to her because it had never crossed my mind that I would make mistakes too. 

_False. _ _It's all false._

If I could learn from my mistakes and know I'd made them, it made me strong. It's the process to accept my flaws in order to become a better person like Kayla said. Even though I understood it would take some time to myself, it was better than being unaware of it. I was wrong for being stupid, believing that the world revolved around me. It was hard to accept how disgusting I had become, and I should be, in fact, thankful that this problem brought out an imperfection that I had to uncover. 

"I agree," Eunice's voice interrupted our conversation. Kayla and I turned to look at her. "I'm living in my mid-fifties, and every day, I still manage to learn something new about myself. They may not be the most interesting lessons, but I can't lie that they make me happier as a person. I'm old and experienced, but I'm not perfect either."

She took a seat in between Kayla and me, grabbing a cup of tea. She placed her elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand to look at me. 

"Why am I such an idiot?" I asked.

"Don't be harsh on yourself, sweetheart," Eunice comforted. "Throughout my life, I've been an idiot more than you can count. Look at me now, I still have beautiful family and friends."

"I'm not you, Eunice," I disagreed. "He changed me to the point that I felt like I'm only surrounded by negativity now. I don't trust for people. I doubt people. No one would want to love me afterwards."

"I know it's traumatizing, Hailey. You have to trust yourself and believe in the people around you to pull you out again."

"Sasha, she..." I trailed off and sucked in my breath. "She and I had an argument. A big one."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love and care for you," Eunice told me.

"I've made a big mistake, Eunice. I thought I was protecting her by nudging into her business, and I lied to her. I told her to stay away from this person because I kept believing he was dangerous, but I knew I was actually afraid because he would take my place in her heart. I was scared she would leave me after staying close to him. I thought this person was like _him_, and I was afraid the same thing will happen to her like it did with me. I know the pain. I know what it is like to be alone with no one to save you when are crying for help. Even if you continue to yell at the top of your lungs, no one come to save you."

I shuddered at my words, recollecting the nightmares in my brain again. The more I told Eunice, the more I feared about the incident. I never wanted to think of Harry as an awful person, but after what happened, I couldn't resist this negativity. I couldn't trust a single man without believing they were trying to take advantage of me or people I love.

_It's too frightening._

Kayla and Eunice held onto my hands once they notice I was shaking. The tea spilled out slightly, wetting the surface of my skin and the table. The tears started to slide down my cheek, and Eunice brushed them off with her thumb.

"Oh Hailey," she hushed me, pulling my body into an hug. I grabbed onto her arms, resting my head on her shoulder. She stroked my hair gently, and I felt Kayla coming over to wrap her arms around me. It felt so comforting to rely on someone when nearly everyone had exited your life.

My parents didn't know about. Sasha went out of my life. Who else did I have to lean on? 

"Listen to me," Eunice pulled away from. "You are one of the strongest girls I've known in my life. Your experience makes me admire your strength so much. This time, you can overcome it. Go find Sasha, and tell her the truth. Give her your full honestly that you missed the first time. She will know. She's going to feel everything."

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked, slightly afraid.

"Then at least you know you have tried your hardest," she said. "It's better than doing nothing."

"You will always have us," Kayla added, winking at me.

"Thank you," a smile finally appeared on my lips. "And thank you for not judging me when I did."

They smiled back at me, and I wiped my face with the back of my hand. I tried to clear my eyes as much as possible. Kayla handed me my cup as I took a sip to let the warm tea go down my throat. The strong scent of jasmine filled my nose, and I placed the cup back, sighing deeply.

"I better get going," I told them quietly. "I still have class to attend."

"Of course," Eunice nodded. "Please tell us how it goes, okay?"

"I will," I stood up from my chair, hugging each of them.

My eyes landed on the folded paper once it fell to the ground out of my jacket pocket. I bent down, opening the note in my hands with the beautiful words comes to view.

_Harry's handwriting._

"Hey Eunice," I called, and she hummed in response. "Do you have this book?"

I handed her the note, and she read the words then led me to one of the bookshelves. She stood on her toes to reach at the top section, slowly dragging the item off. She returned the paper back to me, clipping the books along with it.

My hand swiped across the cover, feeling the glossy texture. The white and gold printing stands out from the black background, and a small flame was located at the bottom. The smell of paper came out after I flipped through the pages.

I walked out the row of shelves with Eunice, and I rummaged through my bag to find my wallet.

"It's for you, Hailey," Eunice rejected the money after I handed it to her. 

"This is too much," I shook my head from her gift. "You already help me. I can't accept this."

"I want you to take it," she came forward, holding onto my hand. "You'll love this book."

"Thank you again, Eunice," I said appreciatively. "And you too, Kayla."

Kayla answered with a nod.

I waved them goodbye before exiting the store. The sun shined on me, and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to hear the streets of New York. The sounds of running engines and loud chatters echoed through my ears. My eyes fluttered open, staring at the city around me.

Every day, each of us was busy running our lives and doing things that might not be the best in our nature. But there's always a path for us to come back find ourselves again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!!!
> 
> i'm so happy that i've been updating consistently! maybe because i'm really excited to write this story, and we are getting closer to more drama!!
> 
> anyways, i just want to say i hope the "talk" wasn't boring. i thought of it when i was on the bus, lol. some people like Hailey really need certain people to help her out. Sasha's words might not always open up to her especially now, you know why.
> 
> also, i left a small opening to Hailey's crazy past, but we won't know what happens until very later. sorry :)
> 
> love you so much and thank you for all the support. i appreciate everything you do!


	8. Chapter 8

** _Hailey_ **

People may be known to be selfish when it comes to items they desire the most. If a large bag of cash is put in the middle of the street, some people will throw themselves onto each other to fight for the more wealth. No matter how much harm or pain they can cause, it's the money that makes them more unrecognizable as a human. Of course, many people want to be rich. An opportunity to get the money _that _easily doesn't require any thinking. 

Some people will just push their way through the crowd for what they want without considering about others. If they choose to live with themselves, they will never learn the concept of affection or care. When they pick their needs to satisfy themselves, eventually, they will lose more than they own. Their friends disappear first then their family. In the end, they lose themselves as well because the joy they once had have disappeared. Things like friendship don't offer a price, but if some people continue to weigh their scale towards themselves, certain relationships will slowly become lighter and what makes them happy will vanish right in front of their eyes.

For past two years, Sasha had always accepted my ideas the way I portrayed them, and because of her selfless personality, she chose to embrace my opinions that contradicted her own. She knew what I had through, and she was afraid to hurt my feelings if she revealed the truth to me. So she sacrificed her freedom to relief mine. I started to become tied up into my own world for a while, and officially believed that I was always correct. 

She couldn't make any decisions because I didn't trust her capability. I doubted her, and when she didn't follow my ideas, I started to think that she was going to betray me. Exactly how he acted when I first met him.

"Where's Sasha?" My mom asked as I helped her set up the table for dinner.

"Um..." I stammered. "She's busy tonight, so she's not coming."

"Oh," my mom trailed slightly in between when she noticed my hesitation. She didn't push me further about the situation and continued to serve the food on the plate.

_Thank God._

I managed to avoid talking about Sasha during dinner since my parents were too occupied by their business matters again. My dad couldn't resist looking through his files while he ate, and my mom kept ordering him to stop. He dropped the document for five minutes then retrieved it, flipping through the pages again. My mom rolled her eyes, and I couldn't help but laughed quietly to myself.

***

After every dinner for the week, I've continued to read the book Harry had suggested for me. I learned about about Dr. Frankl's experience in concentration camps, and it blew my mind how painful it was to read about everything. I ate my chocolate ice cream and didn't have time to restock more. The snacking helped me felt less traumatized as my eyes scanned through each page. 

My presentation was coming up within a few days, and I was in a time crunch to finish this book. It would probably be the worst presentation idea I had ever come up with, but I was using this shot to fix what I had lost with Sasha. Even if the class was be completely clueless about what was happening, I only wanted Sasha to know that I was wrong. She didn't deserve to be treated like how he hurt me.

***

_Wednesday._

I spent almost an entire week not talking to Sasha or Harry.

If you asked me how I spent the last several days, I could tell you it felt like waiting an a long line without moving forward. I looked at the clock at every class and expected an hour to zoom by like racing cars, but I groaned when only five minutes had passed.

Loneliness drove me insane sometimes.

I walked into physics lecture hall, trying to spot the dark attire from a specific person. The wandering students began to frustrate me, and most of them were dressed in the black too. I hadn't realized that many university students did share a common theme regardless.

It's the idea of wearing dull clothing.

I couldn't complain about how boring they dressed when I was one of the many people. I continued the trend of black, grey, and white attire almost every day. I mean, in university, it's impossible to believe student could dress in colour and enjoy the _wonderful _and _amusing _classes. Plus, it wasn't like we made an effort to care how we looked in school. The whole atmosphere was already discouraging enough.

A slight disappointment hit me as my eyes didn't spot Harry in the class. What I said to him last time made me realized that I was stupid to hurt like that. He had feelings like every other person, and it wasn't like he did damage my friendship with Sasha. He might be creepy in certain ways, but he deserved respect for helping me.

No matter how much a small part of me made me uncomfortable about admitting to my mistakes, it was time to step out and take my responsibilities. It had only been two years, but I realized the damage he had done for me was more than I ever felt. 

We started learning the new topic of work and energy. When Dr. Attah projected his slides on the screen, I squinted my eyes from the images. He changed the word font smaller than usual, and I had rummage through my backpack, trying to search for my glasses case. I emptied out everything inside my bag and looked through all the pockets to see where it was. The items continued to pile on top of the mini table connected to the seat.

It's crazy how I had so much trash in my backpack.

I groaned in frustration once I noticed my glasses had been left at home. I probably forgot to pack it last night after I wore it while going outside. Honestly, I was starting to wonder how I managed to make it to university with my stupidity level.

I was thankful I sat at the front which meant I could see most of the words without having too much trouble. It was still difficult to distinguish some letters though because my eyes would get tired, and I would stop trying to shrink them down.

"Hey," I heard someone call.

I kept my head forward to continue seeing the words on the projector.

"You can copy my notes if you want," someone then tapped my shoulder, and I turned my head, looking at a random man beside me.

"Oh," I flushed my cheeks from embarrassment. "Thank you."

I hadn't paid much attention to his appearance, noticing only the brunette hair and blue eyes that hinted a shade of grey. His warming smile gave me a comfortable feeling as I focused on his written notes. His cursive writing was printed in black ink, slanting along the lines nicely. For a male student, he sure had rather clean letterings.

"Are you in first year?" The stranger suddenly asked.

I nodded, trying to catch up on my missing notes.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Did I scare you?"

"A little," I replied, hoping it doesn't sound rude.

"I shouldn't have been so abrupt with my words," he regretted. "I saw that you couldn't find your glasses, so I thought you might need some help."

"How did you know I was looking for my glasses?"

"You were squinting your eyes quite often."

"You have really good eyes then," I said, and he laughed while I stared at him with confusion.

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" He questioned, and I smiled, shaking my head.

"I'm Hailey," I paused at my action, lifting my head to look at him.

"It's nice to meet you," he nodded, smiling. "I'm Tallen."

Tallen was kind enough to let me copy his notes even though I had been writing at a slow pace. I knew it was difficult for people to not be annoyed with me since I could waste their time. Honestly, I would bring my laptop to type instead, but I guessed I would be distracted with other uses on it like going on the internet or playing solitaire.

Dr. Attah went through his notes quickly and allowed us leave class early. I didn't understand what he explained, but Tallen ended up helping me with the main concepts.

"What class do you have next?" Tallen asked as we headed out of the doors.

"Biology," I answered. We stayed near the sides of the door to not block the path for students leaving. "You?"

"I have Spanish next."

"Are you learning doing as an elective?"

"No," he shyly laughed. "It's more of a GPA booster for me since it's my native tongue."

"We all need of one those courses, don't we?" I giggled, and he nodded.

"I will see you next week, Hailey," he waved before leaving, and I reciprocated.

I walked down the halls, rushing down to my next class. My mind drifted back to my psychology presentation, my heart racing at an unsteady pace. My nerves were giving tingling sensations as I pictured being at the front with Sasha and my classmates staring at me.

In biology class, Sasha and I sat in separate sections in the lecture hall. She met eyes with me when I scanned around for her. She gave me no expression and instantly looked away. A frown was set upon my lips, but I sighed, reminding myself what Eunice told me.

Psychology tutorial didn't take long to come by when I spent my whole lunch pacing around an area at Washington Square Park. My cue cards were in my hands, and I tried my best to remember the words I wanted to express for my presentation. I messed up several times, but I repeated the sentences to lock it in my mind. Worst case could only be me improvising if I missed my words, but I needed this. This had to work.

When I returned to campus, I sat in my original spot, waiting for my turn to head on. Several classmates went before me, and I kept my mind focused. 

"Hailey, you may go now," Rachel said, getting my presentation slides onto the projector screen.

I let out a deep breath, exhaling all the nerves before I stepped to the front of the class. Sasha avoided my sight when I glanced over, and she stared out the window instead.

I began my speech by talking about Viktor Frankl's background and how he got captured into concentration camps. My cue cards were in my hands, being untouched as I spoke. Sasha didn't seem to care about it, and it wasn't as if I expected her to give me any reaction. Some classmates were starting to be inattentive to me as they were quietly going on their phone. I ignored the distractions and moved onto my main purpose.

"So how do you define your meaning of life?" I asked everyone, and their eyes began to awaken. "Is it when you try to reach the biggest achievement in life, or are you still pondering around, wishing you know what your purpose is. Dr. Frankl found his purpose through to the urge to survive. His family, especially his wife, motivated him when he was struggling at the concentration camp. Even if his life was hard, love gave him the strength to overcome his weakest point, and because of him, I realized that without a purpose, none of us would hold our life on for all this time."

I noticed some smiles appearing on my classmates' faces as I went on about my thoughts about life. I knew it was starting to become more philosophical instead of a psychology talk, but I couldn't be more happy to share what I believed especially with Sasha. 

Sometimes, she would look at me which I saw from the corner of my eyes, but it wasn't until I shared what I learn that her eyes came to full focus. 

"In my life, I've been through many experiences that made me suffered, cried, and broken to the lowest limit. Back then, I didn't have a purpose in life like Dr. Frankl. In fact, I found it pointless to even own one because I didn't feel the _need _to survive for anyone. I do, however, have someone that have supported me through my all of experiences, and I haven't took a moment to see how important she is. I've drifted further from who I used to be, and I started to take things for granted. If I want to do something, I would do it. If something was already mine, then I tend to cherish less. It's just how my world ends up working," I explained.

I peeked over to meet Sasha in the eyes, and I could identify how much they had soften after hearing my words. I wasn't the most influential speaker neither do the things I said were strong enough to make people cry. Nothing about me came in perfection, and I had made a huge sacrifice to learn that.

"It isn't until recently, I realize that I've got it all wrong. I thought the world revolves around me, and people need to obey my ideas to make me satisfied. Even if I made mistakes, I choose to stay away from facing them. I choose to continue on with my beliefs that cause me to lose one of the most important people in my life. I have lost one of the most important reasons to survive for. She gives me everything she has, but I treat her as if she's my slave, not best friend. Her meaning of life can come from various reasons, but she had made it clear that I keep her fighting when she has her problems. I give her the freedom to be happy and selfless. Meanwhile, I pick myself over her because of my stupidity. It didn't take me long to learn how it feels to have no purpose in life. I put myself in a maze alone and lost track of what I want to do. It feels like I'm stuck inside, leading me to nowhere. There's no destination for me to reach. An uncomfortable pain follows and repeats in the cycle to finally snap me out of everything.

Even though Dr. Frankl had challenges at the concentration camps, he still fought through them using the power of love. He knows his wife was waiting for him at home, and it was this belief that kept him alive until the very last breath. He found something that he could grab onto when he was drowned in his lost hope. She pulled him out spiritually, and it was her that helped him write this amazing book for people to be inspired to. It's him who taught me that life is meaningless without owning a purpose set in mind. If you don't have the will to survive, you will eventually sleep under a spell that leaves you laying forever. No breathing, no power, just death."

The whole atmosphere fell silent as my classmates all stared at me. I let out a huge relieved sigh and bowed down slowly to conclude my presentation. I heard a clap then several claps join in to appreciate my short show. I presented them a smile, looking around at the proud faces. Whether or not my presentation had been awful, it didn't concern me as much. It felt that amazing to release everything out inside of my chest. 

Rachel sent me a flashing smile and a nod before calling the next person to start. My shoulder muscles loosened, and I didn't bother to look at Sasha again. As long as she knew what was happening, I felt satisfied enough. I wasn't going to pressure her to forgive me, and it wouldn't be true if she didn't had the desire to forgive me from the heart.

By the end of tutorial, most students had gone up to do their presentation. Rachel dismissed us, and I exited through the doors. I knew I have mentioned that I would keep a distance from Sasha, but I still waited at the hall for her to come out. I stared at the ground, gripping onto my backpack strap. My feet moved on the floor and suddenly, a familiar pair of shoes came to view. I found Sasha staring at me when I raised my head up. She gives me a faint smile while we fell in silence.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hi," she replied back with a calming voice.

"I'm sorry," I finally told her. The words came out more smoothly than I expected. "It's my fault for hurting you. I know that if I stopped playing it my way, we wouldn't have to experience all of this."

"I'm sorry," she repeated my word which surprised me. My lips pursed, and I let out a small laugh.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong."

"We're best friends, Hailey," she recalled. "I should have thought about everything before I threw my harsh words to you. If Eunice never came to talk to me, I would never realize how much it affected you. I know this problem became too dramatic from the way I acted."

"Eunice?" I questioned.

"She came to talk to me about what you said, and it made me realize how huge his damage was on you. He changed all your views about life because you trusted him the most, but he didn't return the favour. You never doubted him, but he did everything to make you regret. I'm not blaming it on him, but you have your reasons to worry."

I almost wanted to cry in front of her because she was just pure selfless. She was always thinking about me, and I let this stupid person who I was.

"It's okay, Sash," I assured, not allowing the tears to escape. "I shouldn't have doubted from beginning. I should trust because our friendship was worth it. Just because he hurt me, I shouldn't spread same dark light on you."

"I want you to promise me one thing," she commanded. 

"What?"

"Don't let that jerk ruin your life again. He's not worth it."

I paused, dropping a short nod before allowing the tears to fall. She pulled me into an tight hug, wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders. Her head rested down as I leaned my head on hers. My arms held her warm body that dismissed all the coldness and darkness he left behind me. He wasn't an excuse for me to put my mistakes on him. He was a reason I needed to find a way back from who I was. 

"Don't cry," Sasha said as she pulled us apart. "I'm going to cry to if you continue."

"You're pretty when you cry," I teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Are we back with the flirting now?"

"Maybe, unless you don't want to hear it."

"Who needs a boyfriend when you have your best friend?" She told me, and I laughed. 

"Sash," I called, and she hummed in response. "I don't what's happening right now, and you have every rights to protect it from me, but you have my support as long as it's nothing illegal."

"Oh darn," she snapped her fingers. "I was this close to rob a bank." She pinched her fingers to show me the chance.

"I mean it, and it's for real this time."

"I know, silly," she reassured. "Let's go now."

She hooked her arm to mine as we headed out of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter is slightly shorter than usual!! next chapter will be longer and more eventful, but i've got the main point for this chapter!
> 
> also thank you so so much for the support!! it makes me happy to know people love my story, and i love updating every week for all of you. love you. x


	9. Chapter 9

** ** _Hailey_ ** **

"No offence, but you're awful," Sasha stated as she brought a cup filled with coffee to her lips, her head shaking in disbelief. "How could you say that to him?"

"What was I supposed to do?" I questioned. "Be all kind and say thank you?"

We were sitting at one of the tables near the window in Eunice's store while people entered and exited the door. Kayla had left us a plate of cookies and our desired drinks on a tray.

"He's not as bad as you think," Sasha sighed with a frown upon her lips. "It's just..."

I quirked a brow as her sentence was unfinished. I waited for her to recollect her thoughts, but her mind was occupied with something she wanted to keep hidden. It felt like she wanted to tell me, but someone or something was stopping her to continue.

"Just?" I tried to spark her thinking.

"It's just not everything is as easy as you see it," she explained. "You know what I mean? It's better off for you to experience it instead." She gave a light smile, trying to brush away her stressed tone.

"I guess," I answered, taking a sip of the jasmine tea. "Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't," she shook her head. "He hasn't been replying to my texts or calls either."

"My words can't be _that _effective on him," I ruled out the possibility.

"You'll never know," Sasha shrugged. "He might care about you more than you expect."

I laughed slightly at her statement. "That's impossible. Harry and I are far from giving each other deep scars through our words. It's _way _different from what you read in those romance novels."

She scoffed. "If your words backfire on you one day, don't mind me picking on you." A curve was formed on her lips, giving me a teasing look.

"Well," I began. "It's going to be hard to change my mind after what happened." I lowered my voice, unable to control my daunting thoughts again.

"Hey," she reached forward, placing her hand on mine. "We aren't driving pass nightmare lane again, remember? You can go through the happy memories but not the ones with him."

I nodded with a small curve from my lips.

"This is a much better sight," Kayla interrupted, standing in front of us. Her brunette hair was down in loose waves.

"Oh, I bet Hailey was acting like a crying baby last week," Sasha joked, and both of them laughed.

"You're wrong," I narrowed my eyes at her. "Now, give me the money. You lost your bet." I opened and closed my hands to gesture her.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any chocolate coins today." She slapped gently on my palm like she was placing down an item. 

"Ha ha. Very funny."

She giggled, shifting her attention back to Kayla.

"Do both of you want more tea or coffee?" Kayla offered.

"I'm fine," Sasha kindly declined. "My caffeine addiction is officially satisfied."

"I'm fine, Kayla. Thank you," I answer, and she nodded.

"Alright, I will leave both of you to connect then," she winked, heading over to other customers.

Sasha and I wrapped up our conversation at the store before walking back home. We waved goodbye to Kayla then stepped out into the bright sunlight. The heat began to warm my body as we entered the busy streets of New York again.

"Do you think he's pissed at me?" I asked Sasha.

"Oh, Hailey," she smirked. "You're getting attached already?"

"What?" I emphasized. "I'm trying to be a decent _classmate _and apologize for my mistakes. Our boundary stays as it is."

She snorted. "Let me tell you something. This is what _all _female characters say in the romance novels when they first meet the guy they'll have a relationship with."

"Well, this is reality," I reminded her. "It works differently."

"Okay, Miss. Reality," she mocked my tone. "If you want to make up for your words, you need to see him first.

"You want me to stalk him?" I suddenly blurted out.

"When did I say that?" She questioned back. "But if you want to, I won't stop you." She nudged my shoulder, making me lose balance slightly.

"You and I haven't seen him for a week. What makes you think he will magically appear like a wizard?"

"Don't worry," Sasha rubbed my back. "I highly doubt he will leave here when he has something to hold onto."

I didn't have time to decipher her last statement, although it triggered some curiosity to my brain. I did start to feel guilty about the whole situation especially since he hadn't been in school for a week. Did I hurt him that bad? I should really consider my words next time then.

Blurry scenes suddenly flashed through, causing my mind to spin. I gripped onto Sasha's arm tighter, and we stopped at our footsteps. She stood in front of me, appearing to hold onto my shoulders. I saw her, but my vision remained to be unclear by the random pictures.

"Hailey?" I heard her vague voice.

I shook my head repetitively, hoping I could loosen the pain and strange thoughts.

_"I love you, Hailey!" someone said with a voice of a young child._

The thoughts cleared off as I snapped my eyes open, scanning around to see who it was.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Sasha, and she looked lost. I peeked over her shoulders, turning my sight to the wandering people on the streets. I saw children everywhere, but none of them seemed to be looking in my direction.

"Hear what?" Sasha asked, following her gaze to mine.

"This child was talking to me."

"I didn't hear anything," she sounded concerned.

"I swear some child was speaking to me."

"Are you sure?"

Different kinds of noise were scattered throughout the atmosphere. It was impossible to find exactly who it was that was talking to me, and it didn't look like the child actually existed. My eyes continued to scan everywhere to everyone around me. I wasn't sure if it was a bad thing that I couldn't find the child or that I was hearing voices.

_Was I starting to hallucinate?_

_Oh my God, what if I was going crazy?_

"Yeah, I just..." I paused at my words. "I guess I'm just tired after the nights I stayed up for my presentation."

She gave me a small nod. "Do you want to wait a bit before we head home? You look pale," she questioned, and I shook my head.

"I'm okay," I replied. "Let's go."

I walked beside her as I tried to look around again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. No one was making eye contact with me, and I pushed off the random voice of the child. I shifted my eyes back to the streets ahead of me, trying my best to forget it.

Sasha decided to take me home first before she leaves since she was worried I would have another odd moment from my brain. I mentioned to her about the scenes that played in my mind and how they brought some familiarity to me, but I barely remembered the whole picture. The whole event was like opaque clouds covering my sight, and I have absolutely no idea who or what was stuck to the visions.

"Do you want to walk to school together tomorrow?" Sasha snapped my thoughts.

"Sure," I said quietly. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. If you still feel weird, tell your parents or see your doctor."

"I will," I smiled to her. "Text me when you get home."

She nodded, and I gave her a quick hug. Once her figure had disappeared within the streets, I made my way inside and then closed the door behind me. My back was pressed against the door, and my breathing was heavier with the pain lingering in my mind. I slapped my forehead with my palm, wishing it could just stop hurting me.

I searched through the bathroom cabinets for a bottle of aspirin. If I didn't stop the pain soon, I swore I would reach to blackout point.

When I returned to the kitchen, I filled a glass of water then tossed the two pills in my mouth. They quickly slid down my throat after I chucked all of the water. I circled my temples, waiting impatiently for the medicine to knock in.

_I felt like someone just whacked my head with a hard plank of wood._

"Hi, sweetie," a voice beamed through the room.

_Oh God, here it was again._

"It's not real, it's not real..." I began to mumble to myself.

"Hailey?" Someone touched my shoulder, and I flinched immediately.

My mom came to view, and I sighed in relief. She placed her hand on her chest, startled by my sudden action.

"Sorry," I said, and she started to brush my hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked, tilting my head to lean on her shoulder. I gave her a small nod as I rested my head down, closing my eyes briefly to ease the pain.

"Take a nap. You've been pulling too many all-nighters this week," she suggested, and I obeyed.

I headed up to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a loose tee shirt. I plopped onto my bed, pulling my fluffy blanket over me. My eyes began to shut under the sounds of dishes and running water.

_A child's laughter awakened me as I scanned around._

_A park._

_What in the world was I doing in a park?_

_The laughter echoed again into my ear, and I moved my eyes to find the noise._

_"Your turn!" A girl shouted, and I spotted a figure running around the playground._

_I walked up the hill, huffing as I tried to catch my breath. My heart pounded through my chest from the vigorous exercise, and my body began to sweat from the increase of temperature._

_"You'll never find me," she said, running to different parts of the playground._

_I noticed the black ink hair when my eyes wandered under the slide. She hid under the yellow playground equipment, giggling to herself while she waited for someone._

_"Hi," I greeted the girl. She shifted back slightly from my appearance, looking frightened._

_"It's okay," I knelt down to meet her height. "I'm not a bad person." I reassured softly, hoping she could let down her barriers._

_She ended up giving me a small wave. I stepped closer to her, ducking my head under the slide. She had a faint smile on that showed her growing teeth. It' was strange how she seemed to resemble me. Her hair matched my colour, and she has the same brown eyes. She was just dressed differently with black overalls underneath a navy blue striped shirt. _

_"You look like me," she stated in a cute voice._

_"Yeah," I half laughed. "We look alike, don't we?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"What are you doing here?" I questioned._

_"Shhh," She hushed quietly, placing a finger to her lips. "If you're too loud, my best friend will find me."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," I whispered. "Where's your best friend then?_

_"Standing by the monkey bar with eyes closed," she informed with a low volume. "You need to hide too or else you'll get caught."_

_"Okay," I told her, leaving the slide area slowly. I stood up afterwards, turning my head to look at the monkey bar section._

_No one was there._

_I inhaled a sharp breath, rapidly looking around the playground to find another child that the girl was talking about. Nobody was present but me. _ _I lowered down to the slide again, wanting to tell the girl about her friend._

_“You’re friend is not—"_

_God._

_I blinked starting at the empty spot underneath the slide. My heart raced, pumping my blood intensively throughout my body._

_The girl had disappeared._

My eyes shot open, and I pushed myself off the bed, seeing myself still in the bedroom and realizing it was a dream.

I ran my hand through my hair, sitting as I relaxed from my breathing. The girl looked exactly like me, but I had no memory of the park or what she had done. I wanted to recall my thoughts again, but the pain returned from earlier. This time, it was hammering lighter against my skull.

"Hailey?" My mom called, knocking on the door. "Dinner is ready."

I peeked over my shoulders, seeing that it was already six in the evening. Time did fly fast when I was sleeping. I wasted three hours in my bed, but sleep was worth it. 

"I'm coming," I yelled, loud enough for her to hear. Her footsteps sounds left the hallway, and I got off my bed to head downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen, hurrying to the table to see what food my mom had made for our meal. A box of bacon and mushroom pizza was placed on the centre, and I moved to the kitchen counter to see if there were other dishes.

_I was hungry. _ _But when was I not?_

"Can you please help me bring the chicken wings and fried rice over?" My mom requested, and I paused for a moment. She gave me a strange face back when she noticed my expression.

"I get the chicken wings, but I don't understand the fried rice," I told her, and she shook her head from my silly statement.

"Your dad wanted to have some rice today, so I might as well make it," she answered, handing me one of the finished plates.

"Of course," I said, unsurprised. "When do you not listen to him or obey his orders?"

"What do you mean obey his orders?" She questioned, one hand on her hips.

"I feel like you give him too much freedom sometimes," I moved the plate of chicken wings to the table. "I don't see him doing a lot for you."

"This is the way our relationship works, sweetheart," my mom explained, scooping the mixed vegetables into a bowl. "You will understand when you meet someone."

Meet someone like my dad?

_Probably not the best idea._

"Uh..." I hesitated. "I don't think his personality works for me. Plus, don't you and dad enjoy my company? I can stay single forever."

"What?" She turned off the stove, displaying a shocked face. "Why would you want to be alone?"

"Because relationships are complicated, mom. They can _destroy _you."

"You need to stop reading those online books Sasha recommends to you."

I laughed. "I mean it, don't you think that love is overrated sometimes? People make it like it's the most dreamy and fascinating thing in the world, but in reality, it's nothing as expectations portray."

"My lord, who told you all of this?" She seemed worried.

It's so ironic how my mom was acting, considering that she didn't expect me to have relationships until my life was settled. She reminded me daily that I should stay away from men or else I would make a stupid mistake that could ruin my future.

Honestly, her words didn't connect well with my mind. Whatever she said, I tend to do the opposite.

"It's just what I see," I answered, avoiding her from knowing too much about my life.

"Hailey," she sighed. "If we only learn how to see, we will never learn how to feel."

Her sentence had me pondering. 

Our vision has usually been the first sense that brings thoughts to our mind. When we see someone, we instantly take into their appearance and keep their features as deep data. The way they smile or the scene of them sleeping adds to your impressions, and somehow, it can magically bring a curve to your lips.

It's true though.

Our feelings do give the purest and most accurate images to us. Even if you close your eyes, you can feel the silence surrounding you or waves calming down your nerves. It's possible to take all senses from someone, and they can still find other ways to adapt from their missing pieces. But once we remove how we feel, we no longer learn how to cry, laugh, and love. We're living with no sense of emotions that enable us to survive, and that's why humans are different from every other species. We feel more than we give.

Dinner ended rather quickly since my parents had to finish with their new promotion project. Their conversation at the table made me realized that they did have something in common.

_Work._

They were both crazy workaholics who could link all their topics back to work. You would hear them talk about vacation, then coincidentally, one of their old projects had happened at that very city.

I was very close to falling asleep when I heard business matters.

_Very close._

I managed to sleep early after studying for my math quiz. The numbers in my brain continued to pop up, and it annoyed me that school couldn't leave my personal space even if I was miles away from the actual building.

Who invented school anyways?

When the sun rose over the horizon, it shined directly at my eyelids. I tried to cover the brightness from blinding me, but hiding under my blanket had challenged me to get air. My nostrils felt like they were about to flare out with fire from the suffocation.

I lifted the blanket slightly, squinting my eyes from the light. The honking cars echoed through my room. I groaned as I sat on my bed from all the noise. I didn't understand why people enjoyed killing other people's sleep.

"Hailey!" my mom shouted through the door. "Your dad and I have to leave for work now. I left breakfast for you. I will call you if we aren't home for dinner tonight."

"Got it," I raised my voice to reply.

I left my room, hearing the front door shut once I entered the bathroom. I brushed my teeth while playing some music, and I stared at my hideous morning look in the mirror.

The messy black hair look uglier than a bird's nest, and my eyes had triple eyelids. Dark circles appeared slightly evident, and I instantly looked away. It was definitely not the best sight to see first thing in the morning.

I slipped on a pair of black jeans and a red plaid shirt before taking the stairs down to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Sasha beamed when I opened the door. She was wearing a leather jacket over her white romper.

"When did you wake up?" I asked, noticing her bright energy.

"Seven," she answered as she followed me into the kitchen.

"A person who wakes up at seven has more energy than a person who wakes up at seven forty-five?" I questioned strangely. "Did you sleep at like ten?"

"No," she smiled. "I slept at one."

"Oh my God," I exclaimed. "I slept at twelve, and I still feel like I only slept for 3 hours."

"You can always ditch class to sleep."

"That's sounds like a very good idea," I remarked sarcastically. "I still don't understand a single thing in chemistry and if I miss my tutorial, I might as well fail the entire class."

"Why don't you go to office hours or something?"

"I'm lazy."

Sasha scoffed. "Jesus, your studying habits make me question how you got straight A's in high school."

"This is university, everything is different now," I stated, roaming around the kitchen. "Where's my food?"

I checked inside the microwave for my breakfast. Usually, my mom would put it in there because she knew I wouldn't spend time to heat it through the basic pan and stove.

My lips curved into a big smile when I saw three large slices of pancakes on the plate that remained to be warm.

"Why does your mom put pancakes in the microwave?" Sasha questioned, judging slightly.

"You know she's strange," I replied and laughed.

"So that's where you got it from," she teased, tapping her finger to her chin.

I rolled my eyes, smiling as she sat down beside me at the table.

After I spent some time finishing my breakfast, Sasha and I arrived to math lecture, seating at the middle section. Our professor started the class by giving us a quiz, and Sasha instantly widened her eyes.

"Damn it," She said, groaning. "I forgot there was a quiz. Why didn't you remind me?"

"I texted you," I answered

"Oh," she halted. "I remember now. I fell asleep afterwards."

I laughed, and she gently banged her head on the mini desk. I tried to convince her it would be fine, but she emphasized that if she didn't do well in the easier quizzes, she would fail the ones later in the term. She huffed in frustration, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sasha ended up passing the quiz once we got our papers back. She could't stop smiling about it. She was so relieved to not fail even if it was just a satisfactory grade. I told her how she should have trust me, and she shrugged, thanking me anyways for the comfort.

"Excellent work, Hailey," Dr. Sato complimented, and I looked at my score.

A mark was deducted, but I was still satisfied.

"Thank you," I told him, moving out the line with Sasha.

"Oh, Hailey, can you wait for a moment?" he requested, and I nodded.

When most students had collected their quizzes and left, Sasha and I watched Professor Sato held a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Have both of you seen Harry?" he questioned, and we shook our heads. He sighed. "He hasn't been in class for a while, hasn't he? I want to see if he's interested in doing a second year math course. This young man is way too intelligent for what we are learning. Last week, he came to my office hours to do quizzes he will be missing this week. He told me he wouldn't be in class, but I was hesitate to let him do it since we hadn't learn the lessons yet. I was really surprised when he got perfect scores for both of them."

"Oh," Was all I manage to say. "I can ask him." I offered, and Professor Sato smiled.

"That would be lovely, Hailey," he accepted. "I already fill out a recommendation form for him, and if he's interested, he just needs to sign at the bottom."

"Okay."

Professor Sato handed me the form, and I caught a glimpse at Harry's information. Sasha peeked over my shoulders, and I blinked several times when I saw his birthday.

_February 1st 1994._

"Wait," I said, confused. "Are you sure he's born in 1994?"

"Yes," Professor Sato confirmed. "I copied the information from the data system."

"What's wrong?" Sasha questioned.

"Sasha, it's 2013," I stated.

"So?"

"This makes no sense. He's already nineteen, and he will be twenty once the new year comes by. First year students are usually eighteen who will be turning nineteen. Not twenty." I explained.

"About that," Professor Sato interrupted us. "Harry has mentioned to me that he had took a gap year before he started university. So, this is nothing strange."

"Uh...yeah!" Sasha instantly added. "He told me that too. It's nothing, Hailey."

For some reason, I was still feeling uneasy about the information. I mean there were so many possibilities, and it should be the least of my concerns. My instinct was working another path though, and hopefully, I was only overthinking about a number.

At least, I hope I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!
> 
> super long chapter today because you guys are awesome people! so yay! can we get a hell yeah because the mysteries are rolling in?!
> 
> it's okay if you're confused. it makes sense later on. :) if you miss Harry, i'm sorry. he will come back like next chapter (i think lol).
> 
> also, you might have noticed, i haven't set the year as 2019!! that's because i have to solve the problem with the birthdays. it's a bit weird to write Harry's birth year as 2000. so i change the story time instead then we can keep 1994. but if you want to keep it as whatever time you want, i don't mind. Just pretend they are like uni age okay. ha. love you and i hope this chapter is more exciting! things are coming soon. Ahhh so excited.


	10. Chapter 10

** _Hailey_ **

I held the recommendation paper in my hand as I walked to chemistry tutorial. The conversation with Professor Sato and Sasha didn't disappear from my mind because I still felt like I was missing out on something that tied my questions together. Harry's age wasn't a big deal, but after what happened on the first day, I felt like there was more behind his story. What exactly it was, I still didn't know. 

I entered the door, making my way to the back table as the classroom was filled with silence. Kevin wrote some equations on the board which I barely understood. I tried studying the topics I was struggling on, but clearly, I still didn't know anything. 

The spot beside me stayed empty as I stared at it for a few seconds before switching my attention back to Kevin. He began our lesson as he reviewed the topic that we had learned in class. The concepts were being explained, and I copied the notes down, hoping to make some sense into it.

The information was passed through my brain, but my brain cells weren't functioning properly. They were either asleep or dead.

I heard rapid footsteps coming from the halls, and I raised my head up, seeing Harry jogging into the class. My eyes focused on him, following as he seated down beside me.

"Harry," Kevin called sternly. "I don't mind you being late, but you have to be more quiet when you come in. It's very distracting for other students."

"Sorry," Harry apologized quietly, and Kevin returned to his speech.

My hand stopped writing briefly while I watched him placed his jacket down. Again, he didn't bring any other materials with him, but it didn't matter. I was just surprised by his sudden presence since he was gone for a week. 

"Hello to you too, Hailey," Harry finally turned his attention to me with a grin.

"Um..." I stammered, trying to process my thoughts.

The sharp jawline defined his face like always where his slightly flustered cheeks after he ran inside. His plump lips curved into a captivating smile that left me struck in his magic. 

_Ugh, he's so beautiful._

_How in the world was he so damn beautiful?_

"Hi," I let out a shaky breath after I realized how long I had been staring at him.

Kevin didn't let us talk for long as he started to ask questions in the class, and no one was willing to answer. It was pretty pointless to have him communicate with us when students were shy or tired of doing anything.

Each of us was given a sheet of paper with multiple questions printed on. I flipped between the two sides, staring at the questions with disgust. I had no clue how to tackle them especially when they looked like foreign language to me. 

Sometimes, I did wonder what in the world I was doing in university.

"You got the first step wrong," Harry remarked, and I turned to look at him, jumping as soon as I noticed that the distance between us shrunk. His chair was moved rather close to me, and I met the alluring emerald eyes – his unique trademark. 

"Oh," was all I manage to say.

He took the pencil out of my hand, scribbling on his paper before he slid it across the table to me. I stared at the written mathematics, realizing how simple his work was in comparison to mine.

_What was with me and making everything so complicated?_

"That's it?" I questioned.

"No, Hailey," he replied sarcastically. "You have to write ten more pages to finish the question."

I rolled my eyes, changing my mistake before correcting my final answer. I tapped the back of my pencil against the table as I slowly turned my head to look at him again. I pushed the recommendation paper towards him, and he looked at it then back at me.

"Professor Sato told me to give this to you. He said if you're willing to switch to a second year math class, just sign the paper and return it to him," I told him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, eyes avoiding my sight afterwards.

"You never told me that you took a gap year."

"I didn't think it would matter to you," his tone suddenly turned cold.

I fell silent, biting down on my bottom lip as he focuses his sight on the desk.

"Hey," I began quietly. "I didn't mean what I said last time I–" 

"Drop it, Hailey."

"I just want to say that I–"

"I said drop it," his voice raised slightly, causing me to suck in a harsh breath from his attitude.

The lump in the back of my throat made it difficult to talk, and I didn't bother on my conversation with him. I shifted my eyes back and stared at the clock as time ticked.

Kevin wrapped his lesson several minutes early, and students rushed out of class. I packed my bag slowly as Harry left without another word. I hadn't exactly touched on his change of attitude, but I knew my words had hurt him from what I saw. Even if I believed that we weren't close for our relationship, we were both irked by how we treated each other – him with my words, me with his attitude. 

_Weird to say._

Sasha eventually found me in front of my chemistry tutorial class after she struggled around several floors and hallways. She complained to me about how the building was awfully planned, and I laughed at her for getting lost even when it had been nearly a week. I understood that she hadn't been in the building before, but she looked certain of her directions when I asked if she needed help in the morning.

"I'm so hungry," she told me as we headed out the school building.

"What should we eat?" I asked her once we stood outside. 

"Everything."

I giggle at her response and then take out my phone to find new restaurants around the school.

"Let's see what we have..." I trailed off, eyes focusing on the screen.

I searched through Google and chose out the closest options from campus. The various cuisines made my mouth water as I checked the websites and menus for each restaurant. I wrote down some names on the notes app so that I wouldn't forget to tell the choices to her.

"We can have Ole and Steen, The Smith, Chipotle, or Shake Shack," I listed out the places to her. "What do you want?"

I continued to see if we had other options, but the silence reply brought my head to lift up. Sasha stared across my shoulder, and I turned around, wondering what she was looking at. I only came to find other students and cars on the busy roads. Then, I turned my head back, noticing the extreme concern on her face where her lips were slightly parted.

"Sasha?" I called.

"Huh?" She answered, barely audible.

Her voice was slightly shaky when she spoke. 

"Are you okay? What were you looking at?" I questioned.

"I'm fine," she dismissed her worried expression and displayed a faint smile. "I thought I saw someone I know."

"Okay."

"What are we eating?" She hooked my arms to hers as we walked out of campus.

Sasha decided we should head to Ole and Steen since she missed the sandwiches and pantries there. We took the bus and went down a few blocks before arriving within fifteen minutes. My stomach began to rumble, but thankfully, we made it in time.

The entrance had a large window over to one side, and marble tiles covered the floor. White fluorescent lights shined on the tables and chairs while people were joined together to eat and talk. The line started to build up, and we quickly made way in case we fell behind.

I raised my head to look at the menu as we waited. I peeked over at Sasha every now and then, noticing how concern still rushed over her face as she stared at the ground. I didn't have the intention to press her about what's inside her mind because trust, that was what I was learning to do.

I had ordered a roasted chicken sandwich that consisted of bacon and Gouda cheese. Meanwhile, Sasha was eating a sandwich with smoked salmon and curried egg. We hadn't been speaking much as she still seemed to be thinking about something that continuously bothered. Her attention was miles away from being awake to connect with my words.

"Sasha," I broke the silence, and she hummed in response. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course," she nodded. "I think I'm actually tired from sleeping late last night. No joke."

"Don't sleep too late tonight then."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Thank you." She placed her hands on top of mine and squeezed lightly. My lips curved into a smile before I continued to eat my lunch.

"I'm going to the washroom," Sasha informed, and I nodded as she took her bag with her.

I scrolled through my phone while biting slowly on my sandwich. My attention remained on the screen until I realized how long Sasha had been gone. I sat at our table for several minutes, sandwich nearing to be finish. She hadn't returned yet, and I grabbed my backpack, heading to the washroom.

Before I came close to the washroom, Sasha exited immediately, taking my arms in her hand as she pulled me away. Her steps were frantic and rushed. I attempted to match her pace which wasn't too difficult since my legs didn't have to push as far for my height.

"What's going on?" I questioned, panic flooding into me.

"We have to get out of here," she commanded.

"Why?"

She didn't respond to me, and we dashed out of the store. I was being dragged onto the streets as she tried to bring us back to the campus. She looked back several times, and my heart lurched out of my chest. The fear was etched over her entire face that started to make my blood run cold. She wasn't telling me anything, but I could sense it wasn't a good news either. 

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I tried not to shout at her. 

"Just keep walking," she demanded. "Don't look back or make eye contact with anyone."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have bought you into this," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sasha," I fretted. 

Anxiety was crawling onto my skin like never before. It was digging deep down to my bones to the point where it's like a needle being injected to my bloodstream. I only continued to follow Sasha through the crowding streets as she looked ahead of us. She walked past the bus spot, and I didn't interrupt her at all.

I had never seen her this afraid in my entire life. I tried to catch on her expression, but it was so hard to explain how she looked. She glanced around like someone was following us. Her face drained with colour. Her pace was fast and heavy.

I was practically trying not to trip over anyone's feet while Sasha barged her way past the people. Her grip tightened around my arm, making me wince, but she didn't take any notice.

We stopped at the crosswalk, and I glanced at my best friend. She only stared at the signal light impatiently, hand still grasping onto my arm. My legs were starting to feel sore, and the muscles didn't want to keep up with the quick walk. My heart was pounding and for the exact reason of terror. 

The red light switched to green, and we began to step onto the road. My eyes stayed on the ground until I heard a roaring engine sound rushing towards us. Despite of the traffic light being solid red for the cars, it was still running at a very rapid speed.

_Too fast._

I snapped my head at the motorcycle chasing in our direction while people began to scream from their lungs. The ringing shrieks filled atmosphere, and I pulled Sasha away as we ran back instantly. The driver on the motorcycle made no resistance to stop, and my breathing grew heavy as I felt them forcing the speed behind us.

I held Sasha's hand, and our feet hit the pavement in sync. I knew her height proved her at a disadvantage, but she chose not to give in. Instead, we pushed through the panicking people on the sidewalk while reaching for survival.

Questions were popping inside my brain as to why this person was attacking us on the motorcycle. Each time we thought we were farther away from them, they were edging us closer and closer. Soon enough, we would run out of strength, and they still had the speed to beat us in the race.

Even though I was certain Sasha had total knowledge of everything, she avoided mentioning it to me. But at moment, this didn't matter.

_We were running for our damn lives._

"Hailey," she called through her heavy breathing. "We're going to go in different directions, okay? "You take the left corner, while I go straight ahead."

"No, I can't just leave you!" I declined.

"You have to listen to me, Hailey!" She sternly demanded. "Turn around the corner and stay hidden!"

I bit down hard on my bottom lip with the tears brimming my eyes. I had no choice but to obey her orders, and she instantly released my hand. Our distance was allowing us to meet the divided sidewalk, and I turned to the left as soon as we reached the end of it.

I stopped at my steps once I heard the motorcycle farther from my direction. Sasha was still running, and I traced back my steps to follow behind the motorcycle. Sasha headed into the alley, but it didn't stop the person from chasing her. People were running off in various ways as I used my adrenaline to push me forward.

The siren sounds echoed through the city, and Sasha turned around once she found herself trapped in a dead end. The motorcyclist dropped one of their feet to the ground, supporting themselves up as they twisted the handle multiple times for acceleration. I searched around the alley for some sort of weapon, only able to attain a broken broom in my hands.

Sasha's eyes met with mine, and I signalled her to not make any noise at all. The engine sound of the vehicle had come to beneficial use as I quietly headed towards the person, gripping the stick in my hand.

I didn't have any self-defence class, and I hadn't attack anyone before, so I really needed the ninja God on my side if I wanted to win.

My breath hitched when I reached the person with only one or two steps behind. I tried my best to hold in any loud noise, hearing the sirens travel closer to us. Before the driver could race towards Sasha, I instantly whacked the stick on the back of their neck with full strength, causing the person to fall off the bike. They appeared to lose consciousness, and I immediately dropped the stick, gasping at what I've done.

Did I just hit someone?

_Oh my God._

"Run!" Sasha shouted, and she interlaced my hand instantly as we left.

But her neck had suddenly been hooked by a tight rope, and she was being pulled back by great strength. Her fingers fly to the rope, struggling to fight back as she choked. Her airway was being suffocated, blocking any exchange to support her body. I came running back, picking up the broom in my hand as I struck the person again.

I hear them grunt, voice giving out as a male. Sasha digs her heel to the cement floor, kicking and wanting freedom. My whole body is shaking, and my tears are leaving my eyes uncontrollably. I have no one else but myself to save my best friend.

"Fucking bitch," the man said, ripping the stick out of my hand and shoving me down to the ground.

My palm scrapped on the rocks, and I whimpered in pain as the skin was scratched harshly. I fell stomach flat, and the hard hit knocked the air out of me, chest tightening at the movement. I picked myself off the floor, and Sasha managed to elbow the man on his rib cage, causing him to tumble a few steps back. He released her from the strangle, and she dropped to ground, landing on the side of her thighs.

I hugged her quickly, shaking her body to awake her. Her eyes had shut, and her body weakened under my hold. I watched as the man gripped the rope tightly in his hands, stretching and pulling it before taking steps towards us. I tried to tug Sasha and I back, but he wrapped the rope around my neck, constricting it around my neck while my head tossed back. 

Sasha laid on the ground, and I pulled the rope in the opposite direction, so I could breathe. My strength was limited, and it was more difficult when he crossed both ends of the rope together without mercy. My eyes began to water more as I stared at the unconscious Sasha. 

My heart raced so rapidly for the last breath of air that still remained in my lungs. My energy was being drained bits by bits, and my whole body was starting to numb down. The rough material of the rope burned against my skin as I tried to fight back, but I soon felt my muscles worn down. 

I didn't remember hearing much when the rope had finally unlatched itself from me. My body collapsed on the ground, eyes drifted in pitch black. Everything was a blur, but somehow, I could still recognize a very distinct yet familiar voice.

A voice that I've never been more thankful to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAMA.
> 
> What in the world is happening to our characters?
> 
> Any guesses?
> 
> i know this chapter is shorter.
> 
> please comment and give kudos. 
> 
> love you lots. :)


	11. Chapter 11

** _Hailey_ **

_I battered my eyelashes open, vision blurring again as if thin layers of clouds covered my proper vision. I_ _ pushed myself off the hard surface, feeling some tickling sensations on my arms. Once I managed to sit normally, bright green shined in my eyes. A field of grass was underneath me. _

_Did I travel to grass land again?_

_I stood from the ground and looked around me as I tried to find Sasha. She and I had both fallen unconscious, and the last thing I remembered was hearing a voice._

_Why was I here?_

_"Hi," a small voice greeted, and I turned around, seeing the same girl from my dream last time._

_She waved at me slowly, and I lowered down to match her height. Her black hair was nicely braided into two pigtails. She wore a white tank top that was tucked underneath her dotted shorts with a giant bow tie directly at the front._

_"Hey," I softly called. "It's you again."_

_She nodded. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I have no idea actually. I'm supposed to be with my friend."_

_"Your friend?" She questioned, and I nodded._

_"My friend and I got chased by a bad guy, and both of us fainted afterwards. When I woke up, I realize I'm here," I explained to her._

_"That's scary. You're safe here! My best friend Sasha will protect you! She always protects me."_

_"That's very kind of h–"_

_Wait. _

_I retraced her words, making sure I had heard her correctly. Shivers ran down my spine as I stared at the child who had been looking so similar to me since day one. _

_"What's your best friend's name?" I asked her for confirmation._

_"Sasha!" She beamed._

_She turned her head to the side, and I followed her sight, seeing a red haired girl on the playground. The playground was the exact same one where I had met the girl for the first time. I still recalled how her best friend was nowhere present. I assumed Sasha was the one she was mentioning about._

_The young Sasha didn't differ from my Sasha. She had the bright strawberry red hair as well as the greenish grey eyes that sparkled underneath the sunlight. _ _I blinked repetitively, hoping my sight wasn't tricking me into some illusion._

_She's real._

_She's the Sasha Pierce._

_I shifted my attention back to the little girl in front of me and eased my breathing before speaking to her._

_"You didn't say goodbye last time," I mentioned to her._

_"Oh yeah," she said. "My best friend and I had to leave."_

_"Were you playing with Sasha last time?"_

_She shook her head. "It was my other best friend."_

_"Where's your other best friend now?"_

_"Didn't come."_

_"Oh."_

_I didn't know how to respond, knowing that a small Sasha was with me. I didn't even know why I was here in the first place, but I needed to find the actual Sasha. She might still be lying unconscious and unsafe somewhere._

_The motorcyclist might still be around, but I couldn't seem to snap my mind out of this. It was dream for certain, but everything felt surreal around me like it was memory that existed. But I didn't remember this. I would remember if Sasha was in my memory. Why didn't I?_

_"We have to go now," the girl told me. "My mom will yell at me if I get home late."_

_"Okay," I replied quietly._

_She waited for Sasha to come over, and they entwined their hands tightly like I did with my best friend. I stared at this girl for the longest time. I had answer in my mind, but I wasn't sure if I was correct. _

_"Wait," I called, and they turned around._

_I walked up to them, kneeling down to meet eyes with her._

_"You never told me your name," I reminded._

_"It's Hailey," she informed with a smile._ _"Hailey Ellis."_

I let out a sharp breath, and my eyes shot open. The white ceiling came to a clear view after several seconds, and a light dangled above me. I groaned, moving up slowly as I found myself in a hospital bed. I began to panic when Sasha appeared in my mind, but once I saw she's sleeping in the bed beside mine, the fear began to dissolve.

I sighed in relief, leaning against the headboard to earn some strength. My back rested on it, and I saw a nurse entering the room.

"Good evening, Hailey," she said softly.

"Hi," I murmured, hitting my forehead with my palm.

"I will get the doctor to see you immediately," she informed.

She walked away, and I winced at the relapsing headache. It was starting to hit me again, and my brain felt like nails were being hammered onto it. I brought my knees up to my chest, arms placing on top so I could bury my head down.

"Hailey?" A voice questioned, and I lifted my head to see a female doctor standing in front of me.

Her brunette hair was tied into a loose bun, and her eyebrows were drawn evenly with makeup. Her cheek bones were prominent on the sides as the lids of her eyes were outlined with thick lines. She was dressed in a white blouse, and two buttons were unattached. Her white coat covered her body as she held a clipboard in her hands.

"It's very nice to meet you," she introduced. "I'm Dr. Rosario who will be looking after you tonight."

"Thank you," I answered weakly.

Like the jobs of all doctors, she would ask me how I was feeling and informed me about what happened. I only give her short answers and nodded comprehensively about what rules I needed to follow. She didn't give me much restrictions, saying I didn't have to worry about any severe risks, but I did have to stay for the night to make sure I didn't blackout again or whatever health issues came along.

I asked her about Sasha, and she assured me that my best friend would be fine. Sasha was sleeping peacefully, and I sat on the bed after Dr. Rosario left. The black colour pained the sky as I stared out the window. I didn't even know how late it was until the nurse told me it was already two in the morning. 

The nurse told me that my parents made a visit but because it was late and visiting hours were closed, they weren't alone to stay. I was allowed to send a quick text to my parents, letting them now that I was finally awake. 

The police interrogated me about the attack. They bombarded me with questions, asking who I had been around with and what I thought the main reason for attack was. They arrested the man, but when the police officers presented his photo to me, I stared at it blankly. 

"Thank you, Hailey," one of the police inspectors said. "We will contact you if we have any more questions."

I gave them a small nod before they exited the room. My eyes fell back on Sasha, and I sighed, thankful that she was safe.

The motorcyclist turned out to have a name called Karl, but he didn't trigger a single memory from me because I clearly didn't know who he was. I knew Sasha would have a better answer for the police, but he was arrested, and it was enough to stop us from being hurt.

I leaned my head back on the wall, closing my eyes to try and earn some sleep. I had been rolling in my bed multiple times already, and somehow, my eyes didn't seem to shut. I would wake up, stare at the ceiling, and repeat the cycle.

"Hey," A voice suddenly interrupted my resting time.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw Harry standing beside my bedside. As usual, he wore a dark attire of a navy blue tee shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hi," I whispered.

The wooden chair legs scratched against the tiled floor like nails raking down the chalkboard as he pulled a chair to sit down. Some people instantly lifted their heads, groaning in frustration as they glared at Harry. Harry's eyes widened once he realized what he has done, and he quietly apologized to the patients in the room.

"How did you get in here? I thought visiting hours were over," I asked. 

"Snuck in from the emergency exit. People do it all the time."

"Wow," I was surprised by his inner sneakiness. "Why am I not shocked?" 

He chuckled. "How are you feeling?" 

"Okay, I guess."

"You don't really like to make eye contact with me, don't you?"

I raised my head up slowly, meeting eyes with him. His lips curved into a faint smile, while I bit gently on the side of my cheek.

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

"I heard what happened, and I just want to check on Sasha and you."

"Did the news went on that fast?"

"Yeah, Hailey. You're _so _famous now."

I couldn't help but let out small giggle.

Harry gasped instantly, face pretending to be in full surprise. "Hailey finally gave me some new reaction besides a mean face. How flattering."

My expression switched back to normal, and he sneered, rolling his eyes at me. 

"Can I ask you something?" I tilted my head, and he nodded. "Do you know why Sasha was chased down by an attacker?"

"No," he replied, rather certain. 

Then, he dropped silent, tongue running along his teeth. He avoided my sight, and I could recognize how he was directly lying to my face. After everything, he still had the audacity to hide it from me.

"Stop lying to me," I argued. "You know exactly what's happening. You've been helping Sasha all along. How can you just tell me that you aren't involved in any of this?"

"You need some rest, Hailey," he cut the conversation. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Harry," I called sternly, but he turned away and left the room.

The temper rose in my blood, and I tossed the blanket over, wearing my shoes quickly. I chose to chase after Harry, attempting to follow him. One of the nurses blocked my path, and she grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going, Hailey?" She asked. "You can't run around so late."

"I promise I'll be back," I reassured. "I have to make an emergency call."

"Alright, you have to be careful though."

I nodded, and she released me from her hold. Harry should be at the bottom floor by now, so taking the elevator was clearly not an option.

Luckily, I didn't have to run down too many flights of stairs to reach the main floor. I pushed through the front doors, eyes scanning around the dark. Very few people were present, but he was nowhere in sight. I sighed, turning back to the hospital when I didn't find him around.

I returned to the room, heading to the bed then laid down. My eyes stared at the same white ceiling, mind entirely unable to drift to sleep.

***

The next morning, my parents came to pick me up early, and I hadn't got a chance to say goodbye to Sasha before I left. My mom practically dragged me out of the hospital, and her face kept the cold scolding look that was enough to tell how she felt. None of them spoke when we were in the car, and I looked out the window, not bothering to make a conversation either.

I knew they had too many question as to why I had let myself fallen into this situation. This was the first time I actually got busted for something serious unlike my previous times where I managed to keep things secretly.

My parents were sitting on the couch as I stood and scooted my feet quietly to exit the living room. I took slow steps when they didn't notice, and I froze immediately when my mom's eyes snapped at me.

Darn.

_I was this close to escaping._

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom questioned strictly.

"To the...bathroom?" I responded with zero confidence.

"You're not going anywhere until we discuss about this," she warned.

"I'm the victim, mom," I told her with a somewhat annoyed tone. "I didn't do anything."

"What did you get yourself into?" She stood up from the couch with her arms crossing over her chest. "This person can't just randomly attack you and Sasha out of nowhere, Hailey."

"I don't know where he came from. I swear my life on it."

"I'm very disappointed in you, Hailey," my father added with a large frown on his lips. "You promised your mother and me to stay away from trouble especially after what happened to Nathan."

"I told you it wasn't my fault."

"This is serious, sweetie," my mom spoke, eyes filling with concern. "You've been attacked by a stranger. God, who knows what else can happen next? What if they kidnap you, and you end up..."

Then, she stopped.

Our whole living room was packed with complete silence – pin drop silence. She didn't continue her words, and I knew I made her touch back on the most sensitive topic of our family. I watched as she turned her head to the side, tears brimming her eyes very quickly. My heart throbbed at the sight, and I walked over to her, side hugging.

I rested my head on hers, hands placing on her shoulders. She grasped my hand, gently squeezing it for comfort.

Even if it wasn't exactly my fault, I had made a mistake to put my parents under the worst thinking.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quietly. "I promise I will try to protect myself, and I won't let anything similar happen again."

I mean, what was the possibility of getting out of something when you stepped a foot in?

_Not likely._

She gave me a slight nod, and I hugged her tightly as my dad came over to join us. If we never spoke about this, my mom would worry. She would panic, and that's not what I wanted to see. I should at least calm her down by putting a convincing promise I didn't know if I could even hold.

I hadn't bother to contact Sasha for the night because I knew both of us needed time to think. She was probably still searching for explanations to tell me what had happened, and I needed a clear mind to listen. She could run away with the truth forever, but knowing her personality, she wouldn't do that. 

Thankfully, my parents hadn't hated Sasha, although they think she was the major reason I went to the hospital. They couldn't blame her because she was injured too. Their hearts were way too soft to take Sasha away from me since our families had been friends for so many years.

***

Sasha and I walked to the park the next morning before my chemistry class started. She continued to beg me to come with her even though I had the urge to stay away from the conversation.

In the past, I wanted to strive more and more about what's happening in her life. I wanted to nose into her business because I felt the need to protect her, or I should say, it was the only way to fulfill my ego. I didn't enjoy how Sasha was hiding secrets from me, and Harry was magically involve in her life when I should be there.

Now, I was reluctant to know the truth. The real truth. 

We stood in a quiet area in the park, and it didn't take long until Harry arrived.

"Can I know what's going on now?" I questioned, trying to relax down before the wave hit. 

"Hailey," Harry began. "We had a reason to hide everything from you. Once the truth is out, it will only bring you more trouble."

"Just tell me what's going on," I demanded.

Sasha took a deep breath before she spoke. She glanced over at me, and Harry gave her a certain nod so that she could continue.

"A few days before Harry arrived, I found a photo that my mom left on her desk when I was helping her grab a file from her room. It was a picture of my mom and a man that wasn't my stepdad or my biological father. When my mom saw me with it, she instantly snatched the picture away. She looked so scary, Hailey. She was so afraid of me finding out something.

I kept asking who the man was, but she didn't spoke a word about him. She avoided the topic every time I asked her, and it really bothered me. She told me she only loved two man in her entire life, my biological dad and my stepdad. She's an only child, and I don't know how else she could take this intimate photo with. They were really close. He held her as if they were a couple, and I just couldn't get it off my mind. If there is nothing between them, I don't know why she chose to keep the photo of them. I don't know why she warn me to not speak about the photo again.

So the day when you didn't join Harry and me for lunch, we got to know each other. He told me about his connections with other people, so I thought he could help me find this unknown man. The more he help me dig out the secrets, the more we step closer to realize that the man was Erik Vaccari. The name suddenly clicked in my brain because I briefly remembered my dad had a phone call that night, yelling at a person named Erik. They had a heated argument about some business matter, and my dad had to leave the house to meet with him. It was the exact same night when he never came back, and my mom got a call from the hospital saying he died in a car accident."

"And you think Erik has something to do with your dad's accident?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. "My biological dad didn't die from an accident. I think he was murdered."

Though her eyes are brimming with tears, she seemed almost too certain about it. I took a sharp breath, and my heart dropped from my chest at something so impossible. The pieces were starting to come together. The night at the party. The photo they were searching for. 

"But why does Erik want to murder your dad?" I questioned. 

"It has to be Erik," Harry interrupted. "He's a man who runs plenty of businesses that are scattered around the world. People assume he does proper business, but he secretly launders his money and has a huge association with drug production. His trading company is only a disguise for his dirty work. Not to mention, he's a Capo of an Italian mafia."

"How did you..."

"I used to work for Erik," he confessed. "Erik trusted me a lot with his business. He wanted my intelligence to help him secure business deals that were difficult. All of his business calculations went through me, and I thought he was a normal businessmen until I discovered the dark side of his work. He threatened me to keep working for him or else he would hurt the people I love. I had to do a lot in order to escape him and the dirty work. He has soldiers working under him, and when I left secretly, he ordered his men to search for me. They finally found me in New York, but he hadn't commanded them to kill me yet. I kept an entire file of his crimes, and I warned him to stay away or else his life will be over."

"Oh my God..." I breathed, shaking my head with disbelief.

"For the past week, Sasha and I both noticed how we were constantly being followed around. No matter where we went, we had someone trailing behind us. I managed to recognize some of them as Erik's soldiers when I worked under him. When Karl attacked both of you, it was enough to confirm that he knew what was happening. He knew that Sasha and me are digging up more of his past which would threatening to his position."

"Basically, both of you have stalked by this mafia leader who wants to kill you guys because of the evidences."

He nodded.

"That night when I held the party at my house, it was for Harry and me to find the photo without causing any suspicion from my mom and stepdad. It was set as a distraction where I would have an excuse for if the photo went missing," Sasha revealed. "But when we went back for that night, it was already gone. We searched the entire bedroom for it."

My mouth fell open, and I stood in silence as I flickered my eyes between them. I was in a complete state of panic, my hands turning cold and clammy as I tried to process all their words.

Was this really happening behind my back?

I wished it was dream that I could wake up to right away, but when my stomach muscles twisted in agony, I knew there was no where I could escape what I heard. Reality was a nightmare itself. It was the devil that invaded all beautiful dreams.

"Hailey," Sasha stepped closer.

"I..." 

I exhaled heavily. I took off from the park, not turning my head back to look at the two people behind me. I couldn't form words, and my body was shaking as I pushed forward. No matter how much I didn't want to face the truth, all the evidences stood in front of my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy some secrets being revealed. there will be more to come!!
> 
> fun fact: i actually changed this story from a vampire one to this plot. lol.
> 
> we're getting close to more and more big events!! so excited!
> 
> also if somethings still don't make sense to you, it's okay!! everything will come through afterwards!!
> 
> Please comment!! Love you.


	12. Chapter 12

** _Hailey_ **

Each of us seems to have something that makes us fear.

Whether it's an object, an experience, or maybe even a being, any of them can cause our nerves to react so rapidly. Our bodies will be trembling, and our minds will be clustering with clouds. Every cell is transmitting signals after signals to help us respond, but some of us can only cry out because our muscles are too weak to force a single step.

Physically, we might not always need to escape from fear. Yet, mentally, it has already laid an impact, marking a deep territory to our brains. Once the specific fear is detected through our alerting senses, it triggers the heart to plump blood quickly and our adrenaline to rush through the veins that are constricting and pulsing uncontrollably. It has the power to frighten us without being present, and it snatches our defence away.

Our minds are completely invaded by various types of fears. Some are permanent; some are temporary. Either way, we still feel the cold shivers running down our spines when terror meets with us face to face.

I spent my entire chemistry class thinking about what Sasha and Harry had told me. My professor's lecture practically entered one ear and tossed out by the other. My brain wasn't functioning properly because everything felt like an entire blur. 

I was scared. I would admit from the bottom of my heart. I was only a normal student, studying her life out to become a doctor. That was what I wanted my life to be. Nothing more.

But I couldn't change the fact that Sasha was investigating the truth of her dad's death, and that Harry was connected to some mafia leader that wanted us to be dead. 

_How lucky was I to be in this mess._

I always saw Sasha's biological father, Carson, as a man who loved his wife dearly. Because of different classes, Sasha's mom, Olanna, had sacrificed part of her life to be with Carson. Her parents hated Carson because it didn't seem like he could provide enough for their daughter, but Olanna had never once cared about that. She loves; he loves her. That was all they needed to keep their knot tight on the string of their relationship.

In my eyes, they had always been a sweet couple. They literally treated me like a half daughter, and I couldn't appreciate them enough for taking care of me when my parents were away.

Except good things didn't last long like you wanted.

Three years ago, Sasha came to school one day and broke down in front of the class. We were all confused as to why she was crying so hard. Even I didn't know what happened to the cheerful girl that I knew. She felt depressed and helpless. It took me an entire day until I could get her to talk and eventually, she told me that Carson died from a car accident.

At least, the police said it was a car accident.

That's how we accept it.

Until now. 

The car accident wasn't described in great detail. All I knew was that Carson was found in his own car that had been flipped over after it was hit by another car. The police discovered the other car nearby, but they recognized it as a stolen car. They closed the case without making another step because the driver from the other car had died too. 

Olanna suffered through so much pain before she remarried a year ago to Sasha's stepfather, David. He was someone that Sasha's grandparents accepted greatly and the only one who Olanna managed to open up with afterwards. 

I guessed besides Carson, David had touched both Olanna and Sasha's heart the most. So when Olanna decided to remarry, Sasha agreed immediately.

I knew that maybe along the lines, Sasha had still found Carson's death too sudden. I mean, death is inevitable. You might be enjoying the best part of your life, then suddenly, a snap is all it takes to drag you away from the world. Then, you find yourself living in another realm that many people question about.

Hell and Heaven.

Do they actually exist? Or are they just places we want to punish or satisfy ourselves?

When chemistry finished, I headed out the lecture hall, wondering if I should wait for Sasha to end her class. I felt like I was half dreaming, but I was attempting to break down everything piece by piece. Hearing Sasha talk did brought suspicious to my mind. 

Erik was the last person that saw Carson, and it was suddenly that Carson died in a car crash. Was it a coincidence or a homicide? Why didn't Olanna wanted Sasha to speak about the photo again? If she had nothing to hide, there shouldn't be a reason that she went insane. The mystery was definitely behind it. It wasn't black and white like we used to see.

I ended up walking to a study area near Sasha's class. My Fridays were usually short, allowing me enough time to decipher all the pieces that I knew. 

No matter how much Sasha's thinking sounded absolutely unrealistic, I wasn't stupid to stray away from the clues either. It all made sense when I thought about it especially after the attack in the alley. A random man wouldn't hurt us for no reason. 

Sasha and I had always been there for each other, and of course, I knew she wouldn't blame me for leaving her if I wanted. But I already knew most of the story, and we might as well finish the rest to see what we could find. Plus, I was sure Erik would leave me alone if I backed out.

What bothers me the most was that my parents were innocent. If I chose to help Sasha, I would pull them with me to be at greater risk. I promised them I should keep my life, but I was more worried if Erik would attack them once he hunted me down.

If anything did happen, they would be angry at me for acting stupid because to them, whatever they say was right. No risk, no fear, and no rebellion. That was enough to keep me out of trouble, and death. I only chose to listen to them because I didn't want to break their hearts. I was all they had left after that one night.

"Shit," I cursed when I turned my head to find Harry staring at me.

A thin boundary divided us, and he grinned, eyes completely locking with mine. His green eyes drowned me, vibrant and beautiful like being captivated in a dream. My chest rose sharply when he leaned in. I tried to shift back, but eventually, one of my hands pressed to his chest to prevent him from coming closer.

He stopped and switched back to sit normally as his forearms rested on the table. I readjusted my position before focusing my attention back to my notes. He concentrated on his phone, and we continued to ignore each other.

Usually, the silence between us happened when we were both tensed and annoyed. This time, it felt like maybe we were lost for words.

But I knew it.

He and I both had words we wanted to say. It's just we chose to hide them.

During this hour, I felt his eyes on me sometimes as I tried to ignore him. I texted Sasha to make sure she was aware that I was here, and she came as soon as her class finished. She sat in front of Harry and me, her eyes still looking slightly surprised.

"Hailey," she called, reaching forward to place her hand on top of mine. "I know you might think this whole thing is strange, but I swear to God I have nothing else to hide from you."

"I know," I nodded. "I understand."

"You do?"

"I'm eighteen, Sasha," I began to explain. "As much as I don't want to believe it, the picture fits with all the clues you told me. It's just I needed time before it properly processes in my mind."

"Do you regret?"

"Regret what?"

"For sticking beside me."

"How can I feel that way when you have been with me through every bits and pieces of mine."

She gave me a faint smile, and I reciprocated, taking her hand in mine. I hadn't exactly plan on what to do next, but I should at least provide some mental support to my best friend.

We continued to stay at the study area until Sasha's parents arrived to drive her home. None of us mentioned about the topic of Carson's death again especially not in front of Olanna.

"I told Harry to walk you home since my parents and I have to head off to the charity ball," Sasha said as we stand behind David's car. 

"I can walk home myself," I scorned, eyes slightly glaring at him from the corner.

"Hailey," she scolded. "Please, I want to make sure you're safe. Who knows what can happen next now that you're on Erik's target list."

"You think he can protect me?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"At least I can put up a fight," I heard Harry whispered into my ear, and I instantly jumped.

"Oh really?" I questioned sarcastically, pushing my elbow back to his chest lightly. He let out a grunt, tumbling a couple steps back and holding on the area with his hand.

I stuck my tongue out at him and showed a victory smile before turning back to face Sasha.

"Have fun tonight," I pulled her in for a hug.

She nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow morning about it."

I waved to them as David drove away. A small sigh escaped my mouth, and I glanced at Harry before walking pass him. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back to stand in front of him.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

"It's fine," I refused. "It's not that far from here.

"Sasha told me to keep you safe, and I will."

"I'm eighteen."

"And you act like you're eight."

I huffed in frustration, knowing that if I continued to argue with him, we could stand here for hours. He followed me when I began to walk down the streets. He stood rather close to my side, his eyes sometimes looking to me.

When we turned into a corner, he instantly held my forearm as our speed increased. My heart thumped through my ribcage, and I looked at him, seeing his expression darkened as we hurried in the streets.

"Is someone following us?" I questioned through my heavy breathing. I wanted to turn my head around, but he stopped me.

"Just keep walking, yeah?" He said, and I nodded.

My house came to view within several minutes. A huge relieved breath left my lips once our pace turned to normal. We stood at the sidewalk, and Harry scanned around the neighbourhood.

"Who was it?" I turned my head around to see.

"No one," he answered, trying to retain his regular breathing.

"No one? I thought we were being followed."

"I just want us to make sure we're not."

"So, you lied to me," I scoffed.

"No..." He disagreed. "I didn't exactly answer your question earlier, did I?"

"Can you just warn me next time? You make it like we are rehearsing for earthquakes."

"A little rehearsal won't hurt," he smirked, leaning his face into mine. "Plus," he tilted my chin up with a finger. "Your rosy cheeks makes you look more beautiful.

I swatted his hand away gently, making him chuckle when I tried to hide the extra redness from my cheeks. Thankfully, the exercise had covered up my tiny hint of shyness after what he had said.

"Leave your flirty words to other girls," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I only like to tease you though," he smiled, dimples popping from his two cheeks.

Oh Lord.

_Could a smile be a cause of death?_

"Get home, Harry," I shooed him away.

"Hey," he called me back. I turned around and tilted my head. "Call me if you need anything."

"I don't even have your number," I mumbled.

"Ask me and maybe I'll give it to you," he snickered.

"Well, guess what number I don't have to ask for?" I questioned rhetorically. "911."

"Alright," he put his hands up to surrender. "If you need help, don't say I didn't offer."

I shot him a glare before taking sluggish steps towards him. That little grin on his face was triggering me to just place a hand over his lips, so I didn't have to see his sinister looks.

I slid my phone out of my back pocket and handed it over to Harry after I unlocked the device. He typed in the information in the contacts app, and I finally noticed the white bandage cloth around his hand. He hadn't mentioned the injury to Sasha or me, but it wasn't like he was that informative either. 

He had been the one who continued to kept everything inside of his heart. It was something that I learned after discovering two secrets of his. He wouldn't spill out his life, and I did become curious to know why.

"What happened to your hand?" I questioned, softening my voice.

"Nothing important," he replied casually, shaking off the topic.

He returned my phone to me, and then we departed our ways. I closed the door behind me before heading to my room to throw my things on the ground. I rummaged through my drawers to search for a new set of pyjamas. 

My phone buzzed once I draped my clothes over my arm. I pick it up from the table, seeing a text message on the lock screen.

_Harry:_

_Now that you have my number, don't flirt with me too often. X_

I couldn't help but smiled and threw my phone back to the bed. I hopped into the shower next, letting the hot water run through my skin loosely. I would say showers were the best thing to exist. If I could stay in here forever, I would, but I think my skin would be all wrinkly which was pretty gross.

I allowed my hair to air-dry as I finished some homework during the evening. Instead, I ended up going through my phone more than doing the assignments. I hoped checking social media was important.

When I switch my attention back to my homework, my stomach suddenly grumbled. I groaned and rolled the chair away from my desk. I honestly had too many excuses when I had to do homework.

I went through my phone, then I would get hungry. After I satisfy my stomach, I would go through my phone again. This cycle was so continuous.

My parents left me chicken noodle soup since they had another meeting to attend tonight. Apparently, Mr. Graham had several things he wanted my dad to change again in one of the promotion projects.

I really lost count on the number of times my parents had to stay for Mr. Graham because their boss was so unpleased with my dad's ideas.

Either he's an extreme of a perfectionist or he's just picking on my dad.

When dinner was finished, I snuggled in bed, opening my laptop to search for the translation of one of my favourite books.

_The Little Prince._

To many people, this book may be the easiest thing to read in terms of vocabulary, but I always enjoy the meaning the author tries to tell his readers through it. The relationship between the rose and the prince is what I always love the most. He sacrifices a lot for the rose from the bottom of his heart. He doesn't ask to be reimburse nor does he think it matters.

All he wants is to do is protect her.

Maybe to some people, the rose appears to be heartless or have taken him for granted. But I think she's more afraid. She's scared that once she has fallen in love, sweet turns to bitter. Her thorns are like shields to defend her from being hurt. Her attitude towards the prince only comes from the fear. She wants to be loved but is afraid to be in love.

_Where in the world could you ever find a prince who waters their own rose without complaint?_

_He doesn't exist._

Mumbles awakened me as soon as my eyes opened from my short nap. I pulled my sweater over my shirt before walking down the steps. I paused at the top floor on the second flight of the staircase.

"Thank you so much, Ashley," the man said appreciatively. "I apologize if I have to keep Keith overtime tonight. It's just the event is in two days, and I have to gather everything together."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Graham," assured my mom. "I should thank you for driving me home."

"My pleasure," he brought his hands into his front pockets of the dress pants. "And we're out of the company now. Just call me Chris."

"Of course," my mom nodded.

Mr. Graham instantly noticed my presence, lifting his arm up to wave at me. I smiled and took the steps while my mom turned around to face me. She puts her arm over my shoulders as once I stood in front of Mr. Graham.

"Chris, this is my daughter, Hailey," she introduced.

"It's very lovely to meet you, Hailey," he told me as we shook hands.

"Likewise," I replied.

"Anyways, I better head back to the company now. I will see you tomorrow, Ashley," he smiled.

"Thanks again, Chris," my mom walked out with him to the front steps.

I spotted the white BMW i8 which made my mouth dropped with surprise. I mean, he was wealthy and successful. I shouldn't even act like I had never seen an expensive car before.

_Rich people._

When my mom returned to the house, I flashed her a wink. She rolled her eyes, going pass me to the stairs. I joined her in her bedroom as she hanged her trench coat on the rack.

"Stop the look, sweetheart," she commanded.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone then," I crossed my arms behind me, slowly existing my parent's bedroom.

I didn't plan on dwelling too much on Chris because I knew he was only doing a good deed to drive my mom home. I couldn't make up random guesses about what he thought even if I had a tiny bit of prediction inside of me.

When Saturday morning came by, I contacted both Sasha and Harry to meet them for breakfast at a small café. I spent the entire night, rolling in bed to finally make a decision that I had been debating the entire Friday. 

"Absolutely not," Harry sternly disagreed. He ran his hand through his hair with frustration.

"I'm already in this, so why can't I help?" I asked, annoyed by his answer. 

"Hailey," Sasha frowned. "It's too dangerous."

"Both of you are treating me like a child," I argued back.

"Cause you're acting like one, Hailey," Harry spoke from his gritted teeth. "You won't be involved with this at all."

"Well, I'm not _asking _you. I'm _informing _you about my decision."

"You have horrible decision making," he spat.

"Thank you," I said with full sarcasm. 

Harry could disagree with me. Sasha could warn me, but I wasn't wanting to back away from this mess. Erik already had me locked as his target, and even if I had my parents to look after, I was also responsible for Sasha. She was my only best friend. We met since we were children, and if I turned into a scared human being, what was the point of having this relationship? 

She had never backed out of my life, and if I knew that this was not a situation I could control, I would still found out the truth, with my life at risk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter can be a bit boring. i didn't know what to write either, hahaha. i will make the other chapters more interesting now since we have our trio working together.
> 
> anyways, we're ready for our trio to start their fun detective searches next chapter!!
> 
> obviously it's not going to be that easy though because we got to stick to some reality stuff.
> 
> let the rollercoaster ride officially begin.
> 
> also, thank you for the support! x


	13. Chapter 13

** _Hailey_ **

"Why are you so stubborn?" Harry questioned with annoyance.

"I'm not," I fired back. "Tell me why I can't help Sasha."

"It's dangerous," he stated.

"So why are you helping her?"

"Because I can protect myself."

"So you're implying that I can't protect myself."

"No," he shook his head. "I'm saying that I'm not putting you at any risk."

"And since when did you care about my safety?"

"Hailey," he paused for a moment. "It doesn't matter. I just want you to stay out of this."

"You're not being fair, Harry," I angrily argued.

He was starting to get on my nerves, thinking he's the boss of everything when clearly, I should make my own decision.

"I never told you I am a _fair_ person."

I scoffed instantly and turned over to Sasha who just shrugged when she saw my reaction.

"Fine," I told him. "Each of us will take a vote to be fair."

Harry and I looked at Sasha for her to say something because we both know that we purposed opposite agreements. The final call was on her, and I was hoping that she would support me.

Of course, I understood where Harry was coming from. Even if we were far from close friends, he didn't seem like the type to let innocent people be dragged into business like this. His heart was full of affection and concern, but he didn't show it through his actions. 

"Hailey, I don't think it's safe for you to be more involved," she slowly said.

_"What?"_ I questioned.

"You want it to be fair and now you have it. You can't argue with me about it anymore," Harry stated.

"Can I just–"

"No," interrupted Harry. "It is what it is, and you can't do anything about it."

"Can you let me talk?" I spoke through my gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes, gesturing me to continue. I shot a glare at him before taking a deep breath to calm down.

I didn't know if Erik meant to kill me or it was just a coincidence that Karl was supposed to have me dead too, but either way, I still felt like I was destined to be part of this crazy whirlwind. A flash turned my life from normal to dangerous, and I wasn't expecting another flash to return everything back to the way it was.

"Both of you have every reason to be worried about me," I softened my voice. "But I also have every reason to protect my best friend even if it means danger. Yes, it's stupid for me to run around with my life at risk, but what makes you think Erik would leave me alone now that I'm being pulled into this mess? Like Harry said, he wants to be the top mafia leader, and I don't expect him to give me mercy if he wanted to kill me again."

"That's why you have to stay away from us," Harry demanded.

"Until when? When I receive a call from the hospital that both you and Sasha died? Do you think that makes me happier? Or safer? Once Erik is done with both of you, do you honestly think he won't be after me? If we find evidence together about Carson's death and throw Erik in prison, everything will end like we wanted. I'm not leaving any of you because I have every rights to push that jerk into the prison after what he did to Sasha and me."

Sasha took my hand in hers and leaned in to wrap an arm around my shoulder. She hugged my body tightly and did her best to comfort me. I could see the look on Harry's face. His frustration rushed away, and his expression lightened as he avoided my eye contact, his eyes staring at the table.

"I'm not going to be a liability," I told them. "I want to want to know the truth, and I want Erik to be punish for what he deserves."

"Okay," Sasha nodded, rubbing my arm. "But you have to promise me to stay in contact all the time. Don't do anything without us."

I nodded my head, switching my attention back to Harry. We locked gaze as soon as he looked over at me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you for shit," he still appeared to be slightly annoyed. He returned his eyes to his phone screen, lips pressing rather firmly together.

"Does that mean you're letting me?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Thank you, Harry."

I knew a minor part of him didn't want me to be near this business, but he seemed to let me loose because he couldn't forget the fact that Sasha and I shared a close bond. He couldn't just ask Sasha to not be friends with me, and there was no way he could back out of his own life. He just had to accept the fact that I joined along for this mess.

"Only under one condition..." He lifted a finger up to silence me from my words.

"Which is?"

"You have to listen to whatever I say," he answered sternly. "I'm not here to put up with your bullshit."

"Fine," I agreed. "It's not like you would tell me to do something crazy anyways."

He suddenly stood from his seat, palms pressing on the table. His arms supported his upper body while he slowly leaned his face towards mine. His toned arms were protruding through the sleeves of his black tee shirt, visible veins running down his skin.

"Or maybe..." He whispered with a smirk on his lips. "I will."

I immediately froze at my spot, body numbing from the tone of his voice. The intensity of his eye contact sent chills down my spine as I swallowed hard. His lips were nearly touching mine, and only a thin proximity separated us from pressing our lips together.

My eyes travelled down and noticed his soft and dangerous lips. Every feature of him was pure perfection to the point of him being unrealistic.

I was sure when God created Harry, God decided to add a whole bottle of attractiveness to the recipe.

His lips were so provocative.

_I wondered what it was like to..._

_Oh God._

_Calm down your hormones, Hailey._

As soon as he settled back in his seat, I cleared my throat, pretending nothing had happened. I peeked over at Sasha who was trying her very best to hide a teasing smile. Harry continued to have his breakfast, a half smirk forming on his lips.

_Wasn't this lovely?_

I was officially part of the comedy show.

Breakfast went by better than I actually imagined. Harry and I managed to go through our conversations without having to bicker too much. For once, I appreciated his company and sarcasm to enlighten the mood. He made me laugh sometimes from his attitude and from what he believed, his _excellent_ jokes.

Though I had to admit, his jokes were far from funny.

I guessed they were rather...flimsy.

"Let's watch a horror movie at my place later," Sasha suggested excitingly. "Both of you don't have anything to do, right?"

"Uh..." I stammered.

How could Sasha not remember I hated horror movies?

Honestly, I could deal with any movies through my life. Whether it was romance, comedy, or adventure, I wouldn't mind watching them, but horror movies were the death of me. I didn't mind horror comedies only because I knew they were extremely funny and the events weren't as traumatizing. The real horror movies really made me jolted from my seat, haunting me in bed for at least a night or two.

I tried to convince myself that everything was fake and that the effects were overly dramatic. But my brain didn't sink in the thought too well. Instead, it was worse.

I would remember how the characters got tossed off the bed by a demonic spirit, and when I felt the tingles from my feet at night, I instantly checked my bed to make sure nothing was going to grab me. I would then remember how most horror events happened when you were alone. Basically, I could die ninety five percent of the time when my parents were at work.

"Are you scared?" Harry grinned. The little shake from his head triggered a small duel from me.

"Me? Scared?" I rolled my eyes, trying to be confident. "I'm a _huge_ fan of horror movies."

"What?" Sasha said surprisingly. "I thought you–"

I covered her mouth immediately with my hand as she mumbled underneath. Harry quirked a brow, looking at both of us with confusion.

I pulled my hand away from Sasha, and she leaned back, her lips moving close to my ear.

"Wait," she whispered. "I forgot horror movies aren't your favourite genre."

"It's okay," I comforted. "I should be fine. Just pick a less scary one."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded reassuringly.

"Hiding something from me, I see," Harry interjected. "And I thought we were making progress to know each other better."

"Oh, nothing," I told him with a sneering smile. "I just told Sasha to pick a less scary movie or else you would hide behind the couch pillows."

He chuckled. "We'll see which one of us will be hiding."

After breakfast, we headed to Sasha's house and stayed in the living room as she connected her laptop to the television screen. She turned on Netflix to find the collections of horror movies. I sat down on the floor with her, crossing my legs together. She looked at each movie, checking out the summaries to find the interesting ones. I swore, she must had forgotten that I said to pick to the least scariest one.

Harry remained on the couch while holding a couch pillow under his arms. He scrolled through his phone again, and I realized how he's usually attached to the screen.

Antisocial was another good word to describe him.

"Where are your parents?" I asked Sasha.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "They said they have something important to do."

"Oh."

"Okay, so..." she sat on her knees, a hand resting on her thighs. She moved the cursor around to show us her choices. "I say we can watch Mama, The Conjuring, or Insidious 2."

"Is Insidious 2 related to the first movie?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"I didn't watch the first one," I told her quietly to avoid Harry from hearing.

"I guess that leaves us with The Conjuring or Mama then," she pressed on the arrows on the screen back and forth. She looked at both of them, being indecisive.

"We can just watch both," Harry said casually. "Unless you don't have time."

"That's a good idea!" Sasha beamed. "Let's watch both."

_"What?"_ I panicked, my eyes quickly widening.

"You can always back out if you're _scared," _Harry teased.

Oh, how I wished some demonic spirit kicked him off his bed tonight.

I displayed a fake smile on my lips, eyes darting at him before he turned away.

"Let's watch both," I spoke slowly, and Sasha cheered in victory.

_This definitely sounded fun._

***

I had never regretted a decision so much in my entire life.

I had been riding a continuous roller-coaster that caused my heart to lurched out of my chest every now and then. I would squint one eye when I felt a jump-scare was coming close, but it wasn't helpful when the eerie music boomed in my ears. I wanted to run out of a house this so badly.

_I hated this._

We were only near the ending of The Conjuring, and we still had an entire movie of Mama to finish. I swore I would pee in my pants soon if another jump-scare came out of nowhere.

Sasha and I took the seats to the sides of the couch because we wanted to lay our heads down on the arm rests. Harry didn't mind sitting in the middle, and he crossed his ankles together while his feet rested on the coffee table.

The lights were fully switched off, and I stared around, making sure nothing was behind me. My arms were filled with goosebumps just by hearing the simplest creeks of chairs or tables.

When another jump scare appeared, my heart instantly dropped to the floor like I was falling down from thousands feet above. I actually screamed this time, my high pitched voice piercing through the entire house. Both Harry and Sasha turned to look at me with their eyes wide. They gave me the most surprised expression, completely startled by my actions.

"So you are scared," Harry sneered.

"I never said I was scared," I fired back.

"Then, why did you scream?"

"I thought it would spark up the mood since no one's talking."

"How long have you not been in a movie theatre?"

"Uh...several months?"

He snickered. "You do know that you can't talk when people are watching movies, right?"

"We're not even at a–"

"Shhh," he hushed me.

"But I–"

"Shhh."

"Why are you–"

He instantly placed his index finger to my lips, turning his head back to face me. His skin wasn't only soft but also warm. His tiniest touch could make my body respond strangely. I tried to steady my breaths, but seeing his finger against my lips made my heart hammered through my chest. He weakened my power to pull away.

"Do I need to teach you how to be quiet?" He whispered with a warning tone.

I shook my head slowly, and he dropped his finger from my lips, his attention returning to the television screen.

I blinked my eyes and slowly turned my head back to watch the movie. Once we had gone through the first one, Sasha prepared for the second movie. The movie ended up playing longer than expected because Sasha's internet continued to slow down.

The buffering had to spin in circles until the action came back on the screen. She said her parents were fixing the problem soon, but they constantly had to restart the router in order to get better connection.

I headed off to the kitchen to grab more snacks. I loved how Sasha always allowed me have her food, and it made me excited to see what she had stored in her snack cupboard.

When we were little, she told me she had a hidden snack area that only she was allowed to open.

Although I doubted her parents have stayed away from it, that was what our naïve selves believed in. She promised me I could have access to the cabinet anytime I came over, and I had never been generous with keeping the area stocked. I ate as much as there was or as much as I could.

I opened the doors to the cabinet, finding various of goods inside. I saw candies, cookies, and chips nicely organized into their own categories. Some types of flavours and snacks triggered a disgusting reaction on my face.

What kind of person ate vegetable chips?

Chips were made to be unhealthy anyways, so might as well stick to the unhealthy part all the way through. Mixing healthy and unhealthy together was a terrible mistake.

You should only feel guilty for making chips healthy not eating the chips.

I stood on my toes a bit to earn a better view since it was hard to see what was at the back. As soon as I grabbed another package of cookies, the kitchen lights shut off completely.

_What the hell?_

I rolled my eyes, knowing it's probably Sasha and Harry playing some ridiculous joke on me. They probably planned this and tried to make me freak out because I always had bad effects after horror movies.

"If both of you think it's funny for turning off the lights, it's not," I emphasized on my annoyance.

I heard no response, and the lights remained to be dark. I peeked at the light switch, seeing no one there. I headed over and pressed the button to get the lights back on. I tried again and again, dabbing my fingers hard on the button.

But the room still stayed dark.

Please tell me both Harry and Sasha didn't have the time to find the power system to run this prank more convincingly.

My eyes managed to adjust to the change of light, and I slipped my phone from my back pockets, instantly turning on the flashlight from the device. I exited the kitchen and returned my way to stand at the doorframe of the living room. I moved my flashlight around, and my eyes scanned the room. No one was sitting on the couch, and the TV paused on the opening credits.

Both of them were gone.

"Guys," I called out loudly. "I'm not in the mood for hide and seek. This isn't funny."

The entire house was filled with utter silence. Only the sounds of my soft footsteps were heard, and my heart thumped with loud beats. I told myself I shouldn't be afraid because this was far from a prank.

I made my way out of the living room, but I instantly stopped at my steps when the TV shut off behind me. My breathing hitched, and I slowly turned my heels around, seeing the screen fully dark. Every other electrical appliances turned off, and I felt my pulse pumping against the fear.

Positive thoughts weren't working in my brain when I was alone in a giant house with no lights.

I headed over to one of the curtains, pulling them to the sides for the sunlight to shine through.

One of the comforting things I knew for myself was that paranormal things usually happened at night in creepy places.

At least, that's how movies showed it.

I made two quick calls to Sasha and Harry, but one of them had left their phone on the coffee table while the other went to voicemail. I groaned in frustration and turned off my flashlight. I travelled around the large house, calling out their names for aid.

I swore if this was some game of theirs, I was kicking their asses after I found them.

The door to the basement was opened, and my brain was telling me to leave to the opposite direction.

_I was not going down there._

I immediately closed the door and locked it before turning my way to the second floor. Everything was dark like the whole electricity system had been shut down. All the doors swung opened while minimal sunlight was being let in.

The creaking of the hardwood floor wasn't helping either. It made me shudder as I looked into each room, not finding Sasha or Harry inside.

_Where in the world were they?_

Muffles of screams and shouts echoed through the house, and I stopped at my pace, turning around to see if anyone was behind me. Bangs amplified louder and louder like the construction works of hammers. I followed my way through the sounds, returning back to the basement doors.

"Guys?" I called out. "Are you in there?"

I put my ear against the door, and I heard constant tumbles rumbling down.

Then, everything quieted down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo to my beautiful readers!
> 
> anyways, hope you like this somewhat suspenseful chapter. sorry if i'm not that good in writing like creepy stuff. i tried lol.
> 
> remember to give kudos and comment if you like it! your support means a lot to me! :)


	14. Chapter 14

** _Hailey_ **

I stared at my phone for the past two minutes, contemplating whether or not I wanted to head down. By now, both Harry and Sasha would have been dead if it wasn't for my stupid fear that was stopping me from moving farther.

It wasn't the thought of paranormal events that were scaring me. It was possibly the presence of Erik or another of his men that was making my blood run cold and my forehead dripping with sweat. If I didn't go downstairs now, my friends would be dead. 

_No._

I held onto the door knob, turning it quietly as I pulled the door open. It squeaks as I pushed it wide, finding a pitch black space underneath me, almost like the way to hell. I gulped, calming my breaths down despite of my heart jumping out. Fear paralyzed my nerves, numbing my body from any movement. I took a step but pulled back, terror sealing my throat as I stood still.

It wasn't time to be selfish. I couldn't run. 

I switched on my flashlight again, shining it directly to the carpet steps. My other hand grasped the wooden railing, and I fought against the fear that crept onto my spine.

I continued to call out their names, my eyes scanning left and right around me. The farther I went down, the louder my echoes bounced back from the room.

No response.

I guessed I should be relieved from the fact that I didn't end up tripping over two bodies on the ground. The bright white light revealed an empty basement which was filled with various types of items. Sasha's bicycle, the laundry machines, and cardboard boxes were scattered around. Surprisingly, both of my friends weren't here, and I didn't found any evidence of break in from Erik's men.

I found a small passage of light when I went deeper into the area. The basement door was opened, allowing a vast amount of sunlight through. I sighed in relief and headed towards the exit to check if they managed to escape outside.

Instead, I was treated by a giant slam in front of me.

_Oh God._

The door instantly closed at my sight, and I ran over, fidgeting with the knob quickly. Anxiety eclipsed my thoughts as fear flooded through my bloodstream. Nothing was turning or working in my path, and I immediately turned around to the other door.

I ran as fast as I could to the staircase, seeing the glimpse of opening from the door. I took as many steps as possible, but my clumsy self had ruined my entire mission. My phone dropped out of my hand after I tripped on my feet, and it tumbled down somewhere. The flashlight didn't make it hard to find, but I winced when my palms scratched against one of the wooden steps.

I hurried down to retrieve my phone. Luckily, the other door had remained open, allowing me to return to the main floor safely. I shut the basement door, pressing my back against it. My whole body was shaking with terror while I blinked the tears away. 

_He's not here. He wouldn't hurt me._

A flash of shadow passed by my vision when I stared out to the living room. I let out a sharp breath, anxiety weaving its way through my mind. I was standing still, but the footstep sounds were ringing so loud in my ears, and maybe even someone panting heavily.

"Sasha?" I called out timidly. "Is that you?"

I wanted to stay put, but I slowly pushed myself off the door to see if I could find anyone. My stomach muscles clenched as I moved, but I held my phone tightly in my hand for some weapon.

This time, the footstep sounds became the only audible noise around me, and I turned around when I heard them. Again, no one was there, and goosebumps started to rise on my skin. My veins and arteries were pulsing so rapidly like they could keep with the movement of my blood. Tears were brimming my eyes when I thought about I might be trapped with Erik in this house.

Alone.

I fumbled with all the light switches in the house, begging the electricity to beam back to life. I pressed on them like they were my only saviour for hope, but nothing was helping me. Whenever I tried to flash my light around the house, I could only find furniture, still as ever. Why hadn't he killed me yet? What was he waiting for?

It felt like each step I made, I was being followed. I didn't want to make a sound, and I wished that I could snap out of this nightmare. I hated being alone. I hated staying in this temporary darkness that was slowly eating me alive.

I quickly made my way back to the front door. My hands were trembling while I went forward to grab the door knob. I felt like throwing up when I heard glass shattering in the other room. My back was pressed against the door, and I immediately flashed my phone to the direction of the noise. 

It was somewhat dark, but I didn't care. I went straight to turn the knob, twisting it one way then the other when nothing budged.

_Why the hell was the door still closed?_

"Let me out, let me out..." my voice trembled as I whispered to myself. The tears were starting to slide down my face as the door knob challenged me. The hardwood floor creaked, and I held perfectly still, listening to the heavy breathing of another figure.

The traumatizing memories were starting to kick back into my mind. It was dark and trapped with no one else around me. I cried for help, and no one replied back. It was exactly like two years ago.

No matter how much I pleaded for help, no one cared.

_"Come on, Hailey," he grinned wickedly, backing me to the door._

_"No, please," I whimpered. "I don't want to do this anymore."_

_"Let me show you how much I love you," his harsh tone dominated his voice. My tears were coming out uncontrollably like I didn't know what else to do. I turned around to exit the room, but the door knob wouldn't budge._

I tried pulling and twisting to the point where I wanted to give up. Adrenaline crashed through me, and my fist banged on the door. 

"Hailey!" A familiar voice shouted, and I thought I was hallucinating. 

_But I wasn't._

I recognized the voice from when I fell unconscious at the alley. It was the voice that always appeared when I was in danger. It was always him.

"Harry?" My voice broke as I tried to yell back. 

"Are you okay, angel?" He asked with concern, attempting to open the door.

"Harry," I cried. "I-I can't get out. Someone is in the house with me, but I can't leave."

"Shhh..." he said softly. "It's okay. Sasha and I will get you out of here. Did you unlock the door?"

"I did," I answered between my hitching breaths. "But I don't know why the door isn't opening."

"Sasha, did you even bring your damn keys?" Harry said with frustration, maybe a hint of anger.

"If I did, we wouldn't even be here!" She argued.

"Hailey," Harry called. "Stay with me, yeah? I promise I will get you out of there. Just stay with me."

"Okay," I quietly told him.

"Carefully, look at the door again, angel," he instructed. "Don't be scared, okay? Make sure you have everything open. Can you do that for me?"

I hummed in response, closing my eyes briefly. Even though my body was completely numb, I forced myself to snap out of the darkness. His voice guided me through the process, and I searched from bottom to the top of the entire door.

Two locks.

_I forgot there were two locks to this door._

I only unlocked the bottom one where the knob could easily move around, but the top one secured everything even if the other one was opened. My fingers instantly switched the knob, hearing a full click sound. The door pulled open, and my focus immediately matched with the alluring set of green eyes.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck firmly, feeling his warmth completely surrounding my body. His strong arms held my waist, and I began to sob as one of his hands brushed my hair. His touch was gentle, protecting me from all the cold that wrapped around us. 

Somehow in his arms, I would feel everything that my body never had.

_For once, I felt safe in the arms of another boy._

"Shh..." he soothed, voice lacing with softness. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you, I promise."

I pulled us away slightly, fisting onto his shirt. His head tipped down, and he watched me softly as he brought both of his hands to cup my face. My entire mind was poisoned with dark thoughts, but his little flame vanished them out as much as possible. It's the flame that could wipe out almost everything if it had the will. It could burn the nightmares and warmed my heart.

When it came to Harry, it's just that magical.

"Someone was following me around the house," I whispered to him. My voice was still unstable as I spoke my thoughts. "I swear someone was following me."

I had been panicking too much, and it was like I couldn't stop thinking about how I had almost got trapped inside another house alone. I didn't know who or what had caused my misery in there, but I knew one of my darkest memories still lingered in my brain like words engraved on a stone.

"I'll check it out," Harry said, and I pulled him back, shaking my head.

"No, please," my words came out rather desperately. "Can you just stay beside me?"

He nodded, bringing me in for another embrace. It felt so strange that he was the only person that could keep me stable right now, and as much as I didn't understand why, I needed him.

Suddenly, the three of us heard a loud bark coming from the front door. I turned my head over to the back and saw a random dog leaving Sasha's house. It stopped at our steps, and Sasha knelt down to scoop the animal in her arms.

"Why are you in my house again, Lester?" She questioned the dog and giggled. "Let me bring you back next door." She gave Harry and me a smile before heading over to her neighbour. She combed through Lester's fur, and I remembered that I heard panting noise before. The small footsteps were light and felt like there were nails attached.

_It was Lester who_ _ broke the glassware and followed me through the house?_

"I think it was just Lester pulling a prank on you," Harry smiled when we separated. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Do you really think so?" I asked. "Are you sure it's n–"

"Do you think it's them?" He questioned back.

"I don't know..." I mumbled, chills rushing through my back quickly. "The lights randomly turned off when I was in the kitchen, and I couldn't find both of you when I came back."

He let out a soft sigh, a hand resting on my upper back. "Come on," he gestured the way. "I'll take you home and explain everything."

The path from home appeared longer than usual only because Harry and I had taken slow steps. He mentioned to me about Sasha wanting to fix the internet connection because it was slower than normal. They had to restart the router in the basement, but the light down there needed to be switched on from the main panel which Sasha obviously failed to do. She played with the wrong buttons that turned off the electricity in the entire house.

I knew she had always been clueless about it because her parents were usually the ones who did most things for her. She had never touched the power source before, and I wouldn't be surprise if she randomly guessed where the light switch were. It was a high technology panel that David used, and it looked complicated when I first saw it.

"You locked the basement door before we can even get out," he laughed slightly. "I could barely see where we were going when Sasha turned everything off. I guess that's how you heard us tripping on the stairs."

"So then you and Sasha end up leaving the other door," I said, and he nodded.

"We went to the front to see if you were there. We kept it open in case we have to head back inside or something. Lester probably got inside and followed you around when he had a chance and closed it on accident. We left a little toy ball to separate the door from the frame."

"Well, that's exciting," I stated quietly with slight sarcasm.

"Weird, huh?" He tilted his head. "Can't believe I got to see you scared though." The little smirk on his face forced me to shoot a glare at him. My eyes pointed like laser, burning through him as he took my fear for amusement.

_He's such a butt face._

_In fact, a gorgeous butt face to ever exist._

"Shut up, Harry," I swatted his arm, but he dodged me, shuffling his shoulder away from my hand.

"Oh, Harry," he mocked my tone. "Please save me! I think someone is trying to hurt me! Since you're so handsome, I think you will be the hottest super hero ever."

"I never said that," I whined, eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah?" He grinned, taking a huge step towards me.

My chest rose sharply as I froze in space. His eyes pulled me in again, twinkling under the sun's radiation. They were so beautiful in colour that I was nearly lost in his gaze. I shook my head and looked away before I became too focused. 

"Thanks for taking me home," I said appreciatively.

He nodded, and I stepped back from our thin boundary. He watched at the pathway as I unlocked the door to my house. I faced him while closing the door. A small smile curved from his lips and disappeared once the door covered our sight. 

I hopped in the shower as soon as I entered the bathroom. The water dripped down my skin, and the heat broke apart the stress on my muscles. My mind flashed back to incident at Sasha's house. It still left me unconvinced about Lester being the one who crept me out. He couldn't actually cause my whole body to shake with fear and to stop me from thinking properly.

But I had always overthink situations because being naïve didn't work in this world. I didn't have the ability to behave as an open minded person because I knew exactly where that had lead me. I kept trusting simplicity, but it only betrayed me when I wanted it the most. It hurt to even remember the times when I wanted to live my life the way it was, but none of that happened.

What I mind the most was my dreadful past – the only thing that had me tied up even until today.

When I finished my shower, I slipped into my cozy pair of bunny patterned pyjamas. The cotton material hugged my body warmly, and the thick fabric was smooth over my skin. It kept me warm during the middle of the night since the weather tended to be chilly in New York.

I emptied out my bag and cleared out the items I no longer needed. I had cleaned my backpack last night, realizing I had shoved so much crap in there. It was actually disgusting when I found weird paper and wrappers at the bottom.

I sprayed some body mist over my bag after I had gotten it organized. I laughed a bit because the purpose for the mist was obviously not for what I was doing. But I barely used fragrances on myself so I might as well wasted it on something else.

Sasha kept giving me perfume for Christmas, and I complained to her many times that I still had a shelf of them. I didn't know if her intention was about me smelling bad, but I stopped lecturing her about it. She said I would need it eventually when the time comes. I only laughed, telling her I sprayed it after I have bombed my bathroom with distinct odour from my toilet matters.

Hours passed by, and I caught up on some homework before my parents arrived home. Apparently, they had invited Mr. Graham for dinner, and my mom forced me to dress for the occasion. She said my bunny pyjamas didn't work when a guest was over.

My mom was cooking for dinner, and I grabbed the nicest clothes I could find. I didn't own many dresses or special outfits. I always preferred pants and shirts. I guessed I could dress in pants and shirts in a formal matter. 

I threw on a pair of black leggings and an off the shoulder blouse. The white top was patterned with some red flowers, stopping exactly at my stomach, but my high waisted leggings managed to cover the remaining skin. This was far from formal but whatever.

I picked up my pyjamas from the floor and tossed them to the bed. My back faced the window until I heard pebbles being thrown inside.

_What in the world?_

I turned around, seeing pieces of rock bouncing into my room. More of them came through my window, and I scoffed in disbelief. I walked over and peered my head out. A pebble smacked my cheekbone hard, making me wince in pain.

When I opened my eyes, I found Harry standing there. His eyes widened as he blinked, and he suppressed a laugh coming from the back of his throat. Instead, he smiled wide, teeth sinking onto his bottom lip.

_Oh, that dangerous lip bite._

I filled my cheeks with air, and my eyes darted at him at the dead centre.

"Why are you throwing rocks in my room?" I shouted, and he shrugged casually.

"I want to see if you're home," he answered.

It looked like he had cleaned up when he returned home. His chestnut hair was still undried, but it was nicely combed into his usual hairstyle. The loose baseball tee shirt adorned his body perfectly with his regular black skinny jeans. I tried my best to not dwell too much on his figure especially from the white section of his shirt. I could almost see his hard chest muscles popping out of there.

"You have many other options to do that instead of getting my room dirty."

"Oh, sorry," he gave a smug look. "I was playing hopscotch, and I guess I threw my rocks too far."

"And why are you playing on my yard?" I crossed my arms.

"Because I want to."

I rolled my eyes and let out a defeated laugh. "Seriously. What are you doing here?" I questioned without any annoyance.

"Just want to check on you, angel," he replied with a smile.

"What are you my protector now?" I teased.

"Maybe."

"I'm okay, Harry," I assured him, and he nodded.

"I'll see you on Monday then," he tucked his hands in his front pockets.

I nodded back, watching as he turned away from my house. "Hey," I yelled, and he faced me again, tilting his head to one side. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, glad to see some cute interaction between Hailey and Harry.
> 
> but nothing happens that fast hahaha. so wait for another fifty chapters for more interactions :)
> 
> kidding, probably a few more chapters before we get a relationship happening. i don't want to rush things so quickly.
> 
> just want to say there will be chapters that have the story in Harry's P.O.V, but not now because i want things to make sense first. It will be soon though!
> 
> Love you. :)


	15. Chapter 15

** _Hailey_ **

"I saw a boy outside our yard through our kitchen window when I was cooking," my mom told me as she organized the dishes on the table.

She dressed nicely for the dinner tonight as her white dress clung onto her body wonderfully. Her curves stood out from the rather tight material. It had sleeves that stopped somewhat above her forearm. The hem reached fair below her knees. I always adored her figure. I saw old pictures of her in her teenage years, and I could tell you that she was a beautiful woman. 

My grandma gave birth to not only my mom but also to my aunt Joanne who was a twin of my mom. They shared the lovely black hair and normal brown eyes, but they were constantly complimented for their body shape. I knew that my cousin Ally had managed to inherit that feature from my aunt Joanne since my mom always showed me pictures of Ally through her phone.

Then, there was me. I kept every feature to myself. I had never been extremely excited about what I looked like because I didn't find it too important. I mean, most of the time, my shell was technically a pig costume, covering all the parts that my mom thought I should love more. She and Sasha kept emphasizing how I should upgrade my fashion sense, but I rather spent more time sleeping than dressing up.

"Oh," I shyly answered. "He just stopped by for a visit." 

"Why didn't you invite him in for dinner?" She questioned casually.

"Mom, I know Harry for only three weeks," I told her like she imagined I would randomly invite him over.

"Is that the boy I saw when I picked you up that day?" Her eyes widened but lips curved in a taunting smile.

I nodded.

She suddenly switched to a teasing look as if she expected me to spare her more details. I didn't know what she's trying to get out of me, but I had no further comment. The corners of her lips tilted upwards, adding more to her playful expression.

"Say, I think he does look familiar for some reason," she laughed. "It's like I've seen him before."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I just told you he was the one at the parking lot from two weeks ago."

"No," she shook her head. "I still think I've seen him way before that." She touched her index finger to her glossed lips, tapping slowly. Her knuckles went to her waist with her arm bending. I stood to wait for her mind to trigger some other memory.

Instead, we were interrupted by a door bell ring.

"Help me finish organizing the culinary, won't you?" She requested, and I complied.

She exited the living room to greet our guest at the front door. I heard their voices as I tried to set up the table like it was a fancy restaurant. Obviously, I wasn't experienced with being formal because I was sure I just placed the fork and spoon on the wrong sides.

My mom had never told me about why Chris was joining us for dinner. She only highlighted that it was a friendly gesture since he had always been helping her around at the office. I didn't overlook the situation. It wasn't like my mom was the type to be cheating on my dad. She would be the last person to do something so awful.

Once Chris entered the kitchen, he greeted me with his signature smile. It's the smile that enlightened your mood but stole the hearts of many women. Mine was an exception though.

His dress shirt had two buttons unattached at the top, and he folded his collar down. He carried a shiny bottle of wine his hand. I definitely couldn't be involved with the drinking or else my parents would bust my ass.

I would do it if they weren't here, but that could be for another day when they were busy at work.

My dad came down after his shower and was dressed for the occasion, wearing his newly bought dress shirt that my mom got for him weeks ago. We gathered around the table, happily eating and chattering around about the weirdest topics.

** _Sasha_ **

"She's okay now," Harry said to me through the speaker phone. I was currently sitting on the edge of my bed and painting my toe nails.

The titanium white colour painted the surface while I brushed up and down. This colour was better than I imagined, and it should since I spent a good hour to find the colour I wanted.

"That's good," I sighed. "It would be terrible if anything happened to her." 

"I told you not to touch any of the buttons, Sasha," he grumbled, scolding me like I was a troubled child. "You know how you are with technology and stuff. This isn't the first time things like this happened."

"Well, I'm _sorry_,"I was annoyed by his tone. "I remembered my parents told me the lights turn on from a button somewhere at the bottom. I just forgot if it was on the left side or right side."

"Some things never change..." I could sense him rolling his eyes.

"So, when are we going to tell her?" I questioned.

"None of us are telling her," he demanded sternly.

"We can't hide from her forever," I reminded. "She's going to find out eventually."

"Just don't tell her anything, Sasha," the despair in his voice was coming back up again.

He hadn't been happy once especially after what I'd told him.

"Harry," I frowned. It wasn't hard to feel sympathetic for him. "If we tell her, maybe nothing has to be this way."

"Let it be," he said, defeated. "I don't want anything else to change for her. We've already dragged too much in her life."

"You know," I smiled lightly. "You're too damn special to exist in this world."

His chuckle echoed through the call, holding with a minor percentage of joy. He appreciated my compliment, but I knew, he was fighting the pain. His heart was not the way it is because no one was there to actually fix it for him.

He's a guardian watching his angel from above. This little angel didn't know much, but the guardian was willing to protect, support, and love her unconditionally. Even if she was blinded from seeing the sacrifices he made for her, he had never once complained about it. 

All he cared about was her happiness.

It was pretty cute in my perspective.

"I told you to stay away from her!" A voice shouted from outside of my room. It seemed like it came from downstairs.

Glass shattered to the ground as I continued to talk to Harry on the phone. Fear spiked through me, and I leaped from my bed, opening the door to peek out.

More objects were being tossed, and I heard more screaming and shouting downstairs. I identified my mom's voice and a man's voice that didn't sound like my stepdad or anyone else I knew. 

"Shit," Harry cursed. "What the hell is happening at your house? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I said unconfidently. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that, I ended the call with Harry and rushed down to find my mom pushing a man through the door. I stood at the top of the stairs, only seeing his back. She slammed the door while furiously locking it. Her back rested against the barrier, and the expression on her face was laced with anger and terror. I could barely process the scene through my mind.

"Mom?" I called out, and she lifted her head, switching her sight from the ground to me.

My mouth gaped open, and I noticed her messy red hair and fingerprint marks on her neck. Her eyes were brimming with tears with a giant red hand mark on her left cheek.

"Mom, what happened?" I dashed downstairs to take her hands in mine.

"Nothing, sweetie," she forced a smile.

"Nothing?" I questioned in disbelief. "Did that man hit you?"

My mom began to sob and covered her nose with the back of her hand. The tears fell continuously from her eyes while she sniffled and fought to loosen the tense reaction. She hunched and walked away from me. I followed behind, practically forcing her to give me a freaking answer.

"Was that Erik?" I asked her abruptly, and she was stunned. Her silence was enough for an answer. 

"How do you know about Erik?" My mom turned around, and her eyes were bloodshot red.

I remained quiet, knowing part of the secret had escaped from my lips I took my bottom lip between my teeth, and my heart went crazy in beats. 

"Sasha," she called my name sternly for a reply. She instantly stepped towards me and gripped my forearm tightly. I hissed at the pain, struggling to escape her hold. 

"How do you know about Erik?" She repeated the question with a clear, loud voice.

"The picture...I searched for his information when I saw the picture last time from your room."

_"Are you insane?"_

"You didn't tell me who he was, and you kept acting suspicious. If I didn't find things on my own, I don't know what else you are hiding from me."

She shook her head. The way her eyes was full of complete regret was terrifying me. She must hated how I found out about the picture, but everything was too late.

Her breathing was strong while she placed her two hands on her head and gripped the roots of her hair. She paused for a moment to close her eyes briefly then glared directly at me. The ice cold gazed taunted me at the spot.

"You need to mind your own business, Sasha," my mom spat. "You should live your teenage life without causing so much trouble."

"Trouble? "If you didn't hide secrets from me in the first place, then I wouldn't be causing trouble, mom!"

She snapped her eyes at me immediately, shooting me down with her dark gaze. Her brows were furrowed, teeth gritting together hard. 

"I'm trying to protect you, Sasha," she tried to speak without raising her voice. "Knowing too much can ruin your life."

"So you choose to hide everything including the truth to dad's death?" I asked, and her face paled. The blood was drained from her face, and her mouth dropped open. She looked like she didn't know about it.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered.

"I know dad didn't die from an accident, mom. He talked to Erik that night before he left the house, and they were having the most intense argument over the phone. He definitely went to see Erik that night before he was in a car accident. Do you honestly think I would believe Erik is innocent after knowing that you and him were together?"

"You're overthinking everything, Sasha. Your dad died from a car accident, and that's it."

"Then why does Erik keep placing his men to follow me around when I'm trying to make sure it was only an accident? Is he that afraid of me finding something else?"

"I don't know!" My mom shouted, her voice filling the entire room. "I don't know anything. All I know is that you need to stop searching before it gets out of hand. Tell your friend to stop dragging you into ridiculous nonsense or else he gets himself into more trouble."

She was sending a message. No, it was a threat from Erik that wanted us to end it. This made more sense now. He was part of the car accident or else he wouldn't dare to do this. 

My mom knew the truth. I could tell from her eyes that she was hiding a secret from me, but it was so damn hard to force it out of her lips.

If Erik wanted Harry, Erik could easily lock Harry down with the people and technology he owned. He didn't need to waste time on me, and he definitely didn't need to come here to speak with my mom.

There had to be something that they were both keeping.

I hated to admit, but it must be my mom who called him about everything I did since I saw the photo. That's the moment when he had decided on a plan to ruin whatever I found. He wanted to attack Hailey because he knew both Harry and me would do anything to try and protect her from all of this.

It was a freaking warning from the beginning.

I heard the doorbell rang, and I turned around to open the door at the front hallway. Two policemen came to my sight, and my lips parted, my expression displaying in full confusion. A police car was parked directly across from the street, red and blue lights flashing on sight.

"Sorry to bother you, miss," one of the officers said sternly. "We're from New York's police department, and we're wondering if Ms. Olanna Pierce is at home."

"Yes," I answered, and my mom entered the hallway once she heard her name.

She stood behind me, and I moved aside for her to talk to the police.

"I'm Olanna Pierce," she stated. "How may I help you?"

"Ms. Olanna Pierce, I'm officer Kennedy, and my partner and I are here to investigate the death of your husband, Carson Pierce that happened three years ago. We received an anonymous call saying that you are responsible for the death and possibly had caused a homicide. So, I hope you can be cooperative and head back with us to the police station for a statement. We have reopened the file, and we will start searching for clues about this accident," the officer explained, and my breathing paused briefly. 

I could barely form words, but I felt the blood pulsing throughout my veins rapidly, fear controlling my other emotions. I wanted it to be a dream that I could wake up from, but when my mom looked at me, it was an arrow at my heart.

Her eyes was filled with concern, and we were both under the speechless situation. She returned her gaze to the officers and nodded. 

Once she walked out of the house with them, I followed her immediately, running in front to block their path. My arms spread wide, and I didn't know what else I'm supposed to do.

"Sasha, don't make this difficult," my mom pleaded, and I shook my head.

"My mom has nothing to do with this!" I told the policemen. They showed a comprehensive look, but it's not what I wanted.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you Sasha," officer Kennedy said. "I understand that you are very worried about your mother, but we must finish our duties for this investigation. Our new inspector is very alert for this case, and it would be wonderful if you can cooperate with us for your mother to be questioned. If she is innocent, we will do our best to help her and find the real suspect."

"I can't just let you take her away from me," the tears rolled down my cheek, and my mom came forward to embrace me.

Her warmth transmitted over to my body, but it wasn't significant enough to reassure me that she would be fine. The little trembles of her muscles betrayed the smile on her face. She was afraid, maybe more afraid than me. She placed her hands on my shoulder when we separated, brushing hair away from my face. Her skin was lighter than ever, blood slowly drowning away to remove the lively and confident side of her persona.

"Do you trust me, Sasha?" My mom asked, lips quivering slightly.

"Yes," I answered.

"That's all I need to know. Contact your stepdad about this, and he'll help me get our lawyer. Remember to not do anything while I'm away. Stop everything."

"Okay." I breathed, my voice remaining to be quiet and shaky.

The glimmer of hope in my mom's eyes was the only reason I was keeping myself from breaking down so hard. My chest held this strong pressure that was forcing my stomach to twist and my muscles to squeeze tightly. Walking to the police car, my mom glanced at me a final time before the door slammed behind me, and the flashing red and blue lights travelled away from my sight.

Atmosphere was filled with complete silence.

Confusion entered my brain.

I didn't understand a single thing.

I obeyed my mom's demands and called my stepdad about everything. He came home as quick as he could, taking me along to the police station after. The car ride was only occupied by the sound of light rumbles of an engine. Both of us were lost and speechless, thinking who could have caused this.

It made me wonder that if I continue to dig out the truth, would I lose everyone I love?

I didn't have a specific answer, but I knew the truth.

I had to keep my mouth shut for the remaining of my years and promise to not avenge for my dad's death or else Erik would continue to torture and traumatize each of us. He had the ability to end our lives, but it would only cause trouble to him since too many of us were involved. Considering that Harry knew about his secrets, Erik must realized he was still being played at a disadvantage.

I unbuckled the seat beat to the car as my stepdad quickly entered the building to meet with the lawyer. People exited and arrived at the station, each having a concern or suspicion in their hands. Some of their brows knitted together like nothing could relax their thinking. While other people were begging with desperation to be released. Handcuffs attached to criminals as the officers took them inside.

As soon as I met with my stepdad and the lawyer, they told me to sit and wait as they headed to see my mom. Apparently, she had been held into custody until the lawyer came. Despite of the busy noise, it wasn't a distraction for me. It turned to a sort of anxiety that crawled onto my skin.

My lungs expanded and contracted, fresh air exchanging between my veins and arteries. My mouth went dry, and panic seized my brain. I hoped that my mom could be released without problems. Yes, I was frightened by how she reacted with the mention of Erik, but I believed her. She wouldn't hurt the people she loved this way.

I pulled out my phone from my purse and pressed down on the contact number. The ring lingered until Hailey picked up on the other line.

"Sasha?" She said.

"Hailey," my voice cracked. "I'm at the police station."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter especially how we got to see Sasha's point of view!
> 
> It's getting closer to one of the story twists which I'm so excited to reveal because it's very important part to the story.
> 
> Can you guess what it is? I actually left some hints here and there. Maybe some of you might have already put it together. :)
> 
> Please remember to kudos and comment! It means so much to me, and thank you for the reads so far.


	16. Chapter 16

** _Hailey_ **

The last time I went to the police station was three years ago. It was also the time where I had to accompany Sasha and Olanna because they were still devastated about Carson's death. All we thought was a simple accident, but who knew there was a secret behind it?

Life doesn't exactly work the way we want. We think of our plans, and they can change within days or even hours. We wish our life to be simple, but it gets complicated than we ever imagine. When we can want one thing, but life decides to do the opposite.

Even though we think we have the freedom, life has already written our destiny into a book. We're only living through the settings, experiencing the problems, and meeting other characters like how our story is being played. The ending has been completed from the moment we arrive to Earth.

Carson's ending was planned to be finished in an early matter and in the most tragic way.

It's strange to be back at the police station for the same situation. This time, I returned to see the truth. The police was involved with this case which meant everything Sasha, Harry, and I did will be even more difficult. I didn't know whether or not we should leave everything purely to a group of investigators.

It did surprise me that Olanna was suspected for murdering her own husband. The shock still lingered in my mind because it was the last possible scenario that could happen. Sasha kept telling me how her mom acted weirdly about Erik, but I just couldn't lean to the thought that she killed her husband. 

My parents decided to come with me to see Sasha. After Carson died, my parents had been more connected to Olanna because she relied on them for mental support. 

My mom might not understand Olanna fully in terms of experience or emotion, but at least, she could give Olanna a shoulder to rest on and comfort her in lighter ways. My dad was on the awkward side since Olanna only sobbed again when she saw him. She would think back to her own husband which was not what my parents and I wanted.

As soon as we arrived at the police station, I instantly rushed inside to find Sasha. I spotted her sitting on a chair, her head facing down as she stared at ground. Her ginger hair was loose in waves, covering her cheeks and making her more secluded. I could sense her negative and cold energy that I hadn't seen in years.

I slowly walked towards her and sat down on the neighbouring chair. She didn't notice my presence at all like she was locked in her own thoughts.

"Sash," I called quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She slowly lifted her head to meet eyes with me, and I found her eyes red, the evidence of her cries. Her green vivid colour of her irises had drained completely. Instead, they were only filled with sorrow and fear. Both emotions blended together to cause a tired and clueless Sasha. Her lips quivered, and she hugged me. I held her tightly, brushing her hair.

She broke down into heartbreaking sobs that tore my heart apart. It was like someone ripped her soul, and her body was only a lifeless shell. Inside, she was empty and dried.

She didn't speak for the next twenty minutes. Her silence began to frighten me. I remembered how I had to try over and over until she managed to tell me about Carson's death. I only held her hand firmly this time, my finger drawing small circles on her knuckles to comfort her. Her muscles still tightened around the gesture, and nothing but stress etched across her face.

My parents tried to convince the police officers to get more information about Olanna and what was keeping her from staying at the station. But the officers only gave brief details which were things most of us already knew. They commented about how we had to wait and all that, but at the moment, our patience level was beyond tolerable.

I left Harry a message earlier to inform him about the situation. He hadn't replied yet, and I guessed he was either busy or was figuring out a plan.

The four of us sat for another ten minutes before Sasha finally spoke. Her voice was very timid, worry evidently displaying through the tone.

"Erik came to my house," she whispered to me when my parents had left to grab coffee for us.

"How did you know it was him?" I questioned, clasping her hand tightly with mine.

"I don't know who else the man could be especially what my mom said to him. She kept warning him about someone, and she had fingerprint marks on her neck and face. I'm scared, Hailey. What if we're ruining everyone around us?"

"You regret finding out everything, don't you?" 

She nodded slowly. "I should have just left everything as it was like my mom said. If I didn't start the whole thing, maybe her reputation would still be clear. It's so dumb of me to do things without thinking. Erik would anything to stop us."

"It's not your fault, Sash. You can't blame yourself for what he wants to do. If he has a decent heart, he wouldn't put innocent people's lives at risk in the first place.

"Why do you think he's a mafia leader, Hailey?" Her voice escalated, frustration growing. "It's because he's willing to kill and hurt people without feeling any remorse. He doesn't have feelings. He will do everything to stop the three of us from the truth even if it includes hurting our family."

"So you don't want to find out the truth anymore?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Maybe that's the only way I can get my mom out of trouble."

"We don't know for sure that Erik was the one who called the cops on your mom," I stated.

"Who else can it be but him."

"But why would he do that?" 

She shrugged, shaking her head as she didn't know the answer too. Erik did seem the most suspicious since he knew Olanna well, but what was his motive? What was he trying to do? Their relationship was more difficult than I imagined, and a photo didn't tell enough. All we knew was that they were close, but the details were in the air.

My parents returned moments later, and they handed us each a coffee. Sasha took small sips from her cup, and I held the paper cup in my hand after having a large sip. The heat warmed against my skin as the liquid ran down my throat. My stomach took in the comforting drink when the coffee filled down, and I waited with Sasha for David to come out.

My eyes eventually landed on a pair of familiar white converse when they came to view. I raised my head from the ground slowly, and a faint smile curved on my lips.

"Hey," Harry whispered softly.

"Hi," I replied.

My attention landed on the white area of his tee shirt where the outline of his tattoos were evidently visible. The different swirls and shapes marked his arms and abdomen, black coming in contrast with his light skin. He was flawless from top to bottom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ellis, it's very lovely to meet you both," Harry greeted politely. "I'm Harry, Hailey and Sasha's classmate."

"Ahh," my mom said quietly, nodding in a playful way. "The attractive young man who likes to trespass through our backyard."

"Mom," I called warningly.

"Just teasing you, Harry," she smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming to look at Sasha."

He nodded. "Thanks to Sasha, I could adjust to New York quickly. Sasha and Hailey are my first friends in this city, and I want to help them as much as possible."

"That's a kind gesture from you, Harry," my dad praised. "Take a seat. It will be a while since we hear from David and Olanna."

Harry joined us in the seating area, taking the spot next to me. He dipped his head down slightly to look at Sasha, but she remained to be quiet again. She's stuck in her thoughts, pondering and planning some ideas in her mind. We didn't know exactly what she wanted to do, but both of us chose to leave her in peace.

"Perfect," Harry said and took the coffee cup away from my hands. "I needed this."

"Wait, I–"

Before I could finish, he had touched his lips to my cup, the coffee pouring down his throat. My body was frozen for a brief second, and I was the only one who was shocked at what he was doing. My parents were busy talking while Sasha was silent. My eyes widened from his action, and I watched as he drunk almost half of my coffee away.

The veins in his neck were popping out of his skin as the muscles constricted and relaxed to his swallowing. 

His alluring eyes came back to match my gaze when he chucked down the coffee.

"Do you still want the coffee?" He asked.

I only shook my head in surprise as my lips parted.

He laughed lightly. "The coffee tastes sweet by the way."

"Sweet?" I questioned. "It's just black coffee."

"Yeah," he shrugged casually. "But the taste of your lips made it sweeter," he whispered into my ear teasingly, and I sucked in a harsh breath.

He then leaned back in the chair while his voice sent chills to my skin. His tone was rough in a playful sense that craved a deadly memory to my brain. 

I was one step away from death if he continued to lure me with his charms.

"You should tell your parents to go home, Hailey," Sasha told me quietly. "They still have work tomorrow."

"It's fine, Sasha," I assured. "They don't want to dump you here unsupervised."

"No," she shook her head. "There are so many police here. I will be okay. You should head home too. We still have class tomorrow."

I frowned. "Can I just stay to keep you company?

"I'm okay," she squeezed my hand. "We don't know how long they will take. It's already been two hours, and it's almost midnight."

"If Hailey wants to stay, I can drive her home later," Harry interrupted. "Her parents can leave first."

"That sounds like a great idea," I tried to agree as I hid my sarcasm.

This was the only method Sasha would let me stay with her even though I was reluctant to trust Harry in driving me home. He's half insane, and his driving was probably related to his personality in a some way.

"Okay," Sasha nodded slowly.

I managed to persuade my parents to let me stay with Sasha by the reassurance of Harry. He said he would promise them to keep me safe, and I would get home without a single strand of my hair getting harm. I rolled my eyes at his comments, but somehow, my parents trusted him. My mom lightly threatened him that if I didn't come back in pieces, she would ruin the pretty face of his.

Harry seemed startled by it at first, but he laughed it off when my mom told him the probability of that was unlikely. As soon as they left, Harry and I sat back down beside Sasha and waited for the time to tick. 

I didn't remember how long it had been, but my eyelids became heavy as I stared at the now familiar police station. Sasha had rested her head on my shoulder while she slept. Her arms were hooked into mine, her hands grasping onto my forearm. 

I heard soft chuckles coming from beside me, and I turned to see Harry already looking at me as he rested his elbows on his thighs. He was hunched over a bit, back muscles curving perfectly in shape.

"What are you laughing at?" I huffed, trying to keep my eyes open.

"You," he answered nonchalantly.

"Well, thanks," I mumbled.

"Sleep," he commanded. "I'll wake you when David comes out."

"It's fine," I played it off. "It won't be long anyways."

"We've been sitting here for another hour already. It's a quarter past one, and you look like a zombie."

"That's such a nice compliment, Harry," I snorted.

"Come on, angel," he urged. "Listen to me once. I can offer you my shoulder to sleep on if you need a pillow."

"A sleep addict like me can sleep anywhere."

"I'm just saying if you need one, you always have me."

I rested my head down onto Sasha's and began to close my eyes to let them relax. I heard the sounds of small whispers, footsteps, and other mixed sounds. The whole room then turned quiet enough for me to drift away from reality, silence calming the pulse of my heart and the anxiety in the blood.

_A gust of wind blew into my hair as my dark strands covered my sight. I tucked the hair behind my ear as I continued down to a different neighbourhood. The streets were quiet, no cars running down the road at all. The rain dropped heavily onto me as I covered my head with my hand above._

_I jogged down the sidewalk, looking around the rather dead silent area. Chills crawled down my spine, and a small tingle hooked onto the pit of my stomach. It was like the world had just survived an apocalypse where everything disappeared._

_But what I was doing here?_

_A branch cracked, and I scanned around, seeing no sight of another physical presence around me._

_A ghost?_

_Who wasI kidding?_

_Silence was dead to the point I could hear every tiny sound. Even being at home alone often, I still found this _ _atmosphere eerie. It wasn't the comfortable feeling of staying at home. _ _Rather, it was the silence that taunted you and reminded you how lonely and frightened you were._

_It was the silence that killed you bits by bits, limbs by limbs._

_I continued waking down the streets, trying to recognize where I was located. This neighbourhood seemed_ _ familiar, but I couldn't exactly lay a finger on it. I'd probably been here before, but everything was still vague. Even if I tried to pull a memory, my mind had no clue about what to remember._

_The houses were designed in various ways. Windows were all covered by blinds, and not another person was roaming on the streets. I walked until I stopped at an abandon house that stood out from the neighbourhood. I stared at the broken windows which had multiple holes and cracks from the shattered glass. The dark room was visible from the outside, and I stood under the hard rain, tilting my head slightly._

_I knew this place._

_A piercing scream made my heart jolted in response, and my blood ran cold. _ _Each part of my body was paralyzed for a moment where my bones and muscles were closed down. They weren't letting move, and I had to force a step,_ _ jogging towards the front door and twisting the knob to open the door. _ _The door was always a barrier to me no matter where I was. It would never open and blocked my path to escape. _

_"Hello?" I shouted, wishing the person can hear me._

_The scream came again, but this time, the voice was more recognizable._

_I headed over to the window, and I peeked through the broken glass._

_I saw a body lying down on the floor, the person's back facing towards me. The long limbs and black hair instantly recollected my memories. _ _I prayed to God that I was only hallucinating because he wasn't real. He looked safe, but his entire body wasn't moving, his life withdrawing away._

_A groan finally released from the person's mouth, and they tried to move their body, but pain shocked their nerves, another heartbreaking scream injecting into the house. I took in a sharp breath as soon as I heard the click of a gun roaring to life. The shot rang continuously into my ear, and my hands flew to my ear, covering the monstrous sounds. _

_"Hailey..." Someone called._

_I froze at my spot as I watched the person turned over slowly to the side of their body._

_Tears began to rim my eyes when he came into view. The foreign but beautiful hazel eyes matched my gaze, and I shook my head in a nervous matter. My lips parted open, and my whole body trembled uncontrollably. _

_This was an illusion. This had to be an illusion._

_I wanted to snap out of this, but I knew I wanted to see him. I missed him._

_It had been a long time since I heard his voice. I missed everything about him for the past four years, and our whole family had to forbid ourselves from mentioning him. He was the weakness of my entire family. One word about him was death to all of us. He was the dart, and once someone shot it through our chests, we were done._

_We left no traces of him in the household. Pictures, feelings, and memories were deleted like he never existed. My heart thumped rapidly as I saw the pain in his eyes. The desperation for me to save him was so strong that it overwhelmed me. _

_He kept our sight_ _s _ _locked together and began to crawl towards me, inch by inch. His dirty hands covered the white skin, fingernails digging into the wooden floor to gain strength. He came closer as I only stood there and watch._

_"Save me, Hailey..." He begged and reached out with a hand._

_Before I could respond, I saw another figure standing in front of him. The stranger's back faced me this time, and they brought their hands to their pocket for something._

_My eyes instantly widened when I saw a gun coming out, and the stranger aimed directly at the weaken male. I ran to the door, opening and unlocking as hard as I could. Why wasn't it opening? Why were the doors always blocking me from something?_

_I returned to the window and saw the revolver switched. The bullet blasted through the head of the person on the ground. A pool of blood spread all over the floor and almost reached my feet. His eyes were wide open, staring at me and asking me why I didn't save him._

A scream escaped my mouth, and I found myself pushing my eyes wide open. The tears were real in my eyes, and I felt them sliding down my cheek. The police officers were staring at me with confusion and a bit of worry. My heart remained hammering through my chest as fear pulsed through me. 

"Hailey," Harry called once he exited the washroom. He quickly came to me, squatting down to look at me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond to him because I was still distraught from the nightmare. He noticed my unusual shivers and grabbed his jacket off the chair to place it over my shoulders. He didn't ask another question, only reassuring me by his beautiful green eyes. I avoided his gaze for a moment, concentrating on the ground.

"I had a nightmare," I whispered timidly.

"It's okay," he comforted softly. "No one is going to hurt you."

I shook my head.

"It wasn't about me," I revealed slowly, a sniffle escaping from me. "It's about my brother, Nathan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that maybe it might be weird for me to write this story in a 2013 timeline, but I actually have it all planned out. Shadow is actually linked with another project I'm planning, so that's why I decided on that time for everything to make sense.
> 
> Those projects will come out as soon as this book is over which is a while from now, but that's okay.
> 
> I'm excited for this to progress, so please remember to give kudos and comment. It will be great to have not only your opinions, but I love interacting with all of you! Thank you for the support. :)


	17. Chapter 17

** _Harry_ **

The moment Hailey mentioned his name, my entire body tensed. Memories started to flash through my mind like lightning bolts, paining and paralyzing every inch of my muscles. I couldn't let her identify any expression on my face, so I kept it in. The ache, the concern, and the fear were held inside this cage of mine.

Pathetic?

Hell yes, I am.

"Nathan?" I asked like I had never heard of him before.

She nodded, tears still trailing down her cheeks. I took the spot beside her. She looked over to her left, drowning in panic when she saw that Sasha was gone.

"Sasha went to see Olanna when you were sleeping," I answered her thoughts.

Her shoulders dropped when she was relieved, and I turned back to look at her, her lips still quivering. I hated seeing her this way. The vulnerability etched all over her face and was drawing the soul away from her body. I looked away, running my hair in a frustrated matter.

I hated this.

I fucking hated this.

Why did I choose to come back to the States?

If I forced myself to cut ties with her, I would be in UK, not making her life anymore harder. I rather be alone and stared at the four blank walls in my room. I could sit all by myself on my bed and forget everything that existed. All I have to do was press delete, and memories would be wiped down like a brush over a whiteboard.

The dumbest part was the feeling that I had attached onto her. It was the reason that dragged me miles back here to remember why I didn't have the strength to just erase every little touch, sense, and memory of her. Day and night, I still had the hope she would be back with me.

I didn't know if I regretted staying in New York. I only found happiness when I saw her because each smile or laughter made my entire world stopped. Those were more than enough to keep me together and to not think about the dreadful nightmares in London.

"Let me tell you a story," she whispered. "A beautiful tragic story."

** _Hailey_ **

A few years ago, one of my friends asked me a question I was always dumbfounded by.

If you could still live without one of the organs, would you rather keep your heart or your brain?

I thought about it over and over. I wondered what happened if I were in either situation like I was a scientist putting myself into deep thinking on my own recent experiment. I had no idea what it's like physically because in reality, people who lost any of the two parts of our body ended up dead.

I kept switching back and forth between my answers only because I then realized living without either one wasn't difficult. Instead, surviving life without one was hard.

Losing your brain means that your body will no longer move, communicate, or think. You will never get to run away from danger or play games with your friends. You don't even have a chance to control your breathing as the air exchanges between your body and the Earth. You will lie down for the remaining of your life, waiting for death to crawl slowly to your bedside and then to snatch you away to the devil.

So I told my friend.

_"I want to keep my brain."_

She wanted my reasons, and I explained everything I thought about, but she gave me a small smile then asked again.

_"Have you ever thought about what you can't do if you lose your heart?"_

I sat in my spot, completely listing hundreds of reasons to survive with a heart. At that moment, she got me off guarded, and I paused, wondering if I made the correct choice for sacrificing my heart over my brain.

My heart pumps blood throughout my body. It responds to every run, breath, and fear that, of course, is also controlled by the brain. But if you have no heart, you won't be able to understand the difference between love and hate or happiness and sorrow. You can't feel the throbbing pain when lose someone you love the most. The constant ache that is tearing you and stabbing you like knives won't exist anymore. You will have no emotion, acting exactly like a cruel creature who kills for a hobby.

I'd never got a chance to tell my friend the answer because we departed ways to university. She went to Cambridge to study while I chose to stay in New York. I did promise her to give her a response when we meet again.

But at one point, I did wanted to lose both my brain and my heart.

After Nathan, I wanted to erase the memories and to stop feeling the pain. The tears continued to pour like an endless supply as the flashbacks appeared scene after scene. I told myself I didn't want to live anymore let alone survive. My entire family suffered damage after damage, ache after ache in order to fully be free.

But even until now, we were never really free.

Nathan was one of the best brother I could ever ask for. He was the joy to our family, but now, he had become our nightmare. Despite of six year age gap, we never had any issues communicating with each other. 

My brother had always shown support and consideration towards me. If anything happened, he would be there. Often, my parents relied on him to take care of me because they got too caught up with their jobs. He treated, pampered, and spoiled me like I was a princess. If I'm honest, he had made my dream of being part of the royal family come true.

As siblings, we would had another linkage between each other besides the fact of being blood bonded. He usually wasn't obedient with many things my parents wanted. He was the naughtiest child I knew, but I only learned about his habits while growing up. He would steal money from our parents or sell valuables we had at home. My parents tried hard to discipline him, but it never worked out.

It didn't work out because the problem wasn't on Nathan.

It was because of my parents.

My parents had high demands in their occupations. They wanted to provide us a happy and comfortable life, so they would work every day and almost every hour possible. They would leave my brother and me at home, and it was basically the dead silence surrounding us for every breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Nathan and I had each other, but we rarely got a chance to have a full family vacation or celebrate Christmas together. Every occasion, my parents would work their asses off to reach accomplishments or earn higher salaries.

I never understood why money seemed to be an important matter for them. Money didn't represent everything, and it definitely didn't represent family. But they never understood this meaning even now.

Nathan and I would spend the holidays together, but the table would only have the two of us. The room wouldn't be full of laughter or sounds like you would hear from most families. It's only whispers and faint smiles that both of us were tired of putting on our faces. We prayed Christmas after Christmas to only have a full family dinner, but our hopes always vanished.

My parents would leave us Christmas presents, but when Nathan and I opened them, they were never there to celebrate with us. They would never learn what my brother and my expressions were when we received the gifts. They couldn't see the large smile from us because they didn't have the time to even care about it.

They only cared for their jobs and never cared to understand both of us.

Nathan and I wanted a family, not wealth or status.

When I was twelve, my brother suddenly became a stranger to our family especially me. He no longer cared about me, and he was becoming more frightening. He became someone who I could barely recognized.

He would come home drunk, and I would hear him throw objects in the living room. I locked myself in my room, protecting myself from the nightmare. I covered my hands to my ears to lighten the glass shattering on the wooden floor. I heard him curse loudly and complained about our parents being away.

His mind was completely intoxicated, not caring whether or not he was damaging everything in our house. I didn't understand why he changed so suddenly like his life flipped around within seconds.

Every day, my parents would find their money being stolen because of Nathan. He had horrible friends who influenced him to do drugs or break into people's house. The police station was like his home, holding him inside and letting him out.

Maybe just maybe, I believed that he did this in order to ask for my parent's attention. He only wanted our parents to care for him and to come home more often, but it became out of control. Once he got lured into drugs, he couldn't stop. He desired more money, and he would steal from everywhere possible. My parents tried to discipline him harshly and kept him grounded, but he would always find a way to escape. He couldn't be contained anymore.

My heart ached at the sight of him coming home drunk and drugged. I would hear him banging on my door and pleading me to help him. He cried many times then switched to being aggressive. I shrank back in fear, and panic flared in my blood at his angry rough voice. I couldn't do much when my parents left me alone to face the dark.

All they thought of was money and work like these items were their own children.

I always thought my brother wouldn't do much other than throwing his anger towards my door. I remembered how he promised to protect and love me when I was little. Whenever he promised me something, he kept it. Even if he wasn't happy with our family, he tried to make me happy. He hid every pain, every fear, and every anger inside of him.

Until this one day.

When the loud bangs on my door stopped for hours, I was afraid he would be in trouble, so I decided to quietly open the door. I didn't find him in sight. I went around the house to see that everything was in a mess. Furnitures were ruined. Books and papers laid on the ground. I took the steps and spotted him and his friends searching through the cabinets of our living room.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I had to take out my courage and wake him up before he went insane. I knew we shared a strong bond, so I used that to my advantage and tried to convince him to leave his friend. The only reply I got was a death glare and a disgusted scoff. He looked nothing like the brother I loved.

His brown eyes were bloodshot red, black strands tangling within each other. The glow on his face vanished, and energy was fully drained from him. He had no smile or any sight of happiness. It was just black circles around his eyes and ripped clothes on his body.

When his friend sneaked into my room, he managed to grab my piggy bank, and both of them tried to steal my money. I had to stop them, fighting two men who were several heads taller than me. I grabbed onto my money, not willing to lose this fight.

Eventually, my own brother shoved me to the floor, making me scream in pain.

I landed down on the floor which left a scar on my leg. A large piece of glass stabbed my thigh, and it blended non-stop. My tears were running down my face, and I stared at the blood that was pooling underneath my leg. He had a flash of pain in his eyes, but he left straight through the door and never rescued me like he did when I was little.

I had to admit the physical pain was a lot to deal with, but it was nothing compared to the way he betrayed me. He abandoned me like how our parents ditched us for work. He didn't once turn back to ask me if I was okay. His cruel and emotionless heart overtook his good side, and I hated myself for trusting I could get him back.

The truth was, I lost him.

I totally lost him.

Nathan never returned home ever since he pushed me to the floor. My parents had to deal with the police and claimed that they hadn't lost a lot in the robbery. They wanted to protect my brother and wished he would come one day to become his old self. At the meantime, they became stricter on me, but they still never gave up on their jobs. When Nathan came to their mind, they only continued to work because it was the only distraction to push him away.

Right after I turned fourteen, we were happy for a second when we heard news about Nathan.

My dad picked up the phone call, and his smile instantly flipped to a large frown.

Nathan was found dead.

He was said to die from a car accident after consuming cocaine at a bar. Apparently, his friends wanted him to drive in which he followed. The drug controlled his mind, blurring his vision, and the drive to home became the road to death. The car flipped over after hitting a bus full of fifty people. The bus hit the lamppost which caused minor injuries to the driver and the passenger. But not everyone was lucky in the accident.

My brother and his friends stayed in the car.

None of them came out alive.

My mom had to go through several therapy sessions to recover from her depression afterwards. My dad acted strong in front of us, but sometimes, I would catch him crying in his office. He blamed himself for not keeping Nathan at home. He hated himself.

So, that was when I quit my old habits.

Even though I was rebellious at sixteen, I'd been through phases to learn what my parents truly wanted. If I continued another step, my future would be over. I would end up like my brother, and my parents would go through another traumatic heartbreak. They suffered enough, and I couldn't bare for them to experience more.

"Is that why you are very obedient now?" Harry asked softly, and I nodded.

"I have to do what's best," I answered, staring down and fumbling with my fingers.

"And that's why you and Sasha are very close. You both lost two special people in your life."

"I guess," I shrugged, taking a glance at him. "We are very similar in many ways."

The silence between us took over, and I understood it's a lot for him to process because I used years to not break down at the brief mention of Nathan's name. My family didn't mention him that much merely because my mom couldn't keep her tears together. She would still sob for a good ten minutes even though her depression was over.

He's gone, and that's a fact.

We had memories of him, but we would never watch him graduate at school, start a family, and accomplish a good career. My mom had high hopes for him, and none of those would ever come true.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hm?" I tilted my head.

"Thank you for opening up to me," he smiled. "It means a lot."

"I can't believe I just told you all of that."

"We're working on something here, aren't we?"

"Sure," I faintly smiled. "If you didn't sound like a stalker in the first place, maybe we would have been friends earlier."

"Well, would you look at that," he grinned. "Hailey Grace and I are friends now? "

"Maybe," I said playfully. "If you dare to tell anyone about Nathan though, I will grab a knife and murder you instantly."

"To be murdered by Hailey Ellis is such a dream," his sarcasm was written over his face and voice.

I shoved him gently on his arm as my smile grew. "Thank you."

"For?" He quirked his brow.

"I never told my parents the entire truth," I revealed quietly. "Other than Sasha, you're the only one who knows the full story."

"Promise me something," he requested.

"What?"

"Whenever you need someone to talk, promise me that I will be on that list. I might not understand you that well, but I don't want you to face everything alone. I also happen to be a very good punching bag if you are angry."

I laughed and gave him a soft punch on the chest.

"Uh," he grunted and placed his hand over the area. "Caught me in the heart."

We smiled at each other and continued to talk about our life briefly. A few minutes later, we stand up when Sasha, David, and the lawyer came out from the visiting room. David shook hands with the lawyer before the lawyer left the police station. Harry and I gave him a quick nod as a greeting. 

"How's Olanna?" I asked David, knowing Sasha had no energy to reply.

"She's alright," he sighed, his hands placing on Sasha's shoulders. "They don't have evidence that she committed the homicide except for the mysterious phone call. They can only keep her in custody for 48 hours."

I nodded.

"It's getting late," David stated. "Do both of you want a ride home?"

"We'll be fine, David." Harry told him. "I'll drive Hailey home."

"Thank you for taking care of Hailey, Harry," David patted Harry's shoulder. "Good to see you both."

I gave an assuring hug to Sasha, and then she walked off with David. I followed Harry to the parking lot, and he tightly wrapped his black jacket around my shoulders when we stepped out. The cold air in the late night blew into our faces. The wind pushed the strands of my hair and blocked my sight.

I almost tripped on the steps, but Harry caught me, his large hands grasping onto my upper arms. His touch becomes electrifying like my nerves were attracted to his hold. I didn't exactly have the tendency to push him away anymore, maybe because I no longer needed to build a barrier around him.

I already told him about Nathan, and it was one of the deepest secrets I owned.

He brushed the hair from my forehead and tucked it behind my ear. His green emerald eyes still looked absolutely beautiful in the dark. They were like stars that twinkled above my head where I could drown into his soft gaze.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

The parking lot was mostly filled with police cars, and we stopped in front of a black Audi. I froze for a moment when I heard the doors unlock after he pressed down on his key. When he reached to open the door, I pulled him back by the arm.

"Wait, please tell me you didn't steal this car," I blurted out.

He chuckled. "I didn't steal this car?"

"From what I know, you don't have job, and you definitely don't look like you come from a rich family."

"What?" He looked offended. "You can just tell I'm not rich by my looks?"

"W-Well, I-I don't think you are from one..." I stammered.

"Get in," he smiled as he opened the door for me. "It's my turn to tell you my story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter especially now that you learned about Nathan. I know this chapter is mainly based on his story, but I hope it's not boring. I want to give like details, but it's essential for our story later on!!
> 
> Also, I gave a big hint away in Harry's P.O.V. I know I said I will do his point of view later on, but I want to give you a sneak peek.
> 
> We will have a whole chapter of his side like in several more chapters.
> 
> Please vote and comment for support!! Thank you so much!
> 
> Love you.


	18. Chapter 18

** _Hailey_ **

Honestly, the first time meeting Harry wasn't the best experience. Back then, he felt intimidating. Not to mention the fact that he had total control over my information. I wanted to run whenever he was around, and I tried to convince Sasha to stay far away from him. I was scared because I didn't know what I caught myself into.

I might not necessarily had a strong trust for other people especially boys, but Harry was one of the few people that, somehow, my defence was willing to weaken.

It was surprising that he and I shared many similarities. Our trust was weakened by a specific reason, and I still hadn't found out what his was. I chose not to push him about it any further only because I understood there was a line that I couldn't cross. We both had hidden secrets that were left to be undiscovered. 

I came to learn that he had a sibling too. His sister, Gemma, was currently living in London with his mom, Anne. He was born in England which I obviously never visited before. 

I hadn't went out of America either. I only travelled domestically with Sasha, and if I had a chance, I wished that I could head out to see how big the world is actually out there.

"Why did you move to New York out of every other city then?" I asked curiously.

The smile on his lips then disappeared. He seemed conflicted with an answer like he still owned thousands of secrets underneath the sand. I sat quietly in the car to wait for a response, but I was only treated by his silence.

"It's complicated," he mumbled, fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

"Complicated?"

He nodded.

"Okay," I allowed the response slide.

"You're not going to press me for an answer?" He questioned.

"There's not really a point of begging someone for an answer when they don't feel comfortable sharing."

The corner of his lips suddenly tilted upward.

"Should I compliment on how respectful or how considerate you are?" He snickered.

"It's fine," I said playfully. "But I don't mind both if you want to praise me."

Laughter erupted from the back of his throat, and I smiled, my eyes glancing back at the window. Of course, he owned traits that could be unappealing, but I realized that it was very rare I would pay attention to them. Like I said, I didn't favour him on the first day, but my opinion did change slowly. Considering how much Sasha trusted him, I knew he was far from being an asshole like the other guys I met in high school.

Whatever happened in the past didn't matter now. I enjoyed his company especially when we both liked to poke fun at each other and make silly yet non serious arguments. We battered here and there, but it really made our relationship different.

"Are you going to tell me how you got this car?" I requested.

"I stole it," he said sternly.

I slowly turned my head to look at him, making sure he's serious. My mouth gaped open, and I didn't know if he's giving me facts. His expression showed no sight of amusement. He briefly looked at me then laughed.

"Come on, Hailey," he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "You really don't believe that, do you?"

I huffed in frustration and swatted his arm gently. "I would if you keep switching your answers back and forth."

"Sorry," he grinned. "But you should have seen how horrified you were. It was funny."

"You know, I'm starting to question your age because you don't act like you're nineteen. You act like you're nine."

"Should I be flattered?" He gasped dramatically. "I'm younger by ten years."

"The key word is _act _not _are._"

"Alright, I'll pretend it's my first compliment from you."

I laughed slightly, eyes darting back onto the road. The street lights grew brighter as we reached into my neighbourhood, and the small road seemed creepier at late night. 

"Do you remember how I told you I used to work for Erik?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You told me you helped him with hard business deals."

"Yeah. As soon as I knew he was doing the money laundering, I had to save myself in case everything went bad. I put some of my wages into investments and stocks to earn more money fast. That's why I was able to leave his control when I had the chance."

"Oh my God," I whispered. "You randomly put your money into your investments?"

"I've done research, Hailey," he answered. "I had to make sure I wouldn't lose much, so I can continue leaving money in them."

"Are you sure you're turning twenty soon? Because you definitely don't sound like you have a brain of a twenty year old."

"Are you trying to criticize my mentality again?" He sounded offended. "Do I need to give you my birth certificate or something?"

"No," I replied firmly. "You're doing business things at such a young age when most CEOs do it when they are like thirty. Don't you think you sound like those mysteriously hot male characters with billions of dollars coming out of a romance novel?"

He chuckled. "Erik had taught me some tips, and I just took them to my advantage. Nothing too unusual about it."

I nodded comprehensively as he pulled over to the side of the road. I spotted my house exactly in front of the car, and Harry hurried out to open the door for me. I thanked him for his gesture, and we walked out the front porch. We stood in front of the door, and I reached for his jacket around my shoulders.

"Give it back to me to me on Monday, angel," he said softly. "Maybe you will need a sleep boost from my scent."

"Oh really?" I raised one of my brows and rolled my eyes. "Can you stop being so full of yourself for once?"

"Since it's coming from you..." He took his bottom lip between his thumb and index finger. "I will consider it," he whispered, his body leaning closer to mine. My back was pressed to the door as he placed his hand higher beside my head. His intense gaze forced me to stare down as I tried to avoid the lingering tension.

"It's...um...very late," I mumbled, my eyes looking at his shirt instead. "You should head home."

"Okay," he answered casually and took a step back. "I'll see you on Monday."

I replied with a small nod, and he headed off to his car as I unlocked the door.

"Hailey," he called, and I turned around, tilting my head. "Thanks for complimenting me as a mysterious hot male character from a romance novel." He winked.

Before I could answer, he had driven away. I stood still, barely processing what just happened.

All he left me was an unbreakable smile on my face.

I returned to my room quietly to make sure I didn't wake my parents. Their door was closed, but I still hated how the wooden floor creaked when I stepped down. Even the slightest movement would cause the loudest noise. It was like they could barely contain my weight.

I avoided brushing my teeth tonight only because I didn't want to cause more disruptions. I tended to turn lazy as soon as I laid on the mattress too, but I guessed it was fine to skip one night. 

When I finished changing into my pyjamas, I hopped back to bed, texting Sasha that I was home just in case she was worried. 

I curled on top of my comforter, my knees coming to my chest. A strong scent came rushing through my nostrils, and I peered up, seeing Harry's jacket beside me.

Damn, I couldn't lie he smelt really good.

I mean, I shouldn't even be surprised that a person like him was perfect with his scent. I wasn't exactly sure if it was his detergent because it seemed so addicting to breath in the fresh lavender and possibly a minor mixture of mint. I was sure there's more to his scent, but I already sounded like a creep to use his jacket as my pillow while I fell asleep. I just couldn't help how therapeutic it became for me.

Maybe it was his voice, his laughter or his scent.

But it was easy to find myself slowly falling into the dream of him without wanting to wake up.

***

God, I had never been more thankful to wake up on a Sunday.

I ended up sleeping until twelve which, of course, felt like a lifetime considering how tired I was from last night. It's not that I woke up earlier on my usual Sundays, but my parents would often knock loudly on my door, telling me they're off to work.

Today just seemed extremely too peaceful.

No knocking and no parents.

_Strange._

I headed downstairs once I finished brushing my teeth and headed for an early shower. My black hair fell loosely and was still damped from the water. I rubbed my towel over my hair several times to help the air-dry become easier. Water still dropped to the ground, creating wet spots on the hardwood floor.

When I scurried into the kitchen, no breakfast or lunch was found on the counter. I searched through the fridge and cabinets but found nothing.

_What?_

_Where's my food?_

Had my mom forgotten about cooking?

That's impossible.

Whenever my parents left for work, my mom would prepare breakfast for me. Even if she was running late, she would leave a note for me to make my own. She had done nothing today, and this was definitely labelled as weird.

My stomach was grumbling loudly, and I pouted as I opened the cabinet to find cereal. I took out the box of Lucky Charms and poured it out to my bowl. The cold milk came afterwards, and I heard key sounds from the front door. I peeked over from the counter and into the hallway. My parents appeared in front of my eyes when they entered.

"Oh, Hailey!" My mom exclaimed. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning?" I greeted, my voice sounding more confused.

My parents placed the groceries on the counter, and I stared at them completely blank. My sixth sense was pushing through and telling me that whatever was happening, it would either be a bad thing or an unfavourable thing.

"Why aren't both of you are work today?" I asked without being too rude.

"We have some good news to tell you," my dad happily answered.

"Mom's pregnant," I blurted out randomly.

"What?" My dad suddenly turned to face my mom. "You're pregnant, dear? You never told me."

"Oh, stop joking around," my mom shot a light glare at my dad. "I'm too old for another baby."

"Well, if Hailey doesn't mind, we can always give her a sibling," my dad teased.

"Keith!" My mom scolded. "I'm not here to be crowded with baby talks."

"Okay," my dad smiled, pulling my mom close to his side and kissing her temple. "No baby talk until Hailey gives us grandchildren."

"What?" My eyes widened instantly.

"You heard me right, sweetheart," My dad said playfully. "Your mom and I are waiting for your children instead."

"Yeah..." I laughed nervously. "That will be a while from now."

"Anyways," my mom clasped her hands together. "We got a call from Olanna that she is free from the police. Apparently, it was a whole misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" I questioned. "All of the arrest and lawyer talk for a mistake? That is the fishiest thing I ever heard."

"Weird, isn't it?" My mom agreed. "I don't understand who would dare to make such a mysterious phone call to put Olanna in suspicion, and then the same person calls in to say it was a mistake."

"The police just trust the person then? Doesn't that sound a bit too unrealistic?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I'm confused as well, but as long as Olanna is free, I assume everything is fine."

I couldn't figure out another word to say because I was confused by everything. The whole night, Sasha blamed herself for putting her mother in danger. Then suddenly, Olanna escaped from being accused. What the hell was Erik trying to do? He made everything so unpredictable, and we were being played like toys. He controlled where we should be and how things went. It's like a game of chess, but he had way better strategic movements than us.

Now, I know why Harry wanted to leave him.

Besides the fact that Harry hated doing the dirty work, Erik was manipulative in every way. I haven't met him personally, but I had despised him deeply. He thought he was extremely smart to play this game, but he's the biggest fool I had ever met. He was wasting time on us when he should use his time to save his ass in case he was arrested one day.

I didn't even know why Harry hadn't made a move to tell the police about Erik. Erik should be put in jail for eternity because there was no way he should be forgiven for his sins. He tried to murder Sasha and me and put Olanna into something she had never done. It made me angry to even think why a person would do such thing.

Seriously, he needed to get a life.

"Then, why aren't you both at work today?" I questioned.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you about the annual ball that our company hosts. Since Mr. Graham has started at his new position, he wanted to gather his business partners and staffs together for him to meet them all. We have a day off today to prepare for this event. It's happening tonight," my mom beamed.

"I see," I raised my brow a bit. "Both of you need to do all the fancy dress up, huh?"

"Actually..." She hissed. "It's the three of us."

I paused for a moment, clearly thinking I had heard the wrong thing. I blinked several times and just stared at my parents.

"What?" I said. "I'm not going to the annual ball. I thought it was only for the company!"

"It is!" My mom exclaimed. "But Chris also wants the fun to happen. He said we should bring our families along. It will be too formal with just business partners and staff members."

"Mom!" I whined. "I'm not going."

"I'm not here to discuss this with you," she began to store the groceries in the cabinets and fridge with my dad helping her. "I'm informing you."

"I'm turning nineteen soon! You can't just make decisions for me this way."

"Sweetie," she sighed. "I see you staying inside this house too often. Other than hanging out with Sasha, what else have you ever done? I want you to meet friends and stop being so secluded."

"I don't need that many friends. It's better to have less true friends than more fake friends."

"Then, you can come to the event and find true friends."

"Mom," I pouted and tried to put on my best puppy face.

"No excuses," she hushed me and left the kitchen.

I walked sluggishly to my dad and held his upper arm. I gave my best effort to show how unwilling I was to attend this annoying event, and I prayed to God my dad can help me out of this.

"This cuteness won't work today, Hailey," my dad said. "I agree with your mom. This opportunity will be great for you to head out and meet plenty of new friends. Plus, Sasha will be there as well. Both of you will be just fine."

He patted my back before heading upstairs to his office. I put on the saddest expression I could ever have. It's not that I hated attending formal events. I rather chose to stay home and to do things I wanted.

For eighteen years of my life, the company where my parents worked at always hosted some sort of fancy annual ball. Mr. Graham's dad enjoyed speaking and meeting his staffs outside the professional area, and it brought business partners together. My parents benefitted a lot from this occasion because many people would offer them projects that was worth tons of money. Nathan and I had never attended them at all.

Both of us didn't enjoy occasions like these. We had to wear formal clothing, and we definitely had to speak like we were taught from the royal family. We avoided them every time my parents suggested we should attend. Even after Nathan died, I still declined the balls.

My closet didn't consist of expensive outfits that I would wear to outshine every single women in the room. I hated dressing in heels and walked around because my poor feet suffered from the tiredness. It's extremely uncomfortable to even wear heels in general. Considering that my height was good enough, heels didn't come into my life at all.

I wasn't a fashion expert. I didn't shop every now and then for new purses or clothes. I only shopped for clothes when it's Christmas or Black Friday, but the paper bags would only be filled with the usual sweats, jeans, leggings, and sweaters.

My mom had forced me several times to buy formal wear which were stuck in the very back of my closet. She complained how my fashion sense was always too dark or comfortable. I would roll my eyes and pretend she hadn't criticized her own daughter for choosing her own style.

After eating my breakfast, my parents began to pick their clothes for the ball. I continued to lie on my bed as I watched some comedy movies on Netflix.

"Hailey!" My mom knocked on the door. "Let me help you pick your dress."

"No, mom," I declined. "I have a movie to finish."

Without another word, she opened the door and shot me a light glare. A frustrated groan left my lips, and I rolled onto my back, my eyes staring at the ceiling. My mom started to open my closet and rummaged through. I heard metal hangers scrap along the rack like nails raking down a chalkboard. She slid the clothes quickly and grabbed some out from the wardrobe. The material draped over her forearm before she closed the closet.

"Stand up, sweetie," she commanded. "I need you to be as presentable as possible."

I stifled a laughter. "I'm never presentable."

"Oh, please," she argued. "Have some confidence in yourself."

"Um..." I could't help but placed a smug smile on my lips. "You're the wrong person when it comes to confidence, mom."

She rolled her eyes.

"I need you to dress well tonight. We have a very special event to attend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is not that interesting, but I swear next chapter will be crazy.
> 
> Also, we have our first song for our story by next chapter!! The playlist will build up, and eventually, I will link the Spotify list for you. I am super excited for how this will turn out, so please be patient with me. I promise this journey will not be a waste. 
> 
> I want to thank you so many of you for supporting this book! I can't thank you enough for the support whether they are the kudos or hits. It's absolutely incredible to see people liking my story. I want to give a virtual hug to all of you! I won't be able to do this journey without all of this. Love you so much. x


	19. Chapter 19

** _Hailey_ **

"Mom," I complained. "I've been changing and trying for two hours already."

She sighed. "Hailey, sweetie." She hooked her finger under the clothes hanger, pressing the attires against my body to see which one fitted. "I'm trying to make you look the very best. Do you know how many important people will be there? We can't disappoint anyone. That's your dad's orders."

"We're not meeting the royal family," I laughed.

"Still," she lectured. putting another outfit over my body. "Can you accommodate us just once?"

"Yes, mom," I pretended to answer formally. "Can you at least hurry up? My legs are tired."

"I think this white dress looks beautiful on you," she smiled. "Let's wear this."

She handed me the clothing, and I placed it on the bed. She returned the rest to my clothes as I dropped back on my mattress to finish watching 22 Jump Street.

"Hailey," she then turned to me, eyes darting bullets. "What did I tell you about organizing your clothes? You can't just dump them in there and leave them unfolded. Look at this mess."

"I can still find them," I told her.

"I need you to clean this up before we leave tonight. I'm going to help your dad with his outfit, and when I come back, I want this mess cleared out."

I pushed out a strong sigh and hurried up from my bed. She gave me a final warning and then closed my door. I brought out all the clothes laying on the bottom of my closet and sat down to tidy everything.

I managed to finish folding all of my clothes within an hour and a half. My stomach was nearly grumbling again, but I knew my mom was making lunch because of the loud chime sounds downstairs. I threw the dirty clothes into the laundry bin before taking my phone to call Sasha.

The whole morning, I'd been distracted by the fact of Olanna being released that easily. Of course, I didn't believe that she would murder Carson, but the police was what bothered me. It seemed like they made everything as simple as breaking glass. One moment, Olanna was arrested. The next time, she was released.

If this wasn't sketchy, I didn't know what is.

The ring went on for several seconds until Sasha picked up the call. I could still her a small rasp behind her tired voice, but her tone steadied more the last night.

"How are you?" I asked her softly.

"Not too bad," she whispered. "I'm sorry I got you worried last night."

"No, don't be," I assured her. "I'm glad your mom is back, but I still think the whole thing is strange. It's like we are being played."

"I know, Hailey," she agreed. "But I don't want to think about it anymore. My mom is back, and I just want to stop putting her into trouble again. I want this to end. My mom's right. Somethings are better off not discovering."

"We're too young to be tangled into a mess like this, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but I also don't want to drag you and Harry into this either," she informed. "I already told him, and he says he will respect whatever my decision is. I just want us to finish university and leave the rest behind. How about that?"

"Okay," I answered. "I know you're tired about this mess too because I am, but I hope you're not too tired to talk about the ball tonight."

"I'm guessing your mom forced you to attend?" She laughed.

"You know her so well, Sash," I smiled. "She helped me picked out a dress too. I'm just not really into this whole annual ball thing."

"I'm not in the mood to attend either, but my mom doesn't want us to be disrespectful. She's close to Chris' dad, so it will be terrible if we just ditched."

"I actually want to ditch, but my parents will literally drag me to this place if they have to."

"Maybe it'll be fun. I'll come over later, so I can do your makeup. We can take this time to relieve from everything."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later then."

We hanged up after saying goodbye, and my mom called me down for lunch. I quickly left my room, rushing the steps to the kitchen.

For lunch, my mom decided to make tacos. I missed the crispy tortilla crunching beneath my teeth, and the mild salsa left a hot taste in my mouth. We each added different toppings and fillings inside, but I finally had a chance to spend time with my parents. 

They were smiling and laughing, and I'd waited years until I could sit with them at the table without watching them eat breakfast quickly because of work. Tonight, we talked about old memories that I sometimes forget they existed since we rarely sat around together. 

"I heard we will meet Caroline and Robert Miller at the event tonight," my dad told my mom.

"Oh really? I think Chris is working on a project with them, but I'm not sure exactly what," my mom replied and took a small bite of her taco.

"Caroline and Robert Miller?" I questioned. "Who are they?"

"They have their own company called Aveiro & Co. Their business started off with PR, but Caroline and Robert started expanding their business to other areas. It would be a great opportunity to work with them. I heard they started from nothing to a growing company now. Caroline's father, Riven, passed away last year, so she inherited the business with her husband," my mom explained.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

I listened to my parents blabber on about their potential business people they could cooperate with. If I was honest, I wished we could do a switch of topic. Every time we were at the dinner table, they seemed to be talking about work too often. Trust me, it got annoying because that was what their world appeared to revolve around.

My stomach was stuffed with tacos after lunch. The bloating of my stomach made me look like I was three months pregnant, but it's pretty funny. I was eighteen with a food baby.

I finished some school work for the rest of the evening until the time started to move closer to the event. The doorbell rang through the house, and I heard mumbles coming downstairs. Thumping sounds came from the wooden steps, and then someone knocked on my door.

"Hailey," Sasha's voice was over on the other side. "Can I come in?"

I quickly rolled my chair away from my desk as I headed to the door and opened it. Sasha stood in front of me, her gorgeous red hair falling in loose curls. Her makeup was beautifully done which featured her greyish green eyes in an enhanced matter. The red coloured her lips while she wore a navy blue dress.

Her off-the-shoulder dress stopped slightly below her knees. The bottom flared out like a ballerina tutu, and at the collar of her dress, I could see an evident collarbone.

"Oh. My. God," I smiled widely. "You're so beautiful, Sash."

I ook her hands in mine and brought her inside my room.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Are you ready?"

I groaned in frustration. "I wish I can just stay home."

"It'll be fun," she encouraged. "Here, let me help you get ready."

***

"Your mom actually picked a nice dress for you," Sasha praised while ransacking into my closet. "I never knew you own something as nice as that one."

"I think I only wore it once," I informed her. "You know me. I hate wearing dresses even for casualty, but I guess this dress is not too attracting. I don't think it's that awful either."

"Good," she closed the door of my closet and turned to me. "Now, it's time for you to change."

I nodded dully and walked across the hall. I discarded my clothes and slipped the dress over my head before it covered over my body. I stare at the mirror, eyes blinking in disbelief.

_Was this really me?_

It's only a dress, but it's been a while since I had worn one. My eyes landed on the scar that was slightly hiding underneath the ruffles. My fingertip ran on top of it lightly before I returned the hem down.

I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. I may not the be the most confident person in the world, but I was happy for being me. I was satisfied with what I looked like because what else did I have to lose. Spending my time stressing about my body shape was too much for me.

The white dress owned a deep collar down to my chest. The thin straps rested on my shoulders as the bottom came in ruffles. Layers of the fabric plastered over each other, and small bow was tied to the side where my ribcage was located.

I unlocked the bathroom door and headed back into my bedroom. Sasha gave an impressed smile and embraced me immediately. I was startled but hugged her back.

"I can't wait until those boys drop their jaws when you walk in that room," she said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Same for you."

Unlike me, Sasha saw outfits as the most important idea in the world. She could take hours to match her school clothes and days to match her formal wear. I wouldn't mind helping her, but my opinions were never helpful. Anything I say about her choices on clothes would be done in the opposite direction.

"I heard this ball will be full of successful people," I said to her, and she hummed in response.

"Apparently, the Hudson family will be there as well. They are _very _wealthy, and people say their son is _extremely_ hot," she winked at me. "I heard him grabbing girls wherever he goes."

"You... sound very interested," I teased.

"He sounds interesting, but I don't think he's my type. My Prince Charming would knock me off my feet when I see him." 

"What has romance novel done to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to this event to date. Our family needs to start fresh, and it begins with my mom and me walking in with confidence and large victory smiles."

I gave fake applause and an impressed reaction. "You can be the next president, Ms. Pierce!" I announced.

She laughed and snorted, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Enough about me..." she trailed. "What about you? Do you think you want to start fresh with another relationship?"

I turned to look at her and shook my head. "Sash, love is trap. I don't want to do it again after that one mistake. No matter how much he places an impression tonight, it's going to be hard for me to start fresh."

"Hailey," she took my hands in hers. "I definitely believe someone is out there who will never want to hurt you. He will treat you as his world and do anything to make you happy. You're going to be his life."

I smiled, only taking a small hope into Sasha's words. She had always been positive when it came to my love life. Whenever we talked about this, she would always comfort me, knowing that I needed support. I loved how she explained this wonderful partner I would be having like he's straight out of some book. But in reality, he didn't exist.

This person only seemed to be more distant as I thought about him. A person who would love me endlessly and protect me at no cost was too difficult to find.

_How could I ever imagine someone loving me with no benefits?_

"Come on," Sasha straightened her posture. "We have an event to attend."

Olanna allowed Sasha to come with my family as she arrived there first. My parents were also dressed formally, and for once, my mom finally praised me for my outfit. She usually shook her head and sighed heavily when I headed out to school wearing a sweater and jeans.

When my dad drove into the neighbourhood, the large house of the Graham family came to view. People wore dresses and suits with beautiful addition of jewelries, hats, and ties. The crowd began to grow as more cars filled the vast area, and many people saw the house in surprise and recognition.

I did feel out of place as I saw women fitted large diamonds rings on their fingers. Their dresses were definitely bought from some fancy designer store, and some women had shiny pearl necklaces around their neck. I might as well ditch this place since I owned nothing.

This definitely proved how broke I was.

Girls wore formal clothing of all sorts, and they walked in full confidence, chest sticking out and back standing in good posture. Males had bowties over their neck, and some of their hair were gelled back to a certain height. The whole atmosphere was like wealthy people coming together which I didn't know if I even enjoyed anymore.

It's like we were all wearing a disguise to be in a competition to see who had the most expensive clothing or accessory. We weren't here to make friends. We were here to outshine everyone and to steal the spotlight until a winner was chosen.

I took into the surroundings as I entered the mansion. Crystal chandeliers hanged above the ballroom while the waxed floor glistened under the light. Long buffet tables were placed to the sides and were filled with food, drinks, and utensils. People wandered around, making it extremely difficult to pass through. I heard laughter and gasps, but the atmosphere was less anticipating. I prayed to God that I left this nightmare soon.

The feeling of boredom continued to grow as I observed the people around me. Sasha made a slight change to my loneliness, but still, I didn't want find this impressive.

My parents left Sasha and me as they started socializing with their co-workers and new strangers. Sasha and I kept our arms hooked together, and I pulled her towards the food table.

"Hailey!" Sasha exclaimed. "Look at the food!"

"Save me from this hell," I groaned.

"Are you sure hell has good food like this?" she gestured to the table. "I don't think so."

She shoved me a plate and started to place food on it. I saw chicken wings, fries, tarts, and other food that were beginning to tower on my plate. I signalled her a hand to stop her from putting more. She then switched and clipped food onto her plate.

"Can you grab us two cups of fruit punch?" She requested. "It looks good, but we have to taste it before we can actually judge it. Rich people always have a way in making something look nice, but they add crap ingredients to the actual thing."

"Oh...okay..." I slowly nodded. "I will get us the fruit punch then."

I left my plate with Sasha and headed over to the fruit punch section. I saw the glass cups filled with various colours of liquid, but they all had a mint and some sliced orange placed on the rim. Fancy would be a word to describe them until the drink actually went down our throats.

I was about to turn back to ask Sasha about the various colours, but I almost tumbled back when I collided into a figure. A hand grabbed my forearm to prevent me from falling. My eyes trail upwards from the dark attire of black skinny jeans and to the black button up. Eventually, my gaze matched with the beautiful green eyes. The soft vision just snapped my attention away, my heart racing through my chest.

"You okay?" Harry asked softly, his hands holding onto my arms.

"What are you...what are you doing here?" I said, surprised.

"I just wanted to see you," he smiled happily.

I sucked in a quiet breath from his response as we stood there in the silence between us. Our sight was holding even though distractions were everywhere around us. This feeling inside me turned unexplainable, but the flustering grew from my stomach as it moved to my chest. The excitement of seeing him appeared so differently than what I was used to.

I let out a shaky breath and smiled. "It's not funny."

"Did I say it was a joke?" He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No," I answered quietly. "I don't really trust you with your flirtatious words."

"Don't worry, angel. It's only between me and you."

"Seriously though," I shot him a light glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to this event too?"

"Did Sasha invited you?"

"She told me how _lonely _you would be since you hate attending events like these," he said with full sarcasm. "She plead me to come and give you extra company or else you would have died from boredom."

I laughed and turned my head to the side. "That's not a legitimate cause of death," I mumbled.

"Sure, it is," he answered. "It only exists in Hailey's world."

"You're so annoying," I whined.

"You too."

I huffed and turned my attention back to face him. I took a closer look at his nice attire, although it seemed somewhat casual at the same time. The jeans were paired with a black dress shirt randomly. In this event, he seemed to be the only one who didn't care about the formality, but I found it very attractive to see him stand out because of his differences. He wore simple clothing in a way that made him look the best out of all the expensive wears. 

"I like your... outfit," I pretended to sound not extremely impressed.

"Oh?" He tilted his head and snickered. "Is this a compliment I'm hearing?"

I snapped my eyes at him. "Fine, if you don't want to listen, then I will leave."

I walked away, but he pulled me back immediately. I squealed slightly, and my palms were directly on his chest. My eyes widened when his muscles were pressed to my hands, and I tried to step away until his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"First, you stalk me," I told him. "Now, you're trying to be a pervert."

"I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look," he complimented. "Sorry if I'm touchy."

"Can't you compliment someone without touching them?"

He chuckled and then gave me a serious look. "You are so fucking beautiful tonight but also every other times."

_Oh. Oh. Oh._

_I was going to faint._

I repressed the smile growing on my face, but inside, I was dying like crazy. I bit the inside of my cheeks so hard that I could almost taste the blood.

"Hey," he whispered, and I then looked at him. "Since we're here tonight, may I have a dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are close to the chapter I've most recently updated on Wattpad. Afterwards, I will update every Friday if possible. I have school; therefore, it will be difficult to be on time. However, I will try my best because we are reaching to the exciting parts of the story.
> 
> I usually will write so much when I'm extremely pumped. Thank you for the continuous support regardless of what platform my story goes to. It means the world to me! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Song for this chapter: All I Need - Within Temptation **

** _Hailey_ **

The ballroom floor began to fill up as people moved to the soft music that surrounded us. Their bodies followed slow to the beat while people held their partners close in hands. Fingers were intertwining, eyes closing to appreciate this beautiful moment.

The music didn't produce a roaring sound like the ones you heard in pop hits. It's the music which brought hearts together, smiles curving on the lips rather gracefully. Gentle movements united people pair by pair regardless of who they danced with. Whether it was man to man, woman to woman, or man to woman, they all secluded themselves from the judgmental opinions of others. They only danced, protecting their love ones safely in their arms.

"So?" Harry asked me as we stared out the room where more couples were joining the event slowly. "May I have a dance?"

"You want to dance?" I questioned and stifled a laughter under my breath.

I mean, the combination of Harry and dance didn't really connect in my mind.

"You've underestimated me, angel," he said, turning his head to look at me. He then offered a hand to me, but I shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, realizing how embarrassing it would be if I mess up a move or step on his feet.

"Nothing can go wrong," he assured. "It's just going to be you and me."

"But, I never—"

"Trust me."

I hesitated for a moment, meeting eyes with him.

The look of the beautiful green irises reassured me to leave my comfort zone even though my brain was picturing many frightening scenes. Anxiety crept upon my skin as I stared at the large crowd. Reluctantly, I nodded and smiled, taking his hand as he held mine lightly.

He leaded us to the floor then pulled me in with his palm firmly resting on my lower back. His fingers from his other hand entwined with mine as we started to move little by little under the low lights. At first, our steps were slightly independent, and we almost tumbled over. We laughed it off before continuing to find our pace that brought synchronization. He lifted our arm above my head as I twirled inside to face him again. His beautiful smile curved from his lips. It wore on the whole night as Harry and I proceeded to the calming atmosphere around us.

I wasn't sure what it was that made me appreciated this moment, but I could feel how our hearts connected as one, beats moving at the same pace. Problems wouldn't be interfering us, and our bickering suddenly vanished through thin air. Both of us only focused on what was happening to the music and movements. We were tied onto a string with a knot keeping us together.

"See," Harry held a proud smile. "I told you to trust me. Aren't we great partners?"

"That's because you're lucky I haven't stepped on your feet yet," I stated.

He laughed. "Actually, _you're _lucky to be dancing with me."

"What does that mean?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm such a good partner to lead you so that you have zero chance of making errors."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at his comment.

"Are you ready?" He questioned, and I tilted my head.

He lifted our arm again as I spun under, but this time, he crossed his arms together to wrap my body from behind. My back was pressed against his chest as he leaned his head to mine. He smiled against my hair while our bodies swayed to the sides.

His hold tightened around my waist, and my eyes were closed, inhaling a deep breath to capture this moment. A little tingle ran through my nerves and yearned for a stronger connection. He easily made me forget how we weren't the only one in this room.

It's the way his body attached to mine that somehow ignited a rush throughout my body. I couldn't exactly find words to describe this sensation because it's foreign but safe. He always made me feel like I was protected from all the Gods above from heaven. Fear vanished, my mind drifting into a lost dream. No matter how many problems we were having, he appeared to snap them out and took me to the world of our own.

This night was becoming a locked memory to my brain, and I settled into the once unfavourable situation. I could feel people's eyes attached to us, though I was unbothered. My attention remained on the alluring man behind me, blocking out the presence of every stranger.

He turned me back with his arm strengthening behind me. We took small steps, moving along to the flow of the couples that were dancing. It had only been several minutes, and we managed to avoid as much mistakes as possible. I had no idea what I was doing, but Harry guided me to through each step like he was very experienced. My mind began to wonder if he had done this before.

_Did he dance with other girls the exact same way he was doing with me?_

I tried not to let that thought control me and shook it off from my mind instantly. I looked back at him, and his smile continued to warm my heart. His caressing moves showed such a different side of him than I usually saw. I couldn't help but giggled how strange he could act sometimes but could still bring surprises to my life.

"What are you laughing at?" He questioned.

"You," I told him.

He raised a brow, twirling me again and bringing me back.

"I know I'm too handsome to resist," he confidently said, and I scoff.

"You have such high self-esteem."

"Come on," he began. "You can only see truth to this."

"In your perspective, yes."

"No," he smirked. "You see that as well."

"This is why you can't be a successful mind reader," I gave him a fake smile.

"Oh yeah?" he said before leading me to arch my back down slightly on his arm.

He instantly lifted me back up, closing the proximity between us. I gasped as our noses brushed together. I could hear his heavy breathing with his eyes staring into mine. He made my heart race underneath the tension. This crazy tension had my mind blurred with thoughts that I had never felt. He didn't allow me any strength to pull away. Instead, he created this unfamiliar but desirable feeling for me to be attracted to.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked softly.

I gulped, still mesmerized by his eye contact. "About you being a mind reader or being attractive?"

"So you do think I'm attractive," he said casually, grinning.

"Yes... wait, I mean, no." I stuttered. "Oh my god."

_What the heck did I just say?_

"Just teasing you, angel," he told me, and I bit my lip, unable to escape his beauty.

"You want to see something?" he questioned, and I nodded. "Look up." 

I slowly raised my head, fascinated by the decoration on the ceiling. The crystal chandelier hanged above us, reflecting off the lights to the ground. It's designed with three circles, and they shrunk in size, narrowing like a cone. Diamonds stuck to each circle, shining brightly. Several thin wires were attached to carry the chandelier.

"This is so beautiful," I watched in awe.

My eyes shifted back to meet him, and his gaze was solemnly watching me. The silence arose between us which was contrasted with my thumping heart. His forehead slowly dropped down to rest on mine. I closed my eyes, and my hand remained on his shoulder. The classical music touched our ears.

"Hailey?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I want to talk to you about something," he carefully brought a small distance between us.

I reopened my eyes to find his. His expression changed, concern spreading across his face. His lips were parted, and I waited as he tried to speak. Before he could say another word, the lights above us started to brighten, bringing luminosity into the vast area.

"Hailey," another voice called, and I turned my heels to find my dad walking towards us.

"Harry," my dad acknowledged. "It's very nice to see you here."

"Mr. Ellis," Harry smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," my dad said apologetically. "I will have to steal Hailey for a moment."

Harry nodded, and I hadn't had a chance to ask him what he wanted to say. My dad had already pulled me away from Harry's sight, and I turned my head back to see him walking away. His head hanged low without looking back at me.

I followed my dad down the room. The clustering crowd became suffocating, but I managed to squeeze my way through until I stopped at my tracks.

"Alexandra, Steven, I'm pleased to have you meet my daughter, Hailey," My dad introduced, and I instantly gave them a smile.

My eyes fell upon three strangers of two males and a female. They held a warming smile once they noticed me. The older man wrapped his arm around the lady's waist, tugging her close. His hair came to a buzz cut, and his face was defined with a sharp rectangular jawline. Black blazer covered parts of his designer white dress shirt as a red bow tie surrounded his neck. His blue eyes glowed brighter underneath the fluorescent lights.

The female wore a bright red dress that tightened around her waist. Beautiful red lace covered around the collarbone, and some strands of her brunette hair flowed down to her ribcage, not taking part of her hairstyle. Her vivid brown eyes looked nearly hazel.

"It's nice to meet you," I greeted and shook their hands.

"Oh, Hailey, it's lovely to meet you as well. Please feel free to just call us, Alexandra and Steven," she stated and I nodded.

"Hi," A younger male said shyly, and I turned my attention to him. "I'm William," he added.

William had a strong resemblance of his mother. The same coloured hair was tousled in light curls, but they were styled into a nice tip. Our gaze matched as he allured me in by his evident hazel eyes. The characteristic seemed to enhance greater on William, and looking at him almost like being lost in outer space.

I snapped my thoughts as my eyes lastly trailed down to the waiting hand. Heat rose to my cheek for keeping him waiting. I quickly shook it, the softness of his skin brushing against mine. The warming touch sent another set of weird signals to my nerves.

"Hailey, I hope you get to help Will at university next semester. We just moved here, so you're going to be his lifesaver," Steven smiled.

"I...uh...yeah. Sure," I stammered.

"Will is going to attend NYU like you, sweetie. He missed this semester, but I hope you can help him before the next one starts. He's also very educated. Be sure to learn from him," my mom complimented.

"Please, Mrs. Ellis, don't say that," William said, blush growing on his cheeks.

It's odd for me to meet a boy who seemed so accepting with his arms wide open. He would always smile and act humble. Other girls would stare at him with their gleaming eyes like they discovered a diamond. They walked over, trying to capture William's attention, but he didn't look interested. He gave them a small wave as a polite gesture. His smile was beautiful like the one that made your heart skipped immediately.

I realized that compared to William, Harry showed a somewhat opposite personality. His cocky and sarcastic attitude would push many people away, but it's the personality that would steal my attention immediately. He would choose to argue with me over silly topics. Sometimes, I found it rare that a smile would curve from his lips. He usually kept a straight face, not wanting to show any emotion to the strangers.

I'd seen him smile in front of me quite often though. The melodic laugh brought warmth to my heart like hearing him was enough to relieve you from any bad parts of your life. His dimples would pop on both cheeks, and it wasn't a memory that could ever be forgotten. He would be playful around me. He was an entirely different person to me when we were alone.

I'd always been intrigued by him. Of course, his appearance had always attracted me in an eager way. The simple clothing of black and white made him shined as if he was dressed in a suit. Tall frame and defined body figure were added to his perfection and how could we miss out on the alluring facial features.

But who was I to compare two people I barely knew. Harry and I might be considered as friends, but I was certain we had many secrets hidden between us. We had untold stories, and some of our boundaries were still uncrossed. William was another person I still had to learn from before trusting him. 

"Hailey," my dad said. "Why don't you and Will walk around and tell him about New York? We don't want you kids here to listen to us talk about business matters."

Alexandra and Steven laughed, and they looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"That sounds wonderful, Mr. Ellis," William smiled at me. "If you don't mind, Hailey."

"I would love to," I replied kindly.

William and I headed out to the garden since he told me he wanted to see the flowers. I followed him outside, the wind blowing into my face. My hair instantly drove in various directions and covered my sight. As the temperature turned colder, I mentally wanted to slap myself for not bringing a jacket.

"Are you cold?" William asked, probably noticing my small shivers.

"Oh... I'm fine," I displayed a faint smile.

"Here," he removed his suit jacket and placed it over my shoulders. "Better?" He questioned softly.

"Thank you."

He tucked his hands in his pockets while we stepped towards the grassy field. The wide space was planted with grasses, flowers, and trees. Even though it was dark at night, the vibrant lights from the house enabled me to see clearer. I walked closer to the roses which immediately brought a larger smile to my lips.

"Do you like roses?" William stood beside me.

"They're my favourite flowers," I answered.

"I should of known," he chuckled. "Most girls love roses."

"Have you heard of the story The Little Prince?"

He shook his head. "What's that about?"

"I used to be in French immersion, and the book was part of our curriculum. The author wrote it really well. I read over and over again because I love the relationship between the prince and the rose. It's very unique to me, and I wish I can explain the whole story to you, but I might make you fall asleep," I giggled.

"I'll make note to read it before I see you again," he revealed. "There's an English version, right?"

"Yeah, I will send you a link later if you want," I offered.

"Sounds good, thanks."

We rambled on about different topics as we toured around the garden. Apparently, William came from California. I asked him questions about the life in LA, but he didn't sound like he's a huge fan of his birth place. He told me he's going to be majoring in business administration which was no surprise to me. His parents had high hopes for him to take over his dad's company, and he needed the education to do the work.

As we carried on, I stopped at my steps when I saw Harry staring at another rose section. His eyes were glued to the plant while squatting down. His brows were furrowed together like he's trapped in his deep thoughts. I slowly made my way over to him along with William.

"Harry?" I called, and he turned his head to look at me.

His expression switched as soon as he glanced over to William. Harry stood straight up and met us in a few steps. His eyes were ice cold, gaze shooting lasers at the man beside me. His jaw locked with a clear indication of his mood flipping upside down.

"Hey," Harry greeted me, not a small smile forming on his face.

"What are you doing out here?" I tried to lift his mood.

"Looking at roses," he stated.

"Well, since you are here..." I added. "Let me introduce you to William," I gestured at the male beside me. "William, this is Harry. He is also a student at NYU. He is going to be a mathematics major, but for some reason, he's is taking a lot science courses with me."

William held out a hand. "Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. William Hudson."

Harry stared blankly at the awaiting hand for a moment before shaking it.

"Glad to meet you too," Harry mumbled.

Before I managed to form another sentence, we heard a loud boom from the house followed by terrifying screams. The sound of glass shattering hit the floors, and my eyes widened. People started to run outside the doors, panicking and yelling for help. 

"What the fuck," Harry cursed, frightened by the sudden event.

"Wh-what was that?" I stuttered, and we looked amongst each other, clueless.

Harry immediately took my hand, quickly running inside with me. William followed behind us, and when we entered, we found people ducking from fallen glass pieces and lights. Some guests were crying as they search for their family members. The tables were flipped over with broken legs and small wood pieces.

We froze at the entrance as I scanned around for my parents.

My eyes couldn't scan through the wandering crowd of people. Many of them dressed similarly like their clothes came from the same store. Others were blocking my sight, and it was hard to even catch a glimpse of my parents. My blood ran cold from the picture of people shouting in pain. Children were hurt as red blood slides down their skin from the cuts and scrapes. Women were pleading for help, begging for their children's safety, wishing to be home.

"I have to find my parents!" Will exclaimed, and he ran off without turning back.

I tried to call after him, but he was already gone.

I felt Harry's hand grab onto my arms, and he turned my body to face him. My eyes were starting to become watery with the vision of him blurring. My hands continued to shake even if I attempted to control myself.

"Stay here," he commanded. "I will look for your parents, but you have to stay here and be safe."

He was about to move, but I held his biceps before he went farther.

"It's too dangerous!" I told him.

"I'll be fine," he tried to convince me and made another step.

I fought with his strength, knowing that I was at a disadvantage. He turned back to look at me again, concern flooding through his green eyes. They darkened for a moment when I didn't release him from my grip.

"Hailey," he spoke in a demanding tone. "You need to let find your parents."

"I can't just let you leave," I argued. "Do you know how easily you can get hurt?"

He sighed heavily and then pulled me into a comforting hug. His arms wrapped around my body tightly as I rested my head into the crook of his neck.

"I promise I will come back to you."

He parted the distance between us and disappeared into the unnerved crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I officially announce that we are at the part for a huge rollercoaster ride? I've been working ahead on chapters because I'm so excited to update. It will get sad really soon, so please bring tissues!!
> 
> Also, we have our first song for this story's playlist! I'm so happy. I feel like I'm going to cry because we made it to the songs!!
> 
> I will add more as we go, but please feel free to suggest any! :)
> 
> Love you so much!!


	21. Chapter 21

** _Hailey_ **

I didn't remember how long I'd been waiting.

As soon as my patience dropped, I pushed through everyone else to search for my parents, Sasha, and of course, Harry. My anxiety was drawing into my brain, injecting negative thoughts one by one. I ignored every danger that could happen, and if Harry was here, he would be yelling at me for being so ridiculous.

"Hailey!" My father yelled from the other side of the room.

I found Willam's family and my parents trapped together, hiding near a corner while their eyes looked around in terror. William and I locked gaze, and he answered me a small nod, indicating that he was safe. I pushed through the screaming crowd, ducking and slipping from objects and people. My parents embraced me immediately once I arrived there. My mom was in quiet sobs as she tightened her arms around me. 

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them and blocked the fear behind my voice. 

They nodded in sync.

"We have to get out of here," Steven stated.

"We have to leave now," William commanded.

He led our parents out first as he followed behind them. As we were leaving, I stopped myself, trying to look past everyone's head that covered my sight. William then stopped, quickly running back to me.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. "We have to get out before the house is ruined."

"You head out first," I told him.

I dashed off with him calling my name from afar. The volume of his voice shrunk as I travelled farther down the room. In comparison to the screams, his voice didn't even pass my mind. My feet took me forward, and my eyes were searching for the familiar attire that I remembered.

_Where was Harry?_

My blood was running cold while I watched more and more people getting hurt from broken glass and fallen objects. I didn't know why my heart was pounding uncontrollably like it leaped over hurdles after hurdles. Even when the crowd started to dissolve, it's extremely frustrating when he was nowhere in my sight. I had an advantage with my tall height, but that was not even enough to find him.

"Harry!" I shouted.

I shuffled my way through the tight spaces with people trying to exit the room. Some people were warning me to leave, but I continued on no matter what they said. Glass pieces were shattered everywhere. The sirens were drawing closer outside. My stomach twisted in knots as the rush of fear ran through my brain. I could sense something was happening, but it's still impossible to lay a finger on it. 

When I felt a hand grabbed onto my forearm, I turned around instantly. Disappointment etched over my face once I saw my dad. I anticipated for Harry and for him to tell me he was fine. My heart turned in the most uncomfortable way like someone had snatched a part of my life away from me.

"We need to get out of here," My dad scolded. "Now."

"Dad, I can't leave Harry alone," I argued and tried to move away from his firm grip.

His eyes were blazing with fire, and he didn't bother to listen to my words. He didn't speak again and pulled me out of the mansion. I pleaded repetitively for him to release me. I fought. I did whatever I could even if I lost strength each time. 

My dad grabbed me away with his fingernails digging into my skin like needles. I winced quietly and tried to move my wrist to avoid the stinging pain. 

Blue and red lights flashed directly at my eyes when I stood outside. I used my hand to cover myself from the brightness especially when I saw paparazzis clicking their cameras. The white light beamed multiple times, and their pictures focused on the traumatizing incident. 

_"Are you crazy?"_ I immediately tore my wrist away from my dad's grip. 

He snapped his eyes at me. "Excuse me? Are you calling your dad crazy for keeping his daughter safe?"

"Harry is inside there," I pointed, my vision starting to get blurry.

Tears were rimming around my eyes as I thought back how many times Harry had saved me. I literally ditched Harry, leaving him to face danger alone. Even though the police officers were rushing in, my heart would drop when I see them carry a dead body out.

People were only limping with injuries all over their skin, but to see Harry not walking out there, it made me want to throw up already.

"I don't care!" My dad shouted, and my mom came towards us with Willam's family. "How could you just run off like that? Do you know how heartbroken we would be if something happened to you?"

"I need to save him," I emphasized, staring at him as if he didn't know Harry had a life too. "I can't leave without him."

"We aren't responsible for saving people." My dad spat. "We should leave that job to the ambulance."

"No, I have to get back inside."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why are you like this?" I couldn't believe what I heard. This was my dad stopping me from helping someone I cared about. Usually, he would praise strangers for helping out others, and now, he was not letting me save a friend?

_This can't actually be my dad._

I used to think my mom was full of protectiveness. She would warn me to stay away from anything that could possibly ruin my life. She wanted me to come home safe and to keep myself distant from alcohols and drugs. It made like my dad was the relaxed parent. 

My dad didn't seem like the parent who wanted to control what I decided to do, but at this instant, he became someone else. His mask had fallen off and behind it, his true figure was scarier than I could ever imagine. He acted like no one else was important but our family.

"I'm trying to protect you, Hailey," my dad answered through his gritted teeth.

"You and mom never taught me to be selfish," I whisper. "Even if I was the one trapped inside, Harry would have chosen to save me. How can I just leave him like that?"

"Don't be so nice, Hailey," my dad fired back. "You and him has been friends for how long? Barely three weeks? You think he would even take a moment to step a foot back inside to save you? You aren't related to him, and he won't make any sacrifice to save your life when he can keep his."

"I'm eighteen, dad. I'm old enough to determine who's good and who's not. What makes you think Harry wouldn't be the person who chooses to sacrifice for me?"

"You're speaking like you know him exactly."

"I don't know him that well," I stated the truth. "But I know he's worth fighting for."

My dad scoffed, rolling his eyes at what he believed was nonsense.

"Parents don't choose the wrong path for you," he told me, his voice calming down. "Harry has other people to help him, and it's not for you to be a superhero."

I wanted to speak back, but my mom shot me a signal to stop the argument. I sighed, rubbing my temples. My dad's stubbornness was catching onto my nerves. He was blocking out my important words and wanted me to follow the directed way he had planned for me. I was starting to question if I really did know my dad that well.

My father was finally silenced as we let the tension died down. I trembled in the cold air as William walked over to me. He lifted his suit jacket back onto my shoulders, and I didn't realize it fell off my until now. I gave a nod, thanking him for his kind gesture.

"I'm going to talk to the police to see if they have any news," I mumbled.

I slowly departed away from the family and walked over to the several officers. Some of them were asking victims some questions, and others tried to reassure families from their lost members. My heart was still hammering through my chest as I stared at the destroyed house.

I had every nerve to step back in there and to find him. I could barely breathe, knowing that I had a chance to never see him again. I shouldn't have let him leave. I should begged him to stay then maybe, I wouldn't be here, crying about it.

"Angel," I heard a voice call from behind me.

I instantly turned around, and tears slid down my face as my mouth lips pursed. It almost felt like a wave smacked me awake as soon as I found myself standing in front of him. 

His brunette hair was tangled together, his green worried eyes softening. His lips were pressed in a tight line while the sleeves of his black shirt was rolled up to his elbows loosely. He was a complete mess, but no one in the entire world could ever appear so beautiful as he was.

I dashed straight towards him, my arms winding around his neck tightly. He hugged me back, and I snuggled my head closer to the crook of his neck. Heat radiated off from his body, and I took into everything he had. I wanted to scream at him and tell him how terrible he was for leaving me alone. What if he never came back? What if someone tried to hurt him?

_What if he died?_

Besides Sasha and my family, he was the only person I genuinely care about. I thought about how much we annoyed each other and how silly we could be, but I was more afraid of losing him. If one day I could never hold him again, my heart would collide straight down to the floor because he owned a part of that no one else did.

I gently pulled us apart, and he reached his hands to cup my face. The tears didn't stop rolling down my cheeks, and he swiped his thumbs over the drops.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I thought you'll never come back..." my voice broke. "Everyone came out but you."

"I did promise to come back to you, didn't I?" He reminded.

I nodded slowly and sniffled. He brought us together for another hug, and I just wanted to hold him again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I didn't want this to be an illusion where he would vanish afterwards. The warmth of his body, the strength of his arms, the softness of his voice had all assured me that he was, in fact, alive. Nothing had happened to him.

"Hailey!" Olanna called loudly.

Harry and I separated, looking to our sides and seeing her ran towards us. She caught her breath when she stood in front of me, her hands shaking and her face draining in colour. 

David held her body close to him as she tried to settle down. Shivers were crawling onto my skin; the same thing I felt earlier came back.

"What happened?" I asked, barely audible.

"Sasha's gone," Olanna informed, sobbing. "I saw a blonde man took her away when I tried to get back with her in the crowd."

** _Harry_ **

I was going to fucking murder them.

I spent my time around the house to see who tried to kill all of us. As soon as I spotted Erik's men, I knew he wouldn't let us leave that easily. Sasha wanted to stop searching for the truth, but it never meant that Erik would stop his plan to hurt me. I had the evidence that would ruin his entire reputation, and he would try to take it from me no matter where I was.

I warned him if he dared to destroy any parts of my life again. He was fucking done. The only reason why I was not sending his secrets to the police was because I promised her. I made a promise to someone I didn't have the heart to break. A few years ago, we ended terribly. But I chose to keep my promise because I knew what Erik was capable of. I might had his weakness, but he was very aware of mine.

"I'm scared, Hailey," Olanna held onto Hailey's hands tighter. "What if they hurt her? I haven't received any calls from the kidnapper. Will she be okay?"

Hailey exchanged glance with me before looking back at Olanna.

"Harry and I will get Sasha back," she told Olanna. "She will come home safe, don't worry."

"Olanna," I called. "I will bring Sasha back to you. I know where she might be, but you have to trust me. If anyone calls you about her, tell them to speak to me."

Olanna nodded. "Please, Harry. I know you and Sasha are good friends, so I hope you can help my daughter come home safely."

"I will."

I told Hailey to settle Olanna down as I headed off from the mansion. The police continued to be occupied by the injured people, so they had no time to nose into my shit. Telling them about Erik was never the option if I was honest. Erik had spies and support everywhere, and I wouldn't be surprised if some corrupted officer was helping him from being arrested.

"Harry!" I heard Hailey yelled.

She ran and matched to where I stood. Her lips were parted again, and her eyes didn't appear as bright as they were previously.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to find Sasha," I replied. "I don't know exactly where she is, but I have to search for her. I know Erik has a few hideouts around New York. I have to dig through them all. She's probably captured inside of one."

"Let me go with you," she demanded.

"No," I declined. "You're going home with your parents. I'm not putting you in any danger again."

"I want to help," she argued.

"Stay with your parents, angel," I commanded. "It's too dangerous to have you follow me around. I don't know what Erik will do to you especially when he has so many men backing him up. I don't want to..."

"Want to what?"

"I don't want them to capture you too. I rather have you stay home and wait for me to bring you the news."

She shook her head. "Sasha is my best friend, and I want to be there to help look for her. Plus, I don't have the heart to watch you put yourself in danger again," her tone quieted down to the last part of the sentence.

"What was that?" I teased her.

"What?" She questioned.

"I didn't heart the last part clearly." I lied and grinned. "You said something about me in danger?"

"I'm not repeating that," she pouted and then huffed in frustration.

"Then, you're not coming with me," I threatened lightly.

"Hey!" She scolded. "You can't blackmail me like that. That's not fair."

"Repeat the last part of the sentence and maybe I will consider letting you come along."

She sent me a glare and exhaled a breath. "I said I don't have the heart to watch you put yourself in danger again."

Her eyes softened while we kept our gaze glued together. Hell, I didn't enjoy parts of my life, but I realized she was all I have left. I spent years trying to figure myself out even with my terrible decisions. As of today, I was still like a lost monster, but she was the reason why I chose to move on.

In the past, I wanted to know how she was and what she was up to. Now, I had reached the point where everything was not the way I expected, but it was better than what I had imagined.

"Fine," I gave in. "But you have to follow me. Don't run off and do something stupid."

"So do we leave now?" 

I shook my head. "I'm going to do a search around the city first in most of their hideouts. If I can't find anything, we will continue tomorrow."

She nodded, her lips pressing into a tight line. Her parents were probably hating the shit out of me for letting their daughter do this, but I didn't give a damn. I used to care too heavily about other people's opinions on me. It was to the point that I had to change myself to satisfy them, and let me fucking say that changing yourself for others was the dumbest idea to exist.

They didn't fucking deserve you if they urged you to be someone different.

I drove around New York again, digging through all of Erik's secret places that was considered for hostages. Each time I saw an empty room, the anger boiled in my blood. He was a fucking asshole. If Sasha was hurt, I wouldn't let him out. I would take every of his men down with him even if that meant breaking my promise for her.

For a few hours straight, I did everything before returning back to my flat. I took the elevator to my floor, and my eyes stared as the number escalated slowly. When the number seven showed on the little panel above, I exited the metal doors and walked down the corridor. It sounded cliché as hell, but the number turned out to be a coincidence. 

When I first searched for flats, I went through many places. Some of them were way out of the city; meanwhile, others were so fancy for one person to live in. I didn't need a lot of facilities anyways. I only wanted a simple home with less difficult technology because when I came home, it was about being surrounded by four solid walls.

This apartment, however, caught my attention because of where it was situated. The memories came trailing back whenever I saw the number of my floor, and everything was a brief of happiness. 

I twisted the key, unlocked my door, then walked inside. The living room was pitched black with dead silence. I closed the door before heading to my room. The automatic lamps were turned on when I entered, and I immediately sat on foot of my bed, lying flat down on my back. The ceiling was bland white with nothing interesting to appeal. Yet, I always stared at it until I could get myself to sleep.

It took maybe several hours until my brain slowly relaxed, and my eyes started to shut. My hands went to the back of my head as I started forming plans. I thought about where Sasha could be and what I had to put on the table for her to be released.

I knew exactly what Erik wanted, but was I willing to make the sacrifice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for not posting for a bit because I've been doing some of my other work! 
> 
> Also, we are finally caught up in all the chapters I've posted so far on Wattpad! That's exciting! This means, I will officially update new chapters on Fridays for both platforms. I will try my best, so I hope you can all be patient. :) 
> 
> I'm so eager to reveal another conflict soon for Hailey. That sounds very evil; I'm sorry.
> 
> It will be very sad, but it will be a major plot point once we grab Sasha out of somewhere. I'm still planning where she is captured...
> 
> OH.
> 
> I would like to say a big thank you for the reads and kudos!! Honestly, any support makes my heart warms. It's like I can share my work with all of you, and you are giving me some appreciation and hugs. Thank you very much!! We reached over 100 hits, and no matter how big of an accomplishment, I think it's so important to me!
> 
> Lots of love. :)
> 
> P.S. I added the newest chapter along with this update!! :)


	22. Chapter 22

** _Hailey_ **

_I found myself in the neighbourhood that I instantly recognized from my previous dream at the police station. Again, the streets were empty with only cars parked at the sides of the roads. The dark clouds no longer covered the blue sky, and not a single rain drop fell to my face. But what remained was the taunting silence in the atmosphere._

_It was the same eerie silence that I despised the most._

_I walked along the pathway and took a moment to look at my surroundings. Each memory of the neighbourhood seemed to be like blurry images. I started to remember some areas, but maybe it was only because of my past dream. Honestly, I didn't know anymore._

_If I came here before, I should have some memory. But besides the experience from my other dream, I didn't have other evidences that I knew this place._

_Why wasn't any pieces connecting together?_

_I returned to the abandon house that led me to Nathan last time. I could use this chance to see him again, but I was afraid to watch the same thing happen. Even the thought of him being shot made me shuddered. _ _As I walked to the front, I sighed in relief when nobody was lying on the floor._

_"Hailey," a female suddenly sobbed._

_I immediately brought my gaze back to the interior of the house. Now, I spotted Sasha being tied to a chair. Her arms were strained by the ropes around her body. The rough material scraped along her skin, causing bold red marks. The look on her eyes pleaded me for help, and I dashed straight _ _to the door, fumbling with the loose doorknob._

_My heart jumped like I was going downhill on a high rollercoaster ride. The pressure squeezed my blood flow that brought tremendous amount of weight, almost suffocating my airway. My hands were trembling again, and I still couldn't move properly._

_"I'm coming, Sasha!" I yelled, hoping it will relieve her._

_I struggled over and over with the doorknob. Tears were rimming my eyes when I spent a few minutes trying to handle this stupid thing._

_It's the same terrible nightmare that was making me hopeless. No matter how much I wanted something to work, I would still be blocked. I couldn't do anything right. Why couldn't I do anything right?_

_"Please don't shoot me," I heard Sasha whimpered._

_I immediately stared back at the window and found an unknown person facing behind me exactly like last time. It's the same black attire that blended in with some parts of the dark room. Terror stabbed my heart as the tears _ _escaped my eyes. It felt like someone injected anesthetics into my body while I stood there and watched. I stood, all helpless and frozen while Sasha struggled with the ropes_ _ bounded to her body. _

_She tried to untangle herself, but the person had pulled the trigger to the gun. With the rings_ _ screeching through my ears, the hollowness from my chest poured out, and my breathing had been completely taken over by the pain._

I let out a decent scream as soon as my eyes opened. The sweat began to roll down the side of my face, and I looked around my room. The area was entirely black with only my window leaving a minor trace of light from outside. I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself down from the dream. 

I heard a gentle knock on the door before my mom opened it slightly to peek inside my room.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" My mom asked softly while entering.

"I just had a bad dream."

She sighed and came to sit on the edge of my bed. "I know a lot has happened today," she placed her hand on top of mine. "First, the attack, and now, Sasha's disappearance. I understand it's not easy for you."

"I don't want to talk about it, mom," I pushed the topic away.

"I've talk to your dad about everything," she revealed. "He knows he shouldn't be so protective over you this way. He wants you to know that he loves you no matter what. Please don't be mad at him. He was only terrified."

"I know, I know," I told her, my gaze remaining on our hands. "I understand. Don't worry." I lifted my head up and sent her a faint smile. "I will talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Okay," she said. "Get back to bed now. You have school in a few hours."

I followed what she said and slowly moved down to lay back on my bed. My mom pulled the covers over me as I tucked it under my arms. She then placed a small kiss to my forehead before leaving my room. A soft click came from the door, and I rolled to my side, my head resting on my arm.

***

When the morning rolled by, I sat at the table for my breakfast after getting myself ready for school. My dad had been extremely quiet while he held a newspaper in his hands. My mom was preparing for work, and I tried to take the courage to speak, but my words was trapped in the back of my throat.

"Dad, I'm sorry about last night," I finally managed to say.

He kept a quiet response until the newspaper closed together. He put it down on the surface of the table, and his brown eyes matched my sight.

"I never intended to be angry at you, Hailey," he confessed. "I only want the best for you."

"I know."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, have your breakfast. What happened had already passed, and I don't want it to affect our relationship."

I gave him a small smile back as he finished reading the newspaper. Even though my dad and I appeared to sort out our problem from last night, I still felt uneasy. I understood where he was coming from, but it frightened me because I really couldn't recognize him yesterday.

He was a complete stranger, nothing like my dad.

I tried not to let this problem bother me too much because what lied ahead was Sasha. Olanna had filed a report to the police about the incident, and the officers were on the hunt to find my best friend. Harry and I were only students, and there's not much we could do on our own. Inside Olanna's mind, she knew Erik wasn't easy to handle. She couldn't just rely on Harry and me.

I didn't know where Sasha was being hidden. I didn't know if she was safe or Erik was treating her nicely. I was afraid though. I thought back to my dream that felt so close to reality. It's like the bond Sasha and I shared was starting to become weaker as each hour passed by.

She and I had dreams we both wanted to accomplish. I'd been through Nathan's death, and I knew exactly what it was like to lose someone you cared about the most. The pain didn't clear away like water heading down the drain. Even after many years, I still found myself carrying this hollow feeling. Wherever I went, my mind somehow drifted back to the happy yet torturing memories. My heart constricted tighter than ever, and eventually, I started to break apart all over again.

As a broken vase, it's impossible to attach the pieces back together without seeing the evident cracks on the surface.

When I passed through the classes for my day, I managed not to get distracted by what was happening outside. My calculus professor had offered to help me if I slacked back for the lessons, and I kindly thanked him, but my grades were the least of my concern now.

"I heard you almost failed your calculus quiz," Harry asked quietly as we strolled out to the parking lot.

"I passed by like one mark," I stated. "We have our first midterm in two weeks, and if I can't get myself together, I'm going to fail this entire class."

"Hailey, it's just a quiz," he rolled his eyes. "Don't let that determine the rest of your course."

"Easy for you to say, math whiz," I said, annoyed.

"Hey," he gripped my wrist, stopping me at my tracks. "Let me help you."

"Help me? You?" 

"Is that a problem?"

A sly smile curved from the corners from my lips. "No," I shook my head. "So does that mean I can cheat from your test?"

"That's not what I meant," he released his hold as we continued our walk. "I know you don't understand some concepts, and I'm willing to help you with the homework and prepare you for exams."

"Ohh," I teased. "You want to be my calculus tutor? How thoughtful of you."

When we reached his car, he suddenly turned his body to face me. He stepped forward until my back was pressed against the vehicle. He leaned his face closer to mine, his breaths becoming audible, his little smirk adding the rush to my heartbeat.

"Unless..." he whispered, his lips nearly touching mine. "You want me to tutor you in something more interesting."

I knew exactly what he meant, and I instantly dodged his gaze. My eyes landed to the rigid ground, my arms wrapping tightly around my books.

How many more times until I stop feeling so shy around him?

I found it so bizarre that he's affecting me in the weirdest way ever. It's like he controlled how I felt emotionally because of what he did or what he said. It's hard to explain this through my words when none of this ever existed for me. I hadn't really understand the meaning of his presence to my life especially when he's different from all the people I'd known.

We were interrupted by a ringtone. Harry instantly stepped away from me and retrieved his device from the back pocket of his jeans. He furrowed his brows together when he saw the screen and swiped across, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He questioned.

His expression instantly fell, and his fingers tightened around the black iPhone. His knuckles were nearly turning white, and his lips were firm together in a line.

"Are you fucking serious?" He spat. "You're a huge asshole for even taking Sasha in the first place."

My attention suddenly became more aware when I heard my best friend's name coming out of his mouth. Whoever was on the other line must be working for Erik. I guess I could also say that the caller might even be Erik.

"No," Harry spoke again. "That offer is bullshit." A long pause continued before I heard his voice. "I'm not accepting anything that you propose. The fact that you're not letting me hear Sasha's voice means you are bluffing me. I'm not letting you treat me as a slave again." 

With that, he angrily ended the call. My lips pursed, and I stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Was that Erik?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," Harry grumbled.

I grabbed him by his bicep this time before he walked away from me. Our sight were holding until he sighed and turned to face me properly.

"One of his men told me the location where Sasha was, but I think he's lying to me because he hasn't even let me hear or speak to her," he revealed.

"We have to go," I demanded. "What if he's not lying? Sasha could be in danger."

"I know him, Hailey," he told me, frustrated. "He can be tricking us into this trap, and then, he will try to control us after we fall into it. We can't give in to him."

"The police has no information on where Sasha can be," I stated. "If we have a chance to save her, why can't we risk it once? It's better than searching at random places."

"He wants to make a deal with me."

"What is it?"

"I'm not agreeing to it, angel," he instantly confessed with certainty. "We will find other ways to save Sasha, and it doesn't have to include the offer."

"But what is it?" I questioned again.

His silence was already giving me the shivers. Even if I knew that Erik's request was nowhere near our advantage, I wanted to know regardless. I didn't have the time to consider everything thoroughly and plan out ideas on paper. Sasha might actually be in his hands, and I didn't want my dream to come true. I didn't want to lose the people I care about one by one.

"If we want Sasha back, he says I have to give him the evidence I kept about his dirty work."

"Okay, then give it to him."

"That's not the point," his voice began to grow in deeper annoyance. "He also wants me to head back to London with him."

"London?"

He nodded slowly. "It's not that I don't want to go with him. It's because once I leave, he won't let me come back to New York ever again. I will stay there forever and..." His eyes landed on the rocked floor. "I'm not willing to give up what I've built here. With Sasha..." he hesitated before softening his gaze. "With you." He quickly turned his attention away from me. He paced around, irked. "I'm not willing to lose you."

Fear laced with despair in his voice. I couldn't exactly see his eyes, but his head dipped low, and his body slummed down. His silence became more frightening to me. I tried not to press him about his statement. At the moment, I didn't want to know the meaning.

All I knew was that I wasn't willing to lose him either.

I took a few steps forward and immediately pulled him into an embrace. My arms wrapped around him tightly as my head fitted into the crook of his neck. We were like puzzle pieces, connecting each other rather perfectly. I'd never been the one who initiated any close moment with men because of the past, but being around Harry had made me feel safe. I learned to let loose of my barriers because he taught me to trust.

I did trust him. I would trust him. I would always trust him.

"You're not going to lose me," I assured him. "I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always be here with you."

I was startled a bit when his arms suddenly went around my waist, but I pushed away the old discomfort and settled into his hold. Of course, he had imperfections in his life. He was flawed himself, but so was I. I was foolish to judge him from the beginning, but I guess that's why we were destined to experience all of this together. We learned from one another and to make each other better as people.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Remember that day when I escaped from Sasha's house?" I questioned him back.

He nodded.

"You were there right in front of my eyes, and I went straight towards you. That was when I first felt safe with someone else besides Sasha and my parents. From then, I realize I have no reason to push you away from me."

I felt his smile against the skin of my neck.

"How do you know I'm not faking as a good person?" He said.

"That's where the trust comes in," I laughed slightly. "Plus, my instinct is usually correct. It tells me Harry Styles isn't a bad person."

He snorted. "Weirdest shit I've heard, but I'll take it."

We slowly broke apart, and a prominent smile finally appeared on his lips. My heart warmed at the sight of his little glow of happiness, and I wished that everything would end soon for him to have a life he deserved.

"I have a plan," he then revealed, slowly tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "But you have to follow and listen to me, understand?"

I nodded.

"Let's go," he winked.

I didn't know exactly what Harry was trying to do. He obviously decided to keep his plan from me because he didn't want me to worry or even stop him from doing anything ridiculous. Trust me, this noisy part of my personality was crawling onto my skin, but I did my best to push it away. If I believed in what he's planning, I needed to believe that everything would work out.

It seemed like forever until we were on the road where only trees filled the sides. I looked around, realizing that we were possibly drawing closer to our destination. I mean, I shouldn't expect anything beautiful or fancy when it came to people like Erik. From what I'd seen on television shows, places where people were held hostages were creepy and isolated as heck.

The farther down Harry drove, the scarier it felt. I pulled my cardigan tighter around my body. Inside of the car was warm, but something outside was making my blood run cold.

"You okay?" Harry asked when he noticed me shifting uncomfortably on my seat.

"Yeah, just cold," I answered.

He took one of his hand off the wheel and reached back to grab something from the back seats. Later, a grey zipper hoodie was placed on my lap.

"Wear this before you catch a cold, because I'm not going to be your mom and take care of you," Harry commanded, and I rolled my eyes.

His fingers twisted the knob to increase the temperature of the heat.

"You know you're so bad after all," I told him, and a smile appeared on his face.

Eventually, my stare stuck onto him. The perfect features of him and everything else didn't make sense. Why was here? He's such a beauty to be put in school and definitely not to be stuck here with me.

"It's rude to stare, angel."

Immediately, I snapped my attention, and I remembered the first time when I stared at him at the beginning of school. It was pretty embarrassing since he caught me and told me to pay attention.

_So, never underestimate the charm of Harry Styles._

"Love those eyes on me, angel, but I think we can save it for later. Right now, we have a friend to save," he reminded.

I looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed again. Blush rose to my cheeks, and I focused my eyes on somewhere else. He laughed and continued to drive. The melodic sound made the smile grew on my lips.

Sometimes, I liked the confident Harry. He seemed arrogant in some ways, but he would never be afraid of anything. Then, we had times where he's annoying which made me want to throw a rock at him, but he enlightened the boring days I used to have. Whether he's here as a friend or a light to guide me through the dark, I was glad we had found something to develop.

"Thinking about me?" Harry questioned, having a smirk on his face.

"You wish, Styles," I told him and gave a fake smile.

Silence remained to fall on us until the ride came to a stop at an isolated home.

_This must be the place where Sasha was said to be held._

We left the car and stood in front of the abandoned house.

"We're finally here," he declared and turned to me.

The colour of his eyes darkened as they focused to mine. He placed both of his hands on my arms, and I bit the inside of my cheek. We were in this moment. Dead or alive. This was it.

"Once we head inside, there's going to be a lot of Erik's people," he warned me. "I have to pretend to bargain with him, but when the time comes, I need you to do something for me."

"Okay," I nodded.

"You have to promise me to run when I tell you to even if it means to leave me behind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OH WOW.
> 
> When I read this again, I literally felt like I was in this scene with them. I hope it wasn't terrible writing.
> 
> Also, we're pretty behind on our plots from what I planned. Hahaha. I guess it can be a good thing because I will use the ideas later when I don't know what to write!
> 
> This chapter has been interesting for me to write, so I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for everything.
> 
> P.S. I think I wrote last time I will have something big planned for this chapter, but I cut it off to the next because it is a long scene. Be prepared for next week's update!


	23. Chapter 23

** _Hailey_ **

Our hands tightly interlaced together as we stepped into the house. A metal door opened, and a smell of metallic rust and dirty water rushed through my nostrils. It sickened me to the point where the pit of my stomach turned, nearly causing me to vomit.

Harry's hand felt so warm over mine, providing that reassurance whenever I needed it. It was like no barrier could come between us. We came in one piece, and it was both of us or none. Moments like these should cause me to flinch away, but it just happened like how water was created to flow.

September almost seemed like winter. The night arrived early, and the darkness surrounded us. Honestly, I hated daylight savings sometimes. It made everything creepier at five in the evening.

Thinking back, I realized I had to take off at any moment when Harry told me. He hadn't revealed his full plan except the part where I couldn't screw up. I prayed it would work out, and we could have Sasha back with us.

My head began to spin as I heard frequent footsteps around us. It was very dark, almost pitch black. We weren't alone. In fact, Harry knew exactly how many people were here with us when his fingers wrapped tighter around my hand.

I couldn't spot the figures with my eyes since they were moving at a fast pace within the dark. Harry and I stood at the entrance, trying to identify the unknown strangers. The light turned on around us, and I squinted my eyes to adjust to the brightness.

The wrecked house came to clearer view, and the inside was nothing but broken furniture. A group of men circled around us as we all stood in silence. I didn't recognize any of them, but they almost looked like they were zombies. Each of them was set in stone, their eyes grazing at Harry and me. I wouldn't be surprise if they become statues.

"Where's Erik?" Harry asked them.

No response.

He released my hand, walking towards a man and managed to grip him by the collar. The man immediately dropped his dead cold eyes to stare down at Harry. Harry pulled the man towards him, his fingers clenching so tightly on the fabric. Without a warning, Harry shoved him to the other side of the room, his back smashing against the wooden table.

_That was some damn strength._

Harry quickly headed towards the fallen man as he took a wooden piece in his hand. The thin wood was instantly snapped by his knee, and he pointed the sharper end to the man's neck before staring around the room again. I saw the weapon nearly touching the skin.

"Erik, we can play it the hard way by killing each of your men or you can stop the fucking mess and come out," Harry threatened.

"Oh, Harry," a voice spoke with a devilish tone. "We all know that you can't _actually _kill anyone in this room."

Our eyes followed the distance of the voice, leading our sight to a back door. The darkness illustrated a tall figure. When the person entered the room, his full appearance came to view, and Harry released the man from his grip. His eyes snapped at the stranger as his jaw clenched.

The dirty blond hair was pulled into an angled position, his light blue eyes evidently staring at us. He had his hands tucked in his pants pockets, and a wicked smile grew on his lips.

His sweet and innocent look covered the image of him portraying evil acts. If we walked by each other on the streets, I didn't even think I would recognize him as a predator. But at this very instant, he was controlling other people and went in the complete opposite direction of his mask.

"Niall," Harry said with an expected tone

"Nice to see you too, Harry," Niall greeted with a small wave. "And look who we have here." His eyes switched attention to me, the smile on his face turning more evil. "Is this your dearest Hailey? Wouldn't Ana be happy to see her?"

"Niall, don't you fucking dare to–"

"Mention about Ana?" Niall interrupted. "I thought you would be forgetting her by now because of..." Niall then pointed at me. "Her."

My mind was in circles. I thought I knew the whole story, but I was still blocked out by other information. What I knew was barely half of what they knew.

I became very curious about this female name. For some reason, my heart led me to this uncomfortable feeling when Niall linked me to her. I assumed she had something to do with Harry's life, but who was she exactly? And what happened to her now?

"I'm not here for your bullshit, Niall," Harry snapped. "Where is Sasha?

"Ah, right," Niall said in realization. "Did you bring Erik what he needs?" He held out a hand.

Harry stepped toward Niall and retrieved a USB out of his pocket. His eyes lingered on the stick before Niall closed his fingers around it. I could tell that Harry was extremely unwilling to give in to this deal, but we had no choice to risk it. We couldn't fight with Erik because our tokens were all pushed in on this gambling table.

"If Erik finds out you have any other copy, you are done with," Niall warned sharply.

"There's no damn copy," Harry fired back. "Just give us back Sasha and we can leave."

"Tsk, so impatient," Niall shook his head in amusement. "Let me tell you a secret." He lowered his voice. "She's probably in the ocean, maybe on another isolated house, or even better, in this forest somewhere with wild animals."

"Niall, you asshole!" Harry raged.

"Woah," Niall's tone turned more sinister as he chuckled a bit. "You should know me by now, Harry. We've been working with each other for almost a year and a half. How can you not remember what my personality is like?"

"Why are you doing things like this?" I suddenly spoke up with disbelief. "Sasha's innocent from whatever crap you and Erik are doing. Can't you just leave us alone for once? Do you know how annoying you guys are?"

The room turned completely silent. I had absolutely no idea why I started to yell at him, but I had to let everything out. God, it did feel great to scream at him like a parent, but I knew the consequences. It's going to hit me in the face real soon.

Niall suddenly clapped as he displayed an impressed look. He came walking towards me which Harry tried to block, but the other men held Harry in place, grabbing his arm. Harry struggled with the four men who were taking him back. He growled in frustration while my heart was thumping so loudly through my chest.

"Don't touch her!" Harry warned Niall.

Niall obviously didn't listen, and I shifted back until I was pushed forward by the other men. I almost tumbled, but Niall caught me. His hands grasped my arms, and I attempted to fight through his strength. One of his hands then clutched onto my chin roughly. He tilted my head upwards to face him, his height appearing to tower over me. Maybe it's the fear that made myself smaller.

I avoided staring directly into his blue eyes. All of my muscles were tensed, and I couldn't help but allow the flashbacks travelled through my mind. The same terrifying emotion recycled, and the tears brimmed around my eyes.

"Run, Hailey!" Harry demanded loudly. "Go now!"

His voice sounded like a blur to me. The tears slid down my cheek as I felt Niall's breath close to my face and ear. I bit the inside of my cheek to block out the pain. His fingers were gripping my jaw so tightly that the stinging sensation started to burn.

"Are you a feisty one?" Niall whispered. "Is this why Harry is so attracted to you?"

I didn't know what he meant as of now. I was just perfectly still, and I pleaded over and over to be saved. Every time I was trapped, no one ever seemed to help me out.

_Why was I always being taken advantage of?_

_How come it's always me?_

Niall slowly crept onto me, his face nudging into my neck. I tilted my head over to build the distance, but he continued to move close. Then, he moved closer to where his body was pressing against mine.

I used my palms to make the smallest distance, squirming when his lips were ghosting along my skin.

"Niall, get the fuck away from her!" Harry screamed.

"Oh, come on, Harry," Niall snickered. "Shouldn't you share good things with me?"

"If you dare to touch her again, I'm going to end you."

"Is that right?"

Niall gave a hand signal to his men, and they started to use their punches and fists on Harry's body. I heard him groan, and tears began to drop from my face uncontrollably. I tried to run across to help him, but Niall stopped me, blocking my path. Fighting with him was not an option, but no matter what I had to get over there.

"Get them to stop," I sobbed loudly at Niall. "Stop hurting him."

"You're so sweet, Hailey." Niall grinned. "How can Harry deserve someone like you?"

"Please, Niall..." I whispered. "You have what you want. Just stop hurting him."

"Are you begging me?" He laughed coldly. "Weren't you the one who was standing up against me earlier?"

"I'm sorry..." I closed my eyes briefly and said.

"What?" He asked rhetorically. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry..." I repeated with a louder voice. "Can you please stop hurting him?"

"Since it's coming from you..." He smiled arrogantly. "Sure."

He ordered his men to stop, and Harry dropped to the floor weakly. I moved pass Niall and knelt down in front of Harry, holding him in my arms. The warmth of his body was disappearing as I cupped his cheeks. Thankfully, he had no bruises on his face, but his arms had multiple spots that would soon turn to dark purple.

"Harry..." I called as I sniffled. "Look at me. Please look at me."

His hand slowly came up on top of mine while he fluttered his eyes open. The brightness behind the emerald green colour was nearly going out, but he still managed to rest his forehead against mine briefly.

I helped him stood up and wrapped my hands around his biceps. Although he could barely hold still, he remained to keep tall as a barrier to protect me. Maybe I was sensitive, but I couldn't express how emotional I felt when I saw him making sacrifices for me. He could run away and avoided being involved with my problems. But he always came to help and support. He had never asked me for anything in return, and I realized no man in the world could come close to him.

He's the only person I met that truly cared.

If he was wearing a mask, he would never choose to risk his life. He would never find ways to help Sasha or even do things unconditionally. He might showed an unappealing image to me at first, but I was now convinced his true self was worth more than his appearance.

"I already gave you what you want, Niall," Harry spoke weakly. "Why can't you give us back Sasha and leave us alone?"

"You totally forgot the deal, Harry," Niall reminded. "Remember that you're part of it too."

Harry instantly intertwined his hand to mine as Niall's men step forward to us. He quickly reached into his pocket and held a lighter in his hand. Considering that he wasn't a smoker, I assumed he had found a weapon that was the closest to a knife or gun.

"Stand in my way again, and you're through," he threatened harshly.

"Don't you think you're going to get away, Styles," Niall said.

Both of us bolted through the path and out of the front door when Harry found the chance. He tucked the lighter back into his pockets as we scurried through the forest. The bushes and branches came to our way, but we hadn't stopped our pace. He took me to who knows where. I only wanted to head home.

I heard distant footsteps trailing behind us. My feet were starting to feel numb and sore, but I had to keep with the pace or else we would be caught.

We paused our steps behind a tree. I breathed heavily, and Harry then turned my body to face him. His warm hands cupped my cheeks, his eyes locking to mine. The sweat on his forehead was rolling down his skin.

"I need you to get out of here. Do you understand?" Harry said quickly. "I need you to run away from here."

"No!" I cried and shook my head. "I'm not running."

My body was shaking from the cold temperature except fear twisted in my stomach. I was scared of getting caught, but I was mostly afraid of losing Harry. I didn't want to watch him just disappear from my life because I forced him to this deal.

"I need you to run, angel," he repeated angrily. "You have to save yourself before we are trapped again."

"No! I'm not running!" I sobbed.

"Please, Hailey," he softened his voice. "It's better if they catch me instead of you."

The voices of Niall and his men were growing louder. My blood ran cold, and fear clawed up in my throat. The smell of wet grass started to fill my nose, and the leaves ruffled. The cracking of branches echoed through the area when they came closer.

"Run," Harry commanded again.

"No," I declined. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Run!" He demanded, and I stood there for a few seconds, my teary gaze connecting with his pleading ones.

I shifted back a few steps before I turned around and ran away. I pushed through the sharp branches that were marking scratches on my hands. I kept going without looking back even though my chest tightened. The uncomfortable feeling increased even if I attempted to convince myself that I was only following Harry's demands.

The echoes of my heart thumping reached loud and clear through my ear. Unsteady beats moved like a metronome while the adrenaline pushed through my veins. Sweat was building on my skin. Tears were dropping down from my face. My entire body felt numb despite of running.

I didn't know where I was heading because my vision was nearly blocked by the darkness. I continued to keep going with the thoughts of Harry in my brain.

_Was he safe?_

_Did he escape?_

The blood was almost drawing out as I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip. I resisted the guilt from coming, but I failed terribly. Somehow, it's not only the guilt that was defeating me. Another feeling mixed into my mind, and it changed the whole scenario.

There's no way for me not to turn back.

_I didn't want to dump him behind._

_I couldn't leave him._

I instantly travelled back to same path I came from and searched through every area to see if he was hiding. I didn't know exactly where he could be, and it's sure crazy to even disobey him, but I wasn't willing to lose anyone I care about.

_Especially him._

In my brain, violent pictures were popping up as I continued my search. I visioned Harry being attacked over and over. His pale skin was covered in purple bruises, and the corner of his lips was dripping with blood. He didn't begged for mercy. He stayed on the floor while Niall's men kicked and punched him without any sort of sympathy. They did everything they could to ruin him.

Although I didn't hear any voices nearby, I somewhat recognized the path near the abandoned house. The indication of no heartbreaking groans relieved me since it mostly meant Harry was still around here somewhere.

Unless Niall had taken him away.

I shrieked when a pair of arms grabbed me. I tried to fight through their hold, but I heard someone hiss, and the familiar voice made me stop. My eyes immediately flickered upwards from his limbs then to his eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Harry scolded quietly.

"I'm crazy?" I questioned with anger and shoved him. "What's your problem by forcing me to run?"

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I don't wanna run," I whispered as I tried to control my sobs. "I'm not leaving without you."

He sighed heavily and wrapped me firmly into his arms. I held him around the shoulder blades before he broke us apart. He cupped my face again. This time, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. His soft lips touched my skin like no other. The connection brought little electrifiable sparks.

"We have to get out of here before they find us," Harry said softly.

I nodded, and he took my hand, interlacing together with his. We dashed out of the forest, and I shined the path with the flashlight from my phone. The signal was terrible in the hidden land, but we managed to escape and return to Harry's car safely without trouble. I did question why everyone seemed to have disappeared for a moment. No one was tracking us, and nothing looked right at least.

Harry quickly got back on the road, his eyes trailing at the car mirrors frequently. He knew that something was wrong when we could escape this easily, but both of us were taking another shot at this chance. The next stop we had to do was to contact police and probably ask them to protect us.

"Are we heading to the police station?" I questioned.

"No," he answered. "No one is going to believe us if we tell them what happened. Why would a bunch of adults believe two teenagers who purpose a ridiculous scenario?"

"What if Erik comes find us? What am I going to do? My parents know nothing about this, Harry."

A rush of panic flooded through me. I hadn't told my parents a single thing about what I was involved with. If they ever found out, I would be done, and they were going to force me to distant myself from Harry. I didn't want any of those to happen nor did I want them to be in danger.

I didn't know what Erik was capable of especially when he could track down everything. He followed Harry all the way from London for who knows what strong reason other than the evidence Harry had. Now that Erik owned the last trace of proof, he could easily kill us.

My heart leaped as soon as I heard my ringtone echoed loudly in the space. I quickly took it out of my back pocket and slid over to answer when I saw my mom's contact.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hi, sweetie," my mom happily answered.

"Mom," I sighed in relief. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual staying at the office," she said somewhat guilty. "I haven't made dinner for tonight either, so please take care of yourself."

"I will," I assured. "Stay safe."

"I will, sweetie," she said softly. "Don't worry. Your dad and I will be at the office for the whole night."

I knew my mom didn't understand what I truly meant, but to me, my family and friends were the only people I had left. My parents meant the world, and I couldn't ever think about losing them. I loved them regardless of what they did, and I wished that my business didn't interfere with their life.

The path to home came by quickly since Harry was racing through the empty streets. He parked to the side of the road before we both left the car. He stared around the neighbourhood to make sure we were safe, and I was glad when I saw no one or another car trailing behind us.

"You could have just run away," Harry said when we reached the front door.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," I mumbled.

He smiled faintly as I reached into my pockets for my keys. "Go inside," he commanded softly. "If you sense anything, call the police right away."

I nodded and turned my back to face him as I unlocked the doors.

Suddenly, I was interrupted by a loud sound behind me. I turned around, find a body instantly collapsing to the ground.****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for updating late again!
> 
> I spend a long time to edit this chapter because I had a weird ending previously. I thought I end with something interesting (not really lol).
> 
> Mind you, everything seems so easy as of now but we have major flashbacks later which is why they can escape so easily (hahaha.)
> 
> Please congratulate your girl for doing well on her chemistry midterm. My professor was extremely generous to curve the exam which means it is a major boost for me. *Happy tears*
> 
> Also, you have now met Niall. I promise you that his attitude is only temporary. This story is not to ruin his reputation or anything so hold your rants! We still have a long way to go!
> 
> OH.
> 
> How can we forget about Ana?? We won't see her anytime soon, but we will hear more about her.
> 
> Love you, and thank you so much for all the support. Grateful as always. :)


	24. Chapter 24

_ **Hailey ** _

Someone once told me that fate has planned out everything for us in life. The path we will decide to take and the people we will meet are all expected even though we have this unknown conscious. We start an adventure after birth, and each experience is built to help us grow stronger but not always. We do have stories that turn out differently than the rest of us.

For eighteen years of my life, I still find myself going in a constant circle. I sure have plenty of experience, but I remain stuck in problems I can't escape from. It doesn't come back for a while, and when it does, I will recall the terrible memories in my brain. The nightmares, pain, and fear repeats until my energy is drained. Most people have a path they don't want to be linked to, and I know for certain I want to split away from mine.

If I can.

The thing is I become repulsive against boys around my age when they come into my life. I start to wonder what type of plan they are plotting against me or how they are trying to ruin my life again. It's hard for me to trust because once you are damaged, the trust runs away too.

It's not surprising that I acted so terribly towards Harry when we first met. He gave me no proper reason to friend him, and his personality could be somewhat mysterious. I should accept him and understand what he's like.

But since I don't know him, it's also why I don't trust him.

I didn't remember exactly when I started to feel reliant on this person. I didn't know why I began to let down my barriers for him to enter my life. As for trust, I just gradually gave it to him. We might know each other for only three weeks, but it felt like we had known each other way before.

_Who knows?_

So now, I waited here in the hospital room for him to wake up. I used my entire night to pray to God that nothing would happen to him. The doctor told me that Harry had been awfully hurt to the point of a minor internal bleeding.

When I heard the news, my heart throbbed, and I was terrified it could lead to a serious injury. Luckily, he was taken into the hospital in time, and he didn't face any other risks.

What hurt the most was when he became unresponsive. He suddenly dropped to the floor, and I couldn't do anything to get his attention. His eyes were fully closed, chest barely rising. I was shaking and crying while calling out his name. I wanted him to assure me he would be fine, but in the end, I had nothing.

_Nothing._

That's when I realized that maybe he had the strength to affect how I felt.

I sat beside his hospital bed, thinking if I could just run away and forget about the entire situation. I didn't want to get too attached. I'd been through a similar path once, and I was scared of doing it again. My brain told me to stay smart and not let myself be wrecked, but my heart had all the desires to be close to him.

I'd never been more conflicted in my entire life.

The room was extremely quiet as I rested my forehead down on my arms. I remained seated on the chair with my back hunching slightly over. My eyes were closed, but I could still sense everything around me. Little squeaks of the beds, mumbles of the voices, and beeps of the machines were clearly heard through my ears. The soft footsteps hit the hardwood floor as they scrambled in various directions.

I felt the mattress shift, and a small groan released from Harry's lips. I immediately lifted my head up and saw him trying to get up from his bed. I stood up and help him prevent any further discomfort.

"Be careful," I said with concern as he leaned against the wall. I sat back down onto the chair and pulled it close to his bedside.

"Were you here all night?" He questioned softly.

I nodded. "I didn't want to leave you here alone."

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I was supposed to protect you, but it turns out you are the one who took me to the hospital."

"You scared me," my voice cracked as the tears rimmed my eyes. "I kept calling your name, but you didn't answer."

His hand went to my cheek, and I placed mine on top of his. I rested my cheek against his skin, trying to feel for the warmth. He seemed weak temporarily, but as long as he was here with me, I found peace so easily around him.

"I'm not going to hell just yet," he smiled lightly. "I still have a lot of things I didn't do."

"Stop joking around," I pulled away from his touch and frowned.

"Okay, angel," he obeyed. "I promise as long as you're alive, I will be right here with you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"It's only you that I'm willing to make promises."

I didn't know how serious Harry meant from his words, but I took into every little thing he told me. I had learned not to believe into what people said because most of them turn to trash. When you do what you said, it became a whole different scenario.

"Let me take you home," he offered.

"No, you're not," I commanded sternly. "The doctor says you can't be discharged until tomorrow. They have to make sure your body is recovering from the bleeding."

"Did the police ask you anything?"

"I only told them you fell off your bike while you were going downhill."

He let out a quick chuckle. "They believed you?" He grinned. "So naïve."

"I had to exaggerate the seriousness of the injury. I said you hit your ribcage against the tree truck as you roll down, and I had to pretend the hill was as tall as the Statue of Liberty."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head in ridicule. "I can't believe they're that gullible," he said.

"I'm telling you now because they will question you later. You better match my statement or else I'm charged with fraud."

"Is that threat?"

"No. You're the one who told me to keep the secret away," I told him. "What am I going to tell the police? Oh, you know, my friend totally got ganged up by a bunch of tough big bullies who were kicking and punching his guts out."

"Ouch, angel," he pretended to be offended. "That hurts."

I shot him a light glare. "Why don't you take a good rest?" I told him. "I will see you tonight if I have time."

"Don't come tonight," he demanded. "It might be unsafe with Niall around. Stay home, and I will see you tomorrow after I get discharged." 

"See you tomorrow."

***

After a few hours of sleep, I headed to campus to do my usual classes. Without Sasha and Harry, I realized that I was actually quite lonely at school. I didn't have many friends since I moved from a different area, but it's best if I didn't stay at where I used to be. I rather had my time in a new environment instead of one that continued to torture me.

I arrived home with silence filling the room again. My parents had left me money on the table for my dinner. I checked the fridge, hoping I didn't have to leave the house, but I only found a box of eggs and some sauces inside each section.

A loud knock hit the door, and my heart paused for a moment. At this time, I was conflicted on whether or not I should open it. I knew nothing about self defence, and my safety was definitely on the line.

I grabbed a knife from one of the drawers and held it behind my back. My heart hammered through my chest as I swallowed hard, standing in front of the door. I tried not to peer at the window because it's easy for me to get caught.

As soon as I stared at the peep hole, I was confused when I spotted nobody standing on the other side. I settled back down on my feet, and I jumped when I heard another harsh knock on the door. I quickly pulled open the barrier in case someone was about to escape. I wanted to hold out my knife, but I halted once a familiar red haired woman fell onto me.

"Sasha!" I called, and her body slumped against mine.

I prevented myself from tumbling backwards and closed the door as quick as possible. I returned the knife to the kitchen before putting her down on the couch. I brushed her messy hair out of her face and took a sharp breath when I noticed the bruises on her face. The dress she wore from the ball was still untouched, and the rest of her body was clear from any harm.

I sighed in relief, probably knowing that she wasn't faced with severe damages, but she was still unconscious when I tried to wake her. I quickly dialled for the police and ambulance, waiting for them to come within a few minutes.

Olanna and David came immediately when I left them a message. We waited outside of the emergency room as the nurses and doctors checked on my best friend. The police questioned me about finding Sasha which totally seemed suspicious to them of how she just randomly appeared at my house.

"Ms. Ellis, are you certain that the victim just arrive to your house without anyone else?" one of the officers said.

"Yes," I told them again. "I don't know how she got to my house. As soon as I open the door, she was just there."

"Alright," one of them dismissed. "We'll make sure to get a statement with Ms. Pierce later to confirm this."

"Okay," I mumbled.

Once the police left the room, the doctor exited one of the emergency rooms and stepped towards us. She stared down at her clipboard, jotting down notes quickly.

"Mrs. Arcand," the doctor spoke. "I'm Dr. Lambert, and I had taken a look at Sasha. She's very fortunate that she's bought in time to the hospital because she had been dehydrated for almost a day. We also noticed that she had been injected with a dangerous amount of succinylcholine that would have caused the nerves in her lower half of the body to not respond anymore. Procedures are done to remove the medication, but she will have to remain in the hospital for several days. We have to make sure she is fully healthy before she can be discharged."

I let out a huge relieved sigh as my hands were on Olanna's shoulders. The way the doctor described Sasha's situation almost made my heart dropped out of my chest. God, I didn't even want to imagine where she had been kept because I was certain it's nothing for a human being to be in.

_How could Erik just hurt her this way?_

Olanna chose to stay with Sasha, while David gave me a short ride home. I decided to tell Harry the details afterwards, but I shot him a quick text to assure him on Sasha's safety.

For the past few weeks, my brain had been full of thoughts after thoughts. It's like I couldn't even have a break from figuring out solutions to escape the world I was living in. To say it's more stressful than school was an understatement.

As soon as I arrived home, I finished my night with a long warm shower after dinner. I stood in the bathtub and allowed the water to pour all over my skin. I thought and stopped. Then, the cycle repeated until I was mentally drained from everything. The normal eighteen year old teenagers would be out there partying or doing whatever they desired, while I was trapped in the most unrealistic yet insane life ever. I always thought the past few years of my life was torturing, but I could conclude that this was nothing better.

_Not until Erik was gone._

I returned to my bedroom and grabbed out the materials I needed to study for my next math quiz. If there was one problem I could still handle, it would be not failing my calculus class. I wasn't doing terribly, but I needed every boost I could for my grade. Plus, I had to understand the concepts first or else my exam mark could turn to the trash.

I heard the shaking off the leaves as I was studying. The tree beside my window was moving which made me extremely confused. My window was fully opened, and panic surged through me.

_Were Erik's men really that motivated to climb the tree and attack me?_

I took slow steps away from my desk, drawing near the glass window. A book was grasped tightly in my hand as I stepped closer.

A brunette haired person came to view, and I was about to smack the book down, but my eyes widened when I recognized Harry's face. He was quite efficient while climbing the tree. His fingers clenched onto the branches. His long legs stepped down onto the wood.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

I dropped the book down and reached forward to help him. He held onto my arm and shoulder for stability before hopping onto the floor. I gave him the most unbelievable stare as he laughed quietly to himself.

"There's a thing called the front door, Harry," I told him rhetorically.

"I wanted to give you a surprise," he grinned. "Surprise!"

My lips broke into a laugh as I shook my head at his nonsense.

"How did you get discharged so early? I thought you won't leave until tomorrow morning," I asked.

"It's called the Harry Styles charm, angel," he winked.

"Oh my God," I rolled my eyes. "I'm done with you."

"Sure," he scoffed.

I ended up explaining what happened to Sasha, and I could tell the anger written on his face. He was extremely frustrated by what Erik had done, and he knew he's useless when it came to Erik. Harry was probably blaming himself that he had dragged us into his business. The guilt was clearly evident on his face.

I always wondered how could someone like him deserved to meet Erik in his life.

To many people, he seems like a repellent. You stick close to Harry, but his personality can push you away. I don't personally understand why he has become who he is today, but I'm certain we both have experiences that set barriers.

"Are you sure you're safe here?" He asked. "Niall might come looking for you, and I'm scared you're alone in this house with no one to rely on."

"It'll be fine," I assured him. "I'll grab a knife or something if an intruder comes inside."

"A knife?"

"Yes, a knife. What do you think I'm going to use? A book?" I pointed to the textbook I had earlier.

"Have you learned self defence before?"

I laughed nervously. "Does it look like I know?"

"I can teach you," he offered.

"Uh..." I stammered. "You're going to teach me how to fight?"

"Let's go," he dragged me by the wrist.

Harry took his car back and began to drive down the road. I didn't know where in the world he was going, but I saw us entering another neighbourhood. Skyscrapers and apartment buildings filled the sides of the streets, and I glanced out the window, admiring each architect.

"Are we going to a training station?" I asked.

"No," he replied casually. "We're heading to my flat."

_"What?" _I exclaimed. "I'm not going to your place."

"There's a gym in the apartment building."

"Uh, I don't think that's app–"

"You honestly think I have other intentions towards you?"

"No," I answered immediately. "Of course not."

"Good."

The rest of the car ride remained silent as I bit the inside of my cheeks. His attitude suddenly turned discomforting for me, and I tried my best to ignore the feeling that was eating me inside. He's only being nice and was helping me to protect myself. I must be overthinking if I thought he has feelings for me or something.

_That's ridiculous._

We left the car when he arrived at a vast parking lot outside. I followed behind him quietly, and we entered the beautiful lobby. I was surprise how fancy the apartment building looked. He's only nineteen, but it seemed he's living a prosperous life.

He probably made a lot of money from Erik's business.

The elevator took us to the seventh floor, and I stepped out with my converse hitting the hardwood floor. We paused at the door near the end of the hall, and he dug through his jeans pocket for his keys. The keys clinked together when he unlocked the door to reveal a pitch black room.

As soon as the lights flickered on, my mouth gaped open when I saw the interior.

"I'm assuming dark grey is your favourite colour?" I questioned.

"No," he smiled. "I like green, but it'll be weird to make my whole apartment green."

My fingertips brushed along a black table as I observed my surroundings. A long L shaped light grey couch was pushed against the wall while a black coffee table was in front. A large white window was on the wall beside the couch, and a large dark grey mat was on the floor. The walls were painted the same colour, but the ceiling was white. Two lamps were also placed on each side of the nightstand.

"Are you hungry?" He asked while searching through his fridge.

"I'm fine," I said, walking over to him. "I had dinner already."

"God," he groaned. "I need food. The hospital stuff tastes like shit."

"Well..." I smiled proudly. "Since you are teaching me self-defence, why don't I repay you with my cooking?"

He chuckled. "Hailey can cook?"

"Hey," I nudged him lightly. "I take care of myself when my parents are away. I hate eating out especially because there is so much unhealthy seasoning."

"Alright, fine," he gave in. "What do you want to make?"

When he opened the door wide, I stood beside him and barely saw anything inside. He had a box of eggs and other food from who knows how long ago. I gave him a judging look as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" He questioned, offended. "Why do you need so much food for one person in an apartment?"

"Well, then," I smile widely. "Let's go grocery shopping first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! I update on time!!
> 
> I hope you are doing well. This chapter is a little meh. I haven't did my best because I didn't really have a major plan in mind (oops).
> 
> Also, I apologize if I rushed some things. Ughh.
> 
> But I hope the climbing tree scene was funny. This will be a little thing between Harry and Hailey from now on. You will see more of it. :)
> 
> AND.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be sweet, and we have a HUGE plot point to reveal.
> 
> Stay tuned.
> 
> P.S. I just want to say thank you for the hits and kudos! I honestly appreciate all the support especially when each little thing means the world to me. Thank you for the nth time! Please remember to leave comments too! I would love to talk to you all! x


	25. Chapter 25

** _Hailey_ **

Harry and I arrived at Whole Foods, and he chose to park near the entrance of the store. We stood at the lot, waiting for the cars to head by before we crossed. I wrapped my body with my grey cardigan as the wind blew onto us. My black hair covered part of my face, covering my sight. I slowly brushed it off then suddenly felt Harry's fingers entwined through mine.

He's looking from side to side without realizing I was staring at him completely shocked. My mouth was slightly opened, and I trailed behind him as he pulled me along.

His gestures had always taken me by surprise, but I love how safe they made me feel around him. It was the familiar memory of when we were together back at the abandoned house. His heat easily transmitted over to my skin.

Once the road was clear, we walked across the pavement and into Whole Foods. He remained to hold my hand even after when we entered the store.

"You okay?" He questioned when he looked back at me.

"Uh..." I stammered. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

_I was actually panicking because you were holding my hand, but that's totally fine._

We eventually passed down the aisles to see what food we could buy. Surprisingly, I ended up picking a little too much for Harry. I kept asking him for opinions, but he said he would leave it to my choice. I kept smiling to myself as I strolled down the hall.

_Oh God, my cheeks were burning too._

_Why did this seem like a cute experience for me?_

When I noticed a box of his favourite cereal on the top shelf, I was eager to grab it. I quickly walked over and stretched my entire body upwards to take the last one. My fingertips only touched the side as I struggled to reach for the cereal box. 

"Damn it," I mumbled.

The box of cereal suddenly came down to me as a familiar hand held on. I turned around and saw Harry smiling before he handed me it. I dropped it in the basket he was holding on.

"Thanks," I said and dropped it into the basket.

We seemed to be here for a while now, and I had filled the basket full of items which I found Harry had no struggles carrying. Sometimes, my eyes fell on his biceps that were evidently showing out of his white tee shirt. His muscles were protruding and flexing underneath the thin fabric, and I gulped, instantly looking away.

_God, I did sure sounded like a creep._

Harry and I arrived the cashier counter once I managed to find everything we needed. We placed each item on the checkout, patiently waiting for the line to get shorter.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to get marshmallows," I confessed, turning around to face him.

"What do you need marshmallows for?" He questioned, his face displaying in full confusion.

"We can make s'mores," I suggested. "For desserts."

He groaned with annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you're stay here. Don't leave, okay? I will be back before the line reaches us," he grumbled and I nodded. He disappeared into the crowd, and I watched the items moving along the checkout belt.

"Your boyfriend is a lovely young man," an old woman who was behind me said.

"Oh," I laughed afterwards. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "Both of you look great together, and he seems to be very protective of you."

"He's just pretending," I whispered in a playful matter. "He's actually a huge headache for me." She giggled as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Consider him for the future, sweetheart."

I smiled faintly as we ended our conversation. I moved forward into the line, finding it extremely difficult to pull away from her statement. It must be a joke if I believed that Harry and I would ever be in a relationship. We both knew that we were different people, and for me, it's useless to even know that someone would care. He cared because we were just friends.

You think that love is about being all mushy and caring for each other. Reality hits you in the face when the truth is nothing compared to what we dream.

It's harsh, but I'd accepted this fact.

Harry returned to me with two bags of marshmallow. We quickly checked out from Whole Foods before heading back to his place. As soon as we returned, I remained in his kitchen and began to make a nice meal for him mixed with various of vegetables. The Mexican chicken bowl came into a beautiful display of colours as I sprinkled the cheese over the sour cream and lettuce. Colours blended together nearly like a rainbow.

"Hailey's Chipotle?" He questioned when I served him the food. I sat down on the stool next to him on the kitchen island and placed on a victory smile. He nodded, looking extremely satisfied by what I'd made. He mixed everything together then took a bite.

"It's delicious," he praised and gave me a thumbs up.

"Thank me," I said somewhat arrogantly.

He snorted. "You think I'm eating this for free? I have to do training with you la–"

He hissed, his features crunching together on his face. His eyes closed briefly, but I noticed the blood drain. His skin was turning more pale, and worry spread across my face. I immediately looked underneath his shirt, seeing an entire white long bandage cloth wrapped around his stomach.

"Why do you have that?" I asked with concern. "Did you escaped the hospital because they didn't let you get discharged early?"

"I'm fine," he pulled his shirt down.

"No, Harry," I scolded. "You're not okay. You can't be here."

"Please," he whispered, pain still on his face. He grasped my hand and gave me pleading eyes. "I begged the doctor to let me leave early. I didn't think it was safe for you to be alone at home."

I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, preventing the tears from rimming my eyes. I could still feel the lump from my throat. I made no hesitation to wrap my arm around his waist as soon as I felt my heart ached again. My head fitted into the crook of his neck, my chin resting on his chest. I felt him resting back on the high stool, and one of his arms came around my shoulders.

"Can you promise me to put yourself first next time?" I said quietly. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"I can promise you almost everything except that," he answered.

"Why?" My voice cracked.

"Because I'm not willing to let you get hurt."

I raised my head to look at him, our gaze locking together. My feelings were all over the place, and I couldn't exactly describe how it was. One thing I knew for sure was that I was afraid of losing him. I would rather have my life gone instead of his.

"Then, can you at least promise me to protect yourself from getting hurt?" I requested.

"Okay," he smiled lightly. "I promise."

Whatever feeling was growing inside me, I was starting to find it more difficult to the fight it. Anything terrible that would happen to him would make my heart tug in the most uncomfortable way ever. Then, the little cute things he did gave me so much happiness. It's odd how my emotions change from time to time, and somehow, they drove me crazy.

** _Harry_ **

That night, Hailey left early after she learned that I was still recovering from my injury. She told me she wouldn't train with me until I gave her a doctor's note that said I was officially healthy again. Hell, I thought it was lame for her to even request for something ridiculous, but if I wanted her to learn self defence, I needed that dumb note.

I stopped by her house Saturday evening. I walked over to the side of house and saw that her window was wide open. I smirked and started to climb onto the tree, following the same steps from last time. It's been a usual thing for me to do this now especially when she was home alone. Her parents were away often, and I wanted to check on her safety.

Who the fuck knew what Niall would do?

I made a loud thump when I jumped onto her bedroom floor. She was startled and turned around from her chair. Her eyes were wide, and she instantly rushed over towards me.

"Can you stop trespassing into my room like this?" She asked in a commanding tone.

"I'm lazy to use the front door," I groaned.

"Harry!"

"Okay, okay," I put my hands up to surrender. "I will _try_ to ring the doorbell next time."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to see if you have time for me to take you to the Fair."

"The Fair?" She questioned and smiled. "What's with the plan?"

"Do you want to come or not?"

"Just the two of us?"

"No, Hailey," I said sarcastically. "I'm rich enough to book the entire place for ourselves. There will be no one else there but us."

She opened her closet and grabbed her jacket. "I'm definitely not missing out. Let's go!"

***

We spent our day at an amusement park where it was crowded with hundreds of people. When we walked pass each other, people were pushing and shoving me around. It was so fucking annoying too with the crowd. I wasn't claustrophobic, but I thought it would be better if people could give me some personal space.

Hailey constantly pulled me into the game stands instead of rides. I managed to win her a giant stuffed Pokémon. I didn't know what you call that thing, but it looked a lot like a penguin. I believed it also started with the letter p.

_Puplup?_

_Puplip?_

_Holy shit. Forget it._

Despite of the crowd, the amusement park didn't seem as bad as expected. Hailey told me that her parents used to bring her here along with Nathan. Their family did share great memories even though she constantly complained about how much of a workaholic they were.

We paused at our steps when I saw the Ferris wheel. The lights were brightly decorated around the circle, and the ride spun in a slow motion. It's dark with only the lights of the amusement park filling the space, but I swore the view would be amazing at the top.

"Let's do the Ferris wheel," I suggested.

"No!" She instantly declined. "I'm going to die up there. Do you know how slow it goes? It's like 10 centimetres per hour." She exaggerated. Her eyes shifted upwards to the ride, and I noticed her face losing the liveliness. She probably wanted to ride it, but she looked afraid.

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

"Me? Scared?" She laughed, trying to hinder her nervousness. "Of course, not!"

"Then, why don't you want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Look at the line," she pointed. "I'm definitely not waiting for that."

"It will be quick, angel," I told her. "Come on."

"Wait," she called. Before she could speak further, I pulled her closer to the line-up. She looked reluctant, but she gave in eventually. It didn't take long until we were seated in one of the spots, and we started to turn in circles for each group to be situated.

When we traveled higher, I stared out at the view. Lights were drawn into the city, and people were nearly like ants underneath us. I didn't understand how Hailey would reject coming onto this ride when it's spectacular. I was free from the bullshit happening in my life, and I could hear silence upon the raging crowd.

I turned my attention back to face Hailey, and I was mortified when her eyes were fully shut. The muscles in her eyes were squeezed tightly while her fingers clenched around the seat. Her stuffed penguin was sitting alone beside her. 

"Hailey," I called.

"Yep," she answered, her eyes still closing. "The view is gorgeous."

I chuckled and scooted over to her. Her muscles were tensed, and raw panic filled her voice. "Open your eyes," I said softly.

"I-I saw the view," she stuttered. "Are we done yet? Can we leave?"

"You're afraid of heights," I stated.

"Glad you noticed, Harry," she tried to be angry, but her nerves took over.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. "I wanted you to enjoy everything. I didn't think I would feel that bad for this ride. Now, I know."

"Hey," I cupped her face. "Open your eyes and look me." It took a moment until she slowly opened her soft brown eyes. She glanced around nervously, but her gaze softened as soon as she matched my sight. Our faces were inches away from each other as she gained a steady breath.

"It's fine," I assured. "Just breath and look at me. Everything will be okay," she nodded and began to relax. Her shoulders dropped from being hunched.

After several minutes, we started to move lower when we were at the top. I asked her questions to distract her from the height. She smiled and happily answered me while focusing on the stuffed penguin instead. 

It seemed like I was learning new information about her, but I actually knew almost everything that she would tell me. I was only seeing if anything had changed for the past few years.

When we stepped down from the Ferris wheel, Hailey and I took a seat at the bench as we both had ice cream. I eventually led her to conversations about her past because they were the only years I was away from being near her.

"Why are you afraid of heights?" I questioned.

She pursed her lips and tried to recollect the memories. She took small bites from her ice cream before telling me.

"When I was little, I used to climb trees like you too," she giggled. "Before my brother passed away, he and I would head to a park in our old neighbourhood to play. I was definitely a rebel, and I chose to climb a tree while he was talking on the phone. I climbed all the way to the top, but I slipped when I tried to come down. I guess, that's how my fear developed."

I remained in silence as I listened to her story. All of this happened when I was away, and now, I had to hear her repeat the dreadful story to me.

"Do you know what selective amnesia is?" She asked, and I shook my head. "I stayed in the hospital for several months because I had a head injury. I was in a coma, and when I woke up, I had no memory of what happened. I knew my family members, but that was practically it. I had to slowly look at pictures and hear experiences again until I remembered Sasha, Olanna, and other people. My doctor told me that I have something like selective amnesia. I only remember certain things and people. That's why I can be very forgetful sometimes. My doctor tells me it's a side effect of the injury, but it's getting better over the years."

She turned quiet, and her head dropped down to stare at the floor. Her black hair covered part of her cheeks, but in the night, she still stood out as perfect as ever. Her cheeks glowed in natural light pink, and her long eyelashes protruded out from her large eyes.

"Do you not remember a single thing from when you are little?" I whispered.

"No," she shook her head. "It's so vague in my mind. I don't think I can recall any details."

I tucked hair behind her ears as she angled her face to look at me with a soft smile. "I'm sorry," I said, frustrated.

"For what?" She tilted her head. "It's not your fault."

"It is," I mumbled.

My heart was fucking burning at this moment. To hear the whole story from her made me feel guilty. She had to experience everything alone, and I didn't spend any moment to care for her.

I chose to run.

That's why I deserved getting the karma I had now.

I left her when she needed someone the most, and it's the shittiest thing a man could do. Her brain decided to delete the memory of us. The memory of me.

She had completely forgotten about me.

"No, it's not," she assured. "You're not the one who pushed me off the tree or something. It's my carelessness for not realizing how dangerous it is. I spent years climbing trees, thinking it's safe because I'm _so _experienced, but accidents do happen." She shrugged casually and smiled at me. I slowly interlaced my hand with hers which she didn't pull away. Her eyes gleamed underneath the dark sky, and she tried to read my expression.

"I forgot to add something else to my promise for you," I told her.

"What is it?" 

"As long as I'm here, I promise I won't let anything or anyone hurt you even in the slightest way possible."

"Are you saying this to be sympathetic?"

"No," I disagreed. "It's because you, my angel, deserve eternal happiness, and this responsibility will officially be mine from now on."

** _Hailey_ **

Even until now, I still didn't remember my childhood. It was hard to find any memory of what I did or knew. It's like the section of the book was deleted after I fell from the tree. I knew I was very stupid to think tree climbing was fun. For some reason, it seemed like it had developed from my child life, but I couldn't catch who I'd done it with. Sasha was definitely not a fan of tree climbing because she hated touching anything dirty. I mean, she's a Virgo. Anything dirty didn't connect well with her sign.

Honestly, I didn't know I fell from the tree until my brother told me. That was also gone, but I had flashbacks sometimes which probably seemed familiar. Other than that, I had wiped out more than half of my life. I remembered some events when someone or something actually appeared, but I would forget if nothing came back to my mind again.

Somehow, sitting at the bench currently with Harry added to my familiarity. I wanted to think, but my brain was hurting me to death again. My mind didn't push out a single thought, although I swore to God it seemed like we had met before.

_But that's crazy._

If we actually knew each other, why didn't he greet me? He would have reminded me on the first day of school instead of giving himself a bad image.

Plus, was I really that lucky to ever meet a person like Harry Styles? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AH!
> 
> AHHHH!
> 
> there we have it everyone. bet y'all didn't guess this.
> 
> it's actually really sad for Hailey though because she has to go through this. :(
> 
> this is also not the only thing she has to experience, but that secret is saved for later.
> 
> I just finished a midterm yesterday. Now, I'm dead.
> 
> ALSO! WE HAVE TWO HUNDRED HITS. AHHH. Thank you so much. This is amazing support. I can't even explain my emotions anymore. You are all great people. 
> 
> Please remember to give kudos and comment if you like this chapter! Thank you! x


	26. Chapter 26

_ **Harry** _ ****

I couldn't fucking believe I gave in to Hailey's idea of taking the bus.

We'd been waiting for the past fifteen minutes and not a single bus passed by. All I saw were cars, and I could easily get one of the drivers to take us, but Hailey was being skeptical about being kidnapped.

I looked at the time on my phone, reading the clock that showed 11:30 pm. We waited at the bus stop like clueless statues. She kept telling me to be patient when my tolerance level was nearly down to negative.

Fuck, why the hell did I lose my damn car keys?

I had to call the tow truck, and Hailey insisted on commuting home by bus. If the staff hadn't been looking at her in a sick way, we would have ride back with him to the city.

The white headlights flashed in our sight, drawing closer and making my eyes flinch at the brightness. I saw a sign on the bus that we needed to take home. Finally, it took the driver fucking long enough.

Hailey and I sat a few seats behind the driver, and the silence was extremely taunting at night. It's as close as what surrounded my apartment when I was alone, and it's absolutely not my favourite atmosphere, terrifying and lonely as hell.

Some people were sitting behind us, and an old guy nearby who was sleeping was snoring his ass off. Hailey took the seat inside where she could look from the window. Both of us could, but she said that being near the window allowed her to see more of the view. I didn't understand any shit about it because the world had always been the same. It went around and around. Nothing special happened, not for me at least.

"Why do you want to look outside so much?" I couldn't help but asked her. She looked so interested and focused. It's only the black sky with stars. It's far from anything serious like a nuclear explosion.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" She questioned, almost shocked with me. "The sky is filled with stars, and the lights from all of the buildings make the cities look the best. I love cities at night. They give me this therapeutic vibe that takes you out of your life sometimes," she smiled.

I partly understood what she's trying to tell me, but hell, the sky still looked the same to me. It's plain black like my clothes and just extra dots as stars to make it special.

"Erm..." I shrugged. "Don't you think it's silly to be fascinated by the little things? I wonder what happens when you see a dinosaur. Are you going to take a picture and ask for its autograph?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to look out, her head resting against the glass as she admired each beauty she found in the world.

"I think that sometimes we don't always appreciate the simplest things in our life. We rarely have time to do relaxing things because we are often busy with school or work. If we sit down and take a look at the world, we will see what we are missing in life. It's living in peace that we all need every now and then," she explained.

Ever since returning to New York, I had my views changed on many things I hated. Hailey made everything look rather simple and flawless like my hatred for the whole world was slowly dissolving. Of course, if that was true, I would probably not be complaining about the world and all the shit. I still hated the world in a way.

_End of discussion._

But spending time with Hailey always seemed peaceful. She stopped me from thinking about problems that most likely bothered me every single day. She's the little flame that glowed in my darkness, the only hope for positivity. It's ridiculous because it still clicked in my mind that I wasn't good enough to be around her. Ana's words would come around sometimes to remind me that Hailey would never love me. We lived in opposite worlds that did not collide.

If I stayed years ago, I wondered how things would be today.

Hailey and I had known each other since we were seven. I still had clear memories about us attending the same elementary school and living in the same neighbourhood. Back then, everything was definitely less screwed up because none of the drama existed. Now that I knew her memories were truly gone, it fucking hurt. The burn just amplified once I thought back to each detail we shared together. In her world, I was only a regular teenage boy who appeared in her life weeks ago.

While I'd fallen in love with her since we were young.

We would spend almost every day together. She was quite smart, so I always pretended to be dumb in order for her to come over to my house and teach me homework. We would walk to school together and after school, we would slowly walk home. It was when I moved away from New York that I realized she made me feel differently than other girls would do. Yeah, I was young and probably didn't know what the hell was love, but after I left her, the feeling became more apparent. Her smile, laughter, and happiness were the things that caught my attention. I always believed I could have a chance with her.

That was until I'd met Ana.

I had to say Ana had done too many damages that I could no longer return to the once positive self. Hailey became the glimmer of hope to keep me going no matter how many betrayals and arguments I'd been through. She was the reason why I hadn't chosen to give up because I promised her that I will protect her.

_And I would always do._

A small smile formed on my lips when I noticed her sleeping as she leaned her head against the window. Her eyelashes stood out as her eyes were fully shut. Cheeks were flushed with light pink. Watching her was even more calming compared to looking out at nature. Nature couldn't even compete with her if it tried.

She was beautiful.

Sometimes, her head would tilt away from the window, causing a slight disturbance to her sleep. She returned to her position and pressed her head to the glass. I decided to slowly gesture her head down to rest on my shoulder, but she whined slightly.

"Just sleep, angel," I assured.

She hooked both arms around one of mine, and I watched as she slowly breathed. At this very moment, I hoped time could pass as slow as possible. There's nothing more than having her beside me as we sat in the silence inside a bus.

The bus continued to move, engine rumbling and circling as we were getting closer to the city. When I recognized the familiar lights and buildings of downtown, I knew it wasn't long until we had to arrive back home.

_Shit._

I didn't even have my keys.

"Hailey. We're almost here," I whispered, dipping my head down to look at her.

She remained to sleep.

"Angel, baby. It's time to get up," I kissed her hair.

"No," she mumbled.

"We won't get home if you want to stay."

She didn't speak again and continued to sleep. I reached for the stop button, letting the driver know we were off next. I carefully turned my back to face Hailey then put her two arms around my neck. I carried her out of the bus, slowly walking towards her house.

She rested her cheek on my shoulder, arms hanging tightly around my neck. I held her by the thighs underneath and walked down the block towards the familiar house. Sometimes, I would hear her mumble stupid words that made me smile. My name would come out of her lips quietly with God who knows what she said afterwards. She was like half-drunk but probably had some incredible dream of hers in wonderland.

Each time she called my name, her sweet and gentle voice made my heart race. I didn't have a huge smile like I won the lottery but I knew being with her was more valuable than any damn thing. I wanted to hold her and to tell her how much she meant to me, but this was reality, and nothing I wanted ever came true.

My presence in her life was only to be her guardian. She only shared a friendship with me because love had never been a mutual feeling. Since we were young, I knew that we would never have a shot together. Even if we had zero differences in the past, the truth was that I could tell she already had someone else in mind. That was never me.

Sure, I could do whatever kind acts to get her attention. I could make sacrifices one after another to show how much I cared. One thing was I didn't want her to feel guilty about everything. There's no point of letting her know about my feelings because she would choose to love me for what I'd done not who I was. Stopping her for chances with other people wasn't what I wanted even though it fucking sucked to watch her fall in love with another man. Happiness stopped existing for me a long time ago, but I still hoped she deserved hers.

"Harry?" Hailey's mum questioned when she opened the door.

"Sorry, Mrs. Ellis. I lost my keys, so we have to take the bus back," I sighed.

"Oh dear, Harry. Quick, come inside. It's cold," she offered, and I nod.

I walked upstairs to Hailey's bedroom and laid her on the bed. I helped pull her shoes off, placing them on the ground. I tugged the duvet over her and brushed her hair gently as I sat on the side of her bed. Her stuffed penguin stayed on the opposite side.

It just amazed me that her beauty just worked in the simplest ways even when she did the smallest movements.

"I love you," I whispered.

_ **Hailey** _ ****

I whined coquettishly as I rolled over to the other side of my bed. My arms and legs fell back on what felt like my other pillow but it seemed to have some boney texture. I embraced it tighter hoping that it was some imagination happening to my dream. Reality woke me as soon as I heard another groan in my room.

_Oh my God._

My eyes instantly shot open, and my breathing hitched when I saw the long limbs of Harry lying right beside me. I flinched away once I spotted the black attire, shifting my body farther and farther from him.

I shrieked when my body fell from the mattress, and I dropped to the floor again. I groaned when the hardwood floor knocked against my spine. Luckily, my bed wasn't situated too high or else I would have broken my back by now.

"Holy shit, Hailey," Harry's eyes widened when he peered his head down to look me from the bed.

"Are you okay?"

I sent him an awkward smile and nodded. He climbed out of the bed and helped me up. I gently sat down on the mattress as he took a seat next to me.

"Were...you...um...sleeping here all last night?" I questioned quietly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left, but I guess I fell asleep too. Sorry if you feel unsafe. I should have stayed on the chair," he told me softly.

"It's okay. We're both wearing the same clothes from last night. I'm sure you didn't do anything."

He stared down at the ground and smiled lightly with dimples popping from the sides. "You trust me that much?"

"Yeah. I don't know why though. I guess it comes naturally."

"Anyways," he stood up. "I have to get going. My car is towed back in the apartment building now."

"How are you going to get into your place?" I followed behind him as we walked downstairs.

"I left a spare key with the security guard in case anything happens."

"Smart," I smiled lightly.

"It's basic knowledge, angel," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. "I'm just too dumb for you."

"That's not true," he whispered, stepping towards me. Our proximity closed, and I felt his soft fingers tucking hair behind my ear. His skin ghosted over mine. His height towered over me, allowing me to hear his steady breaths that fanned over my cheeks. I slowly raised my head up to match eyes with him as my heart thumped louder and louder.

"I...um...I think you better get home. You had a long night, and I'm sure you would want to get home to rest," I told him quietly.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he opened the door to leave, he pressed his gentle lips on my forehead. I stood completely still, frozen almost by his movement. I was literally screaming inside like I wanted to pinch myself to make sure this was real.

Oh God, I better not be dreaming.

_Am I dreaming?_

I let out a shaky breath once he pulled away. He opened my bedroom door as we took the steps downstairs. When I opened the front door for him, I stood behind it, watching as he walked down the streets. The tall figure became smaller in my sight, but my feelings were growing inside of my mind.

I closed the door afterwards, back pressing to the wooden surface. I should be offended or violated, at least, something negative from what he did. But, I hadn't felt a single regret for not pushing him away. Oh, I didn't know who was I anymore.

_What the hell was he doing to me?_

The image of him kissing me by the forehead replayed like a tape. A sudden smile grew on my lips, and the tingles managed to break through. His touches were shockwaves that transmitted through my nerves. I liked it. I liked the idea of him being so gentle to me.

"Hailey?" My mom snapped my thoughts.

I instantly looked up and saw her staring at me strangely. "Yeah?" I answered.

"I've never seen you smile this happily before."

"What are you talking about?" I brushed the topic away and headed into the kitchen. She followed behind me then grabbed two cups from the cupboard. She started the coffee machine, and I began to fill the bowl with my favourite cereal along with the milk.

"It must be Harry," she teased.

I instantly choked on my breakfast, and the reflux was pushing the food out that was stuck within my throat. I quickly drank some water and managed to push down the cereal.

"No!" I laughed awkwardly. "Why would it be him?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," I said. "Harry and I are _just _friends."

She nodded, unconvinced. "Oh, friends..." She repeated. "Maybe I should ask him about it next time. It doesn't seem like he wants to be friends."

"Mom!" I complain. "I...there's...I don't know. It's weird..."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and sent me a smile. "If things are meant to happen, things will happen."

I shrugged and smiled faintly as she poured the dark coffee into the cups. I continued with my breakfast, and my dad came downstairs, already dressed in his work clothes.

"Good morning, dad," I greeted.

"Morning, sweetheart," he gave me a kiss on the temple before kissing my mom on the cheek. My mom handed him his coffee, and he took a quick sip from his cup.

"Honey," my mom turned to my dad. "What do you think about Harry?"

My eyes widened in shock as I wanted to mentally slap myself. She couldn't do this now.

"He seems like a good guy," my dad answered. "But we don't know much about him or his family. I'm not exactly sure what else to say."

"Don't worry, he's fine," I assured.

"How do you know?" My dad laughed with ridicule. "Both of you have only been friends for a month."

"I mean he doesn't seem like a bad person at all."

"That's the word, Hailey," he pointed out. "_Seem._ That's why I said he _seems _like a good guy."

"Dad," I shook my head in disbelief. "You're being biased."

"And you're not? People who are bad don't have looks, Hailey. I think it's best if you keep a distance from him."

"What?" I questioned. "You can't control who I'm friends with."

"I'm not saying you can't be friends with him. I just think that you need to leave a barrier between both of you. Look at him. He has been entering the house like he owns it, and it's extremely dangerous for you to let him leave and enter your bedroom that easily."

"If something is to happen, he would have done it by now."

"Maybe he's still plotting his move."

"Woah," I put my two hands in the air. "I don't understand why you see him so negatively."

"I'm only expressing my opinions, but as your dad, I suggest you follow what I say. It's best for you."

"I–"

"Okay," my mom stood between us, her arms spreading out to increase our distance. "We're not spending the morning to argue. Keith, why don't you go out to start the car? I will be out in a moment then we can head to work."

My dad complied, and he left the house after grabbing his blazer and briefcase. My blood was still boiling from the argument, and I hated how terrible my dad was thinking. My mom patted my shoulder as she exited the room. I heard the door close and stood there in silence, completely annoyed by my dad.

_What was his problem?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone!! 
> 
> It's been so long since I last updated! Two months to be exact. I apologize for being away because I had exams and homework to do for this semester. I'm happy with the grades I got, and my hard-work has been paying off. Yay!
> 
> I hope you all had a nice Christmas! I received a lot of great presents this year. Thank you to all my friends and family!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! The relationship is happening slowly (teasing face). ALSO, yes, Hailey and Harry are childhood friends. OH YEAH. I finally got that plot revealed, but there is more to come! 
> 
> I will be back next week!
> 
> Please comment and give kudos if you like this. Love you.


	27. Chapter 27

_ **Hailey** _

"Why does your dad think of Harry that way?" Sasha whispered as we sat in the back of the lecture hall.

"I don't know," I mumbled, writing down my notes quickly. "They must be enemies in their old life or something. I don't see Harry talking crap about my dad."

"They must be because I don't see your dad hating William at all."

I paused for a moment, thinking about what Sasha had said. She's right. My dad seemed to have some negative energy when it came to Harry, and somehow, William appeared to be his favourite person.

_Talking about bias._

"Does Harry really look like a bad person?" I turned my head and asked Sasha.

"Uh..." She stuttered. "Not really. But I mean, you did...you know...had some...stuff against him..."

"Okay, but that was in the past. He's actually not as bad as you think," I smiled.

I noticed her green eyes staring at me in a teasing way. Her lips curved in a sly smile, just giving me an odd expression. I blinked repetitively and waited for her to say something. We looked at each other in silence as my professor talked about something related to the endocrine system.

"What?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged and acted casual. She switched her attention back to her laptop and began to type away.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know what. That look."

"You should know," she laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes and came to look at me. She gave me a stare like I was acting stupid, but I literally found myself oblivious to everything.

"You're falling for him, aren't you?" She asked, her voice becoming serious.

"What?" I broke into a small laugh. "That's not true."

"I can see it," she chimed. "He's changing you."

"Woah," I put my two hands up, my pen dropping onto my notebook. "We've been through this before. I'm not open to dating anyone."

"Are you seriously letting him stop you from Harry?"

"I don't even know what you're trying to do, Sash. Harry and I are _friends_."

"Oh Lord," she groaned. "Why are you so oblivious?"

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"Sash," I complained. "I told you I'm not interested."

"Harry Styles begs to differ."

"What happened to you after being discharged from the hospital?" 

"Nothing happened," she rolled her eyes. "After being a hostage, I learned that life is too short to be tangled into the past mess. Imagine if you were me, being tied by ropes and not knowing when you would be free, who would you miss? Would you regret not doing what you wanted to do?"

I thought about her questions, and deep inside, I knew my answers. I could hear my professor still talking about science, but my mind was completely distracted with the conversation from earlier.

Was I really struggling to see the truth? 

_God, I didn't even know anymore._

Sasha had been recovering well after her discharge at the hospital, and she told me that Erik had her bounded somewhere, but she never got a chance to see because they tied a fabric over her eyes. She rarely had her memories of the kidnap only because of the effects from the medications they injected into her. 

We exited the lecture hall after class finished. The crowd of student became larger as everyone rushed out to their next class. I headed over with Sasha to her locker, and my eyes had landed on the waiting man at sight. His white tee shirt revealed the dark ink on his light skin. His arm muscles were bulging out of his sleeves, the thick veins running along his arm. My heart started to pound through my chest while I admired him from afar.

_Oh, wasn't he just gorgeous?_

"Good morning," Sasha greeted Harry once we reached her locker.

"Morning," he answered.

I kept my eyes onto the ground, staring at my converse. I heard them exchange words quietly until I felt his head dipping down to look at me. I slowly turned my head over to the side and cleared my throat when we matched gaze. I instantly looked away because his stare was just too deadly like shooting love arrows straight through my heart.

"You okay?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

"We have to head to physics now or else we'll be late."

"Okay," I mumbled. "Let's go."

I quickly walked away, and Harry caught up to me afterwards. Our walk to physic lecture was quiet especially since my thoughts still drifted back to what Sasha told me. I kept having this feeling that I hadn't managed to describe afterwards. No, it couldn't be love. I didn't exactly know if I ever felt something as strong as this, but he's nearly like a drug, addicting and poisoning.

My steps came to a halt when Harry grasped my wrist and pulled me over to the side, backing me to a wall. I gasped sharply and lifted my head to look at him. His body shifted closer, almost pressing our chests together. His hot breath tickled against my cheeks, and his pink soft lips made it so tempting to place mine on there.

My head was slotted between his hands, his strong arms forming a barrier at the sides. His strong scent was heavy in my nostrils, but I could feel my heart accelerating so rapidly to the point where my breaths were too loud.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I stammered quietly.

"I was wondering what's up with you today?" He asked then bit down on his lower lip.

"Nothing..."

"You sure? You look so confused."

"I'm not confused."

"Then, tell me what's going on your mind."

"It's nothing," I shook my head. "Can we get to class please? People are probably staring at us."

"Okay," he grumbled.

He stepped away from me, and we walked with each other to the lecture hall. We headed down the middle and sat at the side. He leaned back, pulling the lecture chair table out to the front. I slowly did the same, and I reached for my glasses, but Harry snatched it before I could put it on my face.

"Hey!" I scolded. "I need those."

He put them on, and I giggled when I saw them settling on his nose bridge. I couldn't even take my eyes off him with whatever he wore. He made something as boring as glasses like the hottest accessory ever.

"Take them off, Harry," I demanded. "It's bad for your eyes."

He rolled his eyes and returned them to me. I quickly slipped them over my eyes, and the vision came clear in front of me. He showed his prominent smile with the dimples, and each look was really starting to hit me like a truck. I hoped Sasha didn't predicted everything right.

"What now?" I tilted my head.

"I think you look beautiful with them," he praised softly.

I bit my lip hard, nearly drawing my blood out. I was literally controlling myself not to freak out, but the heat rose to my cheeks, and I was sure I looked like a tomato now.

"Why are your cheeks red?" He laughed lightly.

"Don't you think it's hot in here?" My words came out shaky.

"Uh...not really?"

I laughed awkwardly. "It must be me then."

"Do you need to head home? I can drive you home."

"No," I immediately declined. "I'm fine. I just need to cool down."

"I think I know why."

"Why?"

He inched his face close to me, his thin lips ghosting over mine. My blood rushed intensely with the adrenaline that made my heart lurched out of my chest. The beats were growing in my ears, and my gaze dropped down to how his lips were slightly ajar and soft like cotton. I sat in my spot like someone injected a type of anesthesia into my bloodstream. My conscious was awake but not enough to control my body to move.

"I think it's you," he rasped.

_Oh. Oh. Oh._

He instantly pulled away, and I sucked a harsh breath. My lips were dry, and I swallowed hard, trying to stop my nerves from reacting aggressively. Harry was definitely not helping at all when it came to cooling down because he did the alternative effect which was pushing me close to death. 

_God Dammit._

"Um, I..." I stammered and noticed my professor turning the lights down. "Class is starting now."

My body had been feeling weird especially how my heart continued to hammer through my chest. It wasn't exactly the type of nervousness I had when I was doing an exam or waiting for a result. It was more of the little excitement that was barely contained in the cage. I enjoyed spending class time to glance over at him sneakily. He probably noticed since a grin curved on his lips while he listened to our professor, but I still did it. I still loved having everything blur around me but him. 

I tapped the back of my pen to my lips and kept smiling like a freak. I giggled to myself quietly and tried not to sound like some teenage girl who was fantasizing over some music artist or something similar.

Harry and I went to our creative writing class after physics finished. It was a small class that only allowed fifty students to join. Honestly, I wasn't exactly sure how he knew my schedule so well. We had quite a few classes in common, but he never seemed interested in them or was graduating with the same major as me. It brought a lot of questions, but maybe, it could be purely coincidental. 

"If you are a mathematics major, why are you taking science classes?" I asked as we took our regular spots in the classroom

"I'm doing a double major," he answered casually, leaning back on his chair.

"A double major?" My eyes widened. "I can't even handle one major."

"That's because you're not me," he smiled arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and sent him a light glare. "I just want to focus on my path on becoming a doctor."

"Why do you want to become a doctor though?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe because my brother died, and it really affected me. I wanted to help other people or at least give them some hope and not just watch a person pass away without trying. It's a silly thing though."

"No," he said softly. "I like that idea."

I smiled at him, and we both cracked into a laughter quietly, not too loud to interrupt our classmates. We were almost like childhood friends, telling and whispering secrets to each other without anyone noticing. It was strange because it really did seem like this, but again, that's silly.

I would have recognized Harry from the beginning.

Dr. Preston entered the room and began to teach us how to add interesting plot features to our pieces. She wrote notes on the chalkboard, the squeaking sound following as she pressed down onto the utensil.

"Can I get some novels that many of you enjoy to read?" She questioned when she turned around.

"The Fault in Our Stars!" A classmate revealed.

"The Kill a Mockingbird," another answered.

"Twilight," someone teased.

The class laughed together even Dr. Preston couldn't help but joined in. I hadn't really thought about my favourite choice of novel since it was quite hard to choose. It wasn't that I'd read a lot in my entire life, but each book still had its own uniqueness that captured me.

"Harry?" She called on him.

"My own," he answered. "I like to experience and read the story of my own life."

Dr. Preston smiled and just nodded her head, impressed by his answer. She continued her lecture, discussing the different books that the students list. I was still become trapped on what Harry said though. Maybe because it was exactly what I enjoyed too.

_My own story of my own life._

Harry offered to drive home as soon as class ended. The rain started to pour on us when we stepped out of the building and to the parking lot. People started to open their umbrellas or dashed inside to keep themselves protected. I hated taking an umbrella with me since it added on weight to my backpack, so whenever it was pouring in New York, I would soak my way home.

"It's raining," I told Harry.

"Yeah, no shit," he turned to look at me, voice monotoned. "I thought it was snowing."

"Let's run."

"Aren't you cold, angel? Where's your jacket?"

"I didn't know it was raining."

He removed his black coat and handed it over to me which I didn't choose to accept immediately.

"What about you?" I asked, concerned.

"Just wear it," he demanded.

"It's going to be too big on me," I giggled. He crouched down in front of me, and I stared at him from a good second.

"Get on," he commanded. "You can have that over our heads while I carry you on my back."

"I can walk."

"Hailey," he sighed, annoyed. "Can you please just follow through?"

"Okay," I answered and rolled my eyes.

I slowly climbed onto him, his hands wrapping around my thighs. My eyes trailed down at his touch before bringing my arms over his shoulders. I took his writing items in my hands, and he stood up while I held his jacket above us. The rain dropped like fingers tapping along the keyboard loudly. My arms grew tighter around him, resting my chin down on his shoulder.

My mind was still blurry, but the thoughts of last night return. It's the exact same thing. He took slow pace along the pavement, like time was stretched out longer than twenty four hours. The temperature was running down on us, but his warmth easily radiated off from his body and transferred over to me. Car wheels splashed against the puddles, but I took in the beautiful view of his side face. His green eyes still twinkled under the overcast clouds.

"Am I heavy?" I questioned.

He chuckled, and his head tilted slightly as he met eyes with me. "Never." He then replied confidently.

"Do you want to know how much I weigh?"

"No, Hailey," he shook his head. "It doesn't concern me as long as you are healthy."

"What if I become too heavy one day? Will you still carry me on your back?"

"Why are you asking questions like I'm your boyfriend?"

I instantly turned silent, his question somehow making my heart drop. Why did his tone sound like he was annoyed with me? He's probably carrying girls around his back all the time. I shouldn't be surprised, but I hated how I was upset over it. It wasn't making sense to me because this stupid feeling continued to grow stronger and stronger.

"Are you okay?" He broke my thoughts.

I hummed in response, not bothering to answer him. He was smart. He could easily notice my change of mood. I didn't even know how to describe what I was feeling because he affected me so much nowadays, and it was crazy, almost like the times when I first started dated the other person.

It couldn't be.

This couldn't be it.

"Stop," I commanded.

"What?" He said.

"Let me down."

He gently put me down to the ground, and I shoved his jacket back to him. He's most likely confused now because my attitude shifted like he had done in the past.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I told him bitterly. "I'm going to walk home."

"It's raining."

"I just want to be alone for now," I sighed heavily. "I will text you when I get home."

I didn't wait for him to say another word and began to walk back into the pouring rain. My hair was damped underneath the water while my footsteps were still slow and sluggish. The water soaked through my clothes, instantly decreasing my body temperature. 

I was shuddering from the cold, but maybe more from this uneasy feeling that made my heart ache. The last time I ever felt this was when I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. Although this time I couldn't exactly catch on to what I was leaning towards, I had to step away before I brought myself too close.

Yes, it hurt. It hurt so much to push this sweetness down and to bury it alive, but if I continued to focus on the positives, reality would slap me awake and take everything from me.

_Including Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! 
> 
> Sorry for this really late update. I'm currently in Vietnam with my family to visit my relatives. I'm having a great time, but I did miss out on writing this story. This one is a short chapter since I didn't know what to focus on. I will try to update the next one with more interesting events! Thank you to everyone who supported this story. Whether they are comments or kudos, I appreciate all. It makes me motivated as well. Also, this story reached to three hundred hits. That is just amazing. I'm in lost for words. Thank you so much. 
> 
> I know currently that the world is dealing with the coronavirus, and it has been affecting many people. Please remember to wash your hands often and wear masks. Protect yourself from being infected. Love you lots. x


	28. Chapter 28

_ **Hailey** _

The dripping rain fell to the ground, hard and heavy. A dim light glowed from my desk lamp in my dark bedroom. I tried to focus on the homework in front of me, but my thoughts were uncontrollably switched to him.

It wasn't the him that I always wanted to avoid. It's the him that I urged to see every day no matter where or when. It was funny how things changed over the past several weeks because who knew that I would be in this place?

At least, not me.

It was already past midnight, and I was still struggling to make my brain work. Thank God, my assignments still weren't due until a few days after or else I was going to fail everything. When I heard a loud knock on my window, I turned around, finding no one there. I quirked an eyebrow and returned my attention to my desk before it happened again.

I grabbed my textbook and tiptoed over quietly. I decided not to open the window because I knew exactly how dumb it would be if I did. I peeked outside and looked around. As soon as Harry popped his face out like the scenes in horror movies, I jumped back, my heart dropping for a moment.

I quickly opened the window and pulled himself inside from the cold. He grasped my wrist, another electrifying touch that made me weak in the knees.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

He let out an adorable sneeze, and a smile broke through my lips. "I wanted to check on you. Are you okay?" He asked.

Why was it that everything he did made my world appear so differently? The person I knew never once cared about how I felt or even knew something was wrong. Harry. He just knew everything about me.

I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him, my cheek resting on his shoulder. I tucked my arms underneath his, so that I hugged his shoulder blades securely. We stood there in silence for just that brief few minutes. He knew it. He knew that he didn't need to say a word to comfort me. It's his presence, the warmth of his body that fully kept me safe in his arms despite of his wet clothes.

That was all I needed.

I saw it all the time – how vampires could hear the heartbeats of a human being. I was definitely not a vampire, but the silence was enough to let me listen to the soft thuds from his chest. It wasn't loud as the drums. It was music to my ears to hear how he truly felt when we were connected by touch of the skin.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled once I pulled away.

"It's fine," he said softly, brushing my hair. "What are you working on?"

"Just chemistry," I stared at my desk with disgust. "Didn't really get my brain to work though."

"You want me to help?"

"You want to help me with chemistry too?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Don't you remember I'm an expert?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, expert.

"Let's not forget," he leaned into my ear and whispered. "I beat you on that quiz by two points."

I shoved him back lightly and huffed with frustration. He followed behind me as we both sat at my desk. He began to twirl one of my pens around his fingers while explaining each problem to me clearly. I hadn't been noticing about what I was actually supposed to do. I just enjoyed the fact that I could listen to his whispers in a low murmur while two dimples popped on the sides of his lower cheeks. He was a true piece of artwork, not from the hands of Picasso or Van Gogh.

He was his own magnificent artist who worked extremely well under the shades of black and white.

_ **Harry** _

I groaned, annoyed when I felt the heat of the sun shining directly at my eyes. My back had been numb for the past several hours, and I stretched my muscles out quickly before dropping my attention back to the girl beside me. A smile formed on my lips, and I dropped my head down to look at her from the side.

The jet ink black hair covered her cheeks in contrast to her light skin that was glowing underneath the radiation. She rested the side of her head onto her arms and slept like an angel that had fallen from heaven.

"Hey," I brushed her hair gently away from her forehead.

She whined and shifted her body a bit.

"Angel," I whispered. "It's time for class."

"What’s class?" She mumbled.

I couldn't help but broke out a chuckle. "School, love." I stroked her hair softly as she tried to wake up from the hard surface.

"I don't who that is," she shook her head and spoke as if she was a drunk woman.

"This is what happens when you don't go to school."

"Stop roasting me."

"What the fuck is roast?"

"This is what happen when you're old," she finally sat properly and looked at me with barely opened eyes.

"I'm not old," I scoffed. "I'm only a year older than you."

"How do you not know what roast is then?" She questioned, looking at me with slight judgement.

"Because I'm a _mature_ and _normal _adult."

"_Oh_," she widened her eyes, extremely offended. "So I'm immature and abnormal?"

"I never said that. I just think teenagers nowadays makes the weirdest shit on the internet. For example, roast."

"You're just an old man."

"Never seen an old man as handsome as me before."

She broke into a laughter like she just heard a joke. "You know what? I'm not talking to you about this topic."

"Admit it, Hailey."

"No."

She tried to leave her spot, but I pulled her back instantly, and she sat back down on her chair. I grasped her wrist, and my face inched towards hers, an anticipatory gasp escaping her thin pink lips. The silence overtook us with our eyes holding in gaze. She complained to me that her eyes were ordinary brown, but hell, she didn't know one bit about how beautiful they looked underneath the sunlight. How they glowed nearly like hazel.

I leaned in closer once I noticed she remained still. Our lips were ghosting over each other, close enough to touch if I initiated another step. But she retreated last minute and immediately increased the distance between us.

"Don't," she commanded, and her eyes turned glossy.

"Don't what?"

"Just don't," she answered coldly. "We need to keep our space."

"This is fucking bullshit. What space? You know exactly how I feel towards you."

"What's this?" She questioned, emotionless. "You honestly think I believe in you. We've only known each other for a month, Harry. _A month. _It's not even enough for me to fully understand you. You come here and talk to me about feelings. Don't be silly."

"What the fuck are you saying?" I became frustrated, annoyed at how she was turning cold all of a sudden.

"I'm problematic," she confessed. "I don't have time to deal with anyone or anything. If you think you can come into my room and just kiss me, then find someone else to do it."

"You think I'm using you?" My voice broke as I was in disbelief.

"Yes," she said without a single pause.

I stared blankly at her, completely distraught by the fact that she had never trusted me. Her gaze dropped down to the hardwood floor as the back of my throat formed a giant lump. My heart burned like she had tossed the lighter straight at it. My soul lighted up in flames. Fall in love? That was how you could die.

"Look at me," I demanded.

She slowly lifted her head to match our eyes together. Tears covered her sight. She's lying and hiding something from me. I didn't know what or who the hell it was, but the thought made my fingers came into a fist. I wasn't angry because she's trying to divide us. I was pissed because someone out there had damaged her exactly how Ana had hurt me.

Ironic isn't it that two different people with two different personalities had the same fear to not fall in love. We were both a puppet at one point, being played by the people close to us. Once they were done, they threw us over to the trash. We remained puppets even until now. Puppets didn't have any soul or life. Not until a person had a magic to diminish the strings attached to us.

"I would never hurt you." I whispered.

She scoffed dryly. "Everyone says it in the beginning, but who promises that it will stay until the end."

"Tell me what happened, Hailey. I want to know who hurt you."

"Don't act like you care!"

"I do care. I know there's something wrong. Why the fuck won't you tell me?"

"Tell you? Where were you when I needed someone the most?" The tears fell from her cheeks. "Why are you pretending like you care now? When I needed someone, why wasn't anyone there to save me?"

"Hailey."

"Just leave," she bit back harshly and wiped the tears away. "I don't want to hear another sympathetic word from you."

She hurried out and slammed the door behind her, not even giving a single glance back to look at me. Love was poisonous like they all fucking say. You needed an antidote to heal or else you sat there waiting until your body was fully numb. Until you stop feeling what fixed every part of you. The brain. The heart. The soul. Being dead was not the worst part. The worst part was not being loved enough when you die.

_ **Hailey** _

I pressed my back to the bathroom door just hoping that maybe this pain would disappear somehow. Maybe if I stopped thinking about him, I wouldn't have to remember all the nightmares again. The truth was, the him that I was thinking about was no longer the one in my past. It was the one who I prayed that he would move on. To forget I ever existed because I was far from being perfect. I wasn't the one he would desire once he learned the secret behind my walls. He called me angel, but I swore sometimes, he was the angel protecting me wherever I was.

I returned to my room after a few minutes, and my heart ached as soon as I saw an empty space. Why did it hurt so much though? It's not like we were together. It's not like we were attached, but it was one of the most painful thing I ever imagined.

His scent was still fresh in the air, and I curled onto my mattress, staring at the opened window. This window was filled with nights and nights of memories. Even if I wanted to deny the truth, I knew exactly what was inside of me. It was growing stronger, and he managed to open the door after being shut years ago.

He found it.

_The key._

After an hour, I headed down for breakfast. I stopped at my steps when I reached the kitchen doorframe. I found William and his parents at the table as everyone chattered happily with one another. It's either I was dreaming or there was something secretive going on that I was excluded from.

"Good morning, sweetie," my mom greeted and smiled. "Come join us. William and his parents are very kind to visit us this morning."

I sent a brief smile at them before situating myself in between William and my mom. We were sitting in a circle while my mom served some food onto my plate.

"Good morning, Hailey," William whispered.

"Morning," I tried to sound enthusiastic. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking," he seemed delighted. "I hope we're not interrupting anything for you. I know you have classes, but your dad is extremely genuine to invite us over for breakfast."

"Oh," I glanced over at my dad who was busy talking to Steven. "No worries. My first class starts in the afternoon. We still have several hours."

"You should tell me more about NYU then. I want to know about the campus before I start classes next semester."

"Yeah," I nodded, taking a bite of my omelet. "What do you want to know?"

"I was wonder—"

"Actually, I think Hailey can give William a tour around the campus this afternoon. How does that sound?" My dad interrupted. I paused for a moment and gave him a cold stare. He ignored my expression and just waited for me to reply. I knew exactly what he was doing especially when he made it so obvious.

_Matchmaking._

_That wasn't in my dictionary._

"That...would be fine as well," I answered. "Since I have some spare time between my classes, we can head around and explore."

"Are you sure that's fine?" William asked again for certainty. "I can always do the campus tours."

"No, that's fine," I smiled lightly.

"It's settled then," my dad grinned. "It's a good opportunity for both of you to become great friends."

I almost wanted to scoffed because he's hiding his clear intentions. Was it just lately that my dad had become someone so different? I was terrified by the fact that he had been acting all controlling with my life. He didn't want me to hang out with Harry and now, he wanted me to be friends with William. God, I didn't even know why he made the world so materialistic. As we drew closer with William's family, it scared me more to see the reality.

William and I walked to campus as soon as we finished eating. We left our parents into discussing whatever business matters they had since it was a boring topic for the both of us. We travelled down the streets of New York city and randomly talked about what came to our minds. I guess I was surprise that we didn't share a lot in common. The books that I mentioned were nothing close to what he read, and the movies he watched, I hadn't heard of them.

"Where are your parents originally from?" I questioned.

"My parents have different background. My father is a Spanish decent born in Barcelona while my mom is from Venice. After they immigrated to Los Angeles, they had me, and we lived there ever since. We just moved recently because my dad had some new business position in New York that benefitted the future," he replied.

"Wow, it means you are very mixed then."

"_Very_," he emphasized and laughed.

"Do you like being a business major though? Have you ever wanted to pursue something else?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "My dad loves his airline business, and it's hard not to be his successor."

"I'm sure you will do a great job in the future though."

"Thank you," he scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flushing slightly red. "Um, anyways, let's get to the campus. I don't want to waste anymore of your time."

I nodded, and we headed down the street to the campus. I started off with the park nearby before we slowly walked to the buildings. William focused a lot on the nature around us especially the plants. If he didn't tell me he majored in business, I would have expected him to be a biologist.

"What's your favourite classes at the moment?" He questioned.

"Creative writing. Physics. Chemistry. Calculus," I instantly listed. 

"Really? I didn't expect that answer. Many people hate science subjects."

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "I don't know why I answer that either."

It's true. Many people probably hate the crap out of those subjects especially when you have so much calculations happening. But when you have things you hate, you also have things you love. I don't have anything to look forward to in these subjects. I just have someone to look forward.

_Someone._

"I hope we have some classes next semester. It will be fun," he added.

"I don't know. You're a business major. It's hard to—"

My body froze at the sight of him standing across from William and me. He glanced over at both of us before walking over. My heart pounded straight through my chest, the heavy beats thumping unsteadily. I inhaled sharply when he stood in front of me. My eyes slowly trailed upwards to match his gaze that had darkened.

"Oh, I remember you. Harry, right?” William tilted his head. "It's great to see you here today. I hope we have some time to know each other next semester."

"Yeah," Harry grumbled. "What are you doing here today?"

"Harry," my tone was scolding. "Don't do this."

"I'm just asking," he fired.

"Oh, um..." William stuttered. "Hailey is generous enough to give me a tour around campus. It will be nice to be prepared."

"That's great. I will join both of you then," Harry offered but not sincere.

"What?" I questioned and gave him a surprised look. "It's fine. I can handle this."

"I insist," he slotted himself between William and me, throwing one arm over William's shoulder. Both of them walked ahead of me, and I quickly caught up to them.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I told Harry.

"Don't worry," Harry smiled, almost mischievously. "I don't bite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension. Tension. Tension. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be one hell of a ride. It might bring so much tears, so please be prepared with the tissues. I want to thank you so many of you for the support especially with the hits and kudos. I've never been so thankful to have this feedback. I will try my best to update as much as possible. We still have a few chapters before the relationship hits. When it does, all of you would be so thankful. Bless them please. :) 
> 
> Anyways, my trip in Vietnam is ending in a week. Once I arrive back in Canada, I will have more time to update! Lots of love. x


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: 
> 
> Carry You – Ruelle and Fleurie
> 
> Angel – Zayn ft. Rihanna (Version)

** _Song for this chapter: _ **

** _Carry You – Ruelle and Fleurie_ **

** _Angel – Zayn ft. Rihanna (Version)_ **

***Warning: This chapter maybe triggering for some readers***

** _Song for this chapter: Carry You – Ruelle and Fleurie _ **

** _Angel – Zayn ft. Rihanna (Version)_ **

** **

** _Hailey_ **

I'd been staring at Harry for a good hour by now especially when he had been doing the stupidest thing in the world. He didn't let me interact with William, and whenever I tried to budge in between them, he would push me out. I was definitely annoyed by his attitude. He thought this was funny, but I swore I was close enough to scream at him.

We chose to sit down nearby a cafe to wait for Sasha to arrive. I wanted to sit beside William, but Harry instantly took the spot, a cheeky smile curving on his lips.

"Hey!" I complained, my eyes shooting daggers at him.

"You can sit beside me," he offered.

I huffed with frustration and crossed my arms. I glanced over at William who was looking at the two of us awkwardly. He easily noticed the tension, but I quickly sat down to not cause any more scenes.

Honestly, I knew that I wasn't angry at Harry for anything. I wasn't even angry at him. It seemed to be a good method to make him leave and to hate this nature of me. If he didn't stay far away from me, I would regret not protecting him enough. He had been protecting me for a month, and it was time for me to do the same.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sasha chirped. "My tutorial class was longer than usual."

I could see from the corner of my eyes that Sasha was staring at me. I sent a cold stare at Harry, and he rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. He stuck his tongue out at me then snorted.

_Oh, I saw how it was now._

We had a quick meal at the café before heading back to campus. I walked beside Sasha, her arms hooking into mine. She tried to push me to talk, but I remained silent, walking quietly down the path. I collided into a figure and immediately raised my head to see a familiar face. A sharp breath tumbled out of my lips when I recognized the two females in front of us who I dreaded to avoid.

"Hailey?" One of them called. "Sasha?"

I trembled inside, feeling my heart leaped out of my chest as the beats escalated uncontrollably. My lips quivered, and the memories came flashing straight back to my brain, one after another. Tears swelled in my eyes. 

_No. _

_This couldn't be._

I moved far away from them. How could they just be here? Seeing my old classmates from high school killed me. They were like knives plunging directly to my heart. I still remembered them, how they laughed at me and thought I was foolish. I was an entire joke back then.

I dashed out of the field, running to unknown places before they could talk to me. Voices yelled behind, but I kept my legs moving without the will to stop. I didn't want to remember. I hated remembering the part. I hated remembering him.

The loud honks and various voices made me frustrated, amplifying louder than they seem to be. My mind spun and clouded my proper thoughts. I pushed through the crowded streets and ran as far as possible. As long as no one found me, they wouldn't make fun of me again. I wouldn't be the topic of the entire school year.

After hours of strolling on the streets, the night painted in dark navy blue. My phone kept vibrating in the back of my jean pockets, but I fully ignored it. I didn't want to speak with anyone because all I would get would be sympathy for my past. 

I took a long walk from the dark alleys, the strong scent of cigarettes filling my nostrils. Sharp alcohol smell stung my nose. The cold temperature surrounded me, wrapping around my entire body. Nightmares came flashing back, but I left them as they were - straight in my mind and being destroyed by them. I should be used to it by now. I had no strength, no energy left to overcome them anymore. No matter how much I ignored the truth, it still existed with an evident scar in my brain.

My feet was sore from all the heavy movements. I looked around to find myself in the dark, neared the park by campus. I sat down on the grass as my body turned colder from the strong violent wind. It brought shivers to my spine, and I trembled, not from the temperature but from the fear. The space around me was just pure darkness with loneliness enclosing around me like I was being eaten up.

I couldn't stop the tears from dropping down. I wiped them away countless times, but they continued to fall. The world looked so dark in front of me, so dark that I could barely see anything else out there.

The trees were towering over my head, the wind hitting straight against my chest forcibly. Each breath of air was being knocked out of my lungs over and over until I was drained of oxygen. The air now felt poisonous, burning my chest. The worst part was being here all alone and staring out into the cold dead silence.

Where was the light when I needed someone the most?

"Hailey!" I heard someone shout.

I paused for a second when it called out again.

_I knew that voice._

I instantly turned my head to the direction, remembering that deep but gentle voice. His shadow disappeared from the dim street lights, and my heart briefly stopped when I saw his attire. Tears started to rim my eyes again when he came closer. Even until the day I die, I wouldn't forget the attire, the hair, and that voice. It seemed so unrealistic, but it was true. 

In the past, no one bailed me out when I needed it the most. But now that he was here, he was the first to find me and pull me out.

** _Harry_ **

I searched down all the streets, crossing through all the corners and small places. Hell, I didn't even know where to even look anymore after hours. Sasha said Hailey hadn't been home, and it's dark as fuck outside especially during the winter.

My brain returned back to the old childhood memories, collecting all the information that she once told me. There had to be a place where she was hiding. The place that she would love to be even as a child.

_The campus park._

I ran as fast as I could through the crowds and busy streets. I used to remember when we would hang around in different parks and would talk on the swings as the sunset rose. She loved the quietness around there, and she found it to be the most comfortable location to think.

I stopped as my steps when I spotted a figure sitting on the grass. She had her hood over her head, her knees bringing up to her chest. Her chin rested down on her arms as she sat in silence. The light that she held was gone from her body. The darkness, that was surrounding us, fully replaced all the innocence she had left.

"Hailey!" I yelled, and she turned her head to look at me. I ran over to her as quick as I could.

Her eyes were full of tears. She was sobbing but instantly reached in to embrace me, almost causing me to lose balance. She hid her loud cries, and I rested the side of my head on hers, slowly brushing her back.

"Shh..." I comforted. "It's okay. I'm here."

Her body was quivering from the cold, and I quickly wrapped my arms tighter around her since I left my jacket in the car. Everything warm about her had vanished too. 

She was the sun that shined out all the energy around me. I was the complete opposite, dark and cold. The moon to her life. It was odd enough how we switched around, but I rather have her be my sun. That was what suited her the best. 

I rather see the smiles on her face and how her cheeks would flush when I teased her. That was my Hailey.

I didn't like how she was crying through all the pain. She couldn't keep her volume down, and it tore my heart to pieces when I heard how dry her voice became. It hurt like hell. She was suffering through all of this emotional abuse that I couldn't do a single thing to help. It was like watching her being taken away, and I couldn't fucking do anything to save her life. 

We stayed for almost an hour in the park and managed to sit down on the swings beside each other. I stared out onto the horizon, taking in how familiar it fucking felt. Exactly like the night when I was betrayed. You didn't see a single light in the darkness. It almost ate me alive as I sat alone and just waited for everything to stop damaging me.

"Do you remember when I told you that I'm problematic?" She mumbled, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"The two girls that we saw earlier, they used to be from my high school. When I was sixteen, I...I was extremely rebellious. When my brother passed away, my parents spent their time in the company and worked to relieve their guilt. I went to parties and ditched school to distract myself. I was like a total opposite of who I was today. Until I met him."

"Him?"

"Johnathan," the name came out of her trembling lips. "He was a new student who was popular in our grade. He was the handsome and typical bad boy that girls desired. We grew close after meeting at a party. We went out several times and eventually dated, but none of it was worse than the fact that he _betrayed _me. At first, he was sweet, so sweet like the image of a perfect boyfriend. He made promises to me. He told me he would never hurt me. He told me I was the only one he loved. Of course, I thought I didn't care. I played it easy in the beginning. I never thought I would be so attached to someone, but I had this emptiness inside of me that he filled it. Then, I fell deep for him. I wanted a normal relationship with him afterwards, but it never turned out that way. He kept hurting me, but I came back each time because I thought he would change for me."

"What did he do?"

She was crying as the tears were pouring out again. Each sentence she said almost appeared like she was being suffocated by air. She had been holding this for the longest time, keeping it down in her heart that was suppressed by other distractions. I hated seeing her fall apart, and I fucking wished that I hadn’t decided to leave back then.

"He's very abusive," she whispered timidly. "He...he changed as soon as we dated for a few months. Whenever I said no, he would threaten to hurt me. He would throw whatever objects that was near him at me. I never told anyone in detail, including Sasha about what he did, but it really hurt. How could someone you love do this to you? I never understood how love turned out to be a nightmare. I thought you were supposed to protect your soulmate. Not damage them."

"You're afraid."

"Yes, I am afraid," she turned her head to finally look at me, her eyes showing only dead coldness. "I am scared of falling in love because I don't want to be in the same place as I once did."

"Did he hit you?" I suddenly questioned.

She became silent for a good minute then nodded slowly. Anger rose to my blood, and I clenched my fist together with my knuckles turning white.

"There was this one time, we went to a party together. I was half drunk, and he dragged me to one of the rooms. He was touching me. I told him no. I said no, but he kept touching me. Everywhere. I kept calling out for some help. I tried to run. I did everything but still, no one came to save me," she buried her face in her hands, choking on her tears.

I immediately headed to squat down in front of her. I held her hands tightly to mine, pulling them away from her face. Her tears dropped to the back of my hand as I brushed them away with my thumb.

"I'm sorry for not saving you," I rested our forehead together. I could feel the lump at the back of my throat. It kept expanding as I watched her being drained by this sick and disgusting man.

She shook her head and looked down. "It's not your fault. I was stupid to believe that he loved me. He was just using me as some toy. I was lucky I ran out before he could do anything serious. A stranger interrupted us in time with another person, and I dashed out, but when I came back to school, he told everyone that I was a whore. I slept with all the boys in the grade. Girls were giving me death glares, and they laughed at me for being with him. They said how he was out of my league, and I was only desperate for attention. The gossip spread, and I had to spend the rest of my two years there alone only with Sasha."

"How did your parents not know?"

"Rumours happen in school all the time. People laughed at me, but they didn't actually hurt me. The teachers and principal weren't involved, so the news never reached my parents. If they knew, I would be done by now."

"Hailey," my nose brushed against her forehead. "Why didn't you call the police on him? He deserved to go to jail where he belongs."

"Jail? His father is a rich entrepreneur who has lawyers backing them. I can't do anything when he only hurt me physically."

"And fucking mentally. This fucking asshole deserves to be alone."

"Just please, Harry," she pleaded desperately. "I don't want to make another scene out of this."

"He doesn't deserve your goodness."

"I'm not good," she disagreed. "I'm not an angel. Nothing. I'm just a normal human being. A ruined one."

"You're my angel," I held her in my arms. "You will always be my angel."

"Why are you always so good to me?" She sobbed into my shirt.

"Because I—"

"Hailey!" Sasha's voice instantly interrupted us, and we watched as she ran over. She held Hailey into her arms and comforted her. I stepped away behind William and Sasha, using my thumb to brush away the tear that edged from my eye.

_Johnathan._

I would remember that fucking name for eternity. I knew exactly how Hailey felt. To be betrayed by someone who you loved was the worst thing they could ever do. Not to mention that they were cold, emotionless, and selfish people. They only wanted to satisfy their needs. Not once did they gave a shit about what you thought and felt. If heaven and hell did exist, they would be part of the latter.

"Let me take you home, Hailey," William offered immediately.

"I don't think that—"

"Please, let me do this. It's unsafe for you and Sasha to be wandering around at night."

She nodded reluctantly then glanced over at me, her eyes softening. I looked away to prevent her from noticing my switch of mood. She could tell how affected I was, and I couldn't let her see me in this state. No fucking way.

"Harry," she called softly.

"Head home first," I told her.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Just head home."

"I—"

"Just. Head. Home," I emphasized the final time, more strict. She seemed taken back by my attitude. Sasha wrapped her arm around Hailey, and the three of them walked away from the park. Her eyes were clearly looking over at me, but I stared at the ground, not giving her a reassurance. She needed it. Hell, I knew she needed someone, but it wasn't me.

I let out a short dry laugh then shook my head. There, my heart was burning once again. The silence taunted me, and it was all too familiar. I was so used to being alone that having someone to care was so damn different. She didn't need me. She needed someone better than me.

I walked back to campus and grabbed my car, driving to God who knew where. The ride went around New York, almost to every streets. I eventually stopped by her house and sat inside my car. The lights of her window was turned on, and I had the urge to climb into her room to hold her again. To tell her the truth about what I wanted.

I waited for a good hour before her lights shut down. I stared at the front window then leaned back into my seat, looking at the sky above me.

"Goodnight, angel."

** _Hailey_ **

I observed out at the window as I sat on the wide sill. Clouds covered the dark sky, displaying no sight of stars. My room was pitch black, only the light from the moon. When we first moved into this house, I was attracted by the small place by the window. I could always sit down and think about everything calmly. I had silence to myself as memories played after another.

It still hurt.

I felt this constant ache inside of me that Johnathan made. It's the part where he stabbed a knife straight through my chest and pulled it all the way down until I bled to death. 

Harry. 

He's the first person I truly confessed everything to. I even hid this from Sasha for an extremely long time until I could open up, but when it came to Harry, I felt safe. I always felt safe when I was around him, and this didn't stop building inside of me.

But maybe he didn't think that way.

I was foolish, thinking that some random boy in my university would care. He probably forgot this whole story afterwards. This pain, was it really from Johnathan? Or had it changed to someone else?

I wrapped my arms tighter around my knees and scrolled through my contacts on my phone. I instantly found his name, but my finger lingered over before I turned my device off. After telling him the entire truth, I was tired. The past still existed, and I could only laugh at myself to think that he would care. It almost seemed like I was desperate for sympathy because of what happened.

_Don't think he would fall for you, Hailey._

_He would never fall in love with someone as different as you._

I took in a deep breath, leaning my head back at on the wall.

"Goodnight, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually felt shivers for the first time. It might not be the best, but when I went through this once with both songs, it was the saddest feeling. This is only part of the story, and the whole explanation will come through next chapter. Whoever had similar experiences as Hailey, I know that it is a challenging thing to talk about especially when someone had damaged you so much. Please stay strong, and everything will work. 
> 
> This is major part of her life and how everything will turn out. This also represents that the people who are unhealthy and toxic for you should not exist in your life anymore. You need to love yourself first and be independent. In the end, you are the one who can achieve the greatest heights after overcoming all the obstacles. 
> 
> Anyways, I really love the song that I linked for all of you to listen especially Angel (I know it's not by Zayn and Rihanna, but this version is my favourite). I guess we can say that it's the main song for this entire book. Thank you so much for all the support. Remember to give your kudos and comment. love you lots. x


	30. Chapter 30

** _*Warning: Some scenes may be triggering for some readers._ **

_ **Hailey** _

_He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me upstairs. The loud music echoed through the entire house, banging and amplifying the hard beats. The various lights switched from multiple colours to a soft glowing yellow. My mind was still intoxicated by the alcohol, and everything around me became like a thick fog over my eyes. _

_"Where are we heading?" I asked him, walking down the halls._

_"Somewhere fun," he answered. Even though I was half drunk, I could almost recognize a small sinister tone behind his voice. His back faced me, but from the side, I spotted a smirk that made me shudder._

_He went through all the doors, unlocking and trying to open them like he was searching for something. We eventually stopped at a random room and entered inside. He pulled me in, and I jumped once he slammed the door behind us. I turned around, taking a few steps back. He kept moving forward, but I didn't want him near me anymore._

_"Take your clothes off," he commanded._

_"What?" I stammered, my breaths unsteady. "We shouldn't do this her," I was hoping he could be distracted and think about something else._

_"I said take your clothes off."_

_I shook my head._

_"Are you disobeying me now?" His eyes were dark, not the same ones I first saw that were sweet and soft. He was a devil, forcing me to live in hell for his greedy needs. Looking at him made me seemed smaller than I was. His force was overshadowing mine and sucking me until the light was drained._

_At one point, I thought I knew him. He would be like my guardian to protect me from all the things that fell from the sky. But it was only a disguise by his mask that covered the ugly truth from the beautiful face._

_"I don't want to do this."_

_"I fucking said take your clothes off!" He raised his voice, completely merciless._

_"No, please," I shook my head._

_Tears rimmed my eyes, and I screamed when he shoved me onto the bed. My back landed on the mattress, and he straddled onto of me, sitting down my thighs. His weight was like a huge pressure against my body, squeezing and squishing the air out of my lungs. I couldn't move at all as he pinned my wrists above my head. He forced his lips on my neck then down to my collarbone. The fear paralyzed my entire body. I cried out, almost breaking my voice, but no one seemed to hear me. I was shaking and pleading for mercy. This was not how it was supposed to be._

_"Please help me!" I shouted, sobbing._

_"Shut up!" He growled and slapped my cheek hard. My head snapped right to one side after his assault. The tears were running nonstop, and his fingers began to fumble with the buttons on my shirt. I tried to stop him again, pushing him away. It only led to another slap across my face._

_His hands were going at all parts of my body, from my thighs to my stomach. His hand trailed upwards slowly. I felt his touch nearing my chest. Even at this time, the person I cared about the most had betrayed me. This is how it felt. Just pure pain and numbness._

_"John, stop," I begged, my voice becoming weaker._

_He covered my mouth with his hand. His fingers squeezed my cheek hard, his nails digging into my skin. I muffled underneath, but he still tore my shirt apart violently. I struggled hard, so hard to even fight from his strength. Fear tormented me, and it felt like my soul was snatched away by the devil._

_I almost wanted to vomit from how disgusting his hands were moving. They slid down into my jeans, finger rubbing against me. It was nothing pleasurable. It was sick to the stomach, sick to my entire brain. _

_From the moment his grip loosened around my wrist, I pushed him away roughly with all my strength. He grunted, tumbling directly to the floor. I stood up and dashed to the doors, fumbling with the knob. My hands were unstable, and nothing was working in my favour. I banged on the door loudly, screaming and crying for help, but the music was just too districting for all the people downstairs and nearby._

_"Aren't you a bitch?" He picked himself off the floor and wiped the corner of his mouth. He stepped towards me, and I turned around, my back to the door. _ _"Come on, Hailey." He grinned wickedly. "Let me make love to you."_

_His eyes were cold. Dead. He had no emotions inside him anymore, almost like the devil possessed him. He was controlled by the evil, or should I say, the evil finally overtook his soul._

_"No, please," I whimpered, clenching onto my torn shirt. "I don't want to do this anymore."_

_"Let me show you how much I love you," his tone was harsh and demanding. Tears were falling from my cheek, and my body shivered violently as I stared at him. _

_I tried again and again to open the door _ _until two strangers barged inside. I didn't care how they did it, but it was my only chance to escape. _ _A boy had his arm over the girl's shoulders. Their eyes glanced over at us, but I ran out before being pulled back. I pushed through the crowd and never once looked back at the monster behind me._

I jolted awake from my dream, and the sweat dripped from my forehead. A loud gasp escaped from my lips as I sat down quietly. My heart thumped against my chest loudly like hammers against the nails. My fingers grasped my hair while I restrained myself from thinking about Johnathan. Of course, he was miles away from me physically. I could care less about him, but my mind had been too attached with what he had done, almost like my mind surrendered from being alive.

_Two years._

It had been two years, and I still hadn't managed to remove him out emotionally.

***

The next morning, I headed down for breakfast. I sat at the table for the past thirty minutes, blanking into space. I stared out, completely unaware of my surroundings. Even the voice of my mom barely reached to my ears.

"Hailey," my mom broke my thoughts.

"Huh?" I questioned, looking at her.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong with you this morning?"

"I'm fine," I brushed it off. "What were you saying?"

"Well, I'm saying that we are meeting with William's family again tonight. His dad actually handed us a great business contract, and we are finalizing the details before we tell Chris. It would be nice if you keep your schedule clear for dinner tonight.”

"Uh...yeah.”

"Great! Come back after class. I need you to help me organize.”

I nodded and smiled faintly. It was like my skull was being knocked on since I lost some sleep last night. I didn't want to think about the dream. All I wanted to know was how would I face Harry when I see him. He knew everything about me now.

Should I act normal or should I stay away from him?

When I arrived to class, I took a seat at my regular spot. I bent down to take my materials out of my backpack and jumped in my spot as soon as I found Harry next to me.

"Good morning," he whispered softly.

"Morning," I greeted.

"You okay?"

I couldn't help but broke into a small smile. I had many people around me. My friends and family would be the first to ask how I was doing. They would know if something went wrong for me, but Harry was the first outsider to make sure I was fine. Looking at him, I really thought I was more foolish to stick with John.

Harry knew me just my simple looks and actions. He would always ask if I was fine, and I didn't know why my heart would burst just by seeing all his little gestures. He was so different, and I wished I would have known him earlier. 

"Not too bad," I answered.

He nodded, his finger fumbling around with the pen in his hand. We turned silent for a good moment, and the lights dimmed down before I could speak again. I returned back in my seat then looked at our professor.

Harry and I walked out of class once we were finished. I pulled him outside to talk, hopefully relieving some awkwardness between us.

"I want to talk to you about last night," I said.

"What about it?"

"Thank you," my gaze fell to the ground, finding it difficult to fully match our eyes. "I know it's not a lot enough to show my appreciation, but—"

"It's just a coincidence," he interrupted dryly.

"Huh?"

"The whole thing was pure coincidence. If it was Sasha, I would still do the same."

"Oh," my voice almost cracked. The back of my throat was tightened, and I held back myself from being an emotional wreck again. His voice was emotionless, cold as ice. 

He didn't care. It was just purely my delusional belief that he was an exception. 

"I should at least be a decent person to care about you."

"D-Decent person?"

He sighed heavily. "Distance, Hailey. We need to distant ourselves from each other."

"Distance?" I asked. "Why do we need distance? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," he replied sharply.

"What's wrong then? I want to know."

He fell silent, and frustration rose in my blood. I was standing here, watching him giving me no explanation for anything. He had always found it easy to avoid me with silence. He thought it was fun to affect my emotions. I was annoyed by his nonsense. I was upset by how he pushed me away. Each little bit of him turned against me differently. I wanted to know the truth. Why was he being like a different person?

"Why aren't you speaking? What's wrong?" I pushed him for answers.

"I don't need to explain to you about anything."

"So you think you could just run off and hurt me like this?"

"I'm not good for you. Not even as friends," he mumbled.

"Who are you to say what's good for me?" I fired back. "Who are you to say these words when I know myself. I know you well enough. You are too good for me!"

"You know how frustrating you are?"

"You're just trying to be mean to me. You want to hurt me so I can leave. You don't mean any of those words.

"I do," his eyes were dead cold again. Tears fell from my eyes, and I walked away from him. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back before I could move. His arm wrapped securely around my body like a protective barrier against the wind and storm we faced. I stood there, partly startled.

He was really embracing me.

_Oh God._

My arms came from my sides and wrapped around his neck as I held him tightly. My heart ached. It ached so much to see this state of him because of some dumb reason. I didn't want to be harsh and expect him to open up like a book. He could keep whatever he wanted. He could say whatever he needed, but please, I hoped he would never push me away again.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded in a low whisper. "You can do anything but just don't leave me."

He swallowed hard, brushing the back of my head reassuringly. We both dropped in silence again and allowed it to settle around us. My teeth sunk into my lower lip as I gripped the fabric of his shirt. He knew I didn't need anything more, only the idea of him being there. Just being there physically was what I needed to keep me alive.

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise," he said quietly. "Only if you promise me to not be so frustrating." A teasing tone came behind his voice.

"Too bad," I mumbled and sucked in my tears. "You have to deal with it." He broke into a small chuckle, and we slowly pulled away. His strong scent still lingered around me as I restrained myself from being a cry baby for the second time in front of him. 

"Don't cry," he comforted. "I'm not being friends with you if you cry."

"Are you threatening me?"

His lips curved into his charming smile, one that now made my heart flutter immediately.

"I like it better when you smile. Tears don't suit you," he commented.

"Is that how you praise people?" I couldn't help but giggled. He rolled his eyes while we walked towards the another part of the campus. We made small conversations, not mentioning anything about the rest of the story from last night.

"I was thinking that we can finally organize a training day," he suddenly suggested.

"We missed it last time."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I recovered now, and I think it's time for you and me to work on it."

"Why are you the one teaching me self-defence though? Shouldn't someone more professional do it?" I said playfully.

I knew the answer. It's just to hear him say it out from his own mouth made a huge difference. Maybe because I wanted to see how he cared. Even if it wasn't in his nature, he truly did.

"Erm..." He stammered. "You trust me, and I don't really feel safe with letting other men teaching you." He tried to hide all the consideration from his voice. A smile popped from my lips, and I only nodded, not ruining his hidden yet cute side.

"Are you free tomorrow then?"

"You busy tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm have to be at home to have dinner with William and—"

"What?" He interrupted bitterly.

"My parents planned this, and I promise I will be there," his muscles tensed, and his beautiful eyes suddenly darkened. My voice began to lower down, and he quieted down as we walked. 

We stopped talking. I tried to read his expression, having the desire to know what he was thinking, but it had been more and more difficult lately to catch on.

I finished classes with Sasha for the remainder of the day before we headed home together. She drank her coffee along the way as my mind wandered thinking back to Harry's attitude. That switch of tone was what I was focused on.

_Was he jealous?_

"Talk to me," Sasha sang casually and swung her arm around my shoulders.

"Talk to you about what?" I sighed deeply.

"Harry Styles. Who else?" She snorted like I was playing dumb. I glanced over at her and only shrugged. My only best friend since high school seemed to figure me out quite well. She was almost like my therapist because every time I had problems, she was the one I would reach out.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh my God," she groaned, annoyed. "Jesus, please save me from this."

"Why are you asking Jesus to save you?"

"Because you're so oblivious, and it makes me frustrated."

"I told you I'm not oblivious."

"If you're willing to tell him all the details about Johnathan, it means that you fully trust Harry. Trust doesn't come that easy. We've known each other for years, but it took a while until you tell me about him. If you tell Harry about your abusive ex-boyfriend without any hesitations, it probably means you develop something more than you imagined."

"Are you a psychologist now?"

"Well..." She twirled her strawberry hair around her finger. "I do major in psychology."

I sent her a fake brief smile, but my brain travelled back to her words. Something. What was this something she was trying to express? Love? That had to be silly. I wasn't here to search for love, but then I realized maybe she was right. For the entire month, I felt strange. It was so unique to what I felt towards John especially when my feelings were strong against me. Harry had this strength to pull me in, affecting my mood in every sort of way.

The more you denied about something, the more it grew on your bones. I wasn’t a love expert or a relationship coach, but your feelings told you the most even if you tried to avoid all the possibilities. 

I missed seeing him when he wasn’t around. I wanted him to suddenly pop in front of me and make silly comments about what we learned in school. If he was in danger, I rather wished it was me that was fighting for him. Sometimes, he was annoying, but it made my world less boring when we were together. It's how we connect and build our relationship.

God, he's one attractive man. A man that would steal hearts from hundreds of women. Even if you hadn't known him, a short glance was enough to make you smile like crazy. It's not like that for me though. 

When I looked at him, I wanted to admire every feature from top to bottom while tracing my fingers along the outlines. I wanted to see the two dimples pop from the side of his cheeks when he laughed. His green eyes appeared the brightest when it was dark. They were like lights that guided me back to a safe place. A place where his arms were fully kept around me to block whatever I feared to face.

I guessed Sasha's right.

_I had somehow fallen in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. I'm back with an update! 
> 
> I've been doing quite well and is safe at home for quarantine. I hope all of you are safe. Remember to take good care of yourself from the virus. 
> 
> Since I'm free from school and need to be on a lockdown, I will be writing a heck lot. Let me try my best to update. Will definitely be on Fridays for sure. We can do double if it works. 
> 
> I hope this chapter is cute enough to leave some happiness for all of you. We will slowly develop and have steamy scenes soon. Please be patient. No mature scenes until later. :) 
> 
> Please remember to share, comment, and give kudos! x


	31. Chapter 31

** _Hailey_ **

After an afternoon full of assignments and readings, I ended up falling asleep for two hours before dinner was ready. My mom knocked on my door repetitively like hammers on a construction site. I groaned and rolled from my bed, heading to the door as she stared at me with disbelief.

"Hailey!" She scolded. "William and his family are coming soon. Why are you still like this?" She gestured at my appearance.

"Mom," I flopped back onto my bed and embraced my pillow. "I'm tired."

"It's no excuse. You need to be ready."

"I'm eating dinner at home. What kind of ready do I need to be?"

"Hurry now," she patted my bum. "I want to see you downstairs to help me in ten minutes."

I nodded with my eyes closed. She closed the door behind her then I rolled to my back, staring at the white ceiling. It was weird to think that my mom was trying to act all fancy with William's family. I was sure they were very mannered people, and it didn't bother them that we weren't rich or elegant. Plus, it annoyed me how I had to be a whole different person around them.

I took the steps down after switching into a long sleeve sweater and comfortable pyjama pants. It's a mismatch outfit, but who cared what people thought. 

_Comfortability at its finest._

"Hailey," I heard a familiar voice call.

I quickly glanced upwards to find William standing in front of me. I waved at him then travelled over to greet Alexandra and Steven. William started to help me with setting the table as we talked around about the little topics in life.

"Are you interested in heading to Paris?" He questioned.

"Paris?" I smiled. "That sounds fun."

"I'm actually working on this exchange program with my old teacher in high school. We will be leaving around Christmas if we manage to find a good sponsorship. My parents offered to pay the rest of the money, but I prefer to work on my own."

"It's a good opportunity."

"Yeah," he nodded. "We will visit many places, and if you want improve your profile for medical school, I think it will benefit."

I contemplated for a brief moment, listing out all the pros and cons. I hadn't exactly been out of the country before, so it did sound tempting to visit Europe. To me, Paris seemed to be a place for romance though, but I guess it wasn't a bad idea.

"I think you should consider it, Hailey," Alexandra interrupted, placing the dishes down. "William has planned this for a good year, and it's finally successful. You can meet many people, including some great doctors."

"I guess," I shrugged casually. "If it's not a bother for you, William, I would like to be signed up on the list and have information about it."

"Sure!" His brown eyes instantly lightened up, and he displayed a large smile on his face. "Once I find a good sponsor, I will tell you if we are settle for the trip." I nodded, and all of us met at the table for dinner.

We exchanged conversations, surprisingly away from the topic of work and education. We were like normal families, chattering about random topics as we laughed and joked around. When dinner was over, my mom asked me to let William tour around the house since he hadn't had a chance last time. We arrived to the second floor then directly to my bedroom.

"Welcome to my room," I introduced as I opened the door. He entered and looked around at the bland décor that surrounded my space. I spotted the pile of clothes on the floor and instantly dashed over to push it into the closet. "Uh, please ignore that." I flushed and kicked the remaining clothes behind me.

"You're cute," he chuckled.

"Oh," I laughed nervously. "I...um...haven't heard that before." We stood in silence, not knowing how to react afterwards. He explored all the areas on his own, and I tried to keep myself from being an awkward idiot.

"You have so many books," he's amazed as we looked at the shelf. I had my arms behind my back, intertwining my hands together. He read the summaries slowly before slotting the books back. His fingertip brushed over the spines of the novels, stopping at a thin book that I recognized immediately.

_The Little Prince._

"This was the book I talked about," I reminded when he grabbed in his hand.

"The one about the rose."

"That's right. I recently bought my own copy. Since you're here now, I can lend it to you. You can read it once you're at home."

"Thank you. I will return it to you after I'm done."

"Let me know what you think. It's actually my favourite."

"Absolutely," he beamed and noticed my window sill spot. He walked over and peered out at the window. "I'm guessing you read here?" He indicated.

"It's a nice place for me to think and read."

"I can imagine that. I would like to suggest you a few books I like for you. It would suit this scene."

"A book for a book?"

"Good deal," he raised his hand, and I high-fived him immediately.

A pebble suddenly flied into my bedroom window. William and I were both shocked, and I found more tumbling onto hardwood floor. Annoyance ran through my blood, and I stuck my head out to the window, finding Harry who was picking out several small rocks from the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted outside.

He lifted his head and smirked as I rolled my eyes at his nonsense. A brush of skin came beside me, and William joined me with his sight focusing on Harry. Harry's face darkened quickly when he noticed another male in my room, a direct nerve that touched him. I swallowed hard, another silence filling between the three of us.

"Hey, Harry!" William exclaimed like a delighted child.

"What are the both of you doing in the room?" Harry bit bitterly without once acknowledging William.

"We were just exchanging book ideas!" William answered before I could even say a single word. He seemed to be in a great mood with all the initiation. I sunk back down on my knees, still uncomfortable in this tension.

"Angel, I want to talk to you."

"I'll see you outside," I answered him back.

I excused myself from William and dashed downstairs. The cold air breezed past me when I stepped out the doors, and Harry leaned against his car, nearly like a model. The lights from my front porch was enough for me to spot his bulging muscles from the black shirt. I attempted not to focus too much on his biceps especially how they flexed easily without any movement.

_Well, this was going to be hard._

"So..." I walked towards him.

"So?" He quirked a brow.

"What are you doing here?"

He quieted down and approached me with a surprise embrace. A gasp tumbled out from my lips, the windy temperature eventually becoming nonexistent. His body radiated off the warming heat that wrapped around my skin but completely took my breath away. I didn't know exactly what happened. It's just that this connection was what I seemed to fall in love with.

"Are you cold?" I asked, a smile creeping on my face.

"I just want to hold you," his voice was soft like a therapeutic sound to my ears. We stood there for a few minutes, fully lost in the space, mostly each other. His chest was firm against mine where each heartbeat moved ever so slowly. One thud after the other. I took in his signature scent and carefully winded my arms around his waist, resting my cheek down on his shoulder.

I treasured this very moment with the time that was still in our hands. We had a lot to face together especially from one problem to more of them. Who knew exactly when our lives could return to normal, but if Harry remained by my side, I seemed to find a strength to move with him. A strength to pull myself together until we could finish everything.

Harry parted away from me, leaving a thin proximity between us. His fingers skimmed along the skin of my forehead before brushing some strands away.

"We're still on for that training session tomorrow after school?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Do I need to bring any gears?"

"Gears?" I could see how he tried his best to hinder his laugh. I swatted his arm playfully, and he just smiled, those plump lips throwing weird pictures to my mind.

"I don't know. I thought I need some protective gadgets or something."

"No, angel. All I need is you."

I shook my mind from any silly thoughts and acted like I wasn't overthinking.

_Nope. _

Totally not having a little excitement at all. 

I swore to God I was trying my best to act normally.

"Um..." I stammered. "I will see you tomorrow then. You sent me your address already, so I can find my way."

"Are you sure? Will you be lost?"

"I'm eighteen, Harry. I also went to your place once. I remembered where it was."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned devilishly. "Who got lost on her first day?"

"Not me," I stared around like an innocent child. He chuckled, and I turned back to look at him.

"Hey," Harry grasped my wrist before I was about to turn away.

"What?"

"Goodnight, angel."

"Goodnight."

***

I arrived at Harry's apartment building early next morning because we had class in the afternoon. He decided to give me a ride since both of our schedules are similar, and I would be extremely lazy to walk to school afterwards. I stuffed everything in my backpack which literally weighed down on me when I was walking.

I chose to head there myself because I was usually annoyed in the morning after waking up. Harry couldn't see a horrible impression of me, and it could easily destroy my whole image that he knew. It was weird though how the littlest things like these became more concerning for me especially if they could relate to him.

My eyes wandered around the corridor as soon as the elevator opened on the seventh floor. I walked to the very end of the hallway and rang the bell. It took several seconds before I saw Harry on the other side, but my mouth instantly dropped open, eyes widening at the sight of his half naked body.

Heat rose to my cheek when his bare chest came to view. I gulped hard that I swore he could hear me. My eyes raked over the pictures of the different ink art over his light skin. It almost seemed as if the atmosphere around me turned hotter.

Maybe it was just him.

"Hailey?" He questioned.

"Huh?" I was pull from my thoughts.

"You okay?" He tried to reach for me, but I stepped back and nodded immediately. He seemed confused, but he moved aside to allow me in.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was stupid to spill coffee over my shirt in the morning. Had to take a quick shower."

"Oh, it's fine."

"Let me change, and we can head down to the gym. It should be empty now."

He returned to his room, and I stared around at the small space. Black and white furniture place around me, a large window opposite to the entrance. I glanced out of the glass to find the beautiful view of New York. It wasn't extremely tall to see everything, but the view was actually captivating, and I couldn't imagine how it would be at night.

"Lovely, huh?" Harry's voice startled me. "It's also quite nice during the night time." He appeared to read my thoughts, and I lightly smiled at his comment.

"You live alone?"

"Yeah. My mum and Gemma stays in London."

"No girlfriend?" I cursed to myself as soon as the words slipped out.

_Oh, this was so embarrassing._

"Sorry. I'm too nosy."

He laughed and shrunk the boundary between us. "No girlfriend." He whispered, and I held in my breath, allowing him to come even more closer to me. This time, his lips were near mine. I snapped my mind awake then shifted back. He pulled the awkwardness away between us, straightening his posture.

"We have training to do," I reminded him.

Once we were at the gym, Harry had taught me some basic skills to start. It seemed easy when he did it, but I struggled with more than half of the moves. I didn't know where to put my hand, and I would trip over my feet when it was in the wrong position.

To say I was an idiot was definitely an understatement.

The sweat in my body ran down from my forehead, my adrenaline pumping through my veins, providing me the energy I needed to train with Harry. My chest rose sharply and quickly with my heart contractions. Blood ran through my system, just exchanging air with the environment around me. I tried to retain my breathing at a decent pace, but the exercise was forcing my heart to respond intensely. My eyes remained at the target, locking it down while I pushed a punch with my fist.

"Pay attention to your opponent's actions," Harry said as he stood in front of me.

The white tank top of his was definitely not helping especially this entire time. I continued to lose my attention, noticing how the fabric displayed his figure too wonderfully. His skin was visible underneath his top, tattoos coming into bold view. Each detail of the ink on his body fumbled with my mind, and I was completely hypnotized by his toned lines of his abdomen.

I shook my head from strange thoughts, but it was obvious that he could easily lure me into his spell without trying. His arm muscles would tighten every time he taught me a movement. The sleeves from his tank top were short enough to reveal every inch of his upper body. Biceps protruded whether or not he bent his arms.

_Holy hell._

I was close to drooling over him if I hadn't been preoccupied with the training we were doing. I wanted this session to end as soon as possible before I embarrassed myself, but then my eyes were glued to his figure. The figure that he worked extremely hard to ruin my mind and probably would be the cause of my death.

"You okay?" He snapped my thoughts, and I blinked repetitively.

"Oh...um..." I stuttered. "I am."

"You looked like you were distracted," he raised a brow, stepping close to me.

"I was just thinking about my courses for next semester."

"I thought you already signed up for your courses," he broke my lie, and I mentally cursed at myself.

"I mean the semester after."

"Isn't that a little too early for it?" He asked, suspicious.

"Uh, I like to plan ahead."

"Are you sure? You haven't look well for the entire day," he seemed worried and attempted to approach me again. I quickly walked backwards and assured him that everything was fine. I hadn't managed to even think properly and tripped over my feet, pulling him along as he tried to catch me.

I shrieked and landed flat on my back. Grunts rumbled from the back of his throat, but luckily, soft mats were underneath us. I opened my eyes to find Harry on top of me, and I probably lost my mind for a brief second, staring straight at those green eyes. He rested on his elbows, our chests pressing close to each other.

"I do like to be on top," he grinned mischievously.

_Did he just..._

"A-Are we done for today?" I changed the topic and quickly untangled myself from him.

"Yeah," he nodded and sat back on the mat. He held out his hands, and I took them as he pulled me onto feet. We were across from each other with a good amount of distance, but the sparks continued to occur between us.

We left the gym and returned back to his apartment. I knocked my shoes off then searched through my backpack for a towel.

"Can I take a shower before we leave?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just turn right at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you," I pulled out my toiletry bag and towel from my backpack, setting it aside on the couch. It took me a few minutes, but I still couldn't find my shirt.

"Um, Harry..." I turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I might have forgotten to bring an extra shirt. I was running late, and..." I smiled awkwardly. He blinked, trapped in a dilemma. He left the room and came back with a navy blue sweater. I bit down on my lower lip to prevent the excited smile on my face. I thanked him quietly and headed down to the bathroom for a shower.

I was quite amazed at how the design of his house remained modern. The shower was almost some high technology item, but I guess it only looked cool with the steel. 

As soon as I turned it on, hot water ran down my skin, loosening and relaxing my muscle from strains. I used my favourite coconut scented shampoo over my hair then cleaned the rest of my body.

Stepping out of the shower, I pulled my towel from the counter. It wrapped around my body as I slipped my clothes on. When Harry's sweater came over my body, it dropped down to my thighs. The warm piece was filled of his scent, wrapping and holding my skin with the soft knitted fabric. 

Harry's eyes focused on the television screen when I came out. I was excited to see him how he would react with me in his clothes, but I turned to television with the bright red sign of warning.

"There has been a mass killing over USA recently. Polices have found several deaths located in New York and Seattle. The police are still unclear of who is behind the homicides, but they are on the search of a man who looks like this photo. If you have seen him, please report to the police immediately," the female reporter announced.

Harry's phone rang instantly, grabbing both of our attention away from the screen. He answered his call, and from his face, the worry had my heart pounding through my chest. He hanged up and settled in his spot for a few seconds. I slowly walked over and sat beside him, a hand over his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" I whispered.

He ran his hand through his hair then turned to look at me.

"It's Erik. He came to New York."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What is Erik doing back in New York? Hmph. He should stay in London. 
> 
> Hii, I am proud to update today even though it should have been Friday! That's okay because I still had to edit. I have been planning new story ideas for the future, and it makes me really excited to show them to you soon. Probably far head, but that's ALRIGHT. 
> 
> Thoughts of this chapter. Let me know if you ship Hailey and William. :) 
> 
> Remember to vote, comment, and share! Love you. x


	32. Chapter 32

_ **Hailey** _

"I knew it. Fuck, I knew he wouldn't let us escape that easily," Harry slapped his palm against the cement wall, instantly making me startled. He rested his forehead against his forearm, and his fingers came into a fist with a tight clench.

I took the step to stand behind him and gradually wrapped my arms around his waist. My cheek pressed against his broad back. His muscles loosened underneath my embrace, and I remained still to take in this silence around us. He breathed slow with one breath after another before he turned around to face me.

My eyes trailed upwards to match our gaze. His green eyes held a sense of worry, probably concerned about what was to happen next.

"I trust you," I whispered. "I know that whatever happens. You will keep us alive." He cupped my face with his large hand, his thumb brushing over my cheek. His touch had already made my heart hammer in response. This was what he officially did to me. He affected me in the smallest ways even if it was unintentional.

"If I have to lose my life to protect you, I would do it in a heartbeat." He said softly.

I didn't know what else to say back especially when I was terrible at words. A small smile just crept on my lips, then I wrapped an arm around his shoulders again, pulling him in for another firm hold.

When we left for class, I grabbed my backpack, slipping it over my shoulders. We travelled down to the parking lot and slid into the car.

"Do you think we should contact the police?" I asked him while he drove.

"Police won't be able to stop him. Erik is the Capo of The Sangue, and he has thousands of soldiers underneath him. They will do all the dirty work, and no one can catch him."

"He still wants you, doesn't he? Even if we had given him the evidence, he still wants to take you with him back to London."

Harry nodded. "I have to take him down. I made a copy of the evidence that I gave Niall." 

"You said you have no copy." 

"Do you really think I trust them without doing a backup plan? I need to have an advantage too." 

"Then we can head to the police station." 

"It's not use still. Someone can bail him out. He has so many people to use." 

"So having evidence is like having no evidence."

He nodded again but disappointingly. "His consigliere is also his advisor, and he is the one that is mainly involved with the money laundering business. Erik could hire another consigliere anytime if he needed a person to take the charge."

All of this terminology was making my head spin. It's almost like learning a new language, but for Harry, who had only been working with Erik for two years, he seemed to know the entire industry inside out.

"What kind of mafia drama is this?" I slumped into the seat.

"It is not a mafia drama, angel. It's reality."

***

After classes, Harry dropped me back at home, saying that he had something important to do. I had the temptation to ask him about it, but I knew if I budged into his business, he wouldn't give me any details. He didn't want me to worry, but I was afraid of his safety.

He told me to be aware of my surrounding at all times, and if I could, remain home as much as possible. The more protective he became around me, the more afraid I was for him. He continued to care for me, but he was the one in the most danger. Erik was after him.

I knocked my shoes out and returned to the bedroom after finding no one home. My parents were at work again with their newest project after Steven decided to give his new promotion event to them to work on. I plopped on my bed for a few seconds until my phone interrupted me.

"Hi, William," I greeted, sitting up on the edge of my bed.

"Hailey. I'm sorry for bothering you, but my partner went to travel last minute on an exchange program. He couldn't help me with what I'm preparing for Paris now, and I'm wondering if you could help me since you wanted to join. It's a lot of work to ask, but I didn't know who else to search for," he explained, all rushed and nervous.

"Oh," I paused. "It should be fine for me. I can handle a little of extracurricular activity."

_Not exactly._

But I didn't have the heart to reject him. My school projects were piling one after another, and I hadn't started on some assignments. Not to mention what was happening with the other life between Harry. It was like my life wanted to play games with me at this very moment.

"It's not a lot of work. Once he is back, he will take over again. It's just dealing with the sponsorship," he assured, like a mind-reader.

"That's fine."

"How about I treat you out for dinner? We can discuss more about the sponsorship because I have some files to give you. I can repay you back for your hard work."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, no," he disagreed. "I would want to take you out for dinner. If that is okay with you?"

"Uh, sure...I guess." I shrugged casually. "How about I meet you in about two hours?"

"Sounds great!"

He sounded too excited after we disconnected our call, and I prayed it didn't send him some weird signals that he was hoping for. Maybe I was just too vain when it came to men.

William stopped by a few minutes earlier than expected. I had to rush with changing my clothes and dashed outside as soon as I had everything with me. He's standing out on my front yard, wearing blue jeans and a polo shirt.

"Sorry!" I caught my breath, lungs hungry for air. "I think I overslept from my nap."

"It's fine," he laughed, a nice sound echoing in my ear though not significant enough. "I'm early. It's a girl's privilege to be late." He smiled.

"You're a real gentlemen."

"That sweater of yours is really large on you," he questioned, confused.

"Huh?"

I stared down at my outfit that I quickly wore again from school earlier. I almost forgot that I had to borrow Harry's clothes because I didn't bring a shirt. Considering how tall he was, the sweater was almost covering to my knees, but my lips curved as I thought about how close he felt to me now.

The strong mint scent filled my nostrils, wrapping my body and comforting me in some safe way. His sleeves draped over my hands, acting like sweater paws for me. 

Did people even call it that nowadays?

"It's a special sweater," I smiled at him.

He nodded comprehensively. "Are you ready to leave?" I nodded back, and he held out the door for me to sit inside. He travelled over to the other side then began to drive away. It took me a good moment to realize he was actually driving me in his BMW. His own car that Steven brought for him years ago. The black leather seats explained the value as well as the high technology and other features I noticed.

William took us to a restaurant near the downtown of New York. The interior had small crystal lights that hanged above each table while the customers dined quietly amongst themselves. A bar was located near the other half of the room where wine glasses were flipped upside down in rows. Classic music, played by numerous instruments, filled the area for a better scene than complete silence.

We were being seated down in a booth table. The waitress came back with two menus then allowed us time to decide.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" William asked me.

"I probably want everything on this menu," I answered honestly. He chuckled and continued his eyes on the laminated pages.

The waitress returned with a bright smile across her lips. She stared at William, ignoring my entire presence as she searched for his attention. Her eyes were locked on him, battering and displaying her long eyelashes. Her blouse was buttoned up until the chest for a little imagination. I just dipped my head down and smiled amusingly from the way she desired him. It wasn't like she would be the first or the last woman to do that.

"What can I get you, sir?" She chirped.

"I will have a medium rare steak with a Caesar salad, please." William answered, his eyes only focusing on the menu.

"Sure," she responded, somewhat disappointed.

Her eyes immediately snapped at me, and I was slightly taken back by her attitude.

_Okay?_

"How about you, miss?" She questioned. She tried to hide the blunt tone of her voice, but I held myself from making a snappy comment.

"I will have a club sandwich with large fries. _Thank you_."

"Anything to drink?"

"Water is fine for us. I'm driving today," William said and she nodded, taking our menu then walking away. She's probably displeased by my gratitude when I said it with annoyance, but it was her fault for firing at me with no reason. It wasn't like I had any control over what William did.

I hadn't resist the playful smile though. She got rejected, and I liked how funny it turned out. Suddenly, my smiled disappeared when I thought back to the time when John used to fool around with any attractive woman that came near him. He flirted with them even with my presence and didn't really care about how I felt. He said it was simple teasing, but it wasn't anything like that when we asked for their numbers.

"She seems like a nice girl. You should have at least look at her for once," I told him, clasping my hands together and resting them on the table.

"I know what she's trying to do," he revealed. "My family are caught on newspapers sometimes, and I'm sure that she knows who my dad is."

"It sucks when your dad is famous, huh?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "I know that you haven't looked at me like I'm a trip to being wealthy and successful."

I laughed. "Have girls always seen you that way?"

"Yes," he frowned, eyes flashing back to the past. He sighed heavily before speaking again. "I attended a private school in California, and I didn't make true friends from there because I knew that they were here to take advantage of me. Many girls had a crush on me, but it didn't matter. They only want to be close to me for wealth."

I listened to his story attentively. It's unfortunate how we all have to face people that crushed our true hearts with their greed. We wanted to build good relationships, then it all frll apart after they dropped their masks.

"You're different though," I suddenly said as he looked at me with curiosity. "To many people, you're a rich handsome boy, but you are willing to learn and understand the people around you. You give a comfortable feeling to me when I first met you. A man who isn't afraid of showing emotion and gratitude to others. I think it comes straight from your personality."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course," I reassured. "I know some people who are the complete opposite of you."

I obviously didn't want to mention Harry in any state or form. He had a different nature than William, but if anything was to happen, he would surely protect me like no other person. He had his own traits that could be unattractive, but let me tell you, they were so damn attractive to me

"Anyways, I want to enjoy this dinner. We shouldn't talk about sad stories," I pushed the sensitive topic away.

He smiled back, and the food arrived once we finished our conversation. The waitress placed the plates and cups down. We rambled on for another hour about Paris and the search on a sponsor. 

"Do you want to go take a walk near the park?" William suggested once we finish our meal.

"Yeah, I think we can walk after having a big meal."

We headed towards the large grassy field as soon as William paid the bill. The night had plastered over the horizon with the street lights glowing dimly around us. We took a long stroll around the barrier that divided the giant riverside from land. Taking a seat on the bench, I crossed my leg over the other and gazed out at the water.

Each slow wave washed over the stress from me, gently caressing its movements. The sounds were as calming as rain drops that were like soft musical instruments.

"I hope one day when we see this view again, our relationship would be different. I want to hold your hand as we walk," he confessed.

"What?" I turned my head to look at him, and he had the hope glossing through his brown eyes. He took my hand, settling it down on his thigh. I almost wanted to flinch from this foreign touch that made me uncomfortable. 

His face shifted closer to mine, his warm breath fanning over my cheeks. The boundary between us closed with each inch. My breathing quickened, and I instantly pulled away from him, standing to my feet. My eyes drifted over to catch a mysterious figure behind a tree near us. The dark eyes watched over at me, devilish and deadly.

I had never seen blue eyes so terrifying as they were one of the most beautiful colours to have for features. There was one exception though.

_Niall._

"We have to leave," I told William.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to leave now!"

He complied, and we quickly rushed into his car. My phone slid out of the back pocket from my jeans, and I clicked on Harry's contact with my trembling hands in the way. I spotted a car behind us in the rear mirror, but I didn't want to panic in case I was overreacting or scaring William.

"Harry..." My voice was shaking to death.

"Angel? What's going on?" He asked.

"I went out with William and saw Niall. I don't know if he has brought anyone with him, but he's clearly after me."

"Fuck," Harry cursed. "Is he following you now?"

I glanced around the mirrors, seeing the same black SUV following us even when we made turns. The windows were tinted which allowed me to identify nothing. William glanced over at me every now and then, and I hated myself for dragging him into this mess.

"I'm not sure if he's following us, but this car is behind us and close. What do I do?"

"Give the phone to William."

"What?"

"Give the phone to William."

I obeyed and handed my phone to William who seemed too confused about my actions. He took the call and answered in one word as Harry spoke with him on the other line. My entire body was trembling again. Tears watered my eyes. I couldn't just drag him into this mess.

_What in the world had I done?_

William returned my phone to me, and I held it to my ear. Words could barely leave my lips, and this giant lump started forming in the back of my throat.

"Hailey," Harry called. "Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes."

"I told William to drive both of you to the police station. I will meet you there. I found someone who could help us and will keep us well-protected. Don't let William know everything yet. Stay quiet. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"It's okay, angel. You will be safe."

We ended our call as I slumped into my seat. William didn't bother to speak again, and he made his way to the police station. I was glad he hadn't pressed onto me about the situation. What on Earth was I going to tell him? How could I explain that an Italian mafia boss wanted to hunt Harry and me down?

He dropped one hand and placed over mine. His warmth wasn't assuring enough to let me sit back and feel easy. The black SUV kept trailing behind our tail, and it hadn't stopped since we left the park. When William turned into the police station, he found a spot to park. The black SUV was directly across the streets and drove away once we were in safe territory.

I sighed and closed my eyes, taking in all the pressure. The weigh in my heart crushed onto me like a heavy boulder. My chest was tightening with each breath, and the sweat built on my forehead.

"Hailey?" William tried to grab my attention. "Are you okay?"

I didn't know what else to tell him. He was an innocent person that didn't deserve all the trouble, and it would only affect his family. I sat as a quiet statue. My side of the door unlocked, and Harry's voice appeared when he opened the door.

"Thank God, you are safe," Harry said, and I made no hesitation to throw my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his shoulder and began to sob, probably hysterically from William's point of view. Harry kept his hold around me, protecting like a golden barrier once again.

His scent caged around me as assurance. His presence made my insecurities vanish so easily when we were close together. I fisted his shirt tightly then poured out all the tears I'd held back. He brushed my hair with one hand. One stroke after another in the most gentle way ever.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I promise no one will hurt you ever."

"I'm scared, Harry..."

"I know," he kept his strong arms around me with a firmer embrace. "And I swear on my life to destroy what they started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone! I'm so happy to update today! I decide to change the update schedule to Saturdays for now. I'm testing somethings out, but the chapters are mostly going to update on weekends instead, so everyone can read happily. 
> 
> I know this chapter is still a bit boring, but the good stuff is coming!! Please hold on to the ride tightly! Also, can I say we are close to a relationship soon! Hell yeah! I'm ready to let the ship sail, but it will definitely build within a few chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, if you haven't noticed, I added a banner for our story that is in Chapter 1. If you want to have a look, please feel free. I'm so happy with it, and I changed the cover on Wattpad too. Both images are similar. I'm so proud of it. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the hits, kudos, and comments! I'm so happy to share this journey with all of you, and please remember to give your support for this chapter too if you enjoyed it! Thank you everyone, and we will talk next Saturday! x
> 
> P.S. I know most of you are still in quarantine state, so please be safe if you are going out. Wash your hands often and take good care of yourself.


	33. Chapter 33

** ** _Harry_ ** **

Once I dropped Hailey back home, I drove back to my flat. I unlocked the door and slammed it, searching through all the cabinets and shelves for a business card afterwards.

_Where the fuck was it?_

I tossed all my books and other crap onto the floor, but I couldn’t even find the card. Digging through all the mess made me realize how much shit I actually kept at home, and many of them were useless.

I decided to sit on the edge of my bed and scrolled through my contacts, clicking on the contact that I hadn’t heard or called from years ago. He’s probably busy, but it didn’t hurt to speak with him. He was my only resource left or else Erik would kill everyone in this city to force me to leave with him.

“Hello?” The thick British accent rang through my phone.

“Erm…hey. It’s me.”

_Was it that fucking hard to speak to someone who you were close friends with?_

“Harry?”

“No, it’s Albert.”

“It’s really you, huh?”

“Yes, Liam,” I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes briefly. “I need a favour.”

“A favour? You know you are the last person who I would expect to ask that from me.”

“Fuck, I’m going to hang up if this continues.”

He laughed, and my tolerance level was not impressed at this point. I was even stunned that we were friends since we were sixteen, but a small grin twitched on my lips because he left me with no regrets in our friendship.

“Fine,” he snorted. “What do you need?”

“I heard Trent is back in New York. He’s the only person who can help me now.

“Trent? What do you need help for?”

“It’s fucking urgent. I don’t have time to explain.”

He groaned, most likely annoyed by how I demanded favours when I didn’t share what I was doing. I was used to this misunderstanding by now. People could say and believe whatever they wanted because I was so tired of spending time to clear my name.

Liam was an exception though. We used to be close as brothers, but I had to distant from my friends and families after working for Erik. Yeah, it was complete bullshit. If I didn’t have to save my girl from being killed, I wouldn’t be here half pleading someone, and that was not my thing to do.

“I’ll text you the information,” he complied.

A long pause occurred between us. I was atrocious at words, and I was debating to say something _nice_ for my friend.

“Thank you, Liam,” I cut the silence. “It’s nice talking to you again.”

The smile of his drifted through my mind as he spoke. “You’re welcome, man. Stay safe out there.”

I hanged up and received a text from him seconds after. Even when shit was hard, Liam would not back down from helping me out. This was all I could have him do for me. He didn’t deserve to be dragged into my mess. He was innocent, and if Erik ever knew about him, it would be over.

Before I could click on Trent’s number, an unknown call interrupted me. I hesitated then pressed down.

“Who’s this?” I questioned.

“Should we play a game?” The familiar Italian accent asked sinisterly.

I would recognize this voice until the day I fucking die. He did enough shit to ruin my life, and I wasn’t leaving the Earth without having him sent to prison.

“Erik.”

“I always knew you had the intelligence, Styles,” he responded, loud and clear. “It’s quite a disappointment that you left though.”

“If you just kindly fuck off, that would be great.”

“Is that what you want?” He sounded as cold as ice, a threatening tone laying behind his attitude. “It’s lovely to see your Hailey strolling around the park with another man without you. I do wonder if—”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Erik. You can hurt me, ruin me, and do whatever you want. Just don’t touch Hailey.”

“Oh, Harry. Being a hero is not part of your nature. Quit the act. Just because you decided to leave what you started, it doesn’t mean it will stop what I’ve begun. I will do everything for you to be back in London.”

“Erik—”

He ended the call without letting me speak again. My fingers clenched my phone firmly, almost breaking the device into pieces. This was a payback for what I did to her. I fucking knew this was a payback because he was an asshole who took people’s sorrow as his pleasure.

My phone rang for the nth time tonight, and I picked up once Hailey’s name appeared on the screen.

“Harry…” Her voice was shaking.

“Angel? What’s going on?” I asked.

“I went out with William and saw Niall. I don’t know if he has brought anyone with him, but he’s clearly after me.”

“Fuck,” I cussed, realizing that Erik already has his men around us at all times. “Is he following you now?”

“I’m not sure if he’s following us, but this car is behind us and close. What do I do?”

“Give the phone to William,” I commanded, not letting any panic invade me. This wasn’t the time to be fucking scared, and even if I had to make a bet, I was putting everything on this table to win.

“What?”

“Give the phone to William,” I repeated to make sure she heard it correctly. I tried not to be angry with her even if William was not on my good side right now, but he was all she had to rely on until I saw her. Both of them were being trailed, and Erik could murder them if he wanted.

William was on the line within a few seconds, confused as hell with me for speaking to him. Retaining my frustrations, I exhaled a loud breath before talking.

“You need to drive to the New York police station as quick as you can. Understand?” I ordered.

“Yes. Is everything fine?”

“Fine,” I snapped. “Just protect Hailey but don’t fucking let yourself get into trouble. I’m not batman, and I don’t save people.”

“Alright…”

“Let me talk to Hailey now.”

I waited for a bit until I could hear the unsteady breaths coming from Hailey’s lips. She was probably scared to death with all the car chasing especially when Niall was directly behind her.

“Hailey,” I called quietly. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes…”

“I told William to drive both of you to the police station just as a disguise. I will meet you there. I found someone who could help us and will keep us well-protected. Don’t let William know everything yet. Stay quiet. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“I promise it’ll be okay.”

When we hanged up, I grabbed my keys and ran out of my flat immediately. I drove back out onto the street and had my phone on speaker to call Trent. He picked up after several rings, and it definitely had been a while to hear from him too.

“Wilson Trent speaking,” he greeted.

“Trent,” I swallowed hard. “It’s Harry.”

“Oh God, Styles. What is it now?”

“Don’t make it sound like I’m a troublemaker.”

“You are far from being a troublemaker,” he laughed. “You bothered me a lot with helping to capture mafia soldiers, but the last time you talk to me was two years ago. What happened then?”

I explained the whole situation to Trent. Trust had always been bullshit for me, but I didn’t have a better word to explain what we had. It was along the lines of he believed in me and I believed in him, but we weren’t exactly friends. Words were so damn complicated.

“Did you stalk me all the way from London?” He asked.

“I’m not a stalker,” I scoffed.

“You’re lucky that you are on my semi-good side.”

“You’re lucky that you are _almost_ on my bad side.”

“See you in thirty.”

He finished the call, and I pressed down the accelerator, zooming down the streets and passing all the cars on the road. Trent was the only one who knew about everything from start to the end. He used to be a detective in London, tracing evidences of Erik because Trent had been on Erik’s case for many years now. But one accident destroyed Trent’s future, and he had to be fired from his job.

Erik ruined everyone who went near him, and Trent was no exception.

I pulled over in the police station parking lot. After waiting several minutes, my eyes scanned out the window and found Hailey with William. I quickly went over to his car and opened her side of the door.

She blanked out, zoning into space as tears fell down her face. Niall scared the fucking shit out of Hailey and thought he could run away with his acts.

“Thank God, you are safe,” I sighed in relief, lowered down to her height. 

She suddenly winded her arms around my neck, covering her face into my shoulder. Her sobs grew louder each second, and my hand stroked down her back, comforting her.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. I promise no one will hurt you ever.”

“I’m scared, Harry…”

“I know,” I kissed her hair. “And I swear on my life to destroy what they started.”

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” William interrupted.

“There’s nothing you need to know about,” I tried not to snap at him. “I’m taking Hailey with me. You head home, and I don’t want you to bring a single word up about this.”

“I have the rights to know.”

“Not. Now.”

I blazed my eyes over at him, and he shifted back, looking at me with uneasy glances. He gave a confirmed nod before I held Hailey out of his car. I tucked her into my own car and rested her back into the seat. She still gripped onto my shirt as I wanted to move.

“Hey,” I whispered. “It’s okay. I’m going to protect you, baby.”

“Will William be okay?”

“He will be fine for now. Erik wouldn’t dare to hurt him since William’s family is very public in the media. If Erik made a move, then the police would hunt him down for sure.”

She nodded slowly. I closed the door and went over to my side. Her hands were cold when I grasped it in my own. She was shaking with fear and stared in silence.

“Where are we going?” She mumbled.

“Finding an old friend.”

I took Trent’s address, driving out to an old town far from the central of New York. When we arrived, Hailey and I climbed out of my car. We reached an old house, partly broken and wrecked if I was honest. He really needed to renovated this place.

Trent opened the door after I pressed the doorbell. Hailey gasped when she saw him with an unshaved face, dark circles underneath his blue eyes. His hair was a piece of mess, and hell, I thought we both saw a ghost in front of us.

“You look like shit,” I couldn’t hold back my words.

“Who’s she?” The corner of Trent’s lips tilted upwards, and he stared over at Hailey, admiring her from head to toe.

Did he think I was fucking invisible?

“Excuse me,” I spat. “She’s not part of your business. She’s my business.”

“Oh,” he grinned playfully and glanced between us. “It’s Styles’ girl. Got it,” he winked.

“I’m not here to make friends. I want to talk to you about Erik.”

“Come in,” he stepped aside for us.

Hailey and I entered his place. She wrapped her delicate fingers around my arms, holding tightly with her timid brown eyes staring around. We went to the living room and seated on the couch, finding clothes on it and the ground. Beer bottles were knocked down, and I sighed, pulling Hailey close to me.

“Sorry guys,” he slumped back in his chair. “I was working on some stuff.”

“Erik is starting to trail on me. If I don’t have him finish, he’s going to kill everyone that I care about. I’ve heard the killings are part of the mafia war. It’s a good time to tackle him down while he’s distracted.”

“That’s a good point, but I doubt he’s a dumb man. He wanted to destroy part of the New York Outfit for a while now, and this seemed like a good warning sign for not just the Outfit but you as well. He could easily finish both of you at once.”

“I know,” I grumbled. “He’s a heartless man that can kill people without blinking an eye.”

“That’s what happens when you want to be the top mafia leader.”

“He has Niall on my track again. He wants the evidence I have because the only thing that is stopping him to have full control of all Italian mafias is me.”

“I understand,” Trent nodded. “He would have you dead by now, but because of…”

I shook my head, stopping him from speaking about her. Hailey didn’t need to know, and he kept his mouth shut. I was lucky that Hailey didn’t pressed on about it. She just looked at us like we were speaking alien language.

“It’s okay,” I whispered. “He’s a friend.”

She turned her head to look at me, her lips pursing but her eyes displaying me her full trust.

“I don’t bite,” Trent broke the silence. “I’m your boyfriend’s best friend.”

“Shut up,” I tossed a crumbled newspaper at him. “I have all the evidences of Erik’s business in this USB. I want you to make a copy of it.” 

“Sure,” he grabbed the stick, turning on his laptop then plugging it inside. His laptop rested on his thigh as he leaned back, waiting for the files to transfer over.

When he was done, he tossed me back the stick, and I tucked it into my jean pocket.

“So, I heard you want me to help you,” Trent said, sipping his beer bottle. “Let me know how.”

“I want you to help me meet with Mettello Rossin.”

_“Are you insane?”_ Trent stood on his feet, his chair sliding back as he gave me threatening eyes. “I’m not letting you do that.”

“Who’s that?” Hailey asked, her fingers tightening around my arm.

“I’ll wait for you in my car. Head out,” I commanded.

“No,” she argued. “I want to know who that is.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why? You can’t just bring me here and not tell me about anything.”

“Hai—”

“Mettello Rossin is the deadliest Capo of another Italian mafia. His mafia is always fighting against Erik’s side because Mettello wants the same position as Erik. To be the top mafia group with full control. They had been fighting for two years now. Mettello took over as soon as his father was shot by Erik.”

Fuck, I wanted to tape his mouth as he spilled out everything. I glared at him, but he ignored me. Meanwhile, Hailey was already shooting bullets from her brown eyes, biting her bottom lip as she held back her tears.

“You’re not seeing him,” she said firmly.

“It wasn’t a question.”

“Are you going to see him then?” She pulled away from me, sucking in her tears.

“It’s the only way I could stop Erik.”

“It’s yes or no.”

I nodded. She pushed out of the way and ran outside. I chased after her and grabbed her wrist as she flinched. Her tears fell again from her eyes, and we kept a far distance between us in front of Trent’s house.

“It’s going to be fine, Hailey,” I said, hiding the uncertainty.

“Really?” She questioned, unconvinced. “Do you think I don’t know anything? Once you walk in there, you won’t come back out alive.”

“That’s the last thing you have to worry about.”

“It’s the first thing I’m worrying about even when you haven’t made a move. What happens when you are trapped with Mettello? If he kills you, what I am going to tell your mom or your sister when I see them? That you saved my life by losing your own? The guilt would stay with me forever. Have you ever thought about it?”

“Mettello is our only escape,” I explained. “If I don’t see him, the police will never help us. Do you know how fucked up their system is? Trent was fired from his job because Erik knew he was working with me. Trent’s boss is corrupted, and New York would be the same.”

“I’m not letting you face Mettello alone.”

“Hailey.”

“It’s Mettello or me.”

Her eyes were only full of tears as we stood in silence. I knew my choice, but I could never let us live in this world where Erik was haunting us every day. He was like our shadow, trailing us for life if I didn’t stop him. If we wanted peace, I would have to exchange my life for it.

I stepped towards her and embraced her small body in my arms. One of my hands went to the back of her head, and I kept our bodies close in heat. She was cold as ice, needing my warmth to keep her safe. She quietly sobbed, wrapping her arms around my shoulder blades.

“It’s always going to be you, angel. Always.”

“Then, promise me not to—”

Her phone rang before she could finish what she wanted to say. She pulled away from me, wiping her tears with the back of her hand then answering her call.

“Hello?” She questioned.

I looked over at her, and she fell silent, her breath caught in between her lungs. She slowly stared at me, and her brown eyes watered again. I swallowed down and bawled my fingers into a tight fist as she spoke.

“Don’t hurt them,” she said shakily. “Please…”

Her voice was desperate, breaking as she sucked in her tears. Her body started to tremble, and she looked so helpless that I wanted to hold her in my arms.

“Hello?” She raised her voice.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Erik called me,” she whimpered. “He said if I don’t convince you to give him the USB, he would hurt my parents.”

“Fuck,” I cussed. “We need to head home now.”

“Why?”

“Now,” I pulled her into my car.

I drove as fast as I could, hitting the acceleration and blasting straight down the streets. I made a turn, and my eyes landed on the sight of her house that had a knocked down door. Her fingers flew to my forearm, gripping my tightly, digging her nails into my skin. Her lips quivered, and she stared at her destroyed home when I pulled over.

We rushed out, entering her home as I found broken pieces of glass on the floor. I interlaced her hand to mine, carefully guiding her to the safe spaces on the hardwood.

“W-What happened?” She breathed heavily. “He said…”

“Erik is not a man of words, Hailey,” I told her the truth. “He will hurt your parents if you don’t give in to him, but he could do other violent things as a warning.”

When we arrived at the kitchen, we stood at the doorframe, seeing all the mess that was created. Cushions and couches were slashed. Plates and cups were damaged. All glassware had shattered to the ground, and all the cabinets were wide open. It was like a tornado weaved into this room, and this was only one part of the entire place.

I was going to destroy Erik to hell even when I promised her not to do anything.

“Mom,” Hailey shouted. “Dad! Where are you?”

“Hailey!” Her parents instantly replied back.

We heard their voices from upstairs and ran to the bedroom. Her mom sobbed as she embraced Hailey when we entered. I glanced around at the mess again. It was less serious but no better than what I pictured.

Hailey’s mum didn’t have any injuries, but her dad had deep small cuts in his arms, red blood dripping out of his wounded skin. His face had small purple bruises on his cheeks, and I gritted my teeth, clenching my fingers into two fists again.

I wanted to fucking punch a damn wall. This was my fault. I destroyed everything that was important to Hailey. I did this.

“Are you okay?” Hailey asked them, but her dad instantly glared at me with dark eyes, like he wanted to start a fight.

“Okay?” Hailey’s dad stood on his feet and was right in front of me. “Why don’t you ask him what problem he caused for us?” He pointed his finger at my chest.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ellis,” I muttered.

“Sorry? If these people didn’t came, I would never know what type of person my daughter have been hanging around with. You need to leave my home now!”

“Dad,” Hailey rushed over, slotting between us and sticking her arms wide out. “This not Harry’s fault.”

“Did he drug you? Why are you so into his trap like a foolish woman?”

“Who I hang out with is not your concern.”

“Even if he could kill our lives including yours?”

“I—”

“I will leave,” I interrupted them.

Hailey looked back at me, her eyes matching my gaze. The unwillingness in her eyes were a stab directly to my heart. I knew what she wanted to say, but I had to do what was best for us because I already ruined half of her.

I stepped out of the room and travelled downstairs, not staring back at the house. I had the picture of all the broken objects and pain he caused for her parents. He would fucking stay in hell where he truly belonged.

“Harry!” Hailey ran outside, catching up to me as she blocked my path. “Where are you going? I’m not blaming you for this.”

“It’s my fault, angel,” I emphasized. “It’s mine fault for this! I risked everything to stop him including your parents. I’m a selfish asshole that isn’t good for you to be around. Your dad is right. Listen to him.”

“So you choose to run away from me?” She cried. “You said it’s always going to be me.”

“Then forget that I ever said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi everyone!! 
> 
> sorry for no update last week. i needed to do a break to plan out this chapter. i hope this one is better because we get to meet a new character, Trent! we will know more of his story soon for now, let's get to the mafia business! YEAH! 
> 
> i wanted to point out that i am still testing update times, so i'm sorry if it can be random, but do expect chapters on the weekends most likely. 
> 
> also, you might have noticed that i changed the tense for my story. it was in the present, but i prefer to do past tense since i'm more comfortable with that writing. 
> 
> i will be fixing my old chapters as i write new ones. nothing major though so no worries! I'm ready for the official showdown next chapter. it will be good. i hope this chapter is long enough for you. hahaha!
> 
> remember to give kudos, comment, and share! x 
> 
> p.s. stay safe in quarantine too. :)


	34. Chapter 34

** _Hailey_ **

"Then forget I ever said that," he said coldly.

It was like he stabbed a knife at my heart, making me flinch at his words when he stood in front of me. He avoided my gaze, and I tried to find assurance from him. I wanted him to tell me that was a lie.

"Look at me," I demanded.

He kept his gaze to the ground, and I pressed my lips into a straight line.

"I said look at me," I repeated, more stern this time.

He lifted his head, his green eyes locking to my brown ones. The pain in his eyes was all it took for me to know he didn't mean it. He was trying to push me away because he feared that he would ruin me. He wanted to protect me from further danger, but I couldn't let him. He had done more than enough, more than anyone else would ever do.

"Why are you pushing me away?" I questioned. "We're supposed to be in this together. I'm not letting you handle this on your own."

"You think I don't know that?" He ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. "I don't have a choice anymore. If I come near you, Erik will take your life. He would do it this time. I know it."

"I rather have him take me than to have someone I care about die on his own. If you think leaving me alone is for the best, it's not."

I was shaking. My whole body was shaking with fear as I swallowed back all the tears. Of course, this was like a death wish, but the last thing I wanted was the person I love die because he wanted to protect me.

"He'll stop hurting you if I keep myself distant from you. Do you not understand?" Rage filled his voice as he lectured me. He wanted to sound as harsh as possible to make me run away.

"I understand," I raised my voice. "I also understand that I..." I couldn't say it. I didn't have the courage to tell him how I truly felt and what he meant to me. It's been over a month of crazy events, but I still found it hard to express it to him. Did he not know that I love him?

"I also understand that I don't want to lose you," I finished my sentence. "You could hate me, hurt me, and even ruin me. But please, don't push me away..." My voice broke. It was a pain that I had never felt in my entire life.

When I pictured the images of him not coming back to me, it was torture. It was slashes and whips over my skin that burned straight to my heart. I rather dealt with the danger together than to live alone in peace. I wouldn't mind losing my own life to keep his. This was what he made me feel, so deep in love that I didn't care about anything else.

"I wouldn't do that," he stepped towards me, wrapping his strong arms around my body as he kept me protected. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." I tightened my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

I didn't know why he gave me the deepest feelings that I rarely felt. I didn't know why losing him seemed like death to me, but I did realize that he was all I ever wanted. The person I wanted for years to treat me properly, I found him. I was on my knees, praying to God to not take what was important to me. I prayed to God not to kill the only hope I had left in life.

If he died, a part of me goes with him too.

"Can you promise me? Promise me to be safe if you're seeing Mettello," I whispered to him.

"You're letting me see him?" He asked, pulling us apart.

"I know you have no choice. It's the only way Erik could be stopped, and even if I don't want to let you, I have to do this. But if Mettello asks for your life to bargain, don't do it. I want you to walk in alive and come back to me. That's all I want."

"I promise," he cupped my cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either."

His green eyes focused on my lips before he pressed them with his. I didn't flinch. I felt my entire body heated up by his hard kiss that made time stopped for a brief second. My nerves were caught in signals, and all the focus went to how his lips felt against mine. They were soft and fierce, left me weak at my knees and lightened my body. His kiss stole air from my lungs that now turned to him for survival.

It was the first time when I knew what a true kiss felt like. The kiss that every woman would want with the person they love the most. Here was mine.

I had to be the one who pulled away from him. I knew he had important things to take care of right now, and it wasn't the time for us to be in the perfect moment yet. But when he comes back, I made a promise to myself that I would let him know. Let him into my heart when everything was finally over.

"Hailey," he breathed heavily.

"Promise to come back to me," my eyes watered.

"Promise."

I started to loosen my grip around his arm, and he tangled out, heading back to his car. He gave me a final look, assuring me with all the hope he had left. When he drove away, I wiped all the tears from my face, closing my eyes as I felt the cold air around me.

I took an unsteady breath and returned back home, checking on my parents. The mess was still all over the house, and I found only my mom upstairs with a first aid kit. A few seconds later, I heard sirens outside, and I went downstairs as fast as I could.

My mouth fell open when I saw two police officers inside our house. My mom followed me down afterwards, and I saw them investigating around.

"Thank you for contacting us, Mr. Ellis," one of the officers who was a man said. "I'm Officer Lincoln, and this is my partner, Officer Lee. We will be responsible for you case."

"Thank you for helping us out," my dad said, shaking their hands. "I knew he was a crazy person when I first saw him. My daughter doesn't know what she's doing with a man like him."

"What are you talking about?" I raised my voice and headed into the kitchen. "Why did you call the police?"

"I'm trying to save you from Harry!" He shouted. "He's a dangerous man!"

"You can't call the police, dad."

"Miss," Officer Lincoln said. "It's important to have you cooperate with us. We have to find the men that barged into your home without permission. They are dangerous."

"I don't know anything," I lied. "Whoever came here must have lost their mind."

"If you don't give us the information we need, it's hard to help you."

"Help? How can you help when my boyfriend is risking his life to save all of us?"

"Boyfriend?" My dad's eyes widened. "You and Harry are dating?"

"I—"

The word came out before I could catch them. I didn't know what else to say when Harry was practically heading to a death path. Of course, I wanted him to be fine, but my heart still pounded through my chest uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you are with someone who hangs out with the craziest people! Do you know how hard I tried to fight them?" My dad spat. "Harry Styles is reckless! He needs to be in jail with the other men that came here."

"You're the one who's being judgmental. You don't know what he did to keep me alive. You don't what's going on."

"Look," he gestured his hand over at me, his dark cold eyes blazing in flames. "Look how he impacted you after you stuck with him. I don't see what's wrong with my opinion when he clearly brought this onto himself. If I don't have him arrested, I wouldn't let him near you either!"

"Do you know how selfish you sound?"

"What?" He questioned sharply.

"You're selfish," I remarked clearly for him to hear. "From the day at the ball, I should have known you are a selfish man that—"

His hand slapped across my cheek before I could finish. My head snapped to one side, and my mom gasped. Officer Lincoln pulled my dad back, and I stared at my dad, still unable to believe I was related to him.

He wore a mask this entire time to hide his true identity. He played the cool parent until a problem came to rip what was behind his disguise. I didn't understand why he wanted Harry dead that badly. He had never once thought what would to happen Harry if he was caught. My dad didn't even tried to see if Harry was innocent.

Where was the dad I knew?

I grabbed onto my cheek that was burning with pain. It hurt at the skin, but it hurt more at my chest. My dad made me realized that he was far from being the person I expected him to be.

The officers settled us down, and I sat at the couch while my mom started to speak with Officer Lee. I could hear her mentioning names, but I didn't paid attention since Officer Lincoln came to me and started his interrogation.

"Hailey," he began. "I hope you could provide us some clues to help solve this case. Your dad told me that a person named Niall came to attack your parents with other men. Niall said it was a warning for a person named Harry Styles. If Harry doesn't agree to leave you and this city, they will do worse than breaking in and smashing items. Can you tell us more about Niall?"

I swallowed hard and kept silent, staring at the hardwood floor. I didn't want to speak and let out a single word about the mafia. Erik would find out about this for sure, and I was already concerned if he was trailing Harry now.

"It's very hard if you don't help us, Hailey," Officer Lincoln sighed. "We need the information."

"I don't know them," I whispered.

"Are you sure? It's not helpful if you keep the secrets."

"Yes," I turned my head to look at him with certain eyes without blinking. "I am sure."

"What about Harry Styles? You said you and him are in a relationship. Do you know why Niall wants Harry to leave you?

"I don't know anything. I don't know why he wants that."

"We need you to—"

"Look," I interrupted. "I don't feel good at the moment. If you finish your work here, I need to clean up the mess."

He was irked by my attitude, and he nodded, heading away to Officer Lee since he knew he wouldn't get another word out of me. I tried not to push any blame on Harry because he was innocent. It was Erik doing the dirty work again and tried to force Harry to put up with him.

When my dad declined any treatment for his injuries, the police left our house and went back to investigate our case. My mom helped him with the cuts as she sat quietly, putting bandages over the wounds.

My mom brought my dad upstairs for him to rest, leaving me alone as I started to clear the mess in the kitchen and living room. I held the dust pan in my hand, watching the broken glass pieces clanked together. The shards were swept, broken and cracked, mirroring my face. I could spot the puffy eyes and unlively expression. When was the last time I looked like this?

I heard footsteps wandered inside, and I spotted my mom when I lifted my head. She frowned then came over to pull me in for a tight hug. I released all the tears that I buried down at my heart. My dad slapped me. Harry was still out there. My life turned from light to dark within a month. Maybe if I was smart enough, I wouldn't be the one who hurt so many people in my life.

"Oh, Hailey," she cooed, brushing my hair. "It's alright. I talked with your dad, and he would understand soon. Don't worry."

"Mom," I sobbed. "Is it my fault? I was the one who destroyed people I care about. I'm always the person who ruins everything."

"Of course not, sweetie," she comforted and pulled us apart. "I'm so proud of you for being strong when Nathan passed away. You were all I had left, and you helped me overcome my depression. Every day, I'm so thankful for my daughter."

"I still led you and dad to this. If it wasn't because of me, they wouldn't find you."

"What happened already happened," she guided me to the kitchen, wetting a clean cloth and placing it over my red cheek. I winced at how it stung against my skin. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly. "He doesn't mean to hurt you."

"Just a little," I mumbled. "What did Niall tell you?"

"Your dad and I just arrived home from work when Niall came to look for you. They asked if I knew where you were, but I didn't want to reply because they seemed unfriendly. He had a few other men with him too. When I didn't answer them, they decided to barge in. Your dad tried fighting with them, but they were too strong. They wrecked the house and kept hitting your dad. They didn't do anything else, but they kept us here to watch them destroy everything. Once they were done, they told us that it was a warning for Harry. The first warning before the official war."

"That's how dad found out about Harry being around them."

She nodded. "He was furious when he discovered that Harry knew people like these. We stayed in the house, and you came back after they left. We hadn't even had the chance to call the police yet."

"I wish dad didn't call them."

"Hailey," she grabbed onto my arms. "I'm worried for you. Why are you hanging around with Harry? He sounds like a dangerous person."

"You have to trust me, mom. I know you want to know everything, but it's for the best."

"Are you dating him then?"

"I—"

I didn't know what else to say, but deep inside, my feelings were the most honest representation of my words. A heavy breath escaped my lips as I controlled all my emotions to one place.

"I love him," I revealed. "I'm in love with him."

I thought she would be mad at me, but she had a small smile on her face, pulling me into another hug instead. It turned out that my mom became the most reasonable one out of my two parents, and I had never felt more grateful to have her beside me.

My mom helped me with the rest of the cleaning for the night. We managed to finish the main floor within two hours before heading upstairs. She called in for people to fix the doors and windows, but we had to tape them temporarily until they were done.

We packed many unused things into boxes and threw others in the trash. I came to the last box that were filled with photo albums. It had images of when I was younger, but it felt vague because after falling off the tree, I only had parts of my memories left. If I didn't see some people in the photos, I wouldn't have known they existed in my life.

I found a whole album of my pictures with Nathan. We were smiling as a family as he grabbed on my pigtails or ponytail. His beautiful brown – nearly hazel – eyes shined through the pictures. My fingertips slid over the laminated pages as a tear dropped to the plastic. My heart throbbed again, and I wished that he was here with me and tell me that we would be okay.

I quickly wiped my tears away and returned the album back to the box. I tried to shove it in the small slot, but the box tumbled down instead. I groaned, retrieving all of the albums until I heard my phone rang. I left the storage room and ran over to my bedroom, hoping to see Harry's contact on the screen. My face fell with disappointment when it was William.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hailey!" William called, his voice filling with fear. "Are you safe? I heard the news from my dad that your house was destroyed."

"My dad told him, didn't he?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Is there anything we could do to help? My parents and I will be visiting tomorrow."

"We mostly have it all sort out. Thank you for stopping by though."

"Of course," he said. "Are you safe though? Where did Harry take you?"

I almost forgot about William. I was relieved that he wasn't injured as well as his parents. I promised Harry not to let William know about what was happening. It would ruin the whole plan, and I didn't want another innocent person to be dragged into our mess.

"Stop asking questions," I snapped. "It's not your business."

"Oh."

_God, it hurt._

Hearing the pain in his voice didn't help with what I was feeling now. It was multiplying onto me, stacking the weight on my heart as I tried to breath. As I let out air, I felt my lungs burning in flames. I wanted to tell William that I was sorry. I was sorry for bringing him to this mess because he didn't deserve it, but I had to cut my boundaries with him. The only way to protect his family and him.

"Look, I hope you can keep quiet about what happened to us today. I don't want anyone to know, and it's better if you respect my privacy."

"A-Alright," he murmured. "Are you—"

"I have to clean the house," I cut his words. "Bye."

I ended the call and pushed the lump back down my throat. I had enough of tears today. I was still waiting for Harry to call me, but I hadn't heard from him for a few hours. I wanted to call him because I missed hearing his voice. I missed having him beside me, and I was scared that he would never come back.

I dashed out of door, running down the block and went straight to Sasha's house. I knocked repetitively on her door. When she opened it, I flung my arms around her, and she caught me, brushing her hand down my back.

"It's okay, Hailey," she assured. "I know what happened. It's fine. I'm here for you."

She led me to her room upstairs and seated me down on the edge of her bed. She returned with a warm cup of tea and slipped it into my hand. She closed the door before joining me on the bed.

"What if he never comes back?" I asked timidly. "I haven't heard from him."

"He will come back," she comforted. "Harry will come back to you."

"I'm scared, Sasha. I know he promised me, but we both know that meeting with Mettello wouldn't be easy. If Mettello wanted his life, Mettello would take it."

"Hailey," she hugged me from the side. "We have to trust Harry. He's smart, right? He will find a way out to save all of us."

"I-I never got a chance to tell him how I feel," I admitted to her. "I never got a chance to tell him the three words. I never said I love you."

"That's not true," Sasha kneeled down in front of me. Her eyes were turning glossy too. She placed her hands over mine, grasping them. "You will have the chance to tell him everything that you wanted to say. I'm sure of it. Believe him, Hailey. You have to trust him. In the darkest times, he became the only flicker of hope you have. This time, it's no exception."

Sasha was right. He was the only hope that came to me when I needed it. That night, in the park, he was the flame of light that brightened when the whole world was dark around me. Even if the situation could be all negative, there was a one percent chance that he would make it. I would bet on that chance.

I set the tea aside and quickly dried my face with a tissue. Sasha had a smile on her lips, and I nodded, letting her know that I was fine.

He would come back.

_He promised._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: first double update in forever!! 
> 
> ahh! i'm so happy to do another update because i love how everything is going so far especially how Hailey finally knows what she feels. yay! 
> 
> surprise next chapter because we're going to be ready for so good stuff! oh yeah, i changed the name for Nolan back to Niall since this is a fanfiction after all. it would be weird to only have liam and harry but not the rest of the crowd. But be patient with me because we will see major twists in the future. :)
> 
> also this chapter was sad. no lie, i cried while writing this. maybe i'm just overly emotional, but if i made you cry, it is a success for me. if i didn't but you are still sad, i'm still happy that my writing was enough to change emotion (not because you are sad). 
> 
> also the truth all comes out next chapter which is going to be an explanation for all of you who are confused. this clears the entire story. 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading. i hope you like this chapter. love you lots. x


	35. Chapter 35

** ** _Harry_ ** **

My fingers gripped the steering wheel as I made my way to see Mettello. I called Trent, threatening him to give me the address where Mettello stayed. He knew it would be dangerous and warned me, but I had to take this risk.

Trent was a good man, always taking care of me like a brother. I owned him for the past two years, and this was the proper time to return the favour.

He’d been on Erik’s case way before I started to work for Erik, but he didn’t have enough evidence to put Erik in prison. It was me who started the case again, and Trent was glad that I shared news with him for assistance. It went down the drain as soon as his boss found out and fired him from his position. His boss destroyed Trent’s reputation as well by saying that Trent was part of Erik’s mafia group.

Trent eventually learned that his boss was corrupted. His boss received money from Erik every month to not let Erik’s drug business ruin down. That’s why no one could be trusted in the police station. Not a single person knew how to keep their mouth shut for good.

Mettello, as much as I hated him, he was the only person left to help me.

_“Promise you will come back to me.”_

Hailey’s words went straight through my brain as I drove closer to the location. She was all I ever wanted in my fucking life, and she made it clear that she wanted me to come back. If we made it through, I would tell her the truth. I would let her know that I wanted to be with her.

When I parked in front of a night club, loud music went roaring in my ears. Hell, it sounded like cats fighting with each other. Their horrible music taste was on my fucking nerves.

“I’m here to look for Mettello,” I said to the bouncer.

He cocked an eyebrow, scanning his eyes from my head to toes. “And who are you?”

“Tell Mettello that he would regret if he didn’t see me.”

He nodded and walked inside the club. I waited outside, seeing young women who were dressed in shorts, skirts, and tight tops. They had flirtatious eyes on me, but I looked away, rolling my eyes.

The bouncer returned, and he gestured me inside. I followed him into the dark area, only disco lights flashing in various colours. People were cheering and screaming in my ears that almost caused me to be deaf. Some people on the dance floor were grinding on each other like they were uncensored.

I just wanted to fucking get out of here.

As soon as the bouncer opened the door to another room, I saw a man sitting on the red couch. He had his ankle on his knee, shaking his other leg as he stared over at my direction. His short black hair was trimmed to a buzz cut, and his grey eyes were carefully observing me.

“I don’t think I know you,” Mettello said, his thick Italian accent underlying his words.

“But you know Erik,” I remarked. “Erik Vaccari.”

His lips suddenly twitched, and he nodded with anticipation, gesturing his body guards to leave the room.

“You have the guts to come here alone, huh?” Mettello asked. “No backup?”

I snickered. “If I brought back up, I wouldn’t be here talking to you nicely. I would have shot my way through, but even that, you would have ended everyone who came near you.”

“I like your attitude,” he seemed impressed. “But I guess you’re not here to be friends.”

“I’m here to make you a deal.”

“Why would I want to make a deal with you? _Who_ are you to speak to me like you have a chance to negotiate?”

“I could help you with controlling all Italian mafias. I know you are fighting that spot with Erik. Both of your groups have been fighting for years, but if you help me finish him, I can promise you that you will be the last one standing.”

He snorted and laughed. “I should trust your abilities? I’m Mettello Rossin. If I want to end Erik, I will.”

“But you can’t. You don’t have enough power to end him yet.”

“And you do?”

“I don’t but I could give you the power. I have evidences of him doing dirty business. If you could help me find out all the corrupted cops in the station and capture him, I will use this evidence to send him to prison. Then, you could take over his clan and make it yours. After that, do whatever you do to be the top leader.”

He was quiet, pondering after he had heard my offer. He licked his lips then glanced at me before a smirk grew on his face. I knew his answer, and I knew my deal was persuasive enough for him to accept.

“Why do you trust me?” He tilted his head to one side.

“Because you are the deadliest Capo that every mafia had ever seen,” I replied firmly. “You can absolutely betray me. Kill me if you want, but you have one thing Erik never did, and that is never using a second to take someone’s life. You want Erik dead for a while, and I don’t see a reason that you would decline me when you have full control in your hands now.”

He chuckled darkly and shook his head. He stood on his feet, attaching a button on his suit jacket as he patted my shoulder before opening the door.

“Come on,” he invited. “Let start planning a secret surprise for Vaccari.”

** ** _Hailey_ ** **

I groaned when I heard my phone rang over at the nightstand. I stayed over at Sasha’s place since I didn’t wanted to see my dad. Sasha and I both waited the entire night for news from Harry, but I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until the call. When I reached for my phone, a loud gasp escaped my lips once I saw Harry’s name on the screen.

“Harry,” I sighed in relief. “Are you…are you okay?”

“I’m fine, angel,” his voice was so soft. I wanted him to hold me in my arms now.

“I’m coming over to your apartment.”

“Not yet,” he stopped me.

“Why? I want to see you. I want to tell you—”

“I’m still with Mettello,” he lowered his voice. “We are finishing a plan to take Erik down, but I will be home very soon. I will come see you when I’m done.”

“I want to come over. My house is still in a mess, and my dad…”

“I get it,” he sighed. “Come over in a bit, yeah? I have to leave now, but I can’t wait to see you.”

“I miss you,” I took the extra courage to say it out. I could hear his light smile through the call.

“I miss you.”

I sucked in a breath. I never expected him to say it back, especially when I thought maybe I was the only one who felt this way. When we ended the call, my heart was packed with warmth as a small smile finally crept on my lips. He was driving me insane with all of these emotions, and I wanted to see him so badly. I had all of the things I wanted to confess to him because I was ready for this.

I was ready to open up to him.

“Help,” Sasha groaned in complaint. I turned my head over to see her smack her palm against her forehead.

“Sash,” I beamed. “Harry’s safe.”

“Really?” She sat on her bed and smiled. “That’s great! I told you he would be fine.”

“He didn’t tell me anything though. What if he exchanged something with Mettello?”

She twisted her lips. “Ask him about it.”

“I will see him later. I want to head home first. I still have to clean up several boxes.”

“Let me help you,” she offered. “It’s Sunday, and I’m free.”

“Thank you.”

I didn’t want to face my dad alone, but he and my mom had left for work when I returned home. My mom probably pushed him out to avoid all the arguments again. I noticed that the windows and door were normal again. My mom probably made a really early appointment for the workers to come, but I was impressed how fast they were at it.

Sasha and I went upstairs to the storage room and figured out the mess. Once we cleaned the rest of the boxes, she sat down with the photo albums on my bed as she scanned through my old photos. I went to take a quick shower and found her holding an album that I had never seen before. I joined her on the bed as she flipped through the pages.

“Where did you get that?” I questioned. “I never seen these photos before.”

“I don’t know. I think your mom kept this album.”

“She even has our elementary photos in here.”

“Yeah, but I know you only remember part of them,” she frowned. “It sucks that you fell from the tree. After having selective amnesia, it was like—"

"Stop," I demanded, stopping Sasha's hand from moving. I took the page, turning it back to the photo that caught my eyes.

My fingertip trailed along the laminated image that had two children on it. Black pigtails were tied to my hair as I wore a white dress that extended to my knees. The corresponding colour of shoes were strapped onto my feet as I smiled with missing teeth.

What my attention focused on the most was the boy next to me. He stood beside me with our hands intertwined tightly. He dressed in a white dress shirt but paired with blue jeans. His lips curved into a smile, and tears rimmed my eyes as everything started to come back to life.

I instantly gasped, my hand covering over my mouth. I stared at the emerald green eyes that didn’t face the camera. His sight went to the side, looking at me instead.

She was the girl in my dreams that I had every now and then. If I had never seen this picture, I wouldn’t know that I was missing an entire part of my memory – the most important part of them.

My heart ached as I thought back to our current memories together. He had never once mentioned to me about our younger days, and I had never recognized him when we first met. This was why my brain hurt when it tried to bring back the scenes of us. Our childhood. All along, he was here, protecting me from all the monsters and dangers.

_It's Harry._

_He's the boy._

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked, and I looked at her with my blurry vision.

"I have to go," I told her, getting off my bed and running out of the front door.

She shouted my name from behind, but I ignored her voice as I continued to push forward. My legs were shaking with the blood pumping through my veins. My heart was pounding with the adrenaline spiking through my body.

It was all coming back to me.

How could I forget the times when we were little children playing at our old neighbourhood in New York? The small brunette boy protected me when we were little, and he still did now. No wondered he knew my name and everything else about me. It all made sense.

His apartment appeared at my sight, and I quickly entered the lobby as people exited. My heart still lurched through my chest while I took the elevator, and I shifted impatiently, watching the numbers slowly increase.

I stepped out when I arrived at the seventh floor, walking down to the end of the corridor. I faced the very last door and pressed my finger onto the bell. I could hear it ring loudly inside, and I took several deep breath, calming my nerves and tears at the same time.

I heard a click before my gaze matched with Harry’s beautiful green eyes. It was the exact same look he shared with the boy in the photo, and I didn’t even remember each time I saw him. He didn’t deserve any of this.

"Hey—”

"Why didn't you tell me?" I interrupted with a slight tone of anger.

"Tell you what?" He looked lost.

"We knew each other since we were children, Harry," I stated. "Why didn't you speak to me once about it? You just let me think so badly of you, and you could have had a chance to clear your reputation.”

“And if I did?” He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. “Could we experience all of this? I want your feelings towards me to be as real as they can be. From the bottom of your heart like they always do. If I told you, everything would be different. You would only pity me because we know each other.”

The tears began to slide down my cheeks as I stared at him. I was so dumb to ever think he was a stalker or a dangerous person when all along, he was only trying to protect me. The way he was willing to sacrifice so much for me was something I was completely oblivious to see. Out of everyone, he should be the last person that deserved all the terrible attitude I threw at him. He was a guardian.

My true guardian angel.

It hurt for me to know that he was giving out to someone who had never cared to understand him at the beginning. She kept turning his work into dust and thought that he will destroy her life. The truth was, he was doing the total opposite. He was like my own prince from the book.

"You could have at least avoided all the pain I've put you through. I wouldn’t hurt you and tell you all the stupid words. If you told me earlier, I would have tried to remember you. Why did you put yourself through this? I don’t deserve the goodness in you.”

I was frustrated. I didn’t like how he treated me with his entire heart when I turned out to be a villain for him. Why was he being so kind to me? I could never forgive myself if something happened to him. If he never came back to me, what would I do once I found out the truth?

"I don't want to ruin the good little boy in your eyes, Hailey,” he whispered. “He had a past that wouldn’t bring you into his mess. I’m not the same person anymore. If you are destined to forget the memories of us, then I have no intentions to bring it back."

"You’re the same person," I emphasized. “The little boy that promised to protect me is still doing his job, and he’s the best person I could ever ask for even if my memories of us are vague. We’ve been through so much, Harry. Just because you have a different past now doesn't mean I will forget everything you did for me. It's impossible."

"As long as I know you're safe, nothing else matters," he told me quietly, forcing a faint smile.

It was the pain that was killing me. My heart throbbed, my lungs holding onto my breath as I bared the ache. I hated myself for falling in love with someone who I used to push away. I hated how I was foolish. He had the good that Johnathan never once gave me when we were together.

_How could I ever deserve Harry?_

_How could the world deserve someone like him?_

I did wanted to leave. I wanted to turn away and gave him to someone better, but I wanted to be selfish for once and to confess my feelings to him.

The fear for love in my brain turned to a poison that had been injected into me, corrupting my thinking from being normal. It changed positivity to negativity, light to dark, and love to pain. Once in a while, it brought back nightmares to haunt me, drilling them to deepest depth of my mind. Not once have I found a cure.

Not until now at least.

I threw my arms around his neck before he managed to speak again. Slowly, he brought his arms around my waist, embracing me and connecting our warmth together. He pressed a kiss on my shoulder after he buried his face into my neck.

"I'm not letting you leave me again,” he murmured.

"Neither am I,” I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder. My eyes closed, taking in the moment between us.

Silence took over as it brought our pulses beating together, moving us to our own little world. It was like I found an antidote – one specifically designed to overcome my fear. This antidote was extremely unique though. He didn't stop eliminating my fear but at the same time, he brought some sort of strange addiction for me to consume. He consisted a little trouble, bits of passion, and maybe a small adventure. He would grow to the point where I wanted him to be beside me all the time. Because once I was attached, he was as addicting as a drug.

He's the drug antidote to my poison.

“I want to tell you something,” I pulled away from him.

“Come on,” he smiled. “Let’s talk inside.”

** ** _Harry_ ** **

“You actually scared me when I first met you,” she wrapped her hand tightly around my arm. Her cheek rested against my shoulder as we interlaced hands.

“You did look scared,” I smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Not to mention you thought I was a stalker. Remember the day at the parking lot?”

“Mhm,” she nodded. “Little did I knew that you and Sasha had it all planned.”

“You probably have questions you want to ask me? Or should I explain everything to you instead?”

“Tell me a little story about how it all started.”

I attempted to explain everything in detail, only the missing parts when I first saw her again in the halls. We still hadn’t talk about our childhood because she was still far from those pieces.

“The voice in the hall was Sasha then,” she recalled. “Both of you wanted to keep a secret about Carson’s death.”

“She warned me that no one should know about it, but of course, that didn’t happen when you came. As soon as I spotted you at the hall when you came, I pulled Sasha in close to cover everything up. To fake it.”

She laughed. “I actually thought you and Sasha had a thing.”

“Erm…” I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Don’t think we are both each other’s types.”

She giggled and wrapped her fingers tighter around my bicep. She was still surreal to me since we never had the moments to be close. Yet now, we were sitting here on the couch just like every other ordinary couple.

“I guess I understand now. You don’t want me to be involved with Erik because the entire time, you have a reason to protect me.”

I did a small nod.

“I had to come back and see you, Hailey. It’s been over ten years, and I wanted to know how my angel was doing.”

“Why do you have that nickname for me?” She lifted her hand to match our gaze. “Angel. You called me that since the first day.”

“Because…” I brushed hair away from her forehead. “You’re my angel from Earth.”

She smiled as beautiful as ever. A heavy breath escaped her lips as she tried to process all the thoughts.

“You never really told me why you left New York.”

“I had to move back with my mum and deal with family matters back at home. It’s not that important anymore because she’s happy with my stepdad and Gemma.”

“That’s cute.”

“You want to meet her again one day?”

“Huh?” She suddenly widened her eyes. “Already?”

“Not now. Soon.”

“Oh, um…I guess,” she shrugged. “I don’t know if she will like me though.”

“She always loves you. She always tells me that Hailey is a sweetheart who teaches her dumb son homework when we were little.”

“You’re not dumb. I know you faked it because you only wanted to spend time with me.”

“Who would want to spend time with you?”

She scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“I’m joking,” I chuckled. “I love to spend every moment with you.” I pulled her in to a deep embrace. She wrapped her arms around my torso, securely fitting into me like the final puzzle piece.

“How did you know?” I whispered, playing with the black strands of her hair. “I must be a terrible actor if you knew I was pretending to be dumb.”

“Well, clearly, after all the lessons that you have taught me in Chemistry and other subjects, I’m sure that you aren’t as dumb as you acted.”

“See, I knew you were smart.”

She laughed as I explained the rest of the story to her. I gave her the smallest details about our life when we were younger because she wanted that for another day. When we were done, I went to pout hot water into the cup for Hailey’s tea. She stood by the window, her brown eyes gazing at the city of New York. Her reflection appeared on the glass, and I held the cup, watching this beautiful woman who was admiring every parts of the architecture. She was so fucking pretty. That was all I could say.

“You really love the view here, don’t you?” I questioned, handing her the tea.

“Thank you,” she said then nodded. “You should know me by now. I always love the views of cities.” Her lips curved into a smile that made my heart swell for the nth time. She did the easiest shit to make me lose my mind.

“What did you want to tell me?”

“I’m not sure where to start.”

“Is it complicated?”

“Not really. I just wanted to tell you how I felt.”

“That is?”

“Well,” she sighed loudly, breathing out all the air from her mouth. “I want to say that I…”

She then quieted down. She shifted uncomfortably as I waited for her to speak again. She stared at the ground, trapped in her thoughts. What was bothering her that much?

“I don’t know exactly when it happened or how it happened, but I think my heart tells me the most sincere feeling that I ever own. It’s not because we’ve known each other for a while but because of what you did for me now. Because you chose to sacrifice for me which is something any other man rarely did. I was so scared when you left me yesterday. I thought I could never see you again when you went to see Mettello. I cried because I thought I would never get to tell you how I felt. How much I love you.”

My jaw dropped when I heard her say the three exact words. The words that I never thought I would hear came straight out of her mouth. She said it, and I didn’t know what to say back because this light sparked the flame inside of me again. She lifted her head to look at me, her shiny eyes staring into mine as she pursed her lips.

My hand went to the back of her head while bringing her to my body. She was small and warm that blocked out the coldness around me.

“Hailey Ellis,” I breathed. “I fucking love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is another long chapter because they are everything to me. i've been waiting for this day, and i want to say that WE MADE IT. the ship is here, and i have decided the ship name is HARILEY! if you have alternative suggestions, please comment! i would like to know.
> 
> also, i hope this all makes sense now from the first chapter. more abut hailey's memories to follow because it doesn't just stop there! :) 
> 
> ugh, i felt lonely writing this chapter but i love them with all my heart. thank you. i hope all of you enjoyed this sweetness. 
> 
> please remember to comment, give kudos, and share! it means a lot to me!


	36. Chapter 36

** _Hailey_ **

_Love._

A simple four letter word that holds a large meaning for almost everyone. I used to think it was easy. To fall in love and to snap out when the feelings faded. It's true I guess when you aren't truly in love. Being able to describe how you feel towards someone or what you like about them is not romantic love. It is not the love that leaves you breathless or where every part of your bones or muscles depend on it to survive.

Somehow, I figured it out now.

The radiation shined through the curtains of Harry's bedroom as I rolled around and tangled my arms into a warm body that always seemed to fit perfectly to mine. I slowly opened my eyes, blocking some sunlight which blinded me. Harry was sleeping right beside me in his queen sized mattress. It did questioned me why he had such a large bed when he slept alone at night.

I didn't want to drift into the thoughts of him bringing other women home because that's his past. It's his life of what he wanted to do before. I didn't own him or label him. We were in love at that moment, and it was all I needed to remember.

I switched onto my other side, facing him as he still slept, his long eyelashes curling out. God, he was so damn perfect at every angle. He should have been a model or something.

I smiled, tracing his cheeks with my fingertip. It travelled down slowly around his sharp jawline and to his lips. The softness of his lips reminded me of the first kiss he gave me before he went to see Mettello. I thought that was the last I would see him, but I still remembered how alive he made me feel. He sparked a switch inside of me, and that was when I realized my world still had hope.

He was it.

When we're together, we ended up experiencing danger, love, and fear. We might not be living at the safest time, but this love was an adventure. It's the idea where we were going through different doors that led us to various locations. Some doors should be locked permanently, but I was still thankful to be with him at this time.

I outlined his lips, staring for brief seconds before placing mine on his. I closed my eyes and lingered on how they pressed against mine firmly. It was like my entire body heated with flames. I pulled away before smiling again.

It felt so strange that he was here with me after all this time, but I love that. I love how he was officially mine.

"Mmm..." I suddenly heard him hum. "Do that again, baby."

I widened my eyes when he opened his. The heat flushed to my cheeks, and I rolled back to face away from him, but I shrieked, finding myself moving too far from the mattress.

"Hailey!" He quickly wrapped his arms around me. He tried pulling me back, but we both landed on the floor instead, him at the bottom of me. His back hit hard against the ground as he grunted.

"Shit," I cursed. "Are you okay?"

"I should have known my girlfriend is clumsy," he groaned and chuckled.

"You scared me! I wanted to shift away, but I guess I went too far."

"You still own me a kiss."

"No," I pouted. "You can't have one because you scared me off the bed."

He laughed, pulling me closer to him. He placed a lingering kiss on my forehead, and I closed my eyes again, holding onto that feeling. The feeling that was all love to me.

It felt like the treasure was finally in my hands after it was being uncovered from the ground. People stayed away from it because they thought it was invaluable, but it shined directly to my eyes when I stopped. We all had our own definition of value. He was mine.

"We have class today," I mumbled, picking with the collar of his white tee shirt.

"I know," he said, his lips still over my forehead. "The midterm for calculus is next week."

"I still haven't studied. What if I fail this exam? I'm not going to be a doctor as a fail student."

"I won't let you fail," he assured. "We can come back and study."

"I've been away two nights from my parents, Harry. My mom is going to be suspicious soon. Sasha can't hide me for long if I don't tell my mom about our relationship."

"But your dad..."

"He's not going to take the news quiet well, but too bad," I shrugged.

I realized that I was starting to care less about what my dad thought especially after how he reacted. It paused me for a moment that the police was still after Harry.

"Hey," I lifted my head. "Have the police tried to talk to you?"

"They contacted me through my phone. I told them I would see Officer Lincoln at the police station this evening."

"You can't be there. What if they think you are part of Erik's group?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, Hailey. They won't dare to hurt me. It's Niall and the rest of the men that invaded your house. I might be targeted for a crime, but I think Trent can help me out."

"Even if his reputation is damaged?"

"His social network still does the job. I think his good friend will understand. Anyways, that's complicated enough for you. Don't worry about it. Focus on the midterm for next week."

"I'm scared," I whispered. "I don't want you to charge with some crime."

"It's okay," he wrapped his arms tighter around my shoulder and body. "I have it planned. Don't you trust me?"

"I always do," I paused then realized what tomorrow was. "It's Halloween tomorrow! This is fun. We can dress up together in costumes."

"Absolutely not," he declined. "I don't do Halloween."

"Why? I want to see you dress up as someone."

"I love being me."

"Aw, Harry," I pleaded. "Please. This year is different. We can find couple characters that match for us."

"Couple characters?" He quirked his brow playfully.

It was weird to say that we were a couple, but I was more than happy to acknowledge my relationship with him.

"Yes," I flushed. "Couple characters. Maybe like Beauty and the Beast."

"You're the beast?"

"Hey!" I swatted his chest as he laughed.

"Why don't you think of something first? We can buy our costumes tonight."

"Good idea. Do you want breakfast?"

"We can head out for food."

"No. I want to make you breakfast."

"Okay," he said softly. "I have to make a call with Trent. Spare toothbrush in the bathroom for you."

"Do you always keep one there? In case like..."

"A woman comes around?" He shook his head. "I always have extras to change my own. No one lives here but me, and no one else would come here but you."

I buried my face into the crook of his neck as I smiled. His warmth kept me alive, but he had ignited the fire inside of me, awakening all the nerves in my body. I officially knew what it was like. What it truly felt like to fall in love with someone.

Harry gave me one of his tee shirt that fitted on my body loosely like a medium length dress over me. Despite of my tall height, the hem still reached slightly over my thighs. I headed into the kitchen and began to cook some breakfast for the both of us after brushing my teeth and having a quick shower. I decided to make whatever he owned in the fridge, but I could tell he hadn't been grocery shopping at all.

"What are you making?" Harry whispered.

I gasped as soon as I felt his body pinning mine to the edge of the counter. His hands settled on my waist, lips ghosting over my earlobe. Hot breaths fanned over my cheek, instantly sending chills down my spine.

"How do you like your eggs?" I tilted my head over slightly to ask him.

"Hmm..." He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested the side of his head to mine. "How do you like yours?"

"I asked you first," I leaned back into his chest, my fingertip skimming over his forearm.

"Guess."

"It's not a game," I laughed. "I'm making breakfast."

"Scrambled, please."

"Oh!" I beamed. "Like me!"

He rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know that? We've known each other since we were kids, angel."

"Then, why did you ask me?"

"It's cute seeing you happy when we share something alike."

"Cute? You don't use that word."

"Now, I do."

He tried to lean in to kiss me, but my hand covered over his mouth, and his eyes widened. His eyebrow quirked upwards as he mumbled something underneath.

"What?" I questioned, removing my hand.

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you were just—"

He cut my word short. His soft lips pressed to mine as I cupped his face. God, he kissed me again. He really did this. I was in his arms while he showed me the love I was missing for all these years. He was his own little prince straight out of the book.

When we had breakfast, I seated beside him on the high stool chair. We were at the kitchen island, having buttered toast and scrambled eggs with some seasoning.

"I finally know why my mom said you look familiar," I brought up the topic.

"She recognized me, didn't she?" He asked.

I nodded. "I guess you look different now that's why she didn't exactly remember you."

"True," he grinned. "I look more handsome compared to when I was a kid."

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes. "That's not the point here." I laughed, shoving a spoonful of eggs into my mouth.

His eyes lingered at me for a brief second, and I turned my head to look at him. He shifted his face closer to mine. I froze again, paralyzed as he wiped the head of his thumb over to the corner of my lips.

_Oh God._

_I must evacuate before I faint._

"Hurry up and eat," I scolded at him. "We're going to be late for class."

***

I went back home to change and grab my backpack for school. My parents were out for work again, but I had to be back home to clear up everything with them. Yesterday, William came over when I was away. He probably wanted answers, and I did own it to him.

I didn't know if cutting him out was a good idea. Erik could easily find out that I was faking everything, and it was best if I was honest with William. I discussed it with Harry, and I told him that I would leave out as much details as possible. I wanted to protect William from the drama. If he knew, his life wouldn't be normal again.

It happened to mine.

As soon as Harry parked at the campus, we headed out of his car and walked to calculus. I hugged my books to my chest until I felt a warm hand intertwining to mine. I glanced over at him, and he just casually looked ahead of us. The tingles grew at my chest and straight to the bottom of my feet.

We walked down the hall and met with Sasha. When she arrived, she instantly looked at our interlaced hands and had a playful smile.

"Well, isn't this cute?" She teased, leaning her shoulder to her locker. "I'm so happy for both of you."

"I get it now," I smiled. "All this time, you knew."

"Duh, I was part of the friendship too. You just don't have the memory of the three of us in the past, but I hope it comes back soon."

"It will."

"If you excuse me," Harry interrupted us and looked at Sasha. "We have to leave for calculus now."

"Okay, dad," she snorted.

"Be nice, Sasha," Harry pulled me away. I laughed, seeing at how they interacted.

It did felt weird now that I was here on campus and held Harry's hand as we headed to class. At that instant, we were like every ordinary couple. We had normal lives until I realized we had more ahead of us than we imagined.

During class, we reviewed the topics for out exam on Thursday. I knew I had so much studying to do, but tomorrow was Halloween, and I was excited to spend my first holiday with Harry. I used to be home alone during this time and just handed out candies to kids. In a few years, things could easily change and for the better.

After classes, Harry drove me back home since I had been away for two days already. My parents weren't back yet, but they had more plans with William's family who offered to help us after the crazy attack from Erik. I wanted to take this moment and apologize to William for everything that I had done to him.

"You okay?" Harry asked when we stepped onto the porch and stood in front of the door.

"Yeah," I kissed his cheek. "I will be. Let me know when you are home, okay?"

"Yeah," he planted a kiss to my forehead. "I'll text you tonight."

I nodded and waved at him before he drove away. When I entered my house, I knocked my shoes away then heard my parents in the kitchen rather too early. I was about to step into the room until the whispers turned to loud for me to hear.

"I don't think that's right," My mom said quietly.

"It's an act, Ash," my dad grumbled. "If he truly cared about her, he wouldn't drag her into this mess."

"I don't think he's the type of person to do that. We've known his family and him for years. How can he suddenly turn into a cold hearted person?"

"People change, Ash. Just because we've known him since he was a child doesn't mean that he would be the same when he's nineteen."

"Harry is a sweetheart," my mom said. "I don't think it's right to assume anything. He might just be dragged into the wrong group of people too."

"I don't care what is going on, but he has to leave Hailey. We'll have a talk with him when we keep Hailey in the house. That why he can find his way back to England."

"Don't you think we should discuss this with her first? She'll be upset if she knows we've done that. We've already hid the fact that they've known since they are kids. We even pretended to not remember Harry."

I pressed my back to the surface of the wall, feeling the weight of my heart drop from my chest. They were my parents. We were supposed to be a family who supported each other. Instead, they had never bothered to help me restore what I was missing.

My blood was boiling inside, and I stomped inside the kitchen, startling both of them instantly. They turned to look at me, exchanging glances with each other before I shot them a deadly look. My mom seemed concerned, but my father appeared absolutely normal despite of speaking nonsense about my boyfriend.

"When did you know that Harry have known me since we were young?" I asked sharply. My mind was filled with all the negative emotions that I wanted to throw out.

"That's nothing you have to worry about," my father answered with a cold tone.

"I have every rights to know," I emphasized. "You hid all of this from me. I'm your daughter!"

"Hailey," my mom interrupted timidly. "Your dad and I just want to protect you. He's trying to help you from getting hurt. Harry isn't a good person."

"It's nice to speak crap about someone that you don't know."

"You lost your memory since you were thirteen. Do you still think you know Harry? Don't be ridiculous, Hailey."

"Because I lost my memories, don't you think you have to responsibility to tell me the truth? You know I always want to remember what happened in the past. Why did you lie to me?"

"What has he gotten into you?" My dad spat with disgust. "We are your parents. We've been with you since your birth. You think we have a higher chance of hurting you than him."

"Keith," my mom tugged my dad's arm. She frowned, shaking her head.

My stomach twisted in knots to just hear my dad say words that were inhuman. He was so judgemental, creating this monster image for Harry. He pushed me towards William. Thinking back, it all felt wrong. I didn't even know if they knew from the start.

"I just want to know how long have you both been keeping the secret from me," I swallowed my frustrations down. The angry tears were rimming my eyes, but my fingers rolled into a fist, squeezing out all the tension.

"Your dad and I found out after the day I picked you up from school. The first time I saw you and Harry at the parking lot."

"But that night you told me you remembered him from somewhere..."

"I..."

"I told your mom to do it," my dad admitted. "We wanted to see how much you can remember. When she realized that you were still clueless, we never brought it up again."

I sucked in a sharp breath. My chest was hollowing with every air that passed through my lungs. I bit the inside of my cheeks, hard, so that I could make sure it wasn't a dream. When I could almost feel the iron taste of my blood, reality smacked me awake with the truth.

"You make me sick," my heart throbbed through my chest. "You've lying to me about everything since the beginning."

"We would want you to stay friends with him, Hailey. If he hadn't been causing all the mess, I think your dad and I would tell you the truth by now."

"None of the mess even happened when both of you remembered him! You can't be honest to me back then?"

"The mess only proved my point, Hailey," my dad said sternly. "He has been missing from your life for so many years. We don't know who he has become. If we tell you first, it would a risk for you. You would be trapped into a mistake. He's a mistake in your life, and that needs to be eliminated."

Silence just filled the room. I was shocked by how my parents were. They seemed like heartless animals who tore away my life. I didn't know if being too protective made them this way, but it was no excuse. They were playing me like a game, stringing me on lies. If I had no sense of independence or thoughts, it would only mean that I would be controlled forever.

I always thought that being obedient was a good thing to do for my parents. They lost Nathan, and I spent all this time to help fix what they lost. I didn't care if they came home late or if they used work as an anesthetic to numb down their pain. It's because I cared about them so much that whatever made me unhappy, I held it all back.

_Until now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** 
> 
> A/N: hii everyone!! i'm back!! 
> 
> it's been a good few months! yes, i was busy with school which was why i couldn't update. i actually almost finish this chapter a while back, but i didn't complete it until yesterday! also, i finish my semester yesterday too! 
> 
> i still have a paper to complete by tomorrow, and that would be it for my summer! i hope you are all doing well and are safe! 
> 
> i will be back writing again. try my best to update next saturday or sunday before i head to bed. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, i hope you like the little fluff i wrote for our characters. it made me really lonely, and i just ate out of sadness. two, hailey's parents are just not cool. how could they do that to her? 
> 
> please comment, share, and vote!! love all of you!! 
> 
> p.s. i have to return to other chapters because i realize i messed up big time on a plot point. this is what happen when i take forever to update, and i forget what happens. i'm working on the mistakes and am updating my outline! i hope you didn't notice. hahaha. 


	37. Chapter 37

** ** _Harry_ ** **

“Why are those men after you, Mr. Styles? If you dare to hide any information from us, it could be a serious crime,” Officer Lincoln threated, walking around the desk.

I just grinned. “What would I hide? I’m not the person who attacked the victims. Shouldn’t you _do your job _and take the opportunity to search for the real suspects?”

“We heard from Mr. Ellis that the men are after you. Niall said it was a warning before the first war. What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” I shook my head and pretended to be as clueless as possible. My fingers tapped along the cold surface of the desk. “You should protect me too if people are after me. I’m innocent too.”

“You don’t sound very innocent according to what the men want from you.”

“Hey,” I pointed a finger at him. “Innocent until proven guilty. I’m sure you’re well aware of the laws than me. Don’t forget that I’m only here to see if I can _assist _you for anything. Whatever those men did, I’m not part of it. I would never dare to hurt my girlfriend’s family.”

Officer Lincoln turned quiet, his lips holding in a tight line. My lips twitched, and it seemed that he had nothing against me at the moment. It was easy to cut their suspicions against me from the start since they hadn’t caught Niall or his other men. The main concern for their case was the house invasion.

“If you say so then,” he gave in. “You’re free to leave, but if we caught other evidence that you are involved with these terrible men, we will have you back here.”

“Please come and find me if you proper evidence.”

I signed the bottom of the sheet, tossing the pen back to the desk before leaving the interrogation room. As I walked out of the police station, I pulled out my phone from the pocket of my jeans, instantly seeing Hailey’s name over on the screen. My thumb swiped over to answer the call, and I noticed her small voice when she spoke.

“Hailey,” I called. “What’s wrong?”

“Where are you?” She questioned, almost sounding on a verge of tears.

“I just finished at the police station. What’s wrong?”

“I want to see you. I’m sitting outside of your apartment.”

“I’ll be home in ten minutes, angel. Just wait for me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Her voice was timid, shaking at the same time. I quickly went to my car and drove out to the streets, speeding through all the shortcuts to head home.

After parking downstairs, I took the elevator to the seventh floor and stepped out to find Hailey sitting at the front. Her back was pressed to the door. Her eyes stared into space as she brought her knees to her chest. She rested her forearms down, her chin on top.

It was a sharp stab to my heart when I saw her just sitting there in silence. Since I arrived, I had rarely saw the lively image of her, the happy version that I had never once forgotten. With each day, the light just seemed to fucking diminish out of her.

It was my darkness that corrupted all the purity she had. It was me.

I ruined her as soon as I came back. Not once had I remembered when she was happy with me. But I found myself too fucking selfish now to leave her.

I walked towards her and squatted down to her height. She slowly raised her head to look at me, and her eyes were bloodshot red. Her hair was left uncombed, and hell, I realized how she was still my beautiful mess.

“Have long have you been sitting here?” I whispered.

“Since this afternoon,” she answered quietly. “I just wanted to see you. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, baby?”

“I thought about it, Harry,” she sniffed. “If my dad hadn’t call the police on you, then you wouldn’t have to deal with all the mess. If I was just less selfish and decide not yo be with you, then I think you wouldn’t have to be tied up with me. You’re better off without me.”

“No. This is not your fault,” I lowered my voice. “It’s mine. I came back here because I wanted to see you, and I brought Erik with me. I dragged you into all of the shit, Hailey. I haven’t seen you laugh or smile after what Erik started. When we were little, I would remember all the times you were having fun and not giving a damn about other things. I destroyed all of that for you.”

“No,” she shook her head. “I might not clearly remember everything, but I know for sure that being around you is the safest I’ve ever felt. I know we’re having the most difficult times of our lives, but I wouldn’t want to anywhere else except here with you.”

I stopped and stared at her from a second, the brief second that had allowed me to take in all her beautiful features. From her small twinkles of her eyes to the softness of her voice, they put themselves together to form the most fucking perfect person in front of me. My fingers skimmed along her black hair from her forehead.

She held my hand to her flushed cheeks, pressing against my palm for warmth. I hated all the crap that was happening around us. The fact that Erik had to put my angel through all the bullshit, I hated him to death. It wouldn’t take long until he got what he deserved especially how much he made me suffer. How much he made Hailey suffer.

“I’m fucking sorry for everything,” I told her. “But I won’t be sorry for falling in love you.”

***

Hailey told me about what happened with her parents and her. At first, I was fucking upset that they had to do that to her especially her dad, but I could understand why they hated me. They were her parents and wanted to protect their daughter from a piece of shit like me. I took her to hell for a month already. If it continued, I would hate myself if anything happened to her.

I took all the happiness that she deserved. She said she didn’t seem to care, but it was crystal clear that without my existence, her life would have been normal. Maybe she was right when she yelled me on the streets.

_I fucking ruined everything I touched._

“What are you thinking about?” Hailey asked as she peered upwards from her long lashes. Her arms tightened around my torso. We laid in bed, surrounded by peaceful silence.

“Nothing,” My lips twitched. “Just wondering how lucky am I with a beautiful angel like you.”

Her lips suddenly broke into a smile, swatting my stomach lightly. I let out a grunt then buried my face into her neck. The scent of her coconut scented shampoo was a simple aroma that became too distinct on my mind.

“Flirting does not get you anywhere,” she scolded playfully.

“Oh, come on, Hailey,” I wrapped my arms tighter around her shoulders. “You always flirted with me when we were children. You were _so_ into me back then. You were practically drooling over me.”

“I did not!” she argued back. “Don’t you dare take advantage of my memory loss. I’m one hundred percent sure that it was a lie.”

I laughed, pulling her close into my chest. Fuck, her body was so warm against mine. It was like my ice cold temperature took into the flame. My body desired for the heat that only she could give. Even if the whole world was against me, I didn’t fucking care anymore. My greed strived for one thing and the only one.

It was her.

“Oh, no,” I pretended. “You caught me.”

“Stop,” she laughed, ever so beautifully.

“Stop what?”

“Being cute. That’s what.”

“God,” I groaned, rolling my eyes. “I hate that word.”

“But you said—”

“I told you, the word is only used when it comes to you.”

She snorted, almost like she wasn’t flattered with my comment. I dripped my head down and kissed her forehead. Her body shifted close to mine. I really waited for this fucking moment. All these years, I felt alone in the dark. Not a single person gave a shit about how I was. No one cared if I was dead or alive.

People used me. My best friend betrayed me. He took my trust and destroyed it. I lost it all within a year because I was too gullible to believe people. It seemed easy to trust Hailey, but she was all I could trust. My fucking entire world was here with her.

“You should take a nap,” I murmured. “You had a long day.”

“Will you take a nap with me?” She asked softly.

“I still have things to do. Both Mettello and Trent are part of the plan to take down Erik. I can’t let anything go wrong.”

“Okay,” she frowned.

“I’ll watch you sleep before I leave the room, yeah?”

She nodded.

She slid down to the mattress, covering one side of the bed. It was the side that I always left empty until she came. I didn’t know if it was some fucking fate, but hell, everything worked out in place. She loved staying on that side. It was made to be.

I pulled the duvet over her body and rested on my side. My fingers combed through her black silk strands. She watched me in silence before shutting her eyes tight.

They said Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty, but I bet Aphrodite didn’t even know she had such a strong competition with the person who was right in front of my eyes.

** ** _Hailey_ ** **

_I found myself again at the same park I remembered. This time, the vision was clear. I stepped to the grassy hills, hearing the familiar laughs of children. It had been a while since I had a dream like this. It was a dream that wanted to trigger my memory the entire time, but I never seemed to notice._

_When I reached the playground, a glimpse of black hair caught my eyes. It was the younger me who was running around the slide. She was laughing and screaming with joy. It was exactly like Harry said. My childhood was filled with nothing but happiness._

_A small figure collided my legs. She peered her eyes upwards, and I lowered down to her height. We matched in gaze, almost a reflection of each other. I mean, this was me after all._

_“Hi, Hailey,” I smiled._

_“Hi,” she was cheerful. “You’re back again!”_

_“Yeah,” I nodded._

_I didn’t know what else to say. It was strange to even meet my younger self in my dreams. Dreams were weird generally, but all of mine were too realistic. They were just flashbacks. It was just the same two people meeting each other all over again._

_“Both of my best friends came today!” She exclaimed._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes. I told you one of them went home early last time, but he’s back now.”_

_“He?”_

_She nodded. “Sasha! Harry!” She shouted out loud. I sucked in a sharp breath, watching as two other children came towards me. Sasha had her prominent strawberry red hair in loose curls. Meanwhile, he had his light brunette hair in a small mushroom cut. I couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful he was. His eyes were pale green like the emerald stones._

_This entire time, he was the one that was the missing piece._

_The tears filled my eyes as I stared at the boy in front of me. He smiled, waving at me while slotting between Sasha and my other self._

_“Hi,” I whispered. “You must be Harry.”_

_“Hello!” He greeted happily._

_“All three of you must be really good friends,” my voice broke for a second._

_All of them stared at me, and I tried to redeemed my composure. I didn’t know what it was, but the memories must have been the happiest. I had them gone, and I just wished I could somehow have it back again._

_“We are,” they agreed._

_“Especially Hailey and me,” Harry commented._

_He looked over at the younger me without her notice. I saw the little light in his eyes. His lips would curve into a wider smile. My heart swelled at the small scene even though it could just be a simple children interaction._

_“We have to leave now,” the smaller me said. “Our parents are waiting for us.”_

_“Remember to take good care of each other,” I wiped the corner of my eyes._

_“We will!”_

_All three of them headed out of the playground. I stood up and watched as they were talking happily to themselves. A part of me wanted this dream to stay and to remain in my life for the rest of my life, but I knew it was finally time to let myself free because the memories didn’t need to be pulled back anymore._

I fluttered my eyes open, staring at the blank ceiling above me. My mind had reminded me many times that I was never alone. In a distance far away, I had a guardian that protected me no matter where I was. He might not be liked by everyone. It wasn’t like he cared. I hurt him. He still stayed.

I must had done something so good for the world to give me Harry Styles.

I crawled out of bed, the cold surface of the hardwood ground touching against the sole of my feet. I walked down the hallway then found no one in the living room. The entire apartment was empty, and my veins spiked with fear when I realized Harry could be outside doing something dangerous.

I grabbed my phone from the coffee table. Before I could press down on Harry’s number, the sounds of keys were chiming together. The front door opened, and Harry stepped inside, holding a paper bag and a tray in his hand. His hair was tousled loosely.

My eyes fell to how he had worn a black long sleeve shirt, but he rolled them upwards until his elbows. Some details of his bird tattoo appeared underneath his collar area when he left the buttons disconnected. I gulped hard, trying to not stare too evidently at my boyfriend.

“You’re awake,” his voice was soft to which I could almost fall asleep to. I stood still, watching how he settled the items down to the kitchen island. He then stepped towards me, his green eyes gazing over at me. Each time I looked into them, the colour seemed to glow more brighter as we matched sight.

God, he was so beautiful. I couldn’t stop understanding why he was here with me.

“Are you—”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in immediately. I relaxed in his hold when he circled my waist with his strong arms. I closed my eyes to stand in silence with a boy that had been mine since we were young. I had to admit I was a selfish lover especially if it came to him. I didn’t care what people think.

He was mine.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He pulled away from us.

“Nothing,” I smiled. “I’m just happy to be with you. Here.”

“So am I.”

Two dimples popped on the side of his cheeks from his smile. It was one that I could feel to the heart, warm and genuine. Often, a curve would form on his lips, but I snapshotted this one differently. No more memories disappearing. I had it captured.

“I bought you food and coffee,” he told me.

“What kind?” I questioned.

He slipped his hand into mine, bringing me over to the counter where we sat on the high bar stools. Removing the food from the paper, he placed down a wrapped hamburger and a large fries in front of me.

“Yes!” I cheered, my arms going around his neck from the side. He grinned, carefully removing the coffee from the tray.

“I knew you would like it,” he took out his food for himself. I noticed that we both had the same meal but different burgers.

“How did you know I’m not a salad type of person?”

He rolled his eyes. “As if you’re a salad type of person.”

“Stop trying to play smart.”

“Says the one who stuff her cheeks with fries when she was five. Sure,” he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I did that?”

“You absolutely did, angel,” he seemed to recall the thought then let out a small laugh.

“Tell me more. Where did it happen?”

“When your parents took us out to McDonald’s and have lunch.”

“My parents actually took us out?”

He nodded. “They did.”

“They used to not be that busy,” I mumbled, staring down. My heart ached at the old memories that Harry told me about. It had been over ten years, and they had changed after all this time. “Now, they probably don’t remember the last time our family spent time together.”

I looked down at my hands, fumbling with my fingers. The thought hurt despite of the problems I had with them. When Nathan was alive, I always had the same wish for my birthday. I didn’t want to blow candles with just my brother beside me.

I wanted to hear my parents and brother sing the birthday song together. But every year when the candle lights disappeared, the room would be completely silenced. I stared at the cake then out the window to wish that maybe they would surprise me and be home.

“Hey,” Harry broke my thoughts. “Are you okay?”

I lifted my head to find my reassurance in front of me. I spent too many times, breaking down and missing all the old days. I was tired enough of it. I only want a day when I could just sit in peace with the person I love.

“I know you’ve been dealing so much with your parents. I’m sorry to bring it up again,” he muttered.

“Don’t be. I think every relationship needs a challenge.”

“You can stay here if you don’t want to head home.”

A sudden playful smile displayed on my lips. He quirked a brow and looked at me as if he had suspected something.

“Are you asking me to _stay_ _with you_? Here in _your _apartment?” I questioned in a teasing tone.

“Fuck,” he cursed, sighing heavily. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m just offering _to _you.”

“Oh,” I chimed. “Just admit you want me to stay. I will make you less embarrassed.”

“No,” he said childishly.

I laughed, covering my mouth over with my hand. He rolled his eyes, while he groaned in complaint. Even if we were in a relationship, both of us still held the bickering between us. It was harmless, and I loved the little fun that made us unique.

“I don’t take no for an answer,” I teased.

“You are such a headache.”

“So are you.”

I was about to grab a French fry until I felt his fingers tickling me at the waist. I started screaming when he tickled me harder. I shifted in my seat and pushed his hands away, but he held my wrists down with one hand, continuing with his movements.

“Stop, Harry!” I shouted and laughed.

“Can’t hear you,” he pretended.

“I’m sorry!”

“That’s not what I want to hear.”

“W-What do you w-want to hear then?”

“Say that you will stay with me.”

“That’s blackmail!”

“That’s not blackmail,” he disagreed. “I would never blackmail my girlfriend.”

I couldn’t stop laughing. I think that small and simple moments like these were what I needed in my life. I didn’t care if we were about to face death. If I had to choose, I wanted to live my last part of my life with Harry.

“Fine,” I complied. “I will stay.”

His hands stopped, and we locked eyes as he inched his face to mine. My heart raced, my loud breaths turning audible to my ears. He closed his eyes, tilting his head as he leaned in for a kiss. My hand reached for the hamburger then pressed it to his lips.

“What the fuck?” He suddenly opened his eyes.

“I never knew you had a thing for hamburgers. You’re very unique…”

He placed both of his hands over mine and opened his mouth wide to take a bite of my food. I gasped, seeing how he had much he had eaten. My eyes widened before I complained.

“Harry! That’s my food.”

“It tastes great. I should have ordered chicken.”

“No one takes my food,” I gritted through my teeth.

“Too bad, baby. I’m an exception now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: why do i have to torture myself with fluff scenes? i'm so lonely while writing this note.
> 
> hii everyone! 
> 
> i hope you are all well and safe. i'm happy to update on time, and also, i have decided to update on mondays! this is the best day as people can read after having a weekend full of fun. it works for me too since i'm busy on the weekends to write and edit!
> 
> i want to thank you each and every one of you for supporting me in this writing journey, not just this book. i love writing so much especially how this is my first work that i am confident in publishing and finishing.
> 
> readers and writers are the reason why i have always continued this dream! thank you for each read and kudos you have given to me. i know i have to start somewhere, and i couldn't be more happy for the support!!
> 
> i will be back for more fluff next chapter!! remember to give kudos and share if you can!! 
> 
> love you lots. x 


	38. Chapter 38

** ** _Hailey_ ** **

“Let’s head out to grab our Halloween costumes!” I exclaimed as Harry and I cleaned up after our lunch. He threw the trash away, and I wiped the counter down with a wet cloth.

“Now?” He quirked his brow.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “It’s tomorrow. We can see what there is to be.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, the fingers of one hand going over his lips. He displayed a deep thinking expression. His green eyes focused on me as I blinked my eyes, confused.

“I think you would be perfect as an angel,” he commented.

“What?” I suddenly laughed. “What about you?”

“I will be the devil then.”

I took a step closer to him, my arms winding around his neck. He kept a strong arm behind my waist, and I tilted him head upwards to look at him.

“You are not a devil,” I whispered. “You’re my prince.”

“Prince?”

“Prince from—”

“The Little Prince.”

“You know about it,” I sounded surprised.

“Of course, I do,” he scrunched his face. He tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ear then smiled. “I was the one who told you about it.”

“When?”

“We used to hang out in a playground with Sasha. I remembered when you first tried the monkey bars and fell down after the second one. It was then when I did everything I could to make you smile again. I made silly faces and placed a bandage over your cut. While I stopped you from crying, I told you the story about how you were like my rose from The Little Prince.”

I let out a small quiet breath. “Is our life always linked?”

“I don’t really want to link with you, but I will take it.”

“Hey!” I tried to shove him, but he pulled me into an embrace. I settled in his arms, keeping our bodies close in warmth.

Around him, there had always been a sense of deep security. He wasn’t just my prince. He was my shining star that guided me whenever the darkness enclosed around us. He was the last hope that came from my life. He showed me part of the world that I had never seen before. I understood that we were alike in so many ways even if we seemed different at first.

Both of us were lost until we found a destination.

That was in each other’s arms.

***

Harry and I went to pick up some groceries for his apartment as well as costume shopping. He was holding the heavy basket, and I was searching for some snacks. We were at the candy aisle for the sweets.

“There it is,” I smiled, bending down to grab a package.

“Skittles?” He questioned.

“My favourite candy.”

“No wonder you lost so many teeth when you were young.”

“Stop,” I whined and glared at him.

He laughed, his eyes slightly closing with the small lines at the sides. Two deep dimples popped at the lower ends of his cheeks. God, he was so beautiful. I wish so envious of his genetics that created him.

He casually slipped his hand into mine while we walked throughout the stores. We picked out some vegetables and other products, making sure the refrigerator was full. After leaving the store, we went to a costume shop.

We were laughing and teasing each other on the silly costumes we could wear. I rolled my eyes when he told me that I would look great in a Scooby Doo costume instead. Many people were inside since they were also preparing for tomorrow. It was mostly children, but to me, Halloween was never limited to any specific age.

“I think you would look beautiful in this,” Harry pulled out a white dress. “My princess.”

“This is nice,” my hand brushed over the silk fabric of the dress. It slid down my fingers, and I observed the embodied flowers that were around the collar and skirt of the dress. It had long lace sleeved to show the skin of the arms.

“What is this?” He questioned.

Harry took the flower crown and put it over his head. I gasped when he looked absolutely handsome with the accessory on. The different colours of the flowers were arranged in a circle, and it stood out evidently from his loose brown hair.

“You look great with the flower crown,” I couldn’t stop staring at him. “Maybe you should be the princess instead.”

“If I was a princess, baby, I think the rest of the princesses couldn’t even compete,” he removed the crown and placed it on my head.

He ensured it was secured, brushing my hair at different places before he smiled. His eyes were like stars while I watched him adjust the piece on my head.

“What about me?”

“Hm,” he hummed. “So fucking stunning.”

I giggled, shaking my head as I took the piece from my head. I decided to choose the costume that he found, and we walked around to search for his. My eyes landed on a cape, the sight catching me instantly. I pulled out the costume and smiled when it had a bright red cape.

“Here,” I handed it over to him. “This is perfect.”

“I am not wearing this damn cape,” he declined.

“It would be nice, Harry.”

“More like funny.”

His eyes lingered over to the same rack, and he skimmed his fingers over the clothes hangers until he stopped at a dark coloured costume. As soon as he brought it out, a gasp escaped my lips at the details. The black long sleeved suit would stretch down full length. Gold patterns went around the wrists area and along the two sides of the lapels.

A picture formed in my mind of how handsome Harry would look in this medieval suit. The black coloured attracted him, but for me, it was the idea of my own prince charming. We were wearing completely opposite colours, like how people saw us.

“Do you just have interest in dark colours?” I tilted my head.

“We need to have a balance in life, angel,” he grinned. “That’s why there is dark and light, night and day, and you and me.”

“You’re too smart to be in university.”

“Thank you for noticing,” he winked.

I laughed a bit, and he took my costume along with his to head to the check out. I strolled around the store until my mind drifted over to William. I still owned him an apology and an explanation. My hand reached to the back of my jean pocket to find my phone. His contact popped onto my screen when I scrolled down, and I clicked without hesitation.

After a few rings, he finally answered the call. I sighed, thankful that he hadn’t ignored me. William had never been a person of grudges which I knew he would understand what I would be doing during this time.

“Hailey?” William sounded surprised.

“Hi, William,” I greeted. “Do you think I can come over in a while? I wanted to talk to you.”

“Of course. You’re always free to come over.”

“I will see you in thirty minutes.”

We disconnected the call, and Harry returned to me with a plastic bag in his hand. We stepped outside, leaving the store then walking to the car. Once we were seated, I decided to tell Harry about my plans.

“Can you drive me to William’s house?” I asked him.

“For what?” His fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

“I should talk to him now, Harry. We own him all the explanation.”

Harry sighed heavily then pitched the bridge of his nose. I could sense his discomfort with William, but aside from Harry, William was another man I could trust. We were friends, and he continuously looked after me. I had the responsibility to do the same.

“Please,” my fingers touched his arm that tensed under my touch. “You trust me, don’t you?”

He swallowed hard then glanced over at me briefly before looking back at the road. He was silent. Then, he turned into another road that was not the path to home. My lips curved into a small smile even if we were left in silence.

I recognized the wealthy neighbourhood that was still full of expensive homes and cars. It’s been a few weeks since I last came here. Harry pulled over to the side of the road, in front of William’s house. He turned the engine down then turned over to me.

“Don’t tell him anything that could bring him trouble,” Harry said, hindering the slight concern behind his voice.

“You do care about him,” I whispered.

“God, no,” he pretended, shaking his head. “I don’t want to save another person from Erik with all the shit I have to deal with.”

“Sure,” I rolled my eyes. “I will call you when I’m done.”

He nodded. I leaned over to kiss his cheek. I unstrapped the seatbelt and exited the vehicle. As I entered the front yard of the house, the roaring engine sounds echoed into space. My heart was hammering when I pressed on the doorbell. The loud noise rang throughout the house. My hands turned clammy when the door opened.

“Hailey,” Alexandra smiled. “How have you been?” She pulled me into an embrace.

“I’m good,” I briefly hugged her back. “How are you?”

“I’m great. I’ve heard about the incident through your parents. If your family needs more help, please let us know.”

“Thank you for offering. Everything is fine for us right now.”

“That’s good,” she said, relieved. “You must be here for William?”

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to him.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” she stepped aside.

I knocked my shoes off then waited as she shouted for William. He came downstairs in basketball shorts and a long sleeved shirt. His brunette hair was loosely combed, covering some parts of his forehead.

“I’ll leave you two alone now,” Alexandra patted my back.

Silence drifted in the room, and I was standing in front of William. He tucked his hands into his pockets, balancing on his feet as he stared at the ground. This was more awkward than I expected.

“Sorry,” we both said in sync.

I raised my head as well as he did. We were both surprised then laughed afterwards.

“Why are you sorry?” I asked him. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I think I’m too nosy,” he mumbled.

“You’re not nosy. It was my fault for dragging you into my mess.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Umm…” I sighed. “I want to tell you everything slowly.”

“Let’s talk in the backyard. Come on.”

I followed William into the house, and we had brief conversations about how we were. He was so forgiving to me that I became guilty about my attitude. We exited the back door and stepped out the enormous area.

A large rectangular pool was located at the center. The clear blue water filled my nostrils with strong chlorine smell. It was clear of leaves and branches despite being underneath trees. Someone must had cleaned it recently.

He sat down on the white lounge chair across from me. My fingers wrapped underneath the edges as he kept his elbows on his thighs, clasping his hands.

“I own you a lot for the past week, William,” I confessed. “The day when I called you, I didn’t mean to snap at you. What I’m involved with now, I don’t want you to be part of it.”

“Is it serious?” His eyebrows furrowed together.

“I wish I could tell you everything from top to bottom, but you are innocent. You can’t be dragged into this mess. You and your family.”

“I understand,” he nodded. “Will you be safe though?”

“Harry will protect me.”

“Are you and him…”

The pause in his phrase came with some disappointment. I answered him with a nod, almost like a weight had escaped from my chest. William had revealed his feelings for me, but I had never reciprocated. Being around William did felt safe. In his world, it was peaceful because no one would come to invade our life. We would laugh and talk about our days. It did sound perfect.

Too perfect to be real.

The difference with William and Harry was that I shared this strong desire for my boyfriend. If Harry disappeared in my life, my whole world would collapse, but for William, I could survive. Of course, I would be upset if we lost a strong relationship, only I figured we were never made for each other.

He was a true prince charming from the book. Our worlds didn’t collide. Harry and I seemed to be different, but we were alike in so many ways that other people couldn’t see. Even if we weren’t childhood friends, I would still find myself loving a person who thought he didn’t deserve love. He loves me when I said the exact same thing.

“You’re too perfect for me, William,” I told him. “I would destroy what you are with what I had.”

“And Harry?” He questioned. “What makes him different from me?”

“I don’t want to hurt him either. It’s just I’m selfish, William. The person I want the most, I would want to be with him no matter what. If I know that dying his arms is my ending, I would still follow the same path.”

“So you rather chose to hurt Harry than me?”

“I don’t to hurt anyone, but if I had a choice, I know that I would rather choose to face all the fears and dangers with him. Even if we don’t last, I know that I wouldn’t regret having an adventure that I always dreamed about.”

His lips suddenly turned into a smile. He nodded his head, like he understood what I told him. It was hard to explain why Harry became my priority in my life, but it was made for him to cause drama and stir my boring life alive. It was for me to experience the memory lost because we needed to be tested. I accepted whatever we had to face.

I think I was somewhat lured in by how my life would twist around when Harry and me were together. Yes, with William, it could be the normal experience of sweet and gentle love, but how long will that last for me? How long would it be until I decided to leave him because I was sick of the simplicity?

In the past, I strived for simplicity because I didn’t own it. Now, I love the little danger that could change my life the next minute. It was the idea of adventure that I had never gotten a chance to find. Since it was right here while I fought with it, it was hard to pull away from the experience, from all the craziness that made Harry and me bond hand by hand.

“You are in love with him,” William stated. “I could see it.”

“I’m sorry if I ever send the wrong messages to you. You and Harry are two completely different people, and it’s impossible to even compare what you both have.”

“Don’t say that, Hailey. I’m upset, but I’m happy that you are honest with me.”

“Really?”

He smiled. “Thank you for telling me everything. We’re still friends, right?”

“Yeah,” a curve formed on my lips. “We will always be friends.”

“That’s good. Tell Harry if he is mean to you, I will kick his butt.”

I laughed and reached in to embrace him. “Thank you.”

I didn’t bother to ask William to drive me back home since it was still dangerous around. It was risky to visit him because Erik could spot me, but without speaking to William, my guilt world take over me forever.

Harry picked me up from a few blocks down. He was sitting in his car, his long fingers strumming on the steering wheel. My eyes focused on how his damp hair fell to his face, and his green eyes peered out the window. His jaw was locked in place, revealing a strong jaw line that was drawn upwards to his ears.

I opened the door then climbed inside. My fingers suddenly slipped into his, placing our interlaced hands on my lap.

“That look,” he snickered.

“What look?” I tilted my head, staring over at him. His tongue ran over his lips then he dipped his head down with a large smile on his face. My lips couldn’t stop with the large smile especially how he made it wider than it was.

He was beautiful.

“Tell me,” I nagged at him.

“It’s just the look of you being happy. It makes me happy too.”

My heart swelled at his words. My other hand went to cup his cheek, and I leaned in, pressing my lips to his. His hand wrapped around the back of my head, immediately pulling me in and kissing me hard.

My heart was leaping with excitement again especially how he kept me alive. He kept feeding me his drugs that became exactly my flavour. Fire and ice was being mixed in a bowl until one melted and the other extinguished.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he breathed.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hii sorry if i didn't update last week!! i wanted to work on this chapter, but i figured to post this week since it is short anyways
> 
> it's mostly fluff again for this chapter because they are too cute, and i'm lonely.
> 
> nothing much is happening yet, and i apologize. i'm working on interesting stuff for the next few chapters!!
> 
> i hope all of you are safe at home. some of you might be back at school soon, so please take care! also, if you have a chance please continue to check out the link of blm. it's such an important issue that we can't ignore. love you all so much!!


	39. Chapter 39

** _Harry_ **

At night, Hailey specifically said to plan our trip for a small round of trick-o-treating. The last time I remember doing this child activity was when we were young. After heading back to London, I didn't had a childhood again.

My mum was busy raising Gemma and me. We stayed home, and I started to think how stupid Halloween became. It was just the concept of getting candy which was fucking useless in my perspective.

I was scrolling through my phone, waiting for Hailey to come out. My head lifted from the screen as soon as I saw someone in front of me. The skirt of the white dress caught my attention, and my eyes raked upwards until I saw a fucking stunning face.

The flower crown went over her ink black hair that braided back in a flat pony tail. Her cheeks were in a deep shade of crimson, the heat making her face appear more alive. It's as if God finally decided to grant me the best gift, a light, into my life. She was not a princess. She was a perfect angel, my Hailey.

"How do I look?" She tilted her head with a breathtaking smile on her lips.

"Are you real?" I grinned and stood up. My fingers intertwined to hers.

"The one and only," she answered.

"My princess is absolutely beautiful," I wrapped my arms around her waist. She stood closer to me, her hands on the side of my biceps.

"And my prince is absolutely handsome."

"Do I get a prize?"

"I will give you some candy when we have some."

"You know that's not what I meant," I rolled my eyes.

She laughed. "Too bad." She parted from me and interlaced our hands. She pulled me away as we walked out the apartment. "Come on."

We didn't take the car. She said it was a night for us to explore the neighbourhood when I didn't think there was a single shit to discover. Everyone was out of their homes. Children were dressed in bumble bee costume and all other weird things. Hailey would point out to me, and I could help but smiled at them.

Hailey found a secluded area for us to start. Children were screaming and yelling when they saw something scary. I snorted at them especially how a boy was crying about a bloody skeleton.

"First house!" Hailey exclaimed, and she dragged me up to the stairs.

She pressed the doorbell, and the door swung opened to show an old lady. She had grey hair tied into a bun. I stood behind Hailey as she held out her basket.

"Trick-o-treat!" She smiled.

"Oh, how sweet," the lady glanced at the two of us, handing out candy. "Aren't you a beautiful princess?"

"Thank you," Hailey bowed her head down.

"And you?" The lady switched her attention to me.

"Erm," I scratched my head. "I'm only here with my girlfriend."

"He's my prince," Hailey added. "He's here to company me."

"That's so adorable. Well, I hope both of you have a great night."

"Thank you so much, miss."

Hailey turned back to look at me, and I just smiled. It was one of the most wonderful nights where I saw Hailey having the best time of her life. She was pulling me to different houses, and even if Halloween was not my favourite, I would watch her in this state forever.

Erik took her smile away. He ruined whatever made her happy. If it was the simple things that could fix it for her, it was worth every moment to sacrifice. I would sacrifice myself to return that for her life.

We walked down every house, and I stopped letting myself be so fucking bland and stupid. Hailey was surprised when I made the courage to ring the doorbell and said the words for candy. 

"Have you ever celebrated Halloween in London?" She asked as we walked down the streets.

"No," I shook my head. "My mum was busy with work, and Gemma and I had to stay home. We didn't want to stress her out with being alone outside. She would be worried about us being kidnapped."

"What about your dad?"

"My parents separated when I was young. We're still close, but I don't see him often."

"Oh," she frowned. "I never really celebrated Halloween either. Nathan and I stayed home too."

"Weird, huh? We're so similar to each other."

"I thought only opposites attract," she questioned with a smile.

"We're still opposites, Hailey," my arm swung over her shoulder and held the side of her arm. "You're the light to my darkness. That's opposite enough."

She laughed, and we continued our Halloween time around the many other neighbourhoods. Some places never existed to me either since I was fucking home all the day. She opened all the doors to where I locked, and it didn't seem too bad about it.

By eleven, we were walking back to my apartment. She was having a Aero bar as we walked down a quiet streets. It was only us, and I pulled her close to me.

My eyes scanned around, making sure that we were not being followed. Footsteps sound kept disappearing and coming when we stopped at our steps. I turned around, but no one was behind us.

"Hailey," I called.

"Hm?" She tilted her head.

"Stay close to me."

"What's wrong?"

"I think someone is behind us."

She stepped close to me, and I kept my arm on her lower back. She tensed under my touch, and I looked back again when someone was approaching. It was no one again.

My hand slipped into hers, and we quickened our steps. She took smaller strides, forcing to jog behind me. She screamed, and the bucket of candy fell to the ground. When I turned around, I blocked her with my body to only see Sasha coming out from the light.

"Sorry," Sasha smiled awkwardly. "Did I scared you guys?"

"Yes," I gritted through my teeth. "I thought you were Erik's men."

"Oops, sorry. I only want to speak to both of you about something."

"Could have at least called us," I glared sharply.

"Surprise?" She laughed.

***

The three of us headed back to my apartment. Hailey placed the basket on the counter, and we went to change out of our costumes. When we went back to the living room, Hailey was dressed in one of my shirts, and she prepared some tea for Sasha and me. I was on the couch, across from Sasha.

"Hailey," Sasha said. "I brought your clothes and some other things from your house."

"Thank you, Sash," she replied, walking over with a tray of cups. "Did my parents ask anything?"

"Your mom was worried about you, but I told her that you will stay over with me for a few days."

Hailey nodded then took a seat on the couch. "I will speak to them soon."

"I can't believe your dad did that," Sasha clasped her hand over to Hailey's.

"I think the slap didn't hurt as much. It's more about how scary he's become. It's like he's a completely different person," Hailey looked down at her hand. My chest tightened at her words because I spotted the slight disappointment behind it.

After Nathan passed, her parents were the closest to her. I thought about if I didn't exist in her life, then she wouldn't be fucking slapped by her dad, but my greed for her kept luring me in. Without seeing how she was, it would bother me because my entire mind would be pictures of her. To only way to fucking relieve it was being with her and be addicted by every details of who she was and her life.

"Anyways, what did you want to speak about?"

"I figured that my dad and Erik used to be close friends."

"What the fuck?" I leaned forward from my seat. "Serious?"  
  


She nodded then turned her bod to face me. "I saw my uncle the other day. We were talking about the past, and I learned that my dad and Erik went to university together. They became close and started a banking business, but somehow, they ended up splitting their cooperation."

"Does your uncle know the reason why they split?" Hailey asked.

"He doesn't know about it. He only knows that they want to be in a business because they're friends, but my dad never told my uncle the details."

"Does the bank business still exist?" I questioned.

"No," Sasha shook her head. "I tried searching for the company name, but it didn't exist. It was like it never happened."

"That's weird," Hailey looked confused. "Something is missing here."

"Yeah," Sasha nodded. "That's all I have, but that proves they were more than business partners. The business might had been the reason he was killed."

"But you said that you don't want to find out about his death anymore."

"I did, but clues are in my face. I can't ignore them now."

"It's too dangerous, Sasha," Hailey warned. "Harry and Mettello are working on a plan to stop Erik. Maybe we can just leave it back for now. It's too overwhelming."

Sasha sighed, nodding. "You're right. Erik is already targeting us. If they knew what's happening, it won't end well."

"Just be awake about everything," I told Sasha. "If we're closer to what Erik did to your dad, it might be a better way to send him to jail."

"I will."

After Sasha left my apartment, Hailey closed the door behind her. She brought the bag of items into my room, setting it on the bed. She took out everything she needed and organized them in the proper places.

I leaned against the doorframe, my fingers over my lips as I watched her walk around. It was like she just moved in with me to a new home.

"What are you doing at the door?" She tilted her head.

"I finally know what it's like to have a girlfriend at home," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes then threw a pillow at me, but I caught it instantly.

"Sleep out on the couch!"

"You're making me sleep on the couch?" I scoffed with ridicule, pointing at myself. "You don't know what you're dealing with, baby."

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the bed after I kicked the bedroom door closed. I sat down on the foot of the bed, my hands grasping underneath her thighs, forcing her to straddle me. Her arms flew to my shoulders as her chest rose sharply.

"Making me sleep on the couch, yeah?" I grasped her chin tightly. "What should I do to you?" I challenged, smirking as my eyes fell to her collarbone and how my shirt fell from her shoulders.

She bit her lip. "I don't know..."

"I don't know?" I cocked my brow.

I didn't think. It was the fucking hungry desire that made me press my lips onto her neck. I found her pulse and sucked onto her skin as she raked her fingers through my hair. She tilted her head over, her heavy breaths over my ears.

Fuck, I needed her now.

** _Hailey_ **

His dangerous lips travelled all over my skin. I closed my eyes, tugging onto his silky strands that slid through my fingers. My heart was thumping through my chest. I couldn't control how arousing it was when his large hand cupped my butt and squeezed it to his favour.

When he flipped us over, he rested me down to the mattress, his body over mine. His lips continued to attack my neck, nipping on my skin, causing shivers to run down my spine. My hands fisted the collar of his shirt. He tugged onto his shirt that I was wearing and pushed it slightly upwards.

_"I fucking said take your clothes off!" He raised his voice, completely merciless._

_Voices._

_I started hearing a voice that haunted my sleep. As Harry sneaked his hand underneath the shirt, I shot my eyes opened. The flashbacks blurred in my mind, almost like a reality. My heart clenched when my mind went back to how it was._

_"John, stop," I begged, my voice becoming weaker._

I felt completely disgusted at that point. My hands pushed on Harry's chest, and he lifted his head, instantly meeting eyes with me. He softened his gaze, and I blinked my tears away. I closed my eyes, relieved that it wasn't John with me.

"Hailey," he whispered. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, cupping his face with my hand. His cheek was warm against my skin, and it didn't even take a second for him to stop. He knew by my gestures, and it was all I knew that he was real. He was different.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I'm still not ready..."

I thought maybe he would be disappointed or upset. Instead, he kissed me on the forehead, his lips caressing my skin. I stared upwards at him before he looked down at me.

"Don't say that," he said softly, brushing away the black hair away from my face. "We'll wait until you're ready.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him in. A smile curved on my lips as I brushed our noses together. Where had Harry been for the past years?

"You still haven't showered yet," I teased.

He laughed, shaking his head. "I'll have a shower then. It's your turn next."

I smiled, and he pulled away from me to head to shower. He grabbed some clothes, heading out of the bedroom to the bathroom across. I pushed myself off the mattress and sat on the bed, staring out of the window.

The view of New York amazed me. The lights glowed into Harry's room as I heard the honks of cars passed by. I sighed, thinking back to John and swallowing the lump down my throat. It still hurt because he damaged me. He caused a barrier between other people and me especially Harry.

I wanted to picture Harry and him being gentle with me, but I couldn't escape how I had this scar that was always making my chest burn. To other people, it seemed so minor, but one person was enough to ruin your entire life. From the heart to the mind, John succeeded in killing every goodness I had left.

That night, Harry and I went to bed after we both showered. I was still facing him, and his head was still turned, his arms crossing over his chest. My hand was still cupped to his face as I admired him through my tired eyes. I wanted to sleep, but he ended up falling asleep first before me.

All I did was watched how his chest rose slowly and steadily. His long eyelashes protruded out. His thin lips pursed, while he snored quietly. I ran my hand through his soft hair that was comfortable to my feel.

Looking at him made me thought back to all the nights when I cried myself to sleep. I used to hate love because I thought it was a stupid fairy tale that people created for satisfaction. It was a foolish game to me until I met Harry.

He flipped my entire world. He taught me how to love properly. When the darkness turned against you, there was always a person to find you and to pull you out. If the world collapsed, you had one person that would sacrifice anything to save you. He was a simple man from university that was what people saw.

He was my angel from heaven. That was for sure.

***

The early next morning, I groaned with frustration when the light shined on my eyes. I rolled over, my hand falling flat onto an empty bedside. Once I opened my eyes, Harry was missing from my sight. I sat on the bed, rubbing the sleep away.

I crawled off the mattress then stepped outside. The cold hardwood ground touched the soles of my feet. I spotted him outside, sitting on the couch as he was speaking on the phone. He was mumbling until he finished the call. I crept towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good morning," I kissed his cheek.

"You're early," he stated. "Can't sleep?"

"I think I'm used to waking early now when you're around. I don't know if that's a good influence."

He chuckled, his lips pressing to my forearm. "It's a good influence to sleep early and wake up early."

"Do you think you can help me study for calculus?" I asked.

"Yeah," he rubbed my arm. "Let's study for a bit."

I went to brush my teeth and comb my hair before Harry and I settled outside in the living room to study. We were sitting on the floor, and all our books and notes were laid out on the table. It was Saturday, and both of us could spend some time with each other. Studying was not the ideal date, but it seemed to work out as we ate breakfast.

"Make sure you remember to make it simple when you do the chain rule," he reminded. I let him take a bite of my omelet, and I was laughing when he chewed and spoke. "It's hard if you put a function that makes the whole equation complicated."

"So if I use this one," I pointed, "it will be easier than using this one."

"Yeah," he agreed. "This function will make the answer more complicated."

"How do I know which one is easy?"

"You need to practice often to determine. It's an easy spot through the eyes."

"Ugh," I complained, slumping down. "I hate practicing."

"Just try, baby. If it's hard, I will help you."

I had a teasing smile and grabbed my pencil. I started doing the questions, while Harry ate the rest of his food. The doorbell suddenly rang through the apartment, and he scrambled on his feet to open the door.

I turned my head when I heard silence. I went over to him, my eyes spotting a familiar figure as I stepped closer to the entrance.

"Hailey," my dad greeted. "How are you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: you really think i would put smut already. you are fooled!
> 
> i'm kidding. i just want to put an another emphasis on Hailey's internal problems since it's a major part of her life, and we can't just ignore problems that is strong enough to affect us. please always reach out for help if you need it, and when you are uncomfortable, don't force yourself in doing something that you can't. take care of you. 
> 
> i'm back with online classes! will try to update!! 
> 
> hope you like this chapter! remember to vote, share, and comment! x 
> 
> p.s sorry for updating this on a tuesday, i fell asleep and forgot lol


End file.
